Zelda's Link
by Imagination that
Summary: He had only ever been a slave living only to serve others, it was all he knew. She had never known true hardship, sheltered and spoiled she could never understand true pain. Now as darkness threatens to consume the Kingdom they must overcome themselves to bring forth the light. Rated M mainly for blood & gore though hints towards other M rated areas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so new story is finished on my computer. I'll be uploading chapters as I get them edited. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm only going to say this once here. I do not own Legend of Zelda, its characters, or anything copyrighted. I just use them for inspiration.

* * *

**Fourteen Years**

The dark silence of the night was ripped asunder by two frantic cries. The first was that of a woman and though one could tell the sobs were desperate pleas the words that went along with the anxious entreaties could not be readily distinguished. The second cry was that of a small child's shrill wailing sobs. There were no words with this cry but the very sound would tear any parent's heart in two to hear it. It sounded of deep confusion and pain with a desperate longing for a familiar comfort. As the dawn peaked over the land of Hyrule it would find the cries had quieted but were replaced by the smell of smoke wafting through the air, a promise broken, a family torn apart, and a heinous plan beginning to take form.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Update: **Alright folks I promised I'd fix up the first few chapters for this story to make easier reading and I have done so. You will find updates to chapters 2-11 though really nothing but a few grammatical and spelling errors have changed along with spacing. I know later chapters weren't quite so broken up but after looking at them I decided it was enough so I left those. To any new readers that find this story because of this update, welcome and thank you for reading it. To any of my old readers, sorry nothing's really changed. Also I copied in all the old author's notes that were on some of my chapters because I didn't want to lose those shout outs.**  
**

To those who reviewed after the story was finished thank you so much as always I love hearing from each of you. A special thanks goes to the following:

winterrose782000 and BelieveInLov3 thank you for being loyal to my story and encouraging me to continue it made me smile every time I saw your ID's

LostSoul glad you found this story and thank you

Silver Sphere and unholykey get the credit for reminding me the 'Enter Key' is good for readers

I do want to address one last thing though before I let you continue reading. I had a very touching review come in after I'd finished this story and it just wouldn't be right if I didn't address it. Silver Sphere I truly appreciate the time you took to tell me about how you felt about the story. I am also grateful for your opinion on the Triforce of Power and will keep that in mind. Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

Until the next time, later

* * *

**One is not measured by status or blood but by deeds done**

Fourteen Years Later

The journey was a long and arduous one though the two men leading the small procession of soldiers to the kingdom of Hyrule hardly took notice of it. In truth the only pains they took notice of from the trip were being slightly saddle sore, and the distinct lack of comforts they were accustomed to that traveling did not provide.

The same could not be said for those who traveled with them. The soldiers who traveled with two had spent the last few days of the week long journey protecting the two from any feral creatures that came upon the group. Both men claimed to be fearless and mighty swordsmen but none had actually seen them draw their blades. The soldiers also had the difficult and annoying task of setting up the two tents they carried with them when the group stopped for the night.

This was all that was required of them, however, and only because it was impossible for a lone individual to erect the large cumbersome tents alone. The rest of the chores were left to a single solitary boy following behind the small band of riders.

His hands were tied in front of him and connected to another rope that forced him to follow behind the last horse in the party keeping up at their steady pace. Why this was done was anyone's guess since he had not once resisted or made any attempt at escape. No complaint fell from the boy's lips nor did he give any sign of distress or fatigue; he just continued to walk behind the small parade each day until they decided to set up camp. He never once broke stride or slowed down in anyway.

In truth, little attention was given to the boy, nor did he demand any, he had long since learned attention meant pain and he was not eager for it. At a signal from one of the two men in the lead the entire procession halted as his voice rang out, "Well men, I believe we should stop here for the night. We should reach Hyrule castle sometime tomorrow morning at which point my son and I will need to be very well rested for when we arrive."

There were several happy boasts and lite laughs at the words as the two men and the soldiers began dismounting. The last soldier went to the dust covered boy that trailed behind his horse and began to roughly untie him with a look of disgust on his face. As he finished untying the boy he shoved the youth forward throwing a threating reproach at him as he stumbled to catch his balance.

"Get along der boy an 'urri up with yer chores there you worthless lil shit, I'm a hungrian somfin fierce." Several voices sounded in agreement while one shouted out at the boy as well, "Yes, make haste boy I want my dinner quickly and it had best be better than that slop you served us last night or you'll meet the back of my hand."

The only indication the boy gave that he had heard the men was a slight nod of his head as he hurriedly began gathering the horses to secure them before gathering enough wood for two fires. None of them, least of all the boy, himself, paid the slightest attention to the fact that a small trail of blood marked the path he was taking for his wrists had been rubbed raw from the tightly tied cord. Nor did any take notice of his cracked and swollen bare feet; he had been forced walked behind the group for every mile of the journey without an ounce of protection from the landscape or elements.

Within ten minutes the boy had all the horses safely secured and enough wood to start the two fires, since the two lead men refused to share with anyone they considered beneath them. As the boy began arranging the wood for the first fire the younger of the two men came up to him and swiftly kicked him in the ribs sending him sprawling onto the grass. The abusive young man leaned over the boy, as he lay on the ground, speaking both slowly and ominously towards him.

"Listen boy and listen well since I do not wish to repeat myself. When we arrive at the castle tomorrow you will obey every order as if your life depends on it, which it does actually," he said while smirking. "You should be honored and grateful we chose you for this and I expect you to act accordingly. I know you are fully aware of why we brought such a lowly piece of filth like you on this excursion." Another kick at the final word sent him rolling farther long the grassy plain. "Even though the arrangements are mostly finalized at this point I still must continue to keep up my persona of perfection and thus I will not have it tainted by the likes of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear, boy?" The boy gave a small nod as answer still lying where he had landed after being kicked for the second time. "Good" said the young man then he once again delivered a swift harsh kick to the boy's rib cage causing him to roll a couple more feet. "Now as the soldiers said hurry up and get dinner ready and it had better be edible tonight or you won't have to worry about obeying any order again."

As the man stomped off towards the other lead man the boy quickly scrambled to his feet giving no indication of any pain he might be feeling from the cruelty he had just suffered. Soon both fires were burning brightly as the sun continued to sink in the sky and a hot meal was served to the two men and the soldiers in turn. As soon as they were all eating comfortably the boy went to the horses he had secured earlier and began carefully removing the tack from each animal placing it in neat bundles a small distance from the weary beasts themselves.

The boy took up a brush and currycomb to begin grooming each animal easing their discomfort from the long journey while simultaneously for any wounds or sores that may have developed. After each was thoroughly groomed he led several of the animals to a nearby river to give them a good drink before he started in on his other chores.

Night had fallen completely by the time he accomplished all of this and he could only make out the encampment by the brightly glowing flames of the fires he had started earlier. As he was leading the last few horses back up next to the others a cold night wind blew across the Hyrulian plains. The boy shivered slightly in his thin clothing but showed no signs of slowing down as he went back to the camp to re-stoke the fires and clean any mess left by the two men and the soldiers, who had all settled into their warm tents for the night.

Several hours later the boy's chores were almost complete all he had left was to scrub clean the pot he had prepared dinner in and ready it for the morning's breakfast. Despite all the complaints about his cooking there hadn't been a scrap of food left in the pot by the time the boy returned from caring for the horses.

As he trudged back up towards the camp he looked up to the moon trying to judge the time of night. He decided he might get two or three hours of sleep tonight once the last of his chores were done. At last he settled down next to a tree nearby the camp and close to where the horses slept, knowing he wasn't allowed to sleep in a tent or even in close proximity to a warm fire.

In truth none of what had taken place today had bothered him nor was it out of the norm compared to his daily routine, this was his life and he had long since been used to it. This quiet boy was a slave and he had been for nearly as long as he could remember. He had had many masters during his life and while each were distinctly different in many ways they were all very much the same to him so he adhered to the same rules he had learned so many years ago and only changed a few minor things for each different master.

What puzzled the boy exceedingly, though, were just how many masters he had had throughout his life. Most slaves had at most four masters in their lives unless they were extremely inefficient at their work. The boy knew this wasn't the problem with him though. Most of his masters lamented the fact for having to get rid of him saying he was a far better slave than those they had had for years. But bad luck and happenstance seemed to follow the boy to each new dwelling making it so he never stayed long and was constantly having to learn the new rules and make up of each household he was brought into.

The longest he had had any one master was four years, and that one beat all others out by a long shot the next closest being one year. He had spent those four years with his first Master; the one that had taught him just how to be a 'perfect slave' as his Master had dubbed it. Over the following years he had honed himself even further knowing the better he behaved and the more proficient his skills became the easier he could make his life; it had at times proved to be a worthy endeavor. He knew his life would never be easy, a slave's job was to make life easy for others, but if he could at least work hard enough to avoid one or two punishments and perhaps earn himself a warmer blanket or a night of rest well then it was worth it.

His current Masters were some the crueler ones that had owned him but not the cruelest by far. He had been with them for two weeks now and had seen how poorly they treated not only their slaves, but everyone else they considered beneath them, which seemed to be everyone.

These men were proud and vain believing their wealth and power entitled them to more than everyone else. The boy mentally chuckled to himself, though you would not have seen any humor in his outward appearance. He wondered how his current Masters would react if all their supposed 'power and wealth' was to be taken away and they were put on the same level as those they had looked down upon. He had seen this happen a few times to previous Masters and they never bore the look well.

The boy finally started drifting off into the dark abyss of sleep as these thoughts passed through his head. The last thought he had before regrettably letting unconsciousness take him was a reminder to be up soon in order to prepare for the last leg of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Castle**

The two men and soldiers awoke shortly after the sun had risen over the great land of Hyrule. A smell of a warm breakfast and hot tea greeted them as they all stepped out of their tents. The boy was working over the pot of breakfast testing the consistency of the morning's porridge. He quickly filled and delivered bowls for both the men and each of the soldiers before heading towards the tents to start packing anything within them and removing the water bowls he had carried to the tents in the early hours to allow them all to freshen up before the start of the day. By the time they were done eating the inside of both tents were bare and everything was neatly strapped to the backs of the pack mules.

As the soldiers began taking down the tents the boy hurriedly cleaned the dishes from breakfast and packed those as well. He managed to finish before the soldiers had the tents completely bundled up so he stood quietly near the tree he had slept under during the night waiting patiently for the time to leave.

As the soldiers were taking the now bundled tents towards the horses the two men pulled aside the soldier whose responsibility it was to keep an eye on the boy while they were traveling. They spoke in hushed tones in hopes that the boy would not hear. "Now when we get to the castle we probably won't gain an audience with their majesties until tomorrow. Since they will likely give us the day to freshen up and rest. In that case you are not to untie the boy as usual. You may remove the rope that will connect him to your horse but leave his hands bound. He is to remain in the same stall in the stables as your horse until we are ready for him. Are we in understanding soldier?"

"Yes sir, I'll make sure dat der boy stays in der, don ya worry none sir. Would ya like me ter tie his feet as well?" the solider asked.

"No, I do not believe that will be necessary. He has yet to try and escape though he has had ample opportunity and his previous owner informed me that as far as he was aware the boy has never once tried to free himself from his masters. We will also need him to unburden and groom the horses for us after we arrive. The King's stable hands will take care of their feed and water but we will have to provide any additional care for them. That should be an easy enough chore for the boy to handle as well as keep him occupied," stated the older of the two men.

"Humph, he is probably too stupid and scared to even make any attempt at escape. I feel we're lucky he can even understand what we tell him. I highly doubt he is even capable of forming any sort of idea on his own let alone a plan for escape," the younger of the two men said loftily as he chuckled to himself at what he believed to be his incredible wit.

"Yes, son you are likely correct," the elder spoke again. "Though, his ignorance is to our benefit. Since his only desire seems to be to please his masters he performs his tasks with an unmatched gusto which makes him the perfect tool in this scenario. Our timing could not have been better when we purchased him and if all goes as planned he will secure not only your future son, but the future of our entire family as well."

At that one of the other soldiers came up saluting and stating they were ready for departure once both men were. The men quickly nodded then the older man shouted out across the field. "Boy, come over here and make it snappy!"

The boy rushed forward then dropped to his hands and knees in a low bow before his Masters. The man grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him up to eye level though the boy refused to meet his gaze and kept his glance submissively downward. The man pushed his face so close the boy could smell his putrid breath but he did not cringe back from the man either. The deplorable man spoke in a slow threatening tone to the boy he had in his grasp.

"Boy, when we arrive at the castle you will go with this soldier and you will do exactly as he says until we say otherwise. If not, your punishment will be far more severe than you have had in your pathetic life, do you understand?"

The boy nodded his head as well as he could, considering the man was still holding him by his hair. The man smiled and quickly pulled back is other hand forming it into a fist then punched the boy in the jaw while simultaneously releasing his hair. This sent the boy flying once again across the grass. The man then turned to the soldier he had been addressing earlier and spoke quickly.

"Now bind his hands and attach him to your horse I wish to be on our way and he has held us up long enough." Nodding the soldier nodded stalked over to the boy dragging him to his feet while pulling him over to the horses.

The trip to the castle was uneventful with the only noteworthy thing being the people of Castletown gawking as the procession went by. The group was bid entry to the castle as soon as they announced their presence. The two men were shown to a pair of stately guest rooms within the castle while the soldiers were led to where the horses could be put up then taken to some smaller rooms that could house four men each. The last soldier stood with the boy for a moment to give him his instructions.

"Alright boy, yer ta stay 'ere in da stables until one of us comes an' fetches ya. While yer waitin' yer ta make sure each of dem der horses has its tack removed an' gets a good brushin'. You'll be puttin' da tack over der," he said while pointing to a small room reserved for the guests to keep the equipment for their horses. "Ya won' need ta worry 'bout feedin' an' waterin' dem since da King's stable hands will take care of dat. They'll probably be a hell of a lot better at it den ya ares anyways. An' no yer not getting yer hands untied this time; so ya best figure out how ta get er done. Once yer done with that, yer ta stay in de stall with me's horse until we come fer ya. Got all that, ya good fer nuthin idgit?" The boy nodded solemnly to the soldier. "Hehe, good" laughed the soldier; he then punched the boy in the stomach hard, causing all the air to rush out of his lungs and drop him to his knees. "Oh, an' one more thing," the soldier called over his shoulder. "Make sure yer right snappy with yer chores cause yer not ta be seen by anyone in the castle til tomorrow." The soldier stated gleefully. In truth that hadn't been a requirement but the soldier decided he'd make it a bit tougher on that pathetic kid. Such a spineless little worm, he thought as he walked away. That kid doesn't even deserve to be in a real man's presence, his existence just made the rest of them look bad.

The boy had gotten to his feet before the soldier had called out his last warning and had one of the horses already freed of its burden as the man reached the door that led inside the castle. In truth the last warning the soldier had called out had been wholly unnecessary for the boy had had no intention of letting anyone but his Masters and his Master's soldiers see him.

He knew he wasn't worthy to be seen let alone spoken to by anyone who lived in this grand castle. He had never seen such a sight in his life and was in awe of not only the castle but the town they had passed through. It had been the first large town he had ever been allowed to see and it was incredible. The boy felt quite privileged to get to see such exquisite grandeur as the castle and the town surrounding it.

He knew most people would have wanted to look around more and see more of the town, explore the various stalls of items for sale, and the castle with its elegant grounds but he didn't feel that need. He felt humbled by all the greatness and the people who were quite obviously, at least in his eyes, far better than himself. For him to want to look upon the people, their wares, and possessions more would only serve to taint their elegance due to his presence.

So instead he filed away the memory of that view so he would always have it to think back on and went about his chores. It hadn't taken him long to get the tack off of the horses and neatly stored away, despite the hindrance of his bound hands.

He had now just finished brushing down the last horse when he heard voices outside the doors to the stable. Deftly he ducked into the small storage room with his Master's tack just as the doors were opening and barely managed to hide himself within the shadowed corners of the room as he heard footsteps start into the stable.

Just as he finished concealing himself, scarcely daring to breath, a melodic voice rang throughout the stable. "Why must that odious man and that reprehensible father of his have to come for a visit, and why must they stay for so long?"

A soft chuckle then sounded followed by a stern voice. "You already know the answer to those questions, Your Highness, there is no need for me to reiterate them for you."

The melodic voice that apparently belonged to the women called, 'Your Highness' came again. "I know Impa, I know but that does not make it any easier to stomach. Not to mention I heard a rumor that he has brought a special gift for me and I shudder to think what it might be. Knowing him it will likely be some foul gaudy thing that is best kept shut in a dark cupboard for the rest of its days."

"Now, Your Highness" the voice of the woman named Impa came again. "You shouldn't be so narrow-minded, if he has indeed brought you a gift it could turn out to be quite extraordinary and maybe even useful. You should not close your mind to a gift just because you disapprove of the giver."

"You are quite right as usual Impa but let us cease this dreary discussion and turn our minds to the more favorable prospect of this afternoon. It is a beautiful day in our blessed land of Hyrule. Our ride this afternoon will surely help to improve my spirits."

A lite chuckle followed by a "Yes Your Highness," was the only response from Impa.

As the two women went about readying their mounts Impa looked about for the third time since entering the stable. She could not get rid of the feeling that there was someone in here with them, yet she could not pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. It was almost as if someone was trying very hard not to be there and not to be noticed by them; yet the only ones she knew who were capable of even remotely disguising their presence were far from here. It was a skill that took years to master and was only taught in her home village and none of her people were here. Shaking her head she decided she was likely just a bit antsy from not only the day but the knowledge of what the coming weeks would bring. She shrugged it off as the pair led their horses towards the open pasture.

As he heard the retreating steps of the two women the boy finally released the breath he had been holding. That had been way too close for comfort. He couldn't imagine what his penance would be if he'd been found by the two women, one who seemed to be a member of the Royal Family no less! His Masters would most assuredly have been furious and punished him quite severely, and rightly so.

If anyone had seen him let alone a member of the Royal Family as well as someone who was good enough to go riding with that person he would likely have received a beating severe enough to leave blood dripping from him for several days. He decided his best course of action would be to stay in the tack room until the two women returned from their ride. The stall would provide significantly less cover and at least here he could hide in the shadows. It was a skill he had learned long ago and all but mastered over the years.

It was actually a skill he was quite proud of, after he had learned of the great Sheikah warriors and their seemingly strange ability to blend and move in the shadows. When he had learned of the stories of this incredible race he strove to perfect the technique, he had been forced to start learning, since he felt it was a useful talent for a slave. Over the years he had fine-tuned this ability in a way that made it difficult for anyone see or even sense him in a room even when he was standing right in front of them.

He had been elated to find he had been correct in believing this would be a useful tactic for it had saved him from unwarranted punishments numerous times. Though he made sure never to abuse the skill and never used it when he knew he had merited his punishment.

It was several hours later as the two women reentered the stable that once again Impa felt that presence she could not pinpoint. It was to say the least putting her on a slight bit of an edge, it was her duty to protect the Princess and right now she felt very vulnerable. She again looked around the stable and this time she noticed something she hadn't before. On the ground between the stalls of the guest's horses were a few droplets of blood.

Strange she thought since she had seen not only the two men but the soldiers enter the castle and none of them had appeared to be sporting any sort of open wounds. She walked to the small room where the guests kept the tack for their horses since it seemed the trail led to this room and peered inside.

In looking around she first noticed that all of the horses' tack was very neatly put away in the room, arranged in a perfect order. This was peculiar as neither the two men nor the soldiers seemed the type to have placed the tack in the room so perfectly. Another idea hit her in that moment.

Just who had unburdened the horses? She looked out the door at the guests' horses and noticed their clean freshly groomed coats. Neither of the two men nor the soldiers had had the time between when they arrived and when they went to their rooms to do all of this for the horses. She had been informed of when all of them not only arrived but when they were settled in their quarters.

Only one of the soldiers had been behind the others and even then it had only been by a few seconds so again the question remained of just who had done this? Before she could look further into this her riding partner's melodious voice called to her.

"Impa is something wrong you seem rather upset by something?" Jerked out of her thoughts Impa decided to leave it be for now. Whatever the presence was, she sensed no malicious intent indeed if she concentrated the only feeling she could feel in the air was fear. She decided to leave the presence for now and return tomorrow alone to see if she could determine its source.

It was then she realized she had yet to respond to the Princess, careful to keep the curiosity from her voice she said curtly, "No Your Highness, nothing is wrong but I do believe we should head back to the castle. I'll have one of the stable hands look after the horses, but I feel we had best go, your parents will be expecting you for dinner soon."

With that she guided her young charge from the stable. Usually they would remove the riding gear and brush the horses themselves but Impa wished to get them both away from the presence, just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay next two chapters are up. I know the story has a bit of a slow build up but it gets better I swear. I hope some of you are enjoying this. If anyone has any questions, comments, or constructive help let me know. The only way to get better is to know what you've done wrong. Last, then I swear I'll shut up, thank you to all who have read it and a shout out to Gabrielus Prime my first follower. Thanks and Later

* * *

**No matter how much we wish otherwise mornings always come**

The sun saw two stable hands leaving the horse stable for the morning after they had taken care of not only the royal steeds but those of the guests as well. One of the two boys could be heard laughing and talking around his chortles.

"Did ya see all those horses? I think their trying to make a good impression but their horses ain't nuthin compared to the King's."

"Well course their not you idiot; only the best for the King, so everyone else has to take what's left. Least they took care of their own and didn't bribe us to do it for them" said his companion

"True" the other laughed "but I don't mind a few extra rupees in my pocket when the likes of them come along." Soon the boys' voices carried off too far to be heard within the confines of the stable. Neither of the boys had felt or even seen a trace of another presence in there but the boy was still there. He had once again hidden himself in the small equipment room when he had woken that morning since he was well aware that the stable hands would be coming for morning chores.

It had proved a long wait since the two boys hadn't appeared until almost an hour after sunrise. This confused the boy somewhat didn't they have to get their chores done early to make time to get the rest done? Maybe they had had other chores to do first before the horses he considered. Still he could not understand their lite hearted conversations and jovial manners. Wouldn't those kinds of antics get them in trouble and earn them punishments?

They seemed to talk quite freely about anyone including the Royal Family though most of it had been good some things had come out especially towards the Princess that the boy knew would have earned him at least one hundred lashes, if he was lucky. Still it wasn't his place to question such things and he quietly made his way back to the stall that he had spent the night in, carefully minding he didn't drop any blood this time since it had almost given him away yesterday.

As he sat on his haunches to wait for his Master's summons he thought of how pleasant last night had been. He hadn't minded the smell and the stable was warm and comfortable making it easy to rest; since his Masters had forbid him from leaving until called for once he had nothing to do that night or in the morning so he got quite a few hours of rest a very rare luxury for him.

Still he'd awoken early just in case and run each of his Master's horses over with the brush again to make sure their coats gleamed in the early light and to double check for any injury he may have missed. All in all it had been one of the best mornings in his life. He was content with that and knew he would be able to look back at this day as a good one no matter what followed the morning.

Princess Zelda was not having as good of a morning as the boy in the stables, though she had no knowledge of said boy. She had awoken to a stomach full of knots and a head filled with apprehension. Zelda was so distraught over the day to come that she had barely been able to eat any of her breakfast that morning, a fact her parents had not only noticed but commented on.

"Zelda dear" her mother Saraid Queen of Hyrule said, "You have scarcely touched your breakfast this morning, are you well?"

"Yes mother" she replied giving as sincere a smile as she could. "I just do not have much appetite this morning."

"You should eat hearty my little Princess" boomed her ever jovial father. "We have quite the busy day today and you do not want to be distracted by hunger pains later on."

Again Zelda smiled at her parents but her father's words had vanquished any further desires to eat. After what seemed an eternity to Zelda, though she would have gladly taken the slightly awkward conversation with her parents if she could have avoided the rest of the day, breakfast was over and it was time for the dreaded day to begin.

Princess Zelda found herself in the throne room shortly after breakfast sitting next to her parents in her smaller less ornate throne. Impa was stationed just behind her; there were several guards nearby but they were the only ones allowed in the room at this moment, the normal group of court nobles having been ushered out earlier. Soon enough the entrance of the two men was announced to the almost vacant room.

"My Majesties may I present to you Lord Lorcán Tierney and his son Master Donovan Tierney of Ceylon." As the herald finished his announcement the two men entered the throne room and bowed at the waist to the three members of Hyrule's Royal Family.

Zelda carefully scrutinized the two men before her and her parents. Lord Lorcán was a robust man with broad shoulders and a large chest. His red wavy hair was carefully combed and hanging to his chin. His beard was also red but carefully trimmed so it did not seem too wild. He had hazel eyes that held no affection for those they fell upon. They were eyes that seemed to only see the weaknesses in others and sought to exploit that vulnerability. Overall the man gave off the air of one who controls every detail of not only his own being and life but those around him as well no matter the willingness of those others to comply.

His son was similar in build to his father but that seemed the only similarity. Donovan Tierney had long black hair that he kept carefully tied back with coal black eyes. He seemed to have been chiseled out of stone with strong chin and toned physic. However, this stone like appearance was only on the outside his personality was more closely attributed to the slime one might find on a snail. In reality a snail did seem to be the perfect comparison for the man, strong misleading exterior with a slimy interior with no true back bone to speak of.

All of these thoughts were passing through the Princess' head as her father and the men exchanged pleasantries. Soon, however, the discussion turned to why the men had come in the first place.

"We were deeply honored by your invitation, Your Majesty," said Lord Lorcán.

"Well we could hardly have a ball celebrating the engagement of my daughter without her betrothed and his family now could we," chuckled her father.

"Yes, Your Majesty but you have been truly gracious to us in allowing us to stay for such an extended time period," simpered Lord Lorcán. The King merely waved his hand in response as if to say it was nothing.

"It is a shame Lady Tierney could not join us on this most auspicious occasion," came the Queen's soft voice.

"Yes" Your Majesty said Lord Tierney. "Lady Tierney did so want to join us but alas her health would not allow for the trip, at this time. We are hoping she will be in better spirits at the time of the nuptials, though" replied Lord Lorcán.

"I should hope so," boomed the King once again. "It would be a most grievous thing not to see one's own child being wed."

"Agreed, Your Majesty" came the quick reply. "Now Your Majesties, if you would allow, my son would like to address her Highness the Princess Zelda directly," asked Lord Lorcán.

"Of course, my boy, you may speak with the Princess," said the King heartily as the Queen nodded her consent as well. At this Donovan Tierney stepped forward and again bowed to the Princess as he began to speak.

"My fair Princess Zelda, I cannot describe the immense pleasure it gives me knowing that soon you and I will be officially engaged bringing us but a mere step from a long and blissful marriage. Since I knew this blessed event was forthcoming I decided to seek out a very special gift for Her Highness. I thought of many of the traditional gifts such as priceless jewels, rare trinkets, or exquisite delicacies but none seemed right since you have access to some of the finest things life has to offer. I was still undecided when my father and I happened upon the very thing that I thought would be perfect for you and is not so easily acquired, even by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Furthermore it is not something that would just look pretty and sit on a shelf the rest of its days; I have found it is something that could actually be of use to you my fair lady."

"Really Master Tierney, you should not have gotten me anything I assure you it was quite unnecessary," sighed Princess Zelda.

Donovan Tierney simply smiled as he replied. "My fair Princess when it comes to making you happy nothing is unnecessary." He then turned to two of his father's soldiers and said curtly, "bring him in and quickly." The soldiers nodded and left hurriedly.

Zelda's interest peaked at the word 'him' was it an animal of some sort that he had gotten her? She hoped not. While she enjoyed her horses she was not an animal lover on the whole and did not want to have some beast destroying her chambers. Before she could speculate further on his words the soldiers returned to the throne room.

One was in the lead holding a rope in his hands that was connected to a cloaked figure. The other walked beside the figure roughly pulling it along by what seemed to be an arm. The lead man suddenly yanked harshly on the rope he was holding while at the same time the other pushed the figure hard in the back.

The end result was the cloaked figure landing on all fours on the floor. A soft chuckle reverberated throughout the room drawing the eyes of the three royals to Donovan Tierney silently demanding an explanation for the shrouded figure before them. A smile crossed Donovan Tierney's lips, though it looked quite sickening and seemed to detract from, rather than lend to, his handsome features. Lord Tierney was smirking with a glint in his eyes as he gazed at the cloaked figure on the floor. The look on his face seemed to indicate that he was thoroughly enjoying the degrading sight before him.

As Lord Tierney silently watched his son strode over to the kneeling figure while giving forth an explanation, though with the first sentence it proved to be a long winded elucidation. "Your Highnesses, one thing we are all well acquainted with are servants. Both our families have several, though the number my family has pales in comparison to your own," he said nodding toward the three seated figures.

"The biggest problem with many servants no matter which household they serve is their utter lack of fidelity, proper training, and inadequate discipline. Every servant tends to question their master's directions at some point and will often times hold their own well-being above their master's. Not only that but often times things that should be done for their master's without the master having to ask are often neglected unless specifically ordered.

As if this were not atrocious enough, servants will talk and gossip about things they ought not to. Speaking about things they know little about to others who are just as ignorant and uneducated as they are. A master should be able to have a servant in a room during the most delicate of meetings, and be able to trust that not even an innuendo of that meeting will escape the servant's lips. This is likely not the servant's fault for as I said many of them lack the proper training and discipline.

While I was searching for the right gift for my fair bride-to-be my father and I happened upon this," his hand gestured to the figure still kneeling on the floor before them while delivering a kick into the figure's ribcage knocking the air out of it though somehow the figure remained in the same position.

"What we discovered is a servant who has undergone not only the best training available but also the most rigorous. That was almost three weeks ago and my family and myself have been watching this servant in our home ever since. Not only is this servant the best we have ever seen it also inspires the others to live up to the example set before them. Never before has our household run so smoothly and efficiently as it has in those few weeks.

Once we realized the truth of what we had been told about this particular servant it was decided that we should pass this extraordinary gift on to her Highness, the Princess Zelda. So without further ado may I present to Your Majesties, my gift to Princess Zelda, the best servant in all the land," as he said this last statement Donovan Tierney's hand came down dramatically and whipped off the cloak of the kneeling figure. A stunned silence followed this action, no one even dared draw a breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Endless silence is far more annoying than endless chatter**

Impa watched closely as the cloak was pulled away from the figure. She knew that the Royal Family had been just as curious as she was about the figure while waiting for the long speech of Donovan Tierney to end. Curiosity was somewhat of a foreign feeling for Impa thanks to not only her training but also her Sheikah heritage. Usually when Impa was in the same room with someone else she could see a visible aura surrounding the person showing their intentions, emotions; even going so far as to tell her if they were wounded or not.

It irked her considerably that she had not been able to tell anything from the figure kneeling before the room. The aura of the figure was almost nonexistent to her well trained senses. Even more irksome was the fact that what she could see of the aura was clouded and murky as if the figure themselves did not know they're own intentions or feelings.

The disguising of an aura was something every Sheikah warrior started learning from a young age, since it was a necessary but difficult skill to master. She had never known someone outside of the clan to have this ability and to have nearly perfected it, Impa knew of Sheikah who couldn't hide their auras as well as the figure.

All Impa could garner from her scrutiny was that she was fairly certain the figure was male, mainly due to Donovan's earlier remark, and a slight hint of pain though she was not entirely confident of the last opinion. However, she was confident of two things; one: that this was the person in the horse stable yesterday, and two: she had been right that the figure posed no threat.

Due to the lack of information her scrutiny provided Impa was as startled as the Royal Family when the cloak was removed from the figure. The figure was indeed male and seemed to be on the shorter side but there was not much more that could be gleaned from further inspection of the boy.

He was so dirty Impa could not even tell his hair color or even if the boy had a tan from long hours in the sun or not. He just appeared gray due to the amount of filth covering him. The boy was also impossibly thin; she was sure that she would be able to count every rib in his chest and each knob of his spine.

His clothes were thin and worn, and again she could not distinguish any color other than the gray of accumulated dirt. The boy kept his head facing down never once having looked up as the cloak was removed. His long unkempt hair hung limply around his face keeping it further hidden from view.

The boy was a walking enigma no matter how Impa looked at it. The last thing Impa could tell of the boy was that he was, in some part at least, a Hylian since not even his shaggy knotted tresses could hide those distinctive pointed ears of the race.

The King was the first to speak after Donavon Tierney unveiled the boy. "This is the servant you are so fond of? He looks as if he might blow away into the dust he is covered in."

At this point Lord Tierney spoke up. "I know he's not much to look at your majesty for I was as incredulous as yourself after seeing the boy. However, I assure you my son only speaks the truth of the boy's abilities. He is indeed the best servant in the land."

"If what you speak of is true Lord Tierney, why not keep such a valuable asset in your own home instead of giving him to us who are in no need of reliable servants," inquired the King.

"It is as my son said Your Majesty," replied Lord Tierney. "As the princess and only heir of Hyrule, Princess Zelda deserves the best that the land has to offer and this boy is the best. His diligence to his position may very well inspire the other servants within the castle to work harder. Eventually his assiduousness may well become the expectation within the castle. From there others who visit the castle will note the superior skills of the servants here and expect that of their own. At this point this expectation would spread throughout the land helping to improve all the households in the land. Though they may just be servants if they are more efficient in their work it allows us their masters to be more efficient in our own duties. Thus Hyrule itself would become more stable as a land," finished Lord Tierney.

Impa could sense Zelda was refraining from rolling her eyes at this speech of how one lone servant boy could change all of Hyrule. A soft sigh came from the King that was only loud enough to be heard by the three women near him.

"Very well, Lord Tierney, you have made your point," though in truth the King just did not want to hear any more of these long blown out speeches. The King then turned to his daughter and asked, "well Zelda what do you think of your newest servant the Tierney's were gracious enough to offer you?"

Princess Zelda turned to look at her father for a moment. The sight of the boy had truly thrown her not to mention disgusted her a little with his filthy appearance. Why would anyone give her such a scrawny, frail, and dirty boy then act as if he were a priceless diamond. She would have much rather had a diamond or some other pretty piece of jewelry.

However, the look from her father told her that she needed to be gracious and accept this 'gift' even if she did not want it; so she put on her most charming smile turning towards the Tierney's. "I thank you Master Donovan for your very gracious gift and I am very much looking forward to seeing the great skills of this boy that you have expounded on. Though if I may ask, what is his name?"

Donovan smiled up at the Princess and replied, "I am afraid my fair Princess Zelda you have asked a question I cannot answer. Somewhere in his past his masters forgot his name and since the boy does not speak he has been left without a name. This however, is not a hindrance since you will rarely have to address this filthy urchin and he responds to 'boy' as much as he would to any name."

Princess Zelda was taken back at this but replied calmly with, "Very well, we may find out eventually."

Donovan again smiled that smarmy smile of his speaking to Princess Zelda directly again. "Now Princess Zelda I have an inquiry of you. Since it is such a lovely day would you do me the honor of going riding with me?" The Princess smiled though she did not want to go she knew she had to as this man was to be her husband in little over a year so she accepted his offer.

At this point the King interjected, "Ah what a lovely idea my boy! I say we all go riding it would do us all a world of good to get away from all these rigid procedures and thick walls so we may relax to enjoy the splendor the Goddesses have graced us with. What say you my dear," he asked his wife.

The Queen replied that she too would enjoy a relaxing ride through the country. Donovan Tierney was slightly miffed since this wasn't at all what he wanted, but he could not argue with the rulers of Hyrule so instead he turned to his father to inquire if he would be joining them. His father declined stating that he was still quite stiff from their long journey and did not wish to be upon a horse for some time.

The King laughed heartily at this while saying, "Very well Lord Tierney, I can understand your reluctance to be on a mount again I have felt this way myself after a long journey. Well young Donovan we shall all meet in the stables in a half an hour's time for a relaxing jaunt through the countryside."

As the Tierney's bowed and took their leave the King motioned Impa forward and whispered quietly to her. "Keep a close eye on that boy I want to be sure he won't take the first opportunity to hurt my daughter."

Impa glanced at the boy who had still not risen from his position on the floor and nodded at the King. "Yes your Highness, you need not worry I will make sure the Princess is quite safe though I doubt the boy is a threat of any kind. We will take him with us and get a maid to prepare him a room and get him cleaned up while you are out."

The King nodded then got up with his wife and left the throne room to get into their riding attire. Princess Zelda had approached the boy and Impa was quick to follow. Zelda walked around the still figure though at a slight distance afraid to get any dirt on her dress; her nose slightly wrinkled do to the smell wafting off of the boy.

She glanced at Impa shooting her an inquiring glance as she too looked down on the newest servant of the castle. Impa just nodded her head in the direction of the boy encouraging the Princess to speak.

Princess Zelda looked down at the boy and spoke in her most commanding voice, "Stand, boy." Almost instantly the boy stood, which was quite impressive since he had been in the same position throughout most of the conversation and had to have been quite stiff.

Though he had stood he still kept his face turned down to the floor. Impa felt her heart constrict at seeing the swift actions of the boy, she could guess all too well just what kind of 'training' the boy had been through. Princess Zelda then told the boy to follow them as they walked to her chambers. Once there the Princess told the boy to wait just beside the door leading to her chambers as she still had to change her apparel.

While several hand maidens were changing out the Princess' attire Impa addressed one of them. "Janata, there is a boy just outside of the Princess' chambers, he is the Princess' new personal servant, can you ask Estelle if she might prepare him a room, get him a bath, and some clothes too; maybe show him around the castle as well, if she isn't too busy?"

"Of course, miss Impa. I'll see to it as soon as we have the Princess here ready," replied Janata.

Impa nodded her thanks then turned to the Princess who was inspecting her hair in a mirror. It had been pulled back in to an elegant braid so it did not tangle whilst they were riding. The Princess met Impa's red-eyed gaze in the mirror and asked her if she was coming with them. Impa smiled and said no that she had some things she needed to take care of and that the Princess should enjoy her time with her parents and Donovan Tierney.

The Princess stuck out her tongue at Impa's reflection while saying, "I would happily spend the time with my parents but Donovan Tierney just leaves me with such an awful feeling even being near him is enough to make my skin crawl. Though, I suppose I must get used to it eventually since he is to be my husband. I cannot believe he would consider giving me another human being as a gift, it is so crass. Even worse is the boy's condition, he is so dreadfully filthy and smells quite awful they could have at least washed him in a stream before bringing him here."

Impa only nodded solemnly at the Princess' reflection though slightly put off by her words she didn't say anything. As Impa and the Princess left for the stables they noted the boy was still standing right where they had left him head down not even twitching a muscle it seemed.

Princess Zelda then addressed the boy telling him someone would be along to show him his room, get him a bath, and show him around the castle. The boy acknowledged this with a small nod of his head yet somehow he still managed to keep his head lowered and never fully looked up. Impa only shook her head at the pitiable sight as they continued on their way.

Impa went to her chambers after departing from the Princess and poured herself some tea. She took her time to reflect on the boy that had been brought into the castle. She knew she'd seen this type of slave training before, and yes she knew he'd been a slave and not a servant as the Tierney's professed.

Slavery was illegal in the Kingdom of Hyrule and the punishment was quite severe for any caught owning or trading slaves. The land where the Tierney's hailed from was outside of Hyrule's borders. It was a land that was much like the Tierney's themselves and it held no such laws against slavery; in truth it was a land that was quite proud that it had not abolished the practice like so many other regions.

Though she contemplated all of this she still could not think of why she had recognized this level of brutal training since former slaves were rare in the castle. There were, however, some benefits to the boy coming to here. One was that the boy would never have to return to his former life, Impa would see to that with certainty, no one deserved that kind of treatment just to give another a life of luxury. Second she felt this boy's presence might help the Princess. It wasn't that the Princess was cruel or heartless but she truly didn't understand pain, suffering, and sorrow. Her parents had seen to her every whim because she was their only child. There was also the problem that they had kept her quite sheltered never allowing her among her people unguarded and only in areas that were very strictly watched; free from the harsh realities of life.

This concern was born rightfully so from a family history that many of the past Princesses who were also named Zelda usually wound up in treacherous situations from some great threat to the Kingdom. They were often kidnapped and sometimes had evil spells placed upon them. Still Impa felt they had gone about this the wrong way; in keeping her sheltered from the troubles and hardships of her people she could not understand them, so when it came time for her to take the throne how would she help them? How could she have any sympathy for their troubles when she hadn't even seen them; let alone any empathy?

Impa knew that Donovan Tierney would not be a noble leader either; it was quite obvious he thought merely of his own pleasure and looked down upon all others. His words and treatment of the boy were proof enough of this. This boy might be an opportunity in disguise if Impa could get the Princess to befriend the boy instead of using him as a servant it would help Zelda learn the truth of the world ensuring at least one of the future leaders of Hyrule could work for its people.

Impa hoped that this would also help the boy to break free of the inner restraints he had carefully put on himself. Impa nodded to herself, yes she would convince the Princess to befriend the boy and then help her to help him come out of his shell. She set down her now empty cup and briskly walked out of her chambers.

It had been a couple hours since the departure of the Princess, King, Queen, and Donovan Tierney. Impa felt they would be returning soon as she headed to the stables to greet them and escort the Princess back to the castle. Impa wasn't usually this overprotective but like the Princess she did not trust Lord Tierney's son and the King wished her to keep a close eye on his daughter due to the new servant boy. Impa sighed inwardly at this thought. The King was a good and wise man but he was blinded by appearance and it seemed he would trust the Tierney's more than the young servant boy despite the reputation of the Tierney's.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay next two chapters are edited and up, I'm trying to get as many done before I go back to work on Tuesday. I am going to apologize now if anyone's eyes start bleeding while ready the subsequent chapter to this one. Originally both this chapter and that one were together totaling 14 pages on word. I broke them up a bit but the next one is still large.

Now as for the three review questions I kind of hate to answer because I'm afraid of giving away too much but I figure all of you are smart enough to have guessed that Link is the boy. Just don't tell the characters, they don't get to know until after Link get run through with a sword. As for Zelda learning at all and Link hating. You'll find in the story they both progress emotionally but remember these are life-long traits they have established they'll never completely disappear though they get better in some ways.

My last bit here, then I'll let you get on with the story. I want to thank anyone who has taken the time to read this and for the review questions. I'm hoping everyone out there in cyber land is enjoying this instead of wondering why I would bother to waste your time and my own. I do want to be a little selfish and ask that if you could tell me what you think. I'm going to finish putting up this story regardless, but I have three others in the works and all are very different from this one. I just want to know if anyone actually likes my style here or thinks I'm a windbag. Well that's it for my whining and pleading, later.

* * *

**More questions than answers**

The boy stood by the door of his new Mistress' chambers in the same position that they had left him in two hours ago. He had long since grown accustomed to telling how long he had been in any particular place. He could almost feel each minute as it passed by while he waited for release from whatever new form of punishment/amusement, he was never entirely sure that the two weren't one in the same, his Masters could think of.

As far as this 'test' went it wasn't the worst he had endured. His hands were still bound in front of him and the rope from when he had been dragged in was still around his neck. If his Mistress wanted him to remove them he would but not until he was told to. Every Master he had ever had had put him through some sort of test just to see how good he really was, if he could live up to what those who sold him claimed. Lucky for him this was not out of the norm and he could always hold out longer than his Masters though some tried to push him to the very brink, his previous Masters had been some of those.

When his Mistress had walked out of her chambers and told him someone would be along to show him around the castle, get him a bath, and find him a place to sleep he hadn't believed it for a moment. He knew it was a lie, they always were, designed to give him a false hope and crush his spirit. The boy wouldn't fall for this for if there was ever one thing he had learned it was not to trust any of his Masters. He found it quite the parody that his Masters often demanded he earn their trust but not once had he had a Master that even attempted to earn his.

Not that it was necessary for a servant to trust their Master they just had to obey and that's exactly what he did nothing more nothing less. His thoughts turned to his knew Mistress and their brief encounter. He smirked inwardly, keeping his outer demeanor as blank and still as a statue, at the thought of the Princess asking his name.

He never had a 'name' other than boy in the eyes of any of his Masters and no one had even bothered to try and find out his name, save _them_ but they weren't really his Masters either. That was his hidden secret the only special thing he had left since his treasure had been taken from him and destroyed before his eyes. His heart ached thinking back to that day being forced to watch as his treasure was smashed to pieces. He had wanted so badly to run and snatch it away from his Master before it could be shattered but like a good slave he had merely stood passively by and watched not letting a shred of emotion cross his features.

Now all he had left was his name and at least that was something they couldn't take from him and destroy. They could call him anything they wanted but he alone would always know his name. He made a point of telling himself at least once a day so he wouldn't forget, after all if he forgot he would lose himself entirely.

During his time of standing here several servants had already passed by whispering but unbeknownst to them he could hear every word they said. It seemed rumor of his arrival had already spread throughout the castle and none of the servants were happy about it.

Snippets of their conversations still echoed through his ears, "Thinks he's better than us he does," "Gonna show us how to be good an' proper servants, supposedly," "What a cheeky little thing, standin' there like he's all self-important an' too good for the rest of us."

They were the same sentiments he had heard time and again at every one of his Masters' dwellings. It was never long, though this was one of the faster occurrences he had to admit, before the other servants began to despise him and purposely ostracize him.

He was well aware this was due to the fact many felt threatened that he was going to take their jobs and that their Masters would turn them out in favor of him. Of course, this never happened since he never stayed long and at times it was in fact due to every other servant hating him that his Masters got rid of him.

He never blamed the others; it was in a slave's nature to fear being cast out since they had nowhere to go and no means to get even the basic necessities. Many of the slaves he had worked with were convinced he was vying for top position though again they would be wrong. He had been on the top once for seniority amongst the other slaves and it garnered nothing but more brutal punishments since he was an 'example' for the other slaves. This was something the others couldn't understand he knew, but then again they wouldn't need to either. He wouldn't be here long anyways.

His thought were interrupted as he heard more footsteps approaching and quickly recognized the gate of his new Mistress and her apparent caretaker 'Impa' he thought her name was along with his previous Master's son. Most people wouldn't pay attention to small details like the sounds of a person's footsteps but he had found these small details to be instrumental in serving his Masters so he always paid close attention even if no one else knew he did.

As they approached him he fell to his hands and knees bowing to his new Mistress and her companions. He heard a gasp followed by a question. "What are you still doing here," asked the Princess.

What? She'd told him to stay until someone came for him after all. He had done what he was told. Just what did she expect him to do? Next came a command for him to stand and he was quick to obey.

"I thought Estelle was to come and show you around? Didn't she come for you," the Princess queried again. The boy shook his head in the negative; the rope around his neck swaying slightly with the movement. "Why didn't you ask someone, then?"

At this Donovan Tierney let out a chuckle then started to explain. "Your Highness if you gave him a direct order to wait here for someone then he would not have moved nor would he have sought out anyone for he does not speak, remember? As I told you he will do only as you tell him. He won't do anything that might aid him in being more comfortable without your permission. He would sleep here on the floor at your chamber door every night if that's what you instructed. That is one of the reasons he is such a perfect little servant he only thinks of his master's comfort and neglects his own."

Princess Zelda looked slightly horrified by these sentiments then quickly turned to Impa. "Impa can you go find Estelle and see what happened to getting him taken care of," requested the Princess. She then turned toward Donovan Tierney and curtsied lightly before saying, "Thank you Master Tierney for escorting me to my chambers but if you'll excuse me I'd like to rest awhile before dinner."

Donovan Tierney smiled bowed slightly then left. Impa turned to the Princess and inquired if she would be okay. Zelda nodded and entered her chambers after telling the boy to follow Impa and do as she told him.

Once alone with the boy Impa looked him over then took out her hidden knife. She could almost swear she saw him stiffen slightly, though, how he knew she pulled a knife at all considering he was still looking at the ground was beyond her.

"Relax," she said, "I am simply going to remove those ropes binding you." The sharp blade sliced through the ropes effortlessly cutting loose his hands then removing the rope around his neck. Once she was done he gave a small nod as a thank you. As soon as they were removed Impa could see the angry red marks left on his skin from the tight cords.

The boy's wrists were encrusted with blood thanks to the tight twines that had bound him, on multiple occasions, if the deep abrasions were any indication. Impa then began walking looking for Estelle or Janata to see what had happened to getting the boy clean and comfortable. As they began walking down the hallway Impa indicted a certain door and told the boy it would be his room once it was readied.

It didn't take her long before she found Janata and upon inquiry she found out Estelle was gone for the day and Janata had forgotten to ask anyone else. Impa sighed then asked Janata if she could find a few things the boy could wear and bring them to her chambers. It was late in the day and Impa knew the staff would have trouble getting a room ready now, not to mention she wanted to have a word with Estelle about the boy so she could ask her about the room tomorrow and make her inquiry.

Impa knew if anyone could help her, with the boy and the Princess, Estelle would be the one; she had a certain way with people. She then turned to the boy who had been trailing behind her without question.

"I'm going to show you around the castle a bit it won't be a full tour but enough that you should be able to find your way to a few basic places tomorrow. When Estelle returns tomorrow we'll get you situated in a proper room but for tonight you can stay in my chambers."

The boy only nodded his head as a response. Impa showed him around the castle briefly including rooms like the kitchen, royal dining hall, servant's dining room, and such. After the brief tour she led him back to her rooms where she began running bath water for him. The boy not only looked filthy but in close proximity she noted the Princess had been right he did smell quite foul.

Though she supposed this wasn't his fault since as Donovan Tierney had said he neglected his own welfare for his master's benefit and he would not do anything for himself unless ordered too, and the Tierney's most assuredly were not the type to take a slave's needs into consideration. Impa wondered how far into the boy's own physical welfare that rule applied.

Would he allow himself to eat, drink, or even sleep without being ordered to? She decided that she needed to make sure that the boy understood that not only was he to keep himself clean but he was to make sure he drank, ate, and slept as well.

Soon enough the bath was full of warm steaming water. She then exited the bathroom to where the boy still stood exactly where she left him, his extreme obedience was slightly disconcerting, even the Sheikah guardians never took it this far and they were the most loyal to the Crown.

She just shook her head as she took hold of the bundle of clothes that had been delivered during their tour, not wanting him to take them and get them dirty before he ever got them on. She told him to follow her into the bathroom where she sat the clothes on the sink then turned to the boy.

"I want you take a bath use this water to get off the first layer of grime on you, then you are to run another tub of warm bathwater and use this oil in it", she said indicating a bottle of bath oil that promoted relaxation and healing. She had a strong feeling he probably needed the affects the oil could produce.

"When you are done you can put these on and come out to my chambers, but I want you to take your time to relax and soak. We'll have a small chat about what will be expected of you here at the castle once you're clean. You may use any of the linens in this room and once you are done leave your old clothes there," she indicated a waste basket, "and put your towels here," she indicated a laundry hamper. "Am I clear," she asked the boy. He nodded his acknowledgment to her; Impa smiled thinly and exited the bathroom to wait for him to finish.

As soon as the woman had mentioned that he was to spend the night in her chambers the boy had begun preparing himself mentally for the long night that would ensue. He had learned early on just how to please his Masters and Mistresses in every way they desired be it manual labor or warming their sheets.

Usually he could spot any individual who would want him to use him for the latter and truthfully the woman hadn't seemed the type to want this, but it wasn't his job to question or think about the orders, just do them. He did not understand what pleasure his Masters derived from the act since he never felt any satisfaction from it, but he guessed that was because he wasn't meant to.

He had to admit though it was strange the woman would require him to put on clothes after he was clean. Usually once he was naked he stayed that way until his Masters forced him from their beds their carnal desires fulfilled, for a while at least. Some might say he was jumping to conclusions, after all it was only a bath, and the other servant had said that they didn't have a room prepared for him.

He scoffed at this though the only times he had been allowed in his Master's chamber; when he wasn't cleaning it, had a warm bath, and was required to use any sort of bath oils or scents, were times that preceded a long night spent in the company of his Masters where he was not allowed to leave until the sun peaked behind the horizon.

Then he would be tossed to the floor once they were done with him not allowed any warmth after he had given them what they wanted. He would be told to dress and fetch them breakfast as they were too tired to get out of bed that day. As for preparing any chambers for him that idea was laughable at best, did they take him for a fool, probably but still?

He was a slave and as such he knew he was not deserving of a room to himself or a nice bed to sleep on. No, he would sleep in the slave chambers like he always had with the other servants and slaves when this night was over.

It took some time before he was properly clean and had run the second tub as instructed making sure to add the oil to the bath since the woman would obviously want to smell it on him. When at last he felt his skin had been infused with enough of the scent to please her he exited the bath.

He quickly took one of the towels indicated and dried himself hastily. Turning to the clothes that had been left for him, he lightly touched them. It had been several years since he had received new clothing to wear and even though they had been threadbare at the time he had taken as much care as he could to preserve them which was how they had lasted so long. These clothes were in far better condition than any other item of clothing he had ever received.

They were soft and felt warm despite having not been worn yet, and for that he was grateful they would be nice to have at night when he slept since they would keep him far warmer than his old ones did. The pants were a light tan and the tunic a forest green with a simple brown belt. In truth he would have preferred brown, gray, or off-black since stains were more easily hidden in these colors and they were fitting for a slave so they could more easily blend into the background, but he would not turn down new clothing just for its color.

He dressed in the clothes enjoying the simple luxury of the softness on his skin for just a moment. He did not often receive these moments so he took deep pleasure in them when they came savoring the small indulgence he was awarded no matter how brief.

There were no shoes to accompany the outfit but he had never been allowed shoes as such he did not even tolerate his mind to wonder why. Shoes were an extravagance only befitting his Masters and those of a higher position. Since he had never been allowed the privilege of shoes his feet were dry, hard, and calloused from years of walking thru all types of terrain no matter the season. The boy made sure the bathroom was clean and that everything looked as pristine as before he entered, then he stepped towards the door ready to do whatever would be required of him.

Impa heard the door to her bath open sooner than she expected apparently this servant didn't know the meaning of the word relax. The boy stepped out and turned towards her falling to his hands and knees in a low bow again. Impa groaned, slightly frustrated with his continued performance. Did he do this every time he came face to face with his masters?

"Stand up boy, there is no need to bow before me," she commanded. Once again the boy was quick to get on his feet. "Let me have a good look at you, now," she stated calmly. She walked slowly around him inspecting the now clean figure.

That he was Hylian had been obvious earlier but now Impa could see just how acute his Hylian features were. This spoke plainly of a strong bloodline usually only seen in nobles and members of the Royal Family. This begged the question then of how a Hylian child of such noble blood ended up as a slave? His shaggy mane was a beautiful shade of dark golden blond somewhere between the color of straw and wheat. The pretty locks were still riddled with thick knots and tangles that hung limply over his face obscuring his eyes from view, how he saw anything was a mystery to her; he would most assuredly need a haircut.

She noted how the clothing seemed to drape over his body obviously too big for his thin frame. He wore no shoes on his feet and she made a memo to herself that he would need to have some soon before it got much colder. At last she reached a hand up to push the hair out of his eyes using the other hand to tilt his head upwards so she might look at his face. There were a few small scars on this face and several bruises yet it was still a handsome countenance. His lips seemed to be the color of light pink rose petals; he had high cheek bones and a strong jaw. The only disturbing things about his visage were his eyes.

Impa was certain the gray she saw was not their true color; rather they, like his aura, were purposely clouded over, hiding his inner self away, thanks to years of harsh treatment and training. She felt that if only she could find a way to lift this cloud he had hung over himself she might be able to see directly into his soul through his eyes.

After observing this Impa stepped back from the boy exasperated that she somehow had more questions about this enigmatic boy than before. She decided to leave her questions for now and focus on her physical inspection of the boy. She wanted to see what his state of health was so she could proceed with providing him the proper help he needed.

It was for that reason she gave her next order, "Remove your shirt, boy." His reaction was almost instantaneous and lacked even a hint of reluctance as he removed the article of clothing. Impa nearly collapsed in shock at the sight of the now shirtless boy. Her shock came from the wounds prevalent on the boy's body.

Bloody wounds and injuries were usually not enough to disturb Impa; she had seen her share of these throughout her lifetime. The reason the wounds on this boy had caused her distress was due to the sheer number of them along with the varying degrees of healing. It was impossible to tell rather the boy had a nice body or not as it was marred by a myriad amount of wounds, abrasions, bruises, and a seemly endless quantity of scars.

She took note of several open wounds that looked like they might be in the beginning stages of infection and others that had been partially healed only to be reopened again. She again circled the boy noting his back was in far worse condition than his chest. She also noted that several continued down below his pant line.

It seemed not an inch of the boy's body hadn't been maimed to some degree. She also noted sadly that she had been correct earlier. With how acutely each rib in his chest and every vertebrae along his spine stuck out against his skin one could have used the bones as a xylophone. His thinness also allowed Impa to see that several of his ribs were broken and looked extremely painful. This boy looked like death warmed over and could have passed for a redead.

How was he standing before her seemingly not in pain? How had the boy been able to withstand not only kneeling before them for so long but also reacting to any command given to him with an unbridled swiftness? He moved as if he had naught a scratch yet that clearly wasn't the case. She knew he had to be hungry as well but not even a slight growl came from his stomach.

Impa felt a fury ignite within her the likes of which she had scarcely known. She had only felt this unrestrained anger twice before in her life and both times she had made sure the causes had been dealt with harshly, yet this time she could do nothing but mend the damage. She again faced the boy and spoke softly to him while putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Go sit down in that chair and wait for me, I'll return shortly." She indicated the soft comfortable arm chair near the hearth to him. She then strode purposely to the door intent on seeking out some help for the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gossip brings nothing but distrust and ill-will**

Walking through the halls of the castle focused on the task at hand Impa came to a halt listening to the none-to-quiet whispers. She had just overheard a couple of servant girls whispering in a small alcove.

"Did you 'ear about the Princess' new servant?"

"Aye I did, supposed to be here to whip use all into shape he is."

"Humph, like any of us would take orders from 'im."

"Yeah, from what I understand he's had all this fancy training and is supposed to be the perfect servant. Mos the others feel the same as you an' is planning on jus ignoring the lil upstart."

"Good then we should be able to drive 'im off from the castle in no time unless o'course the Princess takes 'im as a consort instead."

"Hush now girl, mind your tongue and what you say about the Princess."

"Aye, I reckon you're right, she may not have many thoughts thru that ead of hers, but even she wouldn't be daft enough to do something like that before she's married."

Impa almost completely lost it at this point. Her Sheikah training had taught her to remain cool headed and impassive in most situations; there were very few things that could make her this upset. It seemed though the Goddesses had decided that today she should face everything that could break her normally cool demeanor.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation she stepped out from the shadows to face the two girls giving them a hard glare, all the more frightening for her hard Goron ruby-red eyes. The two girls were quite startled at the sight of the Sheikah woman and both took an involuntary step back from her. Without giving the girls a second to explain their comments Impa lit into them with unabashed fury.

"How dare you two insult her royal Highness Princess Zelda and make such insinuations about her behavior. It is a serious folly to spread prepositions of a person's character; especially about people that you barely know, least of all understand. When that person is also the Crown Princess, which in of itself is considered heresy to the Crown, the act could earn one time in the stockades and the loss of your positions. However in my opinion, it is an even more grievous error to degrade and insult someone you have never met. From what I heard not only you two but the vast majority of the other servants are under the impression that the newest servant boy is here for no other purpose but to show each of you up and be a royal consort to her Highness."

"But Miss Impa," broke in one of the girls shakily. "M-M-Mrs. Ta-Tate and Mr. Far-si swore that they were told this by the b-b-boy themselves."

Impa raised an eyebrow at this blatant lie before she spoke in a low voice that seemed even more threatening than before. "Alyssa and Constance, isn't it?" Impa queried. Both girls nodded their heads. "I am afraid that if you are going to lie you should at least have all your facts straight before you speak them. Mrs. Tate is one of the kitchen staff's most respected members but due to her age and health she does not tend to leave the kitchen often since she is easily winded from the long corridors and abundant staircases. Meaning the boy would have had to be down there for her to hear him say anything and the only time he was down there was with me. Mr. Farsi is well known for being hard of hearing to the point you almost have to shout for him to hear you. The last glaring problem with your lie is that the boy doesn't speak. In fact from what I understand he hasn't uttered a sound in years. Therefore, please explain to me just how it was that he told anyone anything about why he is here," finished Impa while glaring daggers at the girls.

Both girls just stared at the floor numbly not meeting Impa's gaze that was as red as their faces, neither were able to say a word in rebuttal. They were caught in the lie and they knew it, all that was left was their punishment.

Finally Impa interrupted the short silence, "I will be speaking to Estelle, as I believe she is your supervisor, about the both of you. Also you would be wise to quell your tongues, until you have more than just rumors and hearsay, in the future. Now if it is not too much trouble to drag you from your conversation, I need you two to prepare a few things and bring them to my chamber door; you are to wait for me there do not enter without me."

Impa then proceeded to give them a list of items that included broth, towels, two pitchers of water (one heated), bowels, and a few other items. With that Impa walked past the girls going back to her original mission.

She soon came to the door she had originally sought out knocking smartly. The door was answered a moment later by a man of medium height and build. His silky black hair just brushed the tops of his shoulders and was as straight as a sword's edge. He had dark tan skin, a large mouth, and strong but warm features on his lean face; his eyes were a warm dark hazel color. The greatest characteristic of the man though was his customarily, inviting, heartfelt smile that almost never wavered.

Impa smiled lightly at the man then spoke, "Reginald, I have come to ask a favor of you." The man looked up at Impa and if it was possible smiled even brighter showing off his impossibly white teeth. This was all the invitation Impa needed to proceed with her query. "I need you to come with me and bring your equipment."

Reginald looked slightly taken back but replied immediately. "Is something wrong with the Princess or yourself," his eyes roaming over her physic searching for an injury.

"No, Reginald neither of us are injured this is someone you've never met before. I normally would not ask you but his condition is quite serious," replied Impa.

"You know Impa I am only to work on you, nobles, and members of the Royal Family. You should see Bandam or Seres otherwise," responded Reginald.

Impa nodded her acknowledgment of his answer but replied with an almost plea. "Yes, I am aware of that Reginald. However, this is a special case and the boy's condition, while it is not life threating is quite serious. I believe he is in desperate need of your talents not only as a physical healer but I also know of your talents in spiritual healing."

Reginald looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "Could this boy you speak of be the Princess' newest servant that is apparently supposed to teach all the other servants here how to behave?"

At this response Impa closed her eyes muttering about rumors and the fools who spread them, before speaking with a slight bit of venom to her voice. "I understand there have been numerous stories regarding this boy but I would doubt if even one of them bears a semblance of truth. Not to mention they have been started by ig…"

Impa stopped as Reginald started chuckling. "Yes Impa, I'm quite aware that most of what is being said is more than likely false. I was just curious how much you were aware of. I will bring my equipment and follow you to this boy."

Impa smiled her thanks and waited by his door as he quickly grabbed the necessities. After Reginald had gathered his supplies, that Impa hoped there would be enough of for the boy's treatment, they made their way back to her chambers. As they walked Impa explained what she had seen from her cursory observations.

As they reached the door the two servant girls came up laden with all of the items Impa had requested. Impa then turned to the two girls and Reginald to give them a quick warning. "Now I have already iterated some of this to you two," Impa said indicating the two girls "but I want to do it again for the benefit of Reginald and to make sure you two understand."

Just as she was about to continue an elderly woman with dark hair streaked with gray and pulled back into a bun walked up. "Estelle I thought you were out for the day," replied Impa.

Estelle nodded then said "Aye I was but I came back early and was just looking for these two here," indicating the two girls.

Impa nodded while saying, "It's very well that you are here any ways I needed to talk with you about a few things," her eyes darting to the two girls who both fidgeted nervously. "But before that I was just about to explain a bit about the situation I have come across. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

Estella smiled at the Sheikah woman showing her willingness to be of assistance. Impa then started to explain the situation at hand. "The boy does not speak rather he can or not I am unclear but that is not the point at the moment. He will act very cold and remote only answering direct questions by gesture. Do not get upset or raise your voice to him since I believe it will do more harm than good, I want him to learn to trust us. He will follow direct orders from me, as the Princess told him to obey me for the evening, but to an unheard of level of perfection that is unsettling. Keep in mind that he is only doing what I believe he has been trained to do. I also want you to prepare yourselves as his physical condition is rather appalling. Lastly nothing that happens beyond this door is to leave that room. Right now I do not want anyone but the five of us knowing the boy's condition and I most certainly do not want to hear rumors of this, am I clear?"

The two girls nodded solemnly while both Estelle and Reginald answered with "Yes" at nearly the same time. With this Impa walked into her chambers followed by the others.

The boy was right where she had told him to be but rather than sitting back in the chair, he sat on the very edge as if determined to touch as little of the surface as possible, but still obey the command. As the boy came into view of the others Impa heard a couple audible gasps followed by a slight shriek.

One of the girls 'Alyssa' had been the one to shriek and now had her hands over her mouth as she looked on in horror at the young man before her. The boy had not stayed still as the group had entered he had almost immediately gone down into his customary bow but as the items fell from Alyssa's hands he shot forward so fast it shouldn't have been possible for a healthy being let alone one so badly injured and managed to catch them all, set them on the floor carefully, and returned to his kneeling position.

It all happened so quickly no one had time to even utter a monosyllable. The silence stretched out for what seemed an eternity to them before Impa broke it. "Nice catch boy, but I told you there is no need to bow to me and I don't want to see you do it again. Do I make myself clear," Impa asked as she knelt down before the boy. "I have brought some people who wish to help you. We just need you to stand up so we can find where we need to start." Impa guided the young man to his feet as she said all of this.

Reginald stepped up to the boy at this point and spoke to him softly and kindly. "Now son I my name is Reginald and I am one of the healers here in the castle. I need to get a good look at you so I know how to treat you. Is that okay?"

The boy nodded his head slightly confused that a healer would be there for him. Healers were only for his Masters and people of high standing not some bottom of the barrel slave. No one had ever concerned themselves with his injuries before; slaves were easy to replace so why bother wasting rupees on a healer for them.

He too usually paid little attention to his wounds and only did what was necessary to stop the bleeding and prevent bad infections. He would never dare to have his blood drip on his Master's belongings and taint them, and if his wounds became infected and he couldn't work his Masters would either throw him out or kill him since he would be of no use. The only reason a few of his wounds had some infection was because he had been traveling and had been unable to treat them.

At this point the man began circling him eyeing him up and down in the dim light of the candles that cast flickering shadows on the group. He would occasionally touch him in several places on his torso while muttering under his breath "broken ribs at least two on either side, multiple lacerations, infections, maybe a broken arm, exceedingly undernourished," Reginald continued his inspection even as Estelle spoke in a soft voice that still held all the horror, concern, and pain she felt at first seeing the young man in this condition.

"In the name of the Three Golden Goddesses boy, what happened to ya? Where did ya get all them injuries and scars?" Estelle's question may have been aimed at the boy but it was Impa who spoke up.

"Estelle what you are seeing are the marks of this boy's 'training' not to mention the cruelty of his former masters."

At this point Constance spoke up, "What, but we was told he'd gotten some special training for servants but you're sayin' he got beaten! Why wouldn't he walk away like any other servant, go find somewhere else to work?"

Impa turned to the girls with a grave expression, "This is why I reprimanded you for spreading rumors and making assumptions without the knowing all that had transpired. This boy has never been a servant; he has been a slave for most of his life, by the looks of him. The 'special' training sessions you believed that he received were likely merciless beatings dealt out by his masters each time he did not perform a task to their standards. There is also a high probability that not all of the beatings were punishments and training. The types of people who keep slaves and commit these vile acts are often sadists who enjoy causing others pain for their own amusement. This boy has been treated as a mere object and an undesirable one at that. You have undoubtedly shown more kindness to your hair brushes than this boy has been given in his entire life. As for why he would not run away the answer is simple, he knows no other life. He has been taught that he deserved every mark on him and that he needed his masters for survival. There is also the fact he would have nowhere to go, and in many countries any slave that is found to have runaway is subject to execution at the hands of his masters. Now do you both understand the full weight of your words and just how inappropriate and misguided they were?"

"Yes ma'am" they echoed together heads bent down in shame.

Estelle had been standing by quietly listening to Impa reprimanding the girls while she stared in horror at the lad. He was no older than the Princess, by his looks, but the differences between the lives of the two were astounding, yet Estelle saw one glaring similarity. Both the Princess and this boy had been made to grow up far too quickly.

Since the Princess would be next in line for the Crown she had been pushed to learn politics, decorum, negotiations, trade, and countless other aspects required as the sovereign of her country from a very young age. Thus she had never been allowed to be herself or a child, she had always been expected to be more than just Zelda.

This boy had been forced to serve those who saw him as nothing more than a possession. He had been forced to give up everything, even his own identity, and had received nothing but cruelty in return. He had hardened himself to that miserable existence so he could survive.

As if of their own accord Estelle's legs moved her forward toward the silent boy. She then wrapped her arms around him in a careful hug. The embrace of the older woman only lasted a moment as the boy did not return it but continued to stare off at seemingly nothing standing rigidly arms at his sides.

Estelle pulled back and gently placed a hand upon the boy's chin raising his eyes to her own speaking softly, "By the Three Goddesses what coulda they have done to ya that ya can't even bring yerself to return a hug."

Her words were clear but her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Estelle was a mothering type of woman and though she had never been able to have children of her own she had 'adopted' many. Any young ones that had come to work and live at the castle had at some point been cared for by Estelle. Some had parents who had sent them to work at the castle, some of the parents worked at the castle themselves and couldn't always watch their children, and some of the children had no one at all and had just somehow managed to find their way here.

To her it didn't really matter a child was a child and she cared for them regardless of where they came from, though she had a special place in her heart for the ones who had no family and nowhere to turn to if things went awry.

Because of her gentle affections she was always called upon to help transition someone to castle life. With her hand still on the boy's chin keeping his eyes locked on hers Estelle said in a slightly wavering voice, "Honey, I may not know what's all happened to ya in the past, but I do know ya don't have to worry none about that here. There ain't no one in this castle that's gonna hurt ya."

At this point Reginald interjected himself into the conversation. "I hope none of you had any pressing engagements because I am going to need some help treating him and I'm afraid it may take quite some time to complete."

Impa nodded then asked, "Where do we start?"

"Well it looks like his injuries range across his whole body, though I haven't examined his lower half yet. Other than some broken bones, that we may have to re-break to set right, I don't think he has any internal injuries. So at this point I believe it is best we start out on his torso then we'll deal with the rest after the first half of him is patched up. I'll need some boiling water and a couple wet towels too. I think I should have enough supplies in my bag to take care of the rest if not I believe you have some, am I correct Impa?"

A nod was all he received, but he smiled then said, "Good at least I won't have to return to my quarters if I run out." Turning to the boy and gently putting a hand on his shoulder Reginald said, "I'm afraid this isn't going to be too pleasant for you son but it is necessary to get you healed. Don't worry though, between the five of us we'll have you all fixed up in no time at all."

It wasn't long after this statement that five turned into three. While they were waiting for the water to boil Reginald had set about examining the boy's left wrist which indeed needed to be re-broke and set properly. As he was examining the boy's wrist he noticed a rather curious but familiar marking on the back of his hand.

It was difficult to tell in the weak light but he was quite positive about what he saw. He decided that for the moment he would keep this information to himself the boy needed treatment for both his body and mind it would not due to add more weight to his already overly burdened shoulders.

Reginald had the boy sit in a chair while Estelle and the two girls held him down as a precaution. Reginald and Impa, being familiar with what needed to be done proceeded with the necessary but stomach churning task. The resounding _crack_ seemed to echo loudly throughout the room followed almost immediately by a very violent reaction.

However, the reaction did not come from the boy as everyone had suspected it would. He had sat there calmly and acted as if Impa and Reginald were merely holding his hand and not breaking his bones. The reaction had come from Constance who had watched as the two had broken the wrist and the sickening sound coupled with the nauseating sight made her stomach threaten to remove its contents in almost as violent of a manner that the wrist had been broken in.

Estelle turned to the girl and started rubbing her back speaking softly to her to try and calm her. Finally, the girl managed to compose herself and turn back to the other three to find Reginald splinting and wrapping the wrist tightly to keep it in place. Alyssa was looking on, her face a slight shade of green but she had thus far managed to keep her composure. The boy still sat stoically in the chair his face blank of all emotion.

"Good Goddesses," muttered Reginald as they were finishing wrapping the broken limb. "I know you said he was unlikely to react to this Miss Impa, but I have never seen anyone not react to a bone being broken like this." Shaking his head slightly Reginald checked on the water which by this point was boiling allowing them to begin the next phase of treatment.

Reginald had the boy lay on a towel spread out on the floor since it would be easier to treat his wounds this way using the water to not only sterilize his needle and thread as he sewed wounds shut but to help clean them before treating them with salve. As he began to sew the first wound closed he heard a sharp inhale followed by a retching sound. This time it was Alyssa who had become ill at the sight of the essential yet grisly treatment.

Estelle clucked her tongue softly and spoke to the girls, "Why don't the two of ya go on to bed fer the night, we can handle this."

Both girls looked at the motherly woman with a slight hope in their eyes but also wary that perhaps she was angry or disappointed with their lack of resilience, but all they saw was sympathy in her expression. Unable to say another word for fear that it might not be words that came from their mouths they nodded their heads in thanks and left hastily but not before Impa gave them some parting words.

"Remember girls not a word of what happened in here to anyone."

They nodded again and left hurriedly, both still slightly green. After the girl's departure things seemed to go more quickly and the room remained quiet; save the breaths of the people and the occasional directive from Reginald. Finally, they had managed to clean, bandage, and/or sew all the wounds on the boy's upper body and now all that was left was to put his ribs back in place then bind them tightly.

Reginald winced slightly as he put the final rib back in and began tightly winding the bandages around the ever silent youth. Through everything the boy had remained just as impassive as he had been when they had entered. Reginald knew he had to have caused the boy quite a bit of pain in order to treat him and it disturbed him to not know how much.

While it pained him to see a patient cry out it was expected and healthy, but the unnatural silence was gut wrenching. To think that he had been taught not to react to pain with the threat of more pain, it was the cruelest and sickest of jokes in the world. Reginald wondered sadly, what sort of brutal treatment could have been inflicted on this boy to make it so something as agonizing as having a bone broken didn't even cause him to flinch or cry out . Some part of him also wondered what amount of pain it would take to break through to him, but just as that thought crossed his mind he decided he never wanted to know.

Reginald sighed deeply now would be the hardest task of mending whatever wounds were on the boys lower body. True the wounds would likely be no different then what he had encountered thus far but he also didn't want to strip the boy of what little dignity he may have left. He knew both Estelle and Impa would be unfazed but it worried him on how the boy would react to his request, though in truth he should have guessed the boy's response.

Deciding to just get it over with he told the boy that he could put his shirt back on but he would now need to remove his trousers so they could start on the next set of injuries. He hadn't known what kind of response to expect from the boy but what he got sickened him to his very core.

Without a moment's hesitation the boy stood and removed his pants. No blush crested across his face and no move was made to cover his modesty; he just continued to stand there head down as before waiting for their next command. It was obvious that there was likely nothing they could ask of him that he would hesitate or even refuse to do.

Reginald looked up and found the eyes of both Impa and Estelle on him. In the brief glance they shared he realized that they too had noticed the reaction, or lack thereof, and come to the same disheartening conclusion.

Shoving the thoughts aside for the moment the healer continued his examination. He again found plenty of wounds as well as evidence of previous lacerations long since healed. The one thing that puzzled him though is the lack of infections and bleeding from all of the boy's open wounds.

Some were very obviously fresh and should have been bleeding and from what Impa had said on their way to her chambers the amount of filth on him should have indicated more infections. The infections he found were minor at best seemly recently developed, but why had they only now started showing since the age of a few wounds clearly indicated that he should have had far worse infections if they weren't being treated.

Impa continued to watch and help Reginald treat the boy as best she could while Estelle provided them with the materials they needed and tried to keep things as orderly as possible. When the boy had been told to remove his pants Impa had been just as disturbed as her companions about the lack of hesitancy or embarrassment he showed at having his modesty exposed.

The ease with which he did this seemed very like how he performed every task. This likely meant one thing only; his training had encompassed all the aspects of normal servitude and by the looks from Estelle and Reginald they too had arrived at the same conclusion. Impa felt the wrath fill her soul even more so than before.

How? How could someone do that to a child? Weren't the savage beatings and brutal training enough? Stripping away at the boy's innocence too that was beyond cruel. Even at the age he was now he should have still been relatively ignorant of those happenings between adults. Yes, she was aware many of the monsters that bought slaves did not do so just to have a free servant but that did not make it any less atrocious.

It was common knowledge that many took home slaves just for the pleasure of the flesh and the feeling of dominating another far weaker than themselves. So help her if she ever found out who had done that to this boy she would make certain they died in as much pain as they had caused this child.

Impa's thoughts were broken by Reginald standing from his previously hunched position. At last they had finished their administrations to the boy's wounds and they began tiredly packing up what was left of Reginald's medical supplies.

He watched with cautious eyes as the three people in the room with him moved about packing up the items they had used to 'help' him. Really, why did they bother lying like that or making false promises like the woman with the brown and gray hair had? Her statement that no one would hurt him here was broken almost as soon as it left her lips.

While it was true this form of torture was different from the others he had experienced it didn't change the pain of it. Each time a wound had been cleaned by the boiling hot rag or been pulled closed by the needle and thread had felt almost as bad as when he had gotten the injury in the first place. Having his bones re-broken, and just as they'd almost been healed too, had sent a flash of blinding pain thru him. Not to mention, he thought disgustedly, his now splinted arm would slow him down considerably and likely make him clumsier; he would have to take great care in his duties tomorrow.

Never the less he sat through it as emotionless as he did for all his punishments. He was well aware that this was likely just a continuation of his earlier testing. They were seeing just how far they could go before he'd crack under the pressure of too much pain or degradation. He had seen this with each Master, rather it was him or a new slave they were all tested, and the boy made sure he never failed.

He was proud of the fact none had been able to 'break' him further than his initial training. In truth he had really never been broken; his spirit remained intact. He had just come to a point when he found it was in his best interest to let them have his body, and the person who he was who felt the pain and degradation retreated only to be let out a sparse few times when he was guaranteed his solitude.

He more or less just locked away everything about him and every emotion he had ever felt to be dealt with and examined whenever he had a moment, it was a moment that had yet to come. This was not to say he hadn't come very close to being broken, he still inwardly shuddered at the mere thought of those nights that encompassed his harshest training.

Those grueling long nights in the open fields as he was tortured again and again still haunted him and would plague him still if he hadn't taken precautions. He had no physical scars or marks of any kind to show for those brutal nights, but though his body may have been unscathed during those nights the mental scars were another story.

No amount of physical pain ever came close to what had been done during those sessions but in a sick way those hideous cruelties helped him learn to remain composed throughout any type of punishment for nothing compared to the pain inflicted at that time.

It was also because of those sessions he learned how to lock himself away and just leave the rest to the whims of others. No one had ever been able to tell that he wasn't like the other slaves who wallowed in their own misfortune, not that he blamed them.

A slave's life was hard and you had two choices obey or face worse interminable pain it was as simple as that. True as a slave you were faced with pain daily but that pain was inconsequential and minimal compared to the pain that was inflicted when you were being broken, a trade for the lesser of the two evils if you will. He wondered how long before his current Masters figured out they couldn't break him anymore than he was, he doubted it would be long they didn't seem like the persistent type.

As for tonight he just wanted the antics of the three to stop already; if only they would just take what they wanted from him and leave him be so he could prepare himself to serve his new Mistress. It had been a long day and he still had so much he needed to do, if only they would just stop spouting false niceties, it wasn't like they needed to they owned him now.

Just as he was hoping that the delays were over the woman Estelle, he thought that was her name, came over holding a bowl and a plate. She placed it before him where he sat on the floor. He looked at it carefully; in the bowl was a hot orange substance with a peculiar smell that reminded him of pumpkins. The plate contained two pieces of buttered bread and some pale looking fruit.

What was this? Surely they weren't feeding him; unless the food was spiked with some potion or another. Still he had not been given permission to eat the items and despite the delicious smells wafting off the food, he ignored the dishes before him even as a glass of clear water was added to the dishes. Despite his thirst and hunger, for it had been several days since he had eaten, he didn't even let his stomach growl at the food.

The other three in the room all had similar dishes in front of them and had started digging into the food with some gusto before they noticed the boy hadn't made a move to touch his. He stared at the carpet watching from the corners of his eye as the three looked at each other in confusion seeming to have a silent conversation between them. The silence was broken by the woman named Estelle talking softly to him.

"Honey ya need ta eat; I swear there ain't nothing wrong with the food and ya ain't nothing but skin and bones as it is." He still did not touch the food for Impa, the only person he had to listen to for this evening anyways, had not told him to eat.

He heard a loud sigh then Impa's voice this time, "Alright boy, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but since you are refusing to do it on your own I'm ordering you to eat the entirety of the meal in front of you and slowly, too, so your system doesn't revolt."

Admitting defeat he slowly picked up the bread and began to eat it in a polite manner focusing his eyes only on the dishes before him, but keeping his ears focused on the conversation taking place about him.

"Impa, what are you goin' to do he can't go on livin' like this."

"I know Estelle I was actually looking for you earlier I thought you might be able to help me on this. I seem to recall you telling me about someone on your staff who acted in a similar manner."

"Ah yes," said Reginald. "I remember that as well a young servant girl a few years back who spoke very little. Also, if I remember correctly Bandam treated her when she first arrived and he described very similar scars and wounds to that of our young friend here though not nearly to this extent and severity."

"Oh you're both right," cried Estelle suddenly. "I know the girl you're on about. Her name's Shyla and yer right bout her actin just like this boy. Took a lot just to get her to say a few words but if I recall she's the best worker we ever did have. I figured she musta been a slave at some point just by how she was actin but we was finally able to get her to come outta her shell a bit."

"How did you manage to break through to her," asked Impa.

"Well," said Estelle, "let me think. For one thing she wasn't nearly as bad as he is. She'd say a word every now and again if she couldn't get ya to understand by gesture or was directly asked. She'd eat too if a plate was put in front of her, ya never had to tell her to, though we did have to slow her down. Time seemed to be a big contribution as she learned that she wasn't in any danger here. There was one thing that did help even more than that though, and that was havin' a friend she could trust. One of the other maids took a likin' to her; I think she felt a bit sorry for her, truthfully. Justine was her name and I'll tell ya, ya couldn't separate the two with a team of horses if ya tried to. Justine would show her round the castle and introduce her to people gettin' her to open up more an' more. Course Shyla helped Justine out too. Goddesses bless her, Justine couldn't seem to make up a room if her life depended on it, but Shyla helped show her how to do it good and proper as well as some other things she'd picked up."

"Do you think she'd be willing to talk to me, Estelle," asked Impa. "I have a few questions for her and I'm hoping she might clear up a few things."

"I'm sure she would, I'll set up a meeting for ya as soon as yer ready," replied Estelle.

"Thank you, Estelle. I'll let you know as soon as I have a free moment," Impa said gratefully. "Oh, and one more thing the room between the Princess' chambers and my own, could you make sure that is prepared tomorrow? I thought that room would be adequate for him." Estelle replied that she would have it ready by noon tomorrow.

"Now Reginald what do you think about a spiritual healing for him; I'm certain he needs it," asked Impa.

"Yes," replied Reginald, "he does need it but I would need to be rested for I believe he will take quite a bit of energy and I would have to get to know him a bit better. So unfortunately that aspect of healing will have to wait until we're both ready."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that but it isn't unexpected," said Impa dejection clear in her voice.

At this Reginald stood up stretching slightly and yawning, he then said, "Well, this has been an exciting evening but I'm quite tired. I do believe I'll retire now, thank you for the delicious meal Estella."

"Yer welcome, Reginald," said Estelle, "an yer quite right. I too am worn-out. We shall see you on the morrow Impa."

Impa thanked them as the two then gathered the things they had brought and took their leave. As soon as the door closed Impa spoke to the young man.

"I believe I am going to head to bed as well. You may sleep in here tonight. If you need anything I will be through that door," pointing at a small door off to the side of the room. Impa then strode tiredly to the door and exited the room without a backwards glance.

To say the boy was flummoxed would have been a vast understatement. That was it! Yes, they had caused him pain but pain was nothing new to him it was part of his daily life; what confused him was the utter lack of violence imposed upon him. He had expected to be beaten and starved at best or at worst beaten, starved, his body used, and any other amounts of horrors they could come up with during the dark hours.

He had been preparing himself for the onslaught they were surely going to throw at him as he was their newest acquisition. Instead his wounds had been treated, painfully yes, but still treated. He had been fed, and now he was told he could sleep; an uneasy feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

What new game was this? He had only ever known Masters that started out and continued with an iron fist determined to break him to their wills and prove their dominance, but this… this was something completely different almost as if they were waiting on him to make the first move ,the first mistake.

He decided in that moment he would not be caught off guard he would make sure that he put everything he had into proving to his new Masters that he would not fail. When they finally decided to act against him, as they most assuredly would do, it would not be because he hadn't been performing at his best.

Yes, he would play this new game and while the game was a sick and twisted one that he could never win he at least would not be the first to blink. After he had made his decision he decided to get some sleep, normally he would need to take care of other matters before settling in, but right now he didn't need to since he had been cared for. However false the intentions may have been at least it would help him by granting him a few more hours of sleep before his new life began. Curling up next to the hearth, while completely ignoring the couch, the boy settled in for a rare night of warmth and a comfortable sleeping arrangement.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N:**** Okay next two chapters are up and we finally get to learn a bit more back story and we meet...Zelda's Temper.

* * *

**Mistakes and Malice**

When Impa awoke the next morning she expected to find things much as she had left them the night before. In many ways the room was the same. Furniture was all in its correct positions nothing out of order, no rumpled cushions or even folded blankets. Yet the differences she could see were quite glaring.

A tray with a teapot, cup, saucer, cream, sugar, and biscuits sat on the table. The fire in the grate seemed to be burning brighter than it had last night, a blood stain that had been on the carpet from the boy due to the ministrations he received was now absent, and lastly the boy himself was nowhere to be seen.

This caused her to panic slightly, he shouldn't be up and about he was far too injured for that. Impa was a trained Sheikah warrior and she was very familiar with gritting one's teeth and just working through the pain, but even her trainers would have forced her to rest if she'd been in even half the condition the boy was.

There were times for toughing it out and there were times for rest because one could not perform properly if they didn't give their body its requirements, like proper nourishment and time to heal. Impa needed to find him before he ran himself into the ground from overexertion. Checking the time she growled inwardly she didn't have time to go searching for him since she had to be at the Princess' side soon. She had promised to stay closer than usual for the duration of the Tierney's visit before they had even arrived. However, she made herself another promise she would find the boy and soon.

Impa was chagrined that soon did not happen nearly as soon as she desired. Five days, five bloody days and she still had not seen the boy since his first day at the castle. She was well aware that he was still at the castle since evidence of it seemed to show up in the strangest of places. Every morning she found hot tea similar to how she had found it the first morning but some things had changed to more suit her taste.

There was no longer any cream or sugar since she drank her tea straight. Also instead of biscuits she found fresh fruit on her tray. Even the tea had changed to her favorite flavor an herbal tea mix that none of the staff knew of, so how did the boy?

The Princess too had been finding hot tea in her room every morning and unlike Impa also every evening. The Princess' morning tea was similar to Impa's in that the tray held her favorite tea and any accompaniments that the Princess favored.

The evening tea was different it to be an herbal concoction geared toward helping the Princess from whatever type of day she had had. Teas that helped with exhaustion, anger and frustration, and anxiety had made appearances in the Princess' chambers already. Not to mention that the tea was always the perfect temperature and the fruit and cream always cold no matter when they arrived back in their rooms.

Even stranger was the fact the kitchen did not stock the teas or the herbs used in these evening concoctions. So that begged the question of where the boy was getting the herbs used in the drink. Then there was the matter of the Princess' chambers and clothes. Every day the maids arrived at the same time to clean her room and gather any apparel that needed cleaning or mending.

Now when they came they would find not only were her chambers already cleaned, usually better than what the maids could do, but any soiled garments were already gone. All of the clothes that disappeared would reappear the next day clean and ready for the next use, again done better than the normal maids could. Anything that the Princess usually had done by the small team of servants who usually attended to her was now being done by the boy, they suspected.

It was only suspected because none of the staff or nobility had actually caught him yet; he moved like a Poe throughout the castle, in truth it was easier to catch sight of a Poe than the boy. Impa wanted desperately to help him but how could she if she couldn't find him.

Reginald and Estelle were frustrated with the boy as well, Impa found out. Reginald was upset because the boy hadn't kept still like he ought to have, and because he had been unable to check on the boy's wounds to see how they were healing.

Estelle was upset since her staff had not only been out done, repeatedly, but she too felt the boy needed help and her motherly instinct wanted to give that to him. The maids were also troubled because of how poorly their group efforts compared to that of one scrawny boy who had only been there a few days. There was consternation among the staff that indeed the boy was merely there to show them up and if they couldn't do better they would be out a job.

However, the pique of the maids, Impa, Estelle, and Reginald paled in comparison to how utterly incensed the Princess was at the boy. Impa smirked slightly at the thought that this boy was to be the perfect servant and he was in every way yet somehow he managed to garner more vitriol towards himself then the most hapless servant in the castle.

Though the Princess claimed most of her anger was towards the boy Impa felt that it was actually the Tierney's presence that was causing her frustration deep down. The boy was just the easiest target for her ire.

She felt the anger rolling off her in waves as she stalked down the long hallways. She knew she was being completely undignified and acting in a way that was not proper for someone in her position, but try as she might she could not seem to compose herself.

The Princess Zelda was in a full out tirade and wished nothing more than to be left alone. It had started yesterday after sitting with her parents in several meetings that involved the welfare and economic state of Hyrule.

Since they were engaged and the talks were not of anything vital Donavon Tierney had been allowed to attend as well. While the two were not allowed to give their input within the meetings they discussed it after the meeting to gain a better understanding of each other's view point. By the end of the conversation Zelda realized that not only was he a selfish bigot who looked down upon everyone of lesser status but he would also only seek to increase his own wealth and status with no regards to the people. That 'man' for she used the term loosely would run Hyrule into the ground, of this Zelda was sure.

She had been so infuriated by his comments and demeanor that in her hasty attempt to remove herself from his company she had inadvertently torn the sleeve of one of her favorite gowns. True she had about five other similar gowns but none had this exact shade or bead work. One of her usual attendants had told her it was a bad rip and they would be lucky if the Stitches could repair it.

When she returned to her chambers to change she found them just as tidy as the day before even though she had gone to the extra effort to make a mess that morning. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of leaving her chambers in the disarray she had that morning, it was not proper etiquette for a princess, but so help her that boy was driving her to the brink of insanity.

The only things that boy had not taken over for her hand maidens was dressing her and helping her bathe. How the boy was managing to do what normally took a small team of women to do was beyond her or anyone else's comprehension. Her normal servants felt insulted thinking that Zelda had ordered this; she had had to explain that she had not asked him to do this and would try to stop him as soon as she was able.

Alas she had not been able to catch up with the boy as of yet, nor had it seemed had Impa or the staff or **anyone!** Impa had told her that if she found the boy to make him stay put until Impa got there. When Zelda had asked her why Impa had vaguely skirted around the topic by saying she had her reasons. Impa had also informed Zelda that she needed to meet with another servant and that she felt Zelda should attend this meeting as well. Zelda had agreed more out of curiosity than anything else, not to mention it might get her out of a boring lecture about diplomatic relations or some such nonsense.

Zelda had changed out of her torn dress and put on another to finish her afternoon duties, but by the time she came back to get ready for dinner the dress was gone. As usual, when she returned from dinner and her evening respite with her parents, that infernal pot of tea was there sitting on a table in her room. She was tempted to ignore it and succeeded for a while but try as she might she could not resist the intoxicating aromas or the effects it was sure to bring.

How did he always know what she needed?! Zelda was infuriated, why did he have to be so damn perfect? Why could he not mess up or fail to complete something?! He had not been told or asked to do anything yet he did all that she could ask her maids to do and more.

Zelda had gone to bed that night with those thoughts tumbling in her mind like a ceaseless avalanche with each thought having the likeness of a boulder careening down the mountain side as it was repeatedly smashed into the ground, or in this case the membranes of her mind.

When she awoke in the morning she had an aggravating migraine which only got worse when she spied not only the tea but the dress that had been torn was once again in her chambers, so expertly mended she almost couldn't discern where the tear had been in the first place.

All of this along with the normal weariness from her daily grinding schedule had caused her to request to spend the remainder of the day in bed trying vainly to stop the pounding between her temples. As Zelda reached the door to her chambers she waved off the couple of hand maidens having no desire to be treated like a life sized doll at the moment.

Zelda stalked into her chambers but then stopped rather abruptly staring at the figure in her room. Before she could even form a coherent thought the boy was on his hands and knees in a low bow with his head bent down actually touching the ground. The Princess of Hyrule felt a twitch spasm across her face as one of the causes to her headache and current foul mood kneeled before her submissively.

Zelda had not seen him since Impa had gotten him cleaned up so she told him to rise and began to look him over. She noted the pretty shade of his knotted hair a dirty blond that seemed almost golden. The skin she could see was tanned obviously from years of hard work in the sun. He did not smell anymore for which she was grateful. His clothes were of better quality than what he had had on when he arrived, though they were still old, used, and extremely baggy on his thin frame.

She also noted he was still barefoot, which explained why no one ever heard him coming or going. How he could stand to go barefoot when many of the corridors in the castle were quite cold and the stones felt like ice under foot this time of year was beyond Zelda. The last part of the boy Zelda observed was his face but to her dismay it was hidden due to his overly long hair and the fact he kept it pointed downward. For some reason this ignited the fury within her once again and thus she began to vent her spleen at the boy.

"How dare you?" The words started out as a deadly whisper but quickly escalated. "How dare you come into this castle and think you can replace every servant who has worked here; many that have been loyal to us since before you could even walk? What right do you have to come into my chambers every day and show up some of the best servants in all of the land? Then attempt to win my favor by bribing me with these daily teas and treats. Then you give a poor attempt to mend one of my favorite gowns that was to be sent to the best tailors in Castletown, the Stitches. You had best pray that they will be able to fix the dress after your pitiable attempt at its repair."

This was not exactly true even Impa had said she was not sure if the Stitches could have done so fine of a job, but at the moment Zelda just wanted to cut into the boy's pride and knock him down a few pegs.

"Do you have any idea how upset you have made many of the servants; some of the best have even spoken of leaving if you remain? I have no idea what gutter Donovan Tierney pulled you out of or where he got the idea that you were the perfect servant because you have been nothing but trouble. Instead of waiting to see what we wished you to do you just gallivanted off and did what you wanted taking away the work of the decent hardworking people we have here."

As her fury broke over the boy Zelda paced drawing closer to the pot of tea. The boy remained where he was not moving but the general flavor in the air was his acquiescence to what she was saying.

Rather than soothing the flames of her anger his yielding nature only fueled it; unfortunately she had inherited her mother's temper and the only way to quell it was to fight back which was something the boy would not do.

Zelda's voice continued to climb to the point Impa could plainly hear her even though she was at the other end of the hallway. As if pushed by Farore's Wind Impa sped toward the Princess' quarters praying she'd make it before the Princess did something she would regret.

At last Zelda's anger seemed to reach a peak to the point where she was beyond words. Of their own accord her hands picked up the tray and the still full teapot. After which several things seemed to happen almost simultaneously.

Zelda's voice returned to her and she used it to shriek at the boy, "GET OUT! Leave this castle; I never want to see you within its walls again!" As she was shouting these words she hurled the tray of food and the teapot at the boy with as much force as she could muster.

The tray with the biscuits, cream, and sugar collided with the boy's collar bone and the contents of the tray spilled over his clothes. The teapot struck the boy in the head creating a large gash that immediately started bleeding. Tea drenched the boy and the wall behind him.

At the moment Zelda had thrown the objects Impa had thrown open the door just in time to see the items collide with the boy and hear the Princess screech at him to leave the grounds. Before Impa had time to say a word the boy was past her running out the door she had just opened.

Impa glanced for one second at the Princess giving her the most withering stare she could muster, which could cause all the flowers in Hyrule to curl up and die of fright. Before she turned and ran out she spoke two words to the Princess. "Stay here," then Impa was gone.

As Impa left Zelda felt her blood run cold as she realized just how far out of control she had let her tantrum get. That she had cast him out of the castle was bad enough but to hurl objects at him with the intent to harm, that was crossing the line. She stared regretfully at the tea and blood stains on her carpet.

She may have been angry at him but obviously he had done nothing to even remotely deserve the treatment she had bestowed upon him. As she sat pensively in her chair she prayed Impa would find the boy and bring him back since she had a lot of apologizing to do.

Impa was moving as quickly as she could through the massive maze of corridors within the castle. The boy had a head start but Impa was confident she could keep up besides at the moment she didn't want to stop the boy she wanted to find out where he was running to. She was well aware the boy would take the Princess' words literally, which meant he believed he was no longer welcome in the castle.

The boy came into view as she rounded a corridor perched on an open window sill. Impa felt her heart stop; surely he wouldn't kill himself, would he? Before she could think more on it the boy swung himself out the window just as she was reaching for him. She looked out expecting to see his broken and bloody body smashed to a pulp on the ground below, but instead she saw him quickly scaling down the side of the wall.

How was he scaling down a wall barefoot with a broken arm and ribs? Impa watched as he came close to the ground still intent on following him but trying to let him think he'd lost her. As he jumped the last few feet to the ground he checked his surroundings quickly and then took off in a dead sprint for the woods near the castle grounds.

Impa followed him quickly after climbing down the wall herself, as she was hurrying to keep up with the boy an idle thought crossed her mind. Why hadn't any guards noticed two people climbing the castle walls? Apparently this wasn't the first time for the boy since he had come to that spot directly from the Princess' rooms.

She made a mental note to speak with the captain of the guards about the apparent lack of observation of his men. Now in the woods she found it a bit harder to follow the boy since the woods were teaming with life and the thick foliage hindered all movement, so she focused instead on his strange aura feeling the unusual signature off to the right. It took another fifteen minutes of running through the woods before she came to a small clearing.

The 'clearing' Impa came to was indeed small maybe a three by five foot space at most. It was surrounded by bushes on all sides except one that had a few large boulders scattered about. The boulders seemed to form a small indention that one person might be able to squeeze into if they weren't too tall or ample around the waist.

The boy was kneeling in front of the small opening reaching for something just as Impa came up behind him. The boy whipped around his eyes widening as he saw who was behind him. Almost instantly upon recognizing her he fell into his customary low bow. Impa sighed in frustration wishing he would get over that particular habit already. Trying to keep the frustration out of her voice she spoke softly to him.

"Now I've told you before that bowing to me isn't necessary and even less now that the Princess has dismissed you as her servant."

At these words the boy raised himself to his knees but kept his head down in what seemed shame. Impa instantly felt a tug in her heart at the pitiable sight of this boy. She closed the short distance between them, kneeled down to his level, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The boy sat on his knees and hung his head in shame as the woman, Impa, came over to him. He guessed that she had been ordered to follow him to make sure he obeyed the order to leave the castle grounds.

How had he messed this up so badly? He hadn't even been here a full week and already they wanted to be rid of him. What was even worse was they weren't going to resell him, no they just threw him out with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, and he had only the clothes on his back they provided him. He wondered if Impa would demand he return the clothing as well? He obviously wasn't worthy of the garments, even if they were used they were still finer than he deserved.

He had not been good enough to work in the castle around people of such high standing. At first it seemed strange to him that they wouldn't just sell him to someone else like his other Masters had but then the more he thought about it the more he realized it would be a detriment to them to sell him. They as the Royal Family of Hyrule did not need the rupees and if they were to sell him they would be linked, however loosely, to him.

Since he was such a disappointment it would tarnish their reputation and the Royal Family couldn't have that so they just banished him. He just wished he knew what he had done to make his Mistress so upset.

He understood that the other servants didn't like him but it seemed she was angry at him for something other than upsetting the rest of the staff. However, he kept all his inner turmoil locked inside of him as Impa finally reached him. He was quite shocked when Impa knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder instead of yelling at him or hitting him, he deserved it for upsetting his Mistress after all. However, the shock from this gesture was nothing compared to the words that followed.

"Easy boy, remain calm I'm not going to hurt you." Impa's tone was one that would be used when approaching a frightened and wounded animal. She thought about how she had been shown to approach a scared horse, when she was a small child.

Move slowly but purposely, do not act afraid or flinch back, and speak low and calmly the whole time. For while horses are normally gentle by nature they can and will hurt you if you give them reason to. She adopted the same method of approaching the boy since she knew so little about him. As she sat beside him she noticed the cut from the Princess' temper tantrum and slowly pulled out a handkerchief dabbing at the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Head wounds always bleed so much more profusely than any other. As she held the cloth to his head she spoke to him.

"Believe it or not I think what happened today is actually a blessing. Since her Highness dismissed you; you are no longer bound to serve anyone but yourself. I'm guessing you might be somewhat afraid since I highly doubt you have anywhere to go, but I believe we may be able to talk the Princess into reversing your banishment from the castle. I have been caretaker to the Princess Zelda her entire life and I am well aware of her infamous temper, but by now I am sure she regrets her actions. I will not force you to come back, it is your decision, you may continue on out here or you may come back with me it is your choice to make. If you choose to come back just take my hand if not remain as you are."

Impa removed the hand holding the cloth to his head noticing it had stopped bleeding while holding out her other hand to the boy waiting and hoping. For several seconds the boy remained almost as still as a statue except his fingers which seemed to be moving in a strange pattern. The time seemed to stretch out to the point Impa feared he would choose not to return to the castle but then slowly the boy's fingers stopped their rhythmic patterns and his hand came up to grasp hers.

Impa sighed in relief squeezing his hand gently in a sign of welcome. "Thank you for giving us another chance. I'm sure that cannot be easy for you," Impa spoke sincerely to him.

She looked about the area and asked a question that while not important had been plaguing the back of her mind for some time. "Why did you come to this spot? Is there something here you wanted to get before you left?"

The boy turned around back towards the small opening between the boulders. He carefully reached inside and pulled out several stones along with a hollowed out piece of wood. Inside the piece of wood were several plants and the two stones had a greenish stain to them as if they had already ground many of the leaves from the plants in the piece of wood. Impa picked up one of the plants inspecting it carefully.

"Herbs," she said suddenly. "You have been gathering different herbs and making them into a paste?" The boy nodded then cupped his hand miming drinking something from a cup. Impa scrutinized the boy for a moment and then it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her.

"You've also been using them to make the teas for the Princess and myself." The boy nodded again. Impa was slightly impressed, for one this was the best conversation she'd had with him as of yet and for another that he knew the uses of different herbs and could make the pastes and teas from them. Well she thought at least it explained a few things.

She then voiced another query, "What is the paste for though?" At this he lifted one of his sleeves and she could see the bandages Reginald had used on him they had been removed and rewrapped. They were slightly dirty and had the same greenish stains as the rocks.

"Medicinal," she said, "you have been using them to treat your wounds." Shaking her head slightly both dumbfounded and miffed at his actions she tried to keep the chuckle out of her voice.

"While I'm impressed of your knowledge and use of herbs you should have had Reginald treat your wounds, he is quite skilled. I must warn you though you'll be in for quite the lecture from him about proper care and treatment when we get back," she smiled as she spoke.

"Once your healed up maybe you can get permission to start a little herb garden in the castle we don't have one and your knowledge of them would be quite instrumental to everyone. Now is there anything else you need from here or are you ready to head back?"

The boy shook his head in the negative and gathered his few items then stood up. Impa followed suit but took the bulky rocks from him while stating sternly, "You shouldn't be using that broken arm so much you could further damage it or force us to have to reset it again."

At that she started off back towards the castle with the boy following close behind. It took them a bit longer to get back since Impa kept the pace leisurely she wanted the boy to relax and knew that he must be exhausted from all the running around he did, not to mention suppressing the pain he had to be in.

As they came in through a side door Impa noticed the captain of the guards speaking to two of his men. She thought about the earlier failure of the guards to notice two people climbing the castle walls as she walked over to him.

"Captain Viscen," she addressed him in her sternest tone. He turned to her and inclined his head slightly.

"Miss Impa, what can I do for you today?"

"I wish to speak with you about a gap in the security I noticed earlier today. I cannot stop to discuss it in detail at the moment but I would like a moment of your time as soon as you can spare it," Impa stated forcefully.

The captain winced slightly at her tone but nodded his head saying, "Well my time is rather booked up for a while but I will try to find some time and send someone to you when I have it."

Impa narrowed her eyes and spoke in a low and dangerous manner. "See that you do since I do not wish to hunt you down." With that she turned and continued through the door with the boy right on her heels. They soon came to the Princess' room where Impa knocked and entered upon a voice telling her to come in.

At the sight of Impa and the boy the Princess stood hurriedly but not before the boy made it to the floor in his usual low bow. Impa growled lowly and stated, "I am going to get you out of that habit if it is the last thing I do. You need not go to the floor every time you come upon us. A simple bow to the Princess and their majesties is sufficient."

Princess Zelda walked over to the boy kneeling on the floor and gently guided him to his feet then spoke with a voice full of rectitude. "I am so sorry for the things I said and did to you earlier. I was angry but that is no excuse for my actions. You had done nothing wrong and you were only trying to help, I think. Please accept my sincerest apologies for what I did?"

The boy stood statue still once again not even his fingers moving as they had before; then he nodded his acceptance of her apology. Zelda beamed happily at his response but before she could say more Impa interjected herself into the conversation.

"Your Highness before this fiasco I was coming to you to request you accompany me down to the kitchens. There is someone I'd like to speak with and I believe it would be to your benefit to speak with her as well."

Zelda looked over at her Sheikah guardian then back to the boy before she responded. "Yes Impa, if you believe it is necessary I will come with you. Can he come as well?"

"No Your Highness, I think it would be better if he was to rest in his room," Impa responded.

"Very well," replied Zelda. Turning to the boy she spoke quietly, "Can you go to your room and rest while I accompany Impa? Also if it is okay with you I would like to speak with you after I am through."

The boy nodded his head once again and started for the door. Impa followed him just long enough to drop off the two stones that she hadn't allowed him to carry. As she sat them on the bureau she noticed he was sitting on the floor instead of in a chair or on the bed. In fact none of the furniture in the room looked as if it had been used.

Deciding she would deal with this at a later time she left softly closing the door behind her. As she and the Princess strode down the corridors Impa guided her to Reginald's room where she knocked ignoring the Princess' inquisitive glance. The door opened soon after Impa's knock with Reginald greeting them with his customary smile and a slight bow to the Princess.

"Reginald, Estella has managed to find some time for me to speak with that maid she mentioned the other night, Shyla. I thought you might like to come as well." Impa spoke quickly to the healer giving him almost a pleading look that he would come.

Reginald nodded his head, "Yes Impa, I have been curious as well, especially since I have been unable to give him further treatment since that evening. You haven't by chance tracked him down yet, have you?"

Impa replied hastily, "Yes, we managed it just a short time ago, but that diversion has also made us a bit late to the meeting. If we are to go we must hurry."

At these words Reginald stepped out of the doorway replying with a short, "Lead the way."

On their way to the meeting the Princess inquired about Reginald's statement of a treatment but Impa merely replied that she would explain later. The three hurried down to the kitchens where

Estelle was waiting she smiled grimly and gave a short curtsy before saying, "I was beginning to think ya weren't comin' Miss Impa." Impa smiled her apology while giving the curt explanation about finding the boy. Estelle smiled at this and beckoned them to follow her.

She led them to a small room with a round table and several chairs. Tea with a few snacks for them to nibble on sat on the table. In one of the chairs was seated a young girl who seemed to be slightly older than the Princess. She had dull mouse brown hair that hung down around her face just scraping her shoulders and hiding her ears. She was very petite, her body almost resembling a stick figure that a child might draw. She had a rounded face with hazel eyes and freckles sprinkled liberally across her cheeks and forehead. She also wore the typical maid's uniform with no embellishments or sign of personal touches like many of the workers often did.

At the entrance of her superior, the head healer, the Sheikah guardian, and the Princess of Hyrule the young one jumped seemly three feet in the air making a low bow while quietly apologizing for having been seated when they arrived.

Estelle clucked her tongue at the girl before kindly saying, "Now Shyla, tisn't a crime to make ones self-comfortable while waitin' on others. Besides you're the guest of honor here, since it's your wisdom and advice we be needin'."

Shyla looked up in confusion at this. "What could I offer any of you? All of you are far more knowledgeable and adapt than I am."

Impa broke in at this point trying to speak in a calming voice since many people were nervous around the Sheikah people. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain our purpose in needing to speak with you Shyla."

They all sat down as Estelle poured them each a cup of tea before Impa began her query. "Shyla, I'm sure you have heard of the new boy in the castle by now, am I correct?" Shyla nodded her head remaining silent; her actions reminding Impa more and more of the boy's own.

"He never speaks but he seems determined to serve his masters despite any pain he may have. We have been unable to get him to communicate with anything but gestures, but even those are minimal. We have also found he has numerous wounds and he shows signs that he has been treated poorly for many years. When he was brought here we were told that he was the perfect servant and he certainly seems to be doing his utmost to prove that point."

At this last statement Shyla's head snapped up to stare at Impa her mouth hanging open slightly; her voice trembled slightly as she asked a whispered question. "What does he look like?"

Impa quickly described the boy to Shyla. The young woman began shaking her head as tears started forming in her eyes. "His eyes used to be blue, I think," the statement was so quiet it would not have been heard except for the fact everyone in the room was hardly daring to breathe.

"Shyla," Impa began again, "Estelle thought you might be able to help us to understand this boy a little better. She thought you could give some insight on how we may help him to break free from the shell he has incased himself in."

With tears still in her eyes Shyla tried to speak. "I… It…" a short sniffle "It is difficult for me to recall that time period, and even more so speaking of it." She looked at Impa with watery eyes then said in a quavering but determined voice.

"However, you are right I can help you understand to some extent, though you will never be able to fully comprehend it at least I can help you to help him, he deserves that much."

Impa arched an eyebrow since she had not expected the girl to know the boy, but remained silent. "I believe," Shyla continued, "the best way to help you understand is to tell you at least part of my story, the part where I knew him from. After that I'll try and answer any more questions you have, but there shouldn't be too many after that." She looked at the others in the room for confirmation before taking in a deep breath and holding it for a bit then releasing in one gusty blast. Shyla then began her tale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shyla's Story**

"It all began when I was nine. Originally I was from a remote village in Faron Woods. The next closest village was Ordon. Our village was concealed within the thick foliage of the forest and we felt secure so we had few weapons and even fewer people to defend us with those weapons.

I've never known how they found the village, but one day a group of about 20 bandits invaded us. The plundered our crops and homes taking anything of value and murdering many of the village men, women, and children; it didn't matter who they were to them. Those of us who were unfortunate enough to survive the attack were herded into the town square.

The bandits would beat anyone who they thought was acting out of line and they would take turns raping the women that were left. I was fortunate enough that I was still considered too young for them to rape, but that did not stop me from seeing what happened to the others including my mother and older sister.

Three days passed in this way; by the end of those three days only half us who had survived the initial attack were still alive. I was now the only member of my family who had not passed to the Sacred Realm. My father and two brothers had been killed in the first wave of the assault and then both my mother and sister had been killed in the abuse that came after.

We were given only a small amount of water during that time but no food. When the they decided it was time to leave they tied our hands behind our backs and connected us all together with a long rope tied to shorter pieces of rope that had been secured around each of our necks. As they marched us away from our home I heard their leader tell a few to stay behind and burn the village to the ground.

We traveled this way for four or five days only stopping when they or their horses needed to rest. They never untied us so we had to sleep huddled together but at least it kept us warm. Again all they would give us was water and by the third day of the trek many of us were faint with hunger but didn't dare speak up or slow down we just kept pushing each other on as best we could.

Finally we arrived in what seemed to be a deserted town with the windows either missing the glass in them or they were boarded up; doors, if they were there at all, were hanging off hinges. The overall feel of the place was disrepair and neglect. Two men came out of the best looking building in the place to greet the bandits.

One was tall and the other was short both with pot bellies and both wore very colorful clothes baring their midriffs and had these strange designs painted on their faces. The tall one had a slight beard and his hair was styled up into a point on his head. They also both looked like they were in desperate need of baths since their skin had a faint sheen like it was greasy. Really they looked like the sorriest excuses for jesters I had ever seen, though I'd only seen jesters once before in a traveling troupe.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but a short time later they and a couple of the bandits led us through the town and to a trap door in the floor. They slid a heavy board out of the metal ring that was keeping the door firmly locked in place. They pulled us down the stairs, it was a miracle none of us fell and broke our necks, then left closing and bolting the door behind them.

It was terrifying hearing that board slide back into place trapping us within the dark dusty room. Not yet used to the darkness I couldn't see but I felt hands at my wrists working at the ropes. I jumped away from the touch, but a harsh voice quickly whispered to stand still they were just getting the ropes off of us.

Our group stood still after that until we were finally freed. There were several people down there all of varying age, race, and gender. They'd all been caught in some way or another by the bandits who had brought us there. No one really knew why we were there but many of them took wild guesses like a sacrificial ritual or cannibalism.

A few of the calmer more logical ones guessed it was for slave trade. Some were appalled by that statement since that was outlawed in Hyrule ages ago, but as one of the people put it just because they make it illegal doesn't mean that folks will stop doing it. All it means is they needed to keep quiet about it or else they'll pay the price, and sometimes the price you _might_ pay is worth the risk of what you _will_ get paid for taking that risk.

The people who had been there told us what we could basically expect. Intermittent food and water which was a piece of stale bread and a ladle full of stagnant water. There was a bucket in a corner that was used as the bathroom, the darkness being our only privacy. I don't know how long we were down there for but I don't think it was too long.

A few more people were added to the group though ours had been the largest. Eventually the day came that we were all led out of that dark room and into this large fenced in area. After so long in the dark we were all blinded for quite some time and before we could regain our eyesight they had us in that enclosed yard.

There were several smaller pens within this space though we didn't know why at the moment, we soon found out. Several of the bandits stood guard in the yard as the two men went among us asking our ages. Once we replied they'd drag us off to a certain pen and throw us in, not replying wasn't an option they made sure we knew that. I was the youngest in the group so I was in one of the end cages and since there weren't many of us we still had a bit of room. Some of the other pens were so small that the people in them had no room to move at all.

We were in those pens for a few hours before we began to hear distant voices; as it turns out whoever had guessed these men were involved in the slave trade had been right. They started off with my age group and yanked us out one by one though none of us knew what was happening to the people who were taken out since they didn't return.

When they pulled me out they marched me up on a stage. Below me was a large crowd of people all looking me up and down like I was a trinket they were considering buying, of course that was exactly what I was to them. I was so scared I just stood there stiff as a board as they started bidding on me.

Finally the bidding ended but I didn't know who had bought me at that time. I was hustled over to one of the bandits and put in another pen where two of the kids I'd been with earlier were as well. The hours wore on with people being locked into various pens each of which had a number that corresponded with the number of the person who bought us on the outside. Only one other kid joined us in our pen that day.

I wanted everything to be done with yet I was terrified of what would happen once it did end, because I still was too young to really understand what was happening. Mostly though, I just wanted to go home even though there was no home to go to now.

Sometime later two of the bandits came and pulled the four of us out of the cage we had shared and tied our hands behind us. They led us to a wagon where this creepy guy was waiting. He was short and had a thin build with long thin arms and legs but ungainly large hands. He had reddish brown hair and these squinting thin eyes, I would find out later on when he opened his eyes they had this insane look and were always completely blood shot.

He had an equally thin smile that somehow managed to show off most of his teeth. That smile was the single most terrifying thing I have ever seen to this day. He kept on chuckling real low making my skin crawl. Purple seemed to be his favorite color since his over coat, pants, and shirt were all in some shade of the hue.

He was in a constantly hunched over position never standing up to his full height. It seemed like he was used to carrying a really large and heavy pack on his back. He told us that it was sad we'd all met with a terrible fate but he was going to help us to turn our fate around. Some of the others seemed to relax at this but I just couldn't, the look on his face promised nothing but misery for us.

We were put onto the tail of the wagon that could be opened and closed to make loading and unloading easier. Then our feet were bound and gags tied around our mouths before we were stuffed in among the other supplies crowded into the wagon, we could hardly move now.

We were told to keep still and quiet as the back of the wagon was closed and bolted in place. Next a huge tarp was thrown over the wagon and tied down. Soon after we felt the wagon jerk and we were underway. That trip was short but by far the hardest.

The tarp made fresh air scarce; soon the inside became stagnant and hot making it difficult to breathe especially since we had gags over our mouths. I could hear at least one of the others crying softly. I hadn't shed any tears yet I was still just so shocked over what had transpired over but a scant few days and how much my life had been turned on its head. It hadn't even really sunk in that I was an orphan now.

The following year was one of the worst in my life. We found out the man was a trainer, but not of animals; no he trained humans on how to be good slaves. A slave trained by him for at least a year could easily fetch between 2,000 to 4,000 rupees. It was a profitable business for him since he could buy us from the traders for a few hundred rupees each.

He preferred working with children because they were much easier to train then adults. This explained why only the four of us had been bought since the oldest one of our number was only eleven. We were told we were to be his next projects since he'd sold all but two of his slaves and he needed some fresh ones to start on. When we met the other slaves I could immediately see all of us were older than either of them.

One was a red headed boy who looked to be the older of the two. He had a stocky build and there were freckles strewn across his dirty face. His mouth was set into a permanent frown that made his blue eyes look like two hard stones. The other boy was small and thin with dirty blonde hair. He didn't seem to have any expression on his face but there was a hint of a sparkle in his blue eyes; those eyes were the prettiest shade of blue I have ever seen. The little blonde boy was absolutely still except for the fingers on his left hand that kept tapping on the side of his leg in a rhythmic pattern.

The man, who told us we were to call him Master, told the two boys to show us around and explain what's expected of us. The two showed us our new home explaining that we were now slaves-in-training and that it would be best to learn quickly. We were told that escape was futile since Master had a pack of hounds he would set on us and let them rip us to ribbons if we tried.

The red haired boy, who introduced himself as Mido and was seven years old, did all of the talking while the blonde did all the chores. Mido, who I gathered thought himself quite self-important, told us the hierarchy of slaves. The slave that has been there the longest should have to do the least amount of work and can pawn off some of his duties onto the others.

I asked if this was why the little blonde boy did all the work and he just talked. Mido turned around and made to slap me but his hand was suddenly stopped. I had flinched away when I saw it coming but opened my eyes to see the blonde glaring at Mido and holding his wrist preventing him from hitting me. Mido tried to glare back but he cowered under the other boy's glower.

I was surprised he had been able to stop Mido since he was so much smaller but as we found out later his strength belied his size and his age. Mido sighed languidly and then told us that no the little boy had been here longer than anyone.

The stupid little brat though doesn't ever adhere to the slave code of hierarchy. I hesitantly asked what his name was and how old he was. Mido turned to me with a burning glare and told me I needed to learn to shut my mouth. He then said no one knew how old the little boy was or what his name was.

Master always called him boy and so that's what we called him. At the time I would guess he was around five or six but we never knew for sure. Mido then told us the rules we would need to remember and follow:

1\. Always obey your Master. Your Masters' pleasure is your dearest desire.

2\. You should always do your chores before you are ordered too. Your Masters should not have to tell you to do your daily work.

3\. You should never take anything from your Masters if you can get it elsewhere.

4\. You deserve every punishment you get; for your Masters is more intelligent than you and knows if you have done something wrong.

5\. You should be up before your Masters and have their breakfast ready and warm whenever they rise.

6\. You should always show proper respect for your Masters and greet them humbly when they awake, when you have not seen them for several hours, or when they return from a journey.

7\. You are never to look your Master in the eye.

8\. You should be able to do your chores well enough that you are not noticed within the walls of the house.

9\. Observe your Master's choices and preferences then show them your loyalty by doing things to aid them and bring them comfort without being asked.

10\. You are not worthy of any luxury your Masters have and you do not deserve the comforts they have earned.

11\. You are to remain silent at all times in every situation. Your answer should only be by gesture or action.

To this day I can still quote every line of the rules. They were drilled into our heads and carved into the wall where we all slept. Every day we were there we had to show our adherence to those rules. We were beaten daily to remind us of our status. We were given training on how certain things meant a certain preference. We learned how to cook, clean, mend clothing, wash, take care of animals, brew tea perfectly, and countless other things all while remaining perfectly quiet.

Some of us were better than others. Mido was constantly getting punished for making noise but boy, he almost never made any noise only when he'd get hit but that was minimal even then. I'd noticed our Master had a certain preference for boy focusing on his training more so than the others.

Master always was crueler to boy and would take him to his bed more so than the rest of us. That was another area of our training. How to please your Master in the bedroom and also how to keep quiet in there since our vileness would ruin our Master's enjoyment. We were always taught that as soon as our Masters had had their fill of us we were to leave the bed since that was a comfort meant only for those deserving of it. We were to return to the slave quarters afterwards and sometimes we had to send in another. By the Three Goddesses he was a horrible man and what he did to us in there, well there are no words for it.

Master brought in other children too so soon there were around 15 of us jammed into one small room most nights. During the hot nights it was almost unbearable with the collective body heat and stench since we weren't allowed to bathe often and only in the stream. The only benefit to be had in that room was that on cold nights we could huddle together for warmth.

The only nights no one was required to go to his bed were the nights that he would either be out buying and selling or the nights he took boy out each week. None of us knew what he and boy did on those nights, all we knew is they'd be back at day break and everyone including boy had to do their chores.

Boy always looked exhausted and he would actually flinch and jump if you scared him the entire day after he got back. He was always white as a sheet and a few times I would actually see him heaving trying to throw up contents his stomach didn't have. Mido thought it was entertaining to scare him after those nights and so did some of the others. I wasn't one of them I just felt sorry since I was sure whatever was happening to him on those nights was terrible.

About six months after we'd been there I snuck out of the room for some fresh air. I wasn't trying to run away but it felt so claustrophobic and hot in that room most of the time. Once outside I heard soft music on the wind and was instantly compelled to follow it. What met my sight was shocking. There sitting in the grass was boy playing an ocarina. It was odd, boy never disobeyed a rule; to see him out past curfew was irregular to say the least.

The music was enchanting and I couldn't believe how nimbly his fingers flowed across the instrument's surface creating the most beautiful music. His music seemed to hold an almost magical quality and it spoke of all the pain of our lives and the loneliness of it all. I really can't seem to describe what that music did but somehow it helped to ease my spirit despite the heaviness and oppression. I snuck back not wishing for him to know I was spying on him.

A few days later Master was to leave on a two day business trip so some of the others, Mido instigating it, decided we should celebrate our temporary freedom. We weren't able to run since there was a high wall around Master's property and he made sure to lock the gate and have his hounds patrolling the perimeter outside.

We neglected our duties and just had fun playing games, eating food, and just trying to pretend we were normal kids again. The only one who didn't join in was boy. He just kept to himself doing not only his chores but ours as well. We should have known it was too good to be true.

Master came back a day early and caught us. The subsequent beating was awful and most of us couldn't even stand by the end of it. The only one who'd been spared was boy since he was out mending a fence when Master returned.

Master asked where he was and we all pointed outside. A few minutes later Master was dragging him inside by his ear he took him to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. We didn't see either of them for several hours until late in the evening. By then we had cleaned up the mess from our antics and our beatings.

Master came out demanding his supper that no one had fixed. We'd all just barely managed to move enough to clean let alone cook. Boy came out of our Master's bedroom then and limping with a bloody lip and black eye walked into the kitchen and began fixing our Master's dinner like nothing was wrong.

Boy did things like that often; if one of us had trouble with our chores he'd help. If Master was mad at all of us he'd find a way to draw the focus on him. He'd always been so kind and then we had to go and turn on him.

One thing you should know about slaves is even though there were so many of us we never really trusted or confided in each other. There is always a constant war among slaves to win preference thus be hurt less. This prevents us from forming real friendships and instead we form alliances against others; those alliances are easily broken.

Boy never got mixed up in our petty squabbles and pairings. That day we formed one alliance everyone against boy; we'd all suffered a bad beating at Master's hands and even though it was our own fault we blamed him. So the day after Master's return we cornered boy bound his hands and feet then gave him the same beating we'd received and threw him into the manure pile for the garden.

It wasn't right since we all knew he hadn't escaped Master's wrath either but somehow it didn't occur to us he suffered just as much as we did. By the time we were done there wasn't an inch of him that didn't have bruises, he had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder on the same arm plus he had to bathe in the freezing stream and wash his clothes before he could enter the house.

That night Master took him away for another of those nights his clothes still damp and cold from being washed. I've never been able to get that look on his face, when he returned the next morning, out of my mind it still haunts my nightmares. When he came back his eyes were more gray then blue and there was just nothing to his face.

That gleam in his eyes was gone and he no longer stepped in to help anyone or prevent them from being hurt. His actions were wooden and without feeling. I felt so bad for what we had done and I know some of the others did too but we didn't know how to fix it.

A few days later Mido and I were in the barn mucking out stalls for the couple of cows Master kept. I was going to go and drag a fresh bale of straw over since they were too heavy to lift but as I pulled on one another came down on top of me pinning me to the floor.

Mido tried to free me but the bale was too weighty for him as well. I was having trouble breathing, the impact had broken a couple of my ribs and the pressure made it almost impossible to draw breath. Mido was panicking so badly that he wasn't paying attention and ran smack into a barn post effectively dazing him.

I was beginning to see black spots and thought I'd die from lack of oxygen when suddenly I felt the weight lifted from my chest. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw boy carrying the bale of straw over to the stalls. How he could lift the bale when it was bigger than him and with his arm hurt was beyond me.

But lift it he did and he shortly had it spread evenly in the stall. He came back took the bale I was originally trying to get and set it near the other stall but didn't spread this one because that stall hadn't been mucked out completely yet. He then turned and left his face as expressionless as it had been after that night.

That same day Master had company over apparently some new laws were being put into place that affected them. Master made sure all of us had cleaned up and were on our best behavior. He even had boy play his ocarina as entertainment, which was surprising I didn't know Master knew about that.

The men talked for a long time before they finally started getting ready for bed, since they were staying the night. One of the men was looking at boy as he helped clean then asked our Master about him.

"How much are you asking for the little blonde with the fancy flute? I like his looks and I could get used to hearing that sweet music every night." Master chuckled at this before responding.

"I'm afraid he isn't for sale. He is a bit of a pet project for me and I already have an owner lined up once I am finished with him. However, you may want to look amongst the others, some of them are quite skilled."

The man just shook his head saying, "Nah, none of the others seem to really catch my fancy. Can I at least have a taste of him tonight though? I could pay you say 100 rupees for just the night?"

Master contemplated it for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. The perverted freak smiled as he handed over the rupees. "He'll do as you tell him to for the night. Just make sure you don't kill him I've been working on him for nearly four years now."

The man grinned wickedly went over picked boy up by his shirt and carried him to the spare bedroom. That was the last time any of us ever saw boy. In the morning both men had gone and taken boy with them. They'd left a note saying they thanked Master for his hospitality but didn't think the deal would work out. They also said they decided to keep a little memento of their time together.

Master hadn't told us this but we could read well enough to make out the gist of the note since Master insisted we learn to read basics for cooking and such. We'd found some rope and food were missing as well. They'd likely used the rope to tie boy up and taken the food for the road.

Master was furious and tried to hunt them down but he never found them. He became categorically unstable soon afterwards going from calm one moment to rages the next. He kept watch out the windows like he expected someone to come looking for him. Master also started selling us off as quickly as he could without replacing anyone.

Mido was gone within a month of boy's kidnapping. I was there for another six months before he sold me and I was one of the last ones left. Master had also started selling things on the property and I suspected he planned on leaving. We all knew boy had been special but for whatever reason Master lost it after he was gone.

I wound up with a family who had only one other slave, a boy just a bit older than me. I didn't know why they needed two of us since there was scarcely enough work for one until I found out that the people in the family preferred their slaves as bed warmers instead of workers.

A few months later the family was arrested for owning slaves, turns out the boy, whose name was Soal, managed to turn in our Masters and get us out of there. The knights who rescued us gave us the usual option for slaves. We could work in the castle as guards or servants and receive 200 rupees up front to help get us some new clothes and start out or take 500 rupees and go about our own way. Sol took the 500 and I hear he started up his own cobblers business in Kakariko and is fairly successful. You of course know my choice."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** Alright folks my last update of the day. I've worked hard to try and get as many in today as I could because as many of us may know tomorrow is Memorial Day. It is a day to remember those who have passed away. Because of the holiday I want to say thank you to any of the men and women who have served and to their families for the support you've given them. As with many I do have plans for tomorrow and may not get much put up, hence my diligent efforts today.

Thank you to all those reading my story it is appreciated. That being said I give you the next two chapters. Enjoy and Later

* * *

**Sometimes all you can do is try**

The room was deathly silent with scarcely a breath being drawn. Finally Estelle broke the silence as she started sobbing into a handkerchief. Impa turned to Reginald and the Princess seeing tears leaking down both of their eyes as well. Impa felt a prickling at the corners of her eyes and knew she was close to tears as well, but she held them back.

Estelle then started rambling a little incoherently thanks to the tears pouring from her face. "Oh, ya poor dear sweet child just thinking of what ya had to go through. Oh and that poor, poor, boy what must have been happening ta him and ta think he lived with that despicable man for four years. And that other awful man taking him. Oh, and all those other children and they might still be…. It's just so" 'sniff' "so…" But Estelle couldn't finish she was so overcome with grief that all she could do was sob harder into the handkerchief.

Impa turned to the girl about to apologize when she shook her head. "Please you have nothing to apologize to me for. I have moved on from my past and though it still haunts me at times it no longer controls me. I told you my story so you can help another and I hope that's what you will do. Now do you have any questions for me?"

Impa smiled in spite of herself. The girl was strong and though she admitted it still bothered her Impa had no doubt that the girl meant what she said when she alleged it didn't control her. "Yes," said Impa, "the main one. How do we break him out of the shell he's in?" Shyla bit her lip before replying.

"It won't be easy. He was there longer than us and I think he had other things done to him that the rest of us didn't. Master said he was special and how he acted after coming back from those nights leads me to believe his torture was so much more severe. He never spoke not even when Master was gone like the rest of us, so that will be a big barrier you will have to get past. You're also going to have to show him he's worthy of certain things like sleeping in a bed, getting food from the castle, and taking hot baths."

The Princess interrupted at this point. "Would he not know this; I mean we provided him his own room with a bath and the kitchens always have some food at the ready."

Shyla just shook her head no. "Please Your Highness try and understand. It was beaten into us just how worthless we were and things like beds, baths, and food were our Master's luxuries not ours. Boy always followed every rule to perfection unlike the rest of us. If I had to guess he hasn't used the bed or the bath once in his room. He won't take food from his Masters unless you give it to him and tell him to eat it. I'd also guess that he probably believes the only reason you put him in a room with a bed was so you could use his body in there and not in your own chambers."

At this Reginald and the Princess sputtered out trying to find words, but Shyla stopped them with another shake of her head.

"We were only allowed on beds for one reason and we were never to use any furniture. We took baths only when we needed them or were told to and they were in a stream outside even during the winter. To him everything you named is a luxury that is, in his eyes, above his station. You have two choices in dealing with him. You can demand he speak, sleep in a bed, take hot showers, and eat regular meals but it will not gain his trust. He will merely be doing what he is told and always expect the worst. If you wish to gain his trust you will have to show him kindness where he has only known cruelty, give mercy when he was sparred none, and try to show him joy when he has only experienced tragedy. It will take time especially since he has still been in enslaved this entire time. However, if you truly wish to help him you will have to stick by it for if you back down after starting it will likely ruin him forever. I think just by his kind actions he showed originally that he could be the most loyal friend you will ever have if you can get through his barricades."

Impa turned to the Princess and gave her a very meaningful look before speaking. "Your Highness it is you decision on what to do. I think a friendship between you two might be mutually beneficial, but as Shyla said it will not be an easy undertaking. If you do not feel adequately able to help him I would suggest finding him a place to live and work in peace with those who can help him, but we cannot let him go on as he has. His health is poor and I fear he will be dead in a few years' time if he continues as he has been. This will not be like some dress or piece of jewelry you give favoritism to until you find another that takes your fancy. You cannot be flippant in this. However, before you make your decision I want you to have a full understanding of what you will be facing."

Turning to face Reginald Impa continued. "Reginald, I have the boy in his rooms but I believe he has been treating his wounds with herbs. He seems quite proficient with them but I would still prefer you take a look and make sure he hasn't popped any stiches as well."

Shyla's head snapped up at this before she made a quiet inquiry. "You gave him stitches?"

Impa's brow scrunched in confusion as she replied. "Yes, the first day he came here he was in terrible shape so I had Reginald fix him up."

Shyla bit her lip and asked another question. "Was this also the same day he stood outside a door for several hours?" Impa nodded and Shyla put her head in her hands groaning.

"He'll think it was a test," Shyla mumbled into her hands.

"What," asked Impa? "A test, we were taught to endure long periods of different punishments and tortures to prove our worth to our new masters. Every master wants a test of loyalty, strength, and endurance. Another favorite ploy is to see how much pain you can undergo. When he stood outside of the door he probably believed it was a test of endurance, and though your efforts were amiable in healing him it was probably seen as a test of how much pain he could withstand."

Impa looked stunned never having thought of it in that light the looks on the other's faces were much the same. "So he believed we were testing him and that we were only doing those things to him out of cruelty."

Impa thought back to that night and remembered his odd reactions to the bath and as they also asked him to remove his clothes. She groaned as it dawned on her what he must have been thinking.

"We're just goin' to have to work that much harder to help 'im so he knows we're not doing it for anything else other than for his aid." Estelle said firmly having finally composed herself.

"Reginald, you go an' get your supplies ready and I'm gonna get some food ready for that boy. We're goin' to start off by not only gettin' his body healed; we're gonna get some meat on his bones too."

Shyla smiled at the matronly figure and gave her a hug before saying, "Just remember, ma'am to take it slow since it will be very confusing to him at first."

Estelle nodded then got up headed toward the kitchen still dabbing at her eyes. Impa smiled at the woman's back and spoke to Shyla as Reginald left to get his preparations made.

"Would you like to come as well, Shyla it might do him some good to see someone he knows." Shyla shook her head in the negative before replying verbally.

"No ma'am, I doubt I would be a comfort I'd only remind him of the past. I'll meet up with him at some point I'm sure and then I can thank him for saving my life. I've always regretted never thanking him or getting the chance to repay him."

Impa patted her hand while saying, "You just did. Your information will help us to help him. You have saved his life from more pain and the slow death that has been creeping towards him. Trust me when I say if you'd seen the extent of his injuries and just how thin he is you'd know you have saved his life."

Shyla smiled her thanks and then left to get back to work. Impa then turned to the Princess addressing her sternly. "Zelda, now I know you don't have much experience in this but if you decide to help this boy I want you to try and open up and understand him a bit more. Today's happenings have left him balancing on the edge of a knife. In your fit of anger you freed him from his slavery by throwing him out of the castle. Your choices and actions now will decide the rest of his life. You may take up the challenging road that will be his recovery or you may leave it for someone else and continue your life as it has been. You've led a sheltered life and while that is not your fault, you will be ruler of this kingdom someday, and it is high time you started becoming responsible for your actions and behaviors. You need to understand pain and suffering so you can better understand your people and be a benevolent ruler to them. I believe by helping him he can help you understand those things you have never known."

Zelda nodded recognizing that her caretaker used her actual name and not a title. She only did this when she was serious and wanted Zelda to take what she said to heart. "I have already decided Impa. I want to help him but I do not know how and I am not sure how my mother and father will take it. Hopefully you can help me and maybe suggest a few things along the way?"

"I will help you and advise you all I can when you have need. My first bit of advice will be to try and talk him into sleeping in a bed and bathing regularly. Also since you have tomorrow off maybe you could take him into town and show him around maybe get him a few outfits that actually fit so he doesn't look like a stalfos with a bag draped over him. As for your parents we'll think of something but I doubt it will be difficult." Zelda smiled at this and they both made their way to the boy's room.

The boy looked idly around the room he'd been assigned when he first arrived. When he'd first been shown the room he'd wondered why he wasn't sleeping with the other servants like usual. The rooms were never much but at least with the extra bodies you could stay warm when it was necessary. There was a fireplace in here but he never lit a fire in it since he hadn't been given permission to use it or any other comfort within these rooms.

He knew the only time he'd be given permission to use them would be if there were visitors to his room, glancing at the bed he was happy there hadn't been any up to this point. That was always his most dreaded chore especially after he had been taken from his original Master. That man's death was one of the happiest times in his life. It always felt like they were tearing into not only his body but also his soul and both were subjected to enough torment anyway.

However, tonight would probably his last night of peace here in the castle. There was a definite change in the air like a magic had been released. As he sat waiting in a corner of the room he thought of the three scenarios that were likely to happen. He would be executed, he wasn't sure on what grounds but they probably didn't need any since he held no status. He might be exiled from the country. Not a bad option per say. He could survive on his own but still it was heading toward the cold season and it would be hard to get out of the country and find shelter before the storms got bad. Last they may take him back as a slave to continue serving until they got bored of him or he died.

Of all the options the third was the one he could least stomach. He was so very tired of serving, truthfully he was just plain tired. He wanted to rest without having to worry about being up in time or making sure someone got everything they needed. He wanted to be able to eat food he prepared and worked for instead of giving that to someone else and picking scraps from the garbage as he often had to when he couldn't find adequate food when foraging.

He knew he had no right to want these things since they were above his station but he was just so tired. He was hardly allowed rest and even in sleep he was tormented. He knew it was only right that he dedicate his life to serving but what was the point of doing so when he could never be good enough.

Like with the Princess he worked to find the herbs and blend special teas to help her since he checked in on her several times a day but that infuriated her rather than made her happy or at the very least tranquil. He wondered idly why, when he jumped out the window, he bothered using the wall to get down.

He should have just ended it all then and there so everyone would have been happy. Well, all he could do now was wait and see what their plans for him were. If he was to be made a slave again he might just choose the option of death. As these depressing thoughts tumbled around in his head he heard the door opening. Before it was fully opened he'd composed himself already bowed down so that he was nothing more than the humble slave once again.

So help me I am going to put a piece of steel down that boy's back if he doesn't stop that bowing, thought Impa with a bit more venom than it truly warranted. Before she could reproach the boy again Zelda spoke softly.

"Please stand up." The boy stood head bowed down in his usual submissive posture. Zelda took a deep breath before speaking again this would be the hard part. "I want to apologize for my earlier tirade. It was uncalled for and very unbecoming of me. You had done nothing to warrant my anger and yet I took it out on you. I feel quite ashamed of my actions and hope you can forgive me. However, there was something I did during my tantrum that Impa informed me of. I wish to address the fact that I removed the binds of your servitude during my moment of blind rage. I do not wish to reinstate your servitude so at this point you are free to make your own choices. I do though have a counter offer for you. I have led a rather sheltered life and have not many friends. I would like to help you and be your friend if you would like and you could in turn be my friend. You could live here at the castle and we could get to know each other. Impa mentioned your proficiency with herbs and while we were coming here she mentioned that you may want to start a small garden. If that is something you would like to do I can help you and I would enjoy learning more about them especially how you make such sweet teas with them. If you do not wish to stay here we can also find you employment somewhere else if you wish. However it is your choice now, you are no longer bound to anyone or any place. From now on you are your own Master."

Zelda stood there after her long winded speech waiting for a response. Impa kept her stern gaze on the boy waiting in anticipation just as much as the Princess. They both noticed the fingers of his unbroken hand moving in that strange rhythmic pattern by his side. That movement seemed the only break in his carefully crafted façade. Impa noticed Zelda intently staring at that hand as if trying to remember when a light of understanding flashed in her eyes, but she didn't mention what insight had struck her for at that moment the boy's answer came.

Hesitantly at first but gaining conviction with each passing second the boy held up his hand as if for a handshake. Zelda stared at it for just a heartbeat before grasping his hand in her own while tearfully saying, "Thank you, for the second chance. I swear I will make better use of this opportunity than I did the first."

Estelle and Reginald entered at that moment laden down with their supplies. As they entered Estelle commented, "Oh dear, this room is freezing why isn't there a decent fire going with the temperatures being what they are?" With that she began building what was sure to a good sized fire. As Estelle was tending the fireplace Reginald stepped in front of the boy.

"Well son, why don't you sit down on the bed, remove your shirt, and we'll see how you're healing up." The boy promptly obeyed the healer and as his shirt was removed an audible gasp was heard from the Princess.

Even though she'd heard Shyla's tale the sheer volume of the boy's wounds both new and old was far beyond her imagination. The worst her shielded mind had been able to conjure was the marks she had once seen on a soldier in the tailor's shop while awaiting a fitting. The man had a few scars on his arms and just three on his back. When she asked what had happened he had laughed and told her they were from a rebellion over a food shortage after a dry summer and a harsh winter a few years ago.

Those were the worst she had ever seen, until now. How could one person stand to be hurt again and again like he obviously had been? How could individuals be so cruel as to continually inflict this level of harm on someone who did not deserve it? How did he manage to get up every day and serve masters that were hostile to him and while in such pain too?

Now she felt even worse for not only yelling at him as she did but also for throwing the tea set at him. She had acted just as his other masters had; taking her anger out on someone who had done nothing to warrant such vitriolic treatment. As Reginald began his examination of the boy the Princess walked over to sit beside him taking his hand in hers. She had never had a friend and did not know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of that might bring some level of comfort.

For the first time his façade seemed to break when he glanced at his hand in the Princess' and then to her face; with the obvious question in the look he gave her.

"I am afraid I do not know how to be much of a friend nor do I know enough about medicine to help Sir Reginald. But I do know that if I were in your position right now I would like nothing more than for someone to be there for me and hold my hand through it."

The boy looked at her for a bit longer before nodding his head in a thank you. As Reginald continued poking and prodding the boy Zelda started talking with the hope she might distract him from any pain he might feel.

"You know earlier we spoke with an old acquaintance of yours. She, like you, was a slave that came to the castle. She has been here awhile and she seems to be doing well and has friends even. She made mention of something that I am curious about though. She said when she knew you, you played the ocarina and quite beautifully at that. Tell me could you play your instrument for me sometime?"

Much to everyone's surprise the boy shook his head in the negative.

"Oh, you do not wish to play, that is fine I wa…," Zelda was cut off by another shake of his head. "Oh, it is not that you do not want to but that you cannot?" A nod this time was the answer given. "Well yes your arm would make it difficult." The boy shook his head in the negative again so now Zelda was perplexed why could he not play his instrument? If it was not due to injury or the fact he did not want to what possible reason could be left?

The boy then brought his hands together then flipped them apart in an almost 'V' shape. She realized what he was trying to say then, "broken," she said. "Your instrument was broken?" Here the boy nodded his head. So that was the reason he could not play, because he no longer had an instrument to play.

"I am sorry it sounded like it was a lovely instrument." The boy only nodded his head. At this point Reginald was examining the boy's head and noticed the fresh wound that had luckily stopped bleeding.

"Now just how did you get this new wound, son," Reginald asked innocently enough. The boy, of course, didn't reply but the Princess did.

"That is my fault Sir Reginald. I lost my temper and threw the tea set he had graciously made for me at him." Reginald eyed the Princess sternly but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to the boy.

"Well now, your wounds are certainly healing faster than I thought they would. I'll have to inspect your other wounds later but I believe they will be well too. Impa was telling me you were treating them somehow; mind sharing your secret?"

The boy got up to get the plants bringing them over to show the healer. Reginald looked through the leaves in the piece of hollowed out wood frowning slightly.

"I don't even know all of these, but you're saying this is how you treated your wounds? The boy nodded then pointed to the tea pot Estelle had brought. Reginald was confused until Impa jumped in.

"I believe he is saying not everything is for healing some of them are for making tea. You see he has been bringing the Princess unusual teas that seem to help her but we couldn't figure out how he was doing it."

Reginald nodded his brow furrowed then saying he would be back momentarily. When he returned all of them noticed he had retrieved a large book. He gave it to the boy then pointed to one of the leaves.

"Can you show me what this plant is?" The boy nodded and quickly flipped to the index of the book skimming the words before finding what he was looking for and opening the book for Reginald.

The room was dead quiet with all eyes on the boy. Finally Impa spoke, "You can read that well to find that plant in the index and you know the name of it? Tell me boy can you write as well?"

The boy nodded his head at her. Impa quickly retrieved a quill, ink, and paper from the writing desk; all the rooms in the castle were readied with these for guests. "Okay boy, how about something simple like your name?" The boy shook his head then wrote on the paper.

_Please Lady Impa, ask me any question but that and I will answer. My name is the only thing that is my own and cannot be taken from me as long as no one knows it. If you demand to know then I will tell you, but I beg you please do not demand it. That has been my most precious secret; even more so now that my treasure was destroyed. Also I apologize for my sloppy handwriting. I am left handed but since it is braced at the moment I must use my right. Is there something else you would rather know? _

They all read the elegant script jaws dropping at what he considered sloppy hand writing since the script was as good as any noble's. Impa frowned though at his request they not force him to give his name, but shrugged it off since it was a trust issue and they would have to earn his trust.

Before Impa could pose her next question; the Princess jumped into the conversation. "You mentioned your treasure being destroyed. What treasure was that and how was it destroyed?" The boy once again took up the quill and ink writing a reply hastily but the script remained just as beautiful.

_My treasure was the ocarina you asked me about earlier, Your Highness. The Masters who gifted me to you decided that I was showing off with it and that it was distracting me. They crushed it beneath a horse's hooves in front of me. _

As Zelda read his response her eyes flashed with anger. "How could they do that to you? I very much doubt it was hurting anything and it only brought a bit of happiness." The boy shook his head in response before replying with quill and ink again.

_They were my Masters and they did what is best for their household. My Masters know much more than I and their decisions are always for the better. It is only a possession and it is my job to make sure my Masters are happy and comfortable. _

After Zelda read that she could feel the heat rise in her face as her temper began to boil for the second time that day. She was not only angry at the Tierney's for destroying the only thing this boy had to his name, but she was also angry with the person who had taught him that he was too ignorant to understand and to believe things like that were okay if your Master did them.

Zelda then asked through her teeth, "You are honestly okay with them doing that to you? That they just took something so precious to you and destroyed it?" The boy started writing again but this reply was shorter.

_My feelings have no bearing on the situation. I follow my Master's orders no matter what I may feel. _

Impa watched the conversation seeing that Zelda was about to lose her temper again she cut in. "Tell me where did you learn to read and write so well and with such elegance? Also why don't you speak since you will answer with writing?" The boy looked at her curiously before he began to write.

_My first Master taught me how to read a little so that I could know the difference between different foods by reading the labels and prepare his meals. It was an effort to make us more efficient for our Masters. After that I would find different scraps of paper in the garbage and pick out the words I knew then work on the ones I didn't know. I would also listen to my Masters reading different letters and books. Later I would go back knowing what they'd read and discern each word. When I'd learned all the words on a piece of paper I would use the other side to try and copy the words in the same script. I would usually use a sharpened stick or an old broken quill I'd found. For ink I would sometimes mix charcoal ashes from the fires, use mud, or my blood depending on what I had available. As for why I do not speak. I have not been allowed to since I was three years of age. Whether or not I am still able I do not know for I have not tried. The reason I can answer your questions in writing is because I was practiced in this and you demanded I give you answers. If you request it I can attempt to speak if you want but as I said I am not sure I am able. _

Impa knew what the boy was saying they had a choice they could demand he tell them his name and demand he speak, but she knew full well this would not lead to the trust they needed to gain from the boy. Before Impa could voice this however the Princess beat her to it.

"That is okay. Whenever you are ready to tell us your name will be soon enough. As for speaking you do not have to speak to communicate, so again only when you are ready. We want you to be comfortable and happy here. Not to mention we are no longer Master and servant to each other, one of the few times my temper has brought about a good result." Zelda said chuckling lightly. "So I cannot demand anything from you."

Impa was proud of how hard Zelda was trying even if she may have been over doing it a bit at least she was trying.

Estelle spoke up at this point, "Well Reginald, if you're done patchin' 'im up on the outside we need to start on the inside by getting 'im some food. Goddesses know the boy needs some meat on his bones."

With that Estelle handed out bowls of a very thick and hearty stew with buttered bread. The boy looked at the meal in his hands an obvious internal battle going on. Seeing his struggle the Princess laid a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a small smile of encouragement with that he took a hesitant bite of the meal.

Impa smiled at the small progress the two of them had made in the short time. After everyone finished and things were packed up Estelle turned to the boy once more. "Okay honey, I spect to see ya down to breakfast every morning no later than nine, and I spect that my girls will once again be cleaning the Princess' quarters. Though I may pick yer brain on a few things, since I ain't never seen anyone clean half as well as y'all do."

"Yes," said Reginald "and at some point I would like to discuss with you the remedies you were using and how you learned of them."

The Princess smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry but you will both have to wait since I am kidnapping him for the whole day tomorrow." All heads including the boy's turned to her in astonishment accept Impa's who had been expecting this.

"I have the day off tomorrow and I was planning on going into town for a change of scenery and a bit of shopping. I was hoping you would accompany me," she said to the boy. It took him a minute but slowly he nodded his head as the shock wore off and the reality of the request came in. Zelda beamed at his acceptance of her request as Reginald spoke up.

"In that case you'll want to get a good night's sleep in your bed tonight. Your Highness you will also need to keep an eye on him since despite his care he has not been allowing his wounds the rest they need. Make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous tomorrow. Also you may wish to find him some proper foot wear since he doesn't seem to have any and the weather is a mite cold."

"Do not fret Sir Reginald. I will see to everything and rest assured that our day will be a leisurely one," Zelda commented as she turned to the boy. Instead of finding he was listening to their conversation he was looking at the bed.

"Is something the matter? Did we say something to upset you," asked Zelda worriedly.

The boy took up the quill, ink, and paper again to form his question. _Sir Reginald said this is my bed but I don't understand. This room and everything in it belongs to the Royal Family; so how can this bed be mine. _

They all pondered his statement for a minute before Impa replied. "Yes, technically all of this does belong to the Royal Family, but since you are a now living in the castle as a permanent resident the room is yours so you may use everything in here anytime you desire. That means you sleep in this bed at night, make sure your fire is stoked to keep you warm when needed, and take baths regularly. I know it may be difficult to conceptualize since you have never had these comforts, but you are now your own master so now you get to be at ease to some degree in your life. Despite what you have been told your entire life you are just as deserving of these comforts as anyone else. Do you understand?"

The boy had his head lowered trying to process this new possibility that he indeed had been rewarded for his years of hard work and loyalty. That now he had his 'own,' to some degree, room where he could sleep on an actual bed by himself and did not have to serve anyone. After a full minute of thinking it through he nodded it would be strange and he wasn't yet willing to fully embrace the fact that they were not lying. However, for the moment he was going to take their generosity even if it came back later to bite him later. After that the others left and for the first time in his life the boy crawled into a bed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Music of the Soul and talents hidden**

The boy awoke from the most comfortable night he had ever had in his life, well at least the most comfortable he remembered. It felt very strange that he was not rushing about to attend to his Masters as he had done for so long. He decided it would not hurt to at least keep up the tea regimen for it could be construed as a thank you for their generosity or if things took a sour turn it might lighten his punishment to some degree.

He prepared and delivered the tea in his normal fashion then returned to his quarters. Remembering that he still needed to bathe and get to breakfast before the Princess requested his presence he entered 'his' bathroom. That sounded so odd to him since he had never had anything other than a small instrument and his own name that belonged to him.

Soon he was clean and in fresh clothes, Estelle had brought more hand-me-downs to him yesterday along with the delicious food. Once he was ready he headed down to the servant dining area to eat as he'd been instructed. It was later than he usually went down here around six in the morning with the sunrise not too far off.

As soon as he stepped inside all eyes in the room found him. The glares of the servants froze him in his tracks; he'd never eaten with anyone before always finding his meals by foraging and picking through the leftovers his Masters threw out. Now he realized what a bad idea it had been to come down here and why it was better to eat alone. He was just about to turn around and bolt when he heard Estelle's motherly voice call over the room.

"Land sakes honey, I didn't spect you to come til later. I thought you'd take an opportunity to sleep in for once. Well can't change that now come on in an' sit yerself down so maybe we can get a decent meal in you for once."

Reluctantly he went over towards her and she guided him to a chair as she was directing people about things that needed to be done. He tried to help but Estelle pinned him down by his shoulders again before reprimanding him.

"No honey, for once yer going to learn how to take at easy even if I have to tie ya down ta the chair ta do it. Now y'all sit still we've got this under control."

The boy stayed in his seat staring down at the table refusing to meet the glowers he could still feel being directed towards him; his face the impassive mask he always wore. Several dishes were placed on the table as well as bowls, plates, and utensils but at last the uproar settled and everyone found a seat with Estelle sitting to his left at the head of the table and a large man sat at the other head.

The boy knew the man to be the head of the kitchen staff, Qasim, was his name a large man that was well muscled with a deep commanding voice. Qasim gave the blessing of the food thanking the Three Golden Goddesses for all that had been given to them and asking them to bless their benefactors the Royal Family, and also to keep the kingdom of Hyrule safe from the tyranny of those who would pillage and corrupt their blessed land. With that they began passing the dishes around each talking jovially. The boy still didn't feel right about taking food from those he considered above him so passed most dishes on only taking a little on his plate. Luckily Estelle, who was conversing with a few of the others, didn't notice.

Shyla who was several chairs down and on the opposite side did notice though. She also noticed all the dirty looks he was getting and heard many of the whispered comments all of which were derogatory and aimed at the boy. If the boy took notice he gave no outward sign he sat as stoically as ever.

Shyla couldn't believe how different yet similar he looked. While he looked exactly like she remembered him only older and with a few more scars, understandably, he also had a haunted empty look about him. She was sure his eyes were once blue not the bleak gray they had come to be. It was disheartening to think while she had been set free not long after she was sold this boy had spent another ten years as a slave. Once the meal was over and they had been excused the boy had shot out of the room faster than an arrow from the Hero of Time's bow.

The Princess was as usual having breakfast with her parents, and unfortunately Lord Lorcán Tierney and Donovan Tierney were joining them. Most of the conversation had been lite in matter since the King did not believe in discussing the affairs of the country or anything heavy in nature over breakfast. He was a firm believer that mornings should not involve the turmoil of the day to come and that this was the best way to start a day fresh.

Zelda did not go out of her way to participate in the conversation since she was not fond of their guests and her head was full thinking about the day to come. Unluckily the Princess' inner musings were not to remain so and were interrupted when her mother, the Queen Saraid of Hyrule, asked what her plans were for her day of leisure. Caught off guard Zelda did something she had been taught all her life never to do, she spoke without thinking blurting out the truth.

"I am planning to go into the city and show the boy around some. I do not believe he has had the opportunity to do so before." The eyes of everyone there held her in their now widened gaze. Zelda was mentally kicking herself wishing she had paid more attention.

Lord Lorcán was the first to speak, "Why would you lower yourself to taking such a lowly creature as that out just to show him around. I can assure you, Your Highness, he is not worth your time."

The Princess was affronted by how he had just insulted the boy. True she had yet to spend much time with him but she could already tell he was far more of a decent person than either of the Tierney's. However, Zelda had not been raised a Princess for nothing, and one guffaw was already too much so she replied with as much eloquence and dignity as she could muster for these men.

"I am afraid I must beg to differ with your opinion Lord Tierney. With some difficulty we have managed to find out that the boy seems to be intelligent and to some degree educated. Perhaps not as well as a child of noble birth but far exceeding what one would expect of someone from his background. Though, these facts alone do not make him worthy of my attention. What makes him worthy is that he is one of my people and as I am one of the future rulers of this Kingdom I should and do find all of my people deserving of my attention, for without them I would not have a Kingdom and my title would be nothing more than an elaborate addition to my name."

The silence at the table stretched on for what seemed an eternity to Zelda before being broken by her father. "Very well spoken, my dear child, however I must ask if you are sure it is safe to go with him. I gather you have found some things out about the boy but are you sure he will not harm you?"

"Do not worry my good father," Zelda replied in earnest, "I have been around him several times and there was an occurrence in which he would have had every right to lash out at me. The boy did not make any attempt to harm me or even voice his displeasure, though I truly deserved at least a good tongue lashing. Impa was good enough to provide me with that shortly afterwards. Though dear father if you are still disquieted by the thought of me being alone with him you should know Impa will be nearby as she always is and we both know how protective she is of me; she will not allow any harm to befall me."

The King nodded his assent that she would indeed be safe with Impa close by and with that the conversation once again drifted to lighter matters. Soon afterwards when all had eaten their fill the group parted ways and the Princess went off to find the young man so they could begin their day. She did not see the pair of eyes follow her brisk strides down the corridors, nor did she hear the whispered conversation, though she was the subject of it.

"This opportunity could not have come at a better time. You still will need to act swiftly if you are to make use of this advantageous situation," the voice of a man could just barely be distinguished.

"Yes, I already have everything in place I simply needed an opening with which to act. By the end of this I dare say Her Royal Highness will not be so fond of her dear people and I she may even fall in love," a quiet snicker was to be heard from the other man as he spoke his voice a tad louder than first man's.

"Go now you'll need the head start if you are to succeed at our plans." The first voice commanded while slapping a hand to the other's shoulder. With that the two quickly parted ways intent on the plans they had made.

Zelda found the boy by her door waiting for her; it reminded her of his first day. "You need not have waited here I would have come for you in your quarters, because I am afraid I still have to change into more appropriate attire."

The boy just nodded and Zelda decided to give up the fight for now and instead entered her chambers to get ready for a day in town. Soon they were walking the short distance from the castle to the town it was connected too. Their first stop was at the tailors that worked for the Royal Family. They were the finest tailors to be had and had never disappointed any of their customers.

Zelda loved the oddly mismatched Hyrulian couple though their last name was Dotour they were known oddly enough as the Stitches, always binding people together as Zelda had heard Estelle say many of times.

Mrs. Stitch was a short plump woman who wore heavy make-up and even heavier perfume with brightly colored and oddly fashioned clothing and hair-dos. Her personality was just as overbearing as her appearance. She always smothered anyone who came in the door pressing a baked good into their hands and talking nonstop.

Mr. Stich on the other hand was tall and thin as a reed, he wore more humble clothing that while still colorful was not garish and never stood out which was actually good since his height and oddly colored hair did it for him. He was quieter than his wife but loved to tell a story curling his fingers into one of the two points of his blue hair several times throughout the tale. How true the story was, was always up for debate, but they were always entertaining. As a child when her parents brought her here she would sit and listen to him eating a cookie provided by Mrs. Stitch completely enthralled by his stories.

Almost as soon as they entered Zelda was wrapped in a tight hug which she tried to return with some difficulty. When she was allowed to breathe again Zelda looked down at Mrs. Stitch smiling at her bright yellowish-gold, unfortunately low-cut, dress with a winding red sash that was nearly the same color as her extravagantly done up hair.

"Princess Zelda dearie, we haven't seen you in ages. Tell me how are you and your most esteemed parents? How is your guardian Impa, oh and Estelle as well. My, my it does seem like we hardly see them any longer. You know dearie you look dreadfully thin you should eat more. I'll go fetch you some cookies and milk. I just made a fresh batch."

With that she left to go fetch the cookies and milk without waiting for a reply from Zelda. To this Zelda could only smile this had always been the way with Mrs. Stitch. As she looked away from the door where Mrs. Stitch had disappeared she was greeted by Mr. Stitch who bowed at the waist while saying, "Your Highness, how may we be of service to you today?"

Zelda again found herself smiling for the same reason as before. Mr. Stitch always insisted on the formalities despite being told he need not bother since she considered them to be almost like an aunt and uncle.

"Well I was hoping the two of you might be able to help out my new friend here. He is in desperate need of some decent clothing and as usual I would enjoy seeing the new fashions." As she said this she indicated the boy who had thus far remained back in the shadow of the doorway.

It was odd that neither of the Stitches had noticed him but he had a way of remaining in plain sight yet invisible that Zelda could not quite grasp. Impa had explained to her to some degree years ago about people who remained in the shadows like her, but she had thought only Sheikah were capable of this.

It was still mind boggling though that the even the Stitches who noticed everything and everyone in their shop could manage to overlook him until Zelda indicated him. Mrs. Stitch who had come in with a platter about then gasped in surprise while her husband just looked dumbfounded. Zelda could not blame them. Rarely were they caught off guard by a presence in their own store, combine that with his haggard appearance and it was enough to put anyone into shock. Mrs. Stitch was, of course, the first to recover.

"What in the name of Hyrule? Your Highness what happened to him. Oh dear, I've never seen a boy his age so underfed. Please tell me he has seen a healer and just who is he? How do you know him? And oh…" She trailed off not able to find words anymore to voice her apparent alarm.

Mr. Stitch marched over to the boy drawing him forward into the light so as to better examine him. "Land sakes boy, you look like something the cat drug in that's been dead a month of Sundays. You should be resting not gallivanting around the town." He peered at Zelda rather sternly as he said this.

"Yes he likely should be in bed but we have found he is rather difficult to keep still. However, he has seen a healer at the castle and he told me he would be fine so long as we stayed at a leisurely pace and I did not overtax him. I had a notion to buy him some clothes since those he came with were barely held together and the ones he has on are just some old ill-fitting ones that we found for the time being," the Princess explained.

"Well be that as it may," stated Mrs. Stitch, "he still needs a good deal of feeding up. I'll go fetch another glass and saucer."

"Well Your Highness what did you have in mind for him," asked Mr. Stitch eyeing the boy up and down as Mrs. Stitch came back into the room and began filling glasses of milk while putting cookies on plates. Zelda noticed that while everyone else received two cookies Mrs. Stitch put four on the boy's before handing it and the glass to him.

"Well a few pairs of everyday clothes suitable for the castle during both the summer and winter and maybe a set of riding clothes. Oh and I believe Impa had a mind that he may want to start a garden once his health allows so maybe a few work sets as well. Then one really elegant set in case he should need it to attend anything formal."

The couple nodded then began examining the boy before asking him questions. "Well dearie, do you have any style or color preferences? And do you prefer thin clothing with long sleeves in the summer or a bit thicker with short sleeves? Are there any sort of cloths you're partial too? Oh and I don't believe we caught your name dearie."

The silence that followed the questions was deafening. Other than being pulled into the middle of the room he had yet to move, not even to touch the food and drink shoved into his hands, though everyone else had finished theirs.

Zelda cringed she had forgotten how he reacted to others and though he had shown some signs of improvement it obviously did not extend to people and situations he was unaccustomed to. Knowing she needed to offer an explanation to the kindly but flummoxed couple she set down her plate and glass before beginning.

"I am sorry I should have told you. He does not speak and he is a bit new to this whole situation. I do not believe he has ever had a fitting before nor would he be accustomed to any of this. As for his name I am afraid we do not know that as of yet; it is a work in progress much like him," she offered the last bit with a pained smile.

The old tailors kept glancing back and forth between the two of them before Mrs. Stitch again took the lead in the conversation. "Well now how could it be that such a handsome young thing like you has never been to a fitting before? Well don't worry dearie, my hubby and I will get you all fixed up and once you're in clothes that are properly fitted for you the young maidens will be swooning around you. Then I imagine once your face finishes healing and you get some meat on your bones you'll have to start fighting them off just to walk down the road. Now let's find your colors shall we?"

Mr. Stitch turned to the Princess as his wife started more or less forcing the food into the boy's mouth while simultaneously holding up different colored cloths to judge a fitting color scheme for him.

"You know, Your Highness, it might be more practical that we delay making his summer outfits for a little while. I imagine that those in the castle such as Estelle and yourself are going to see to him getting regular meals that he apparently hasn't had. If that is the case anything we make him now will undoubtedly be too small come the warmer months. I believe it would be best to make what he needs now a few simple outfits and maybe some night clothes that way we won't have to alter them at a later date and by then he may find a preference as well as his voice, since I gathered it is more along the lines of he won't versus can't speak at the moment."

Zelda thought over his words and indeed they were wise since Zelda was confident that Estelle was now watching his eating habits he would likely put on some much needed weight. "Yes, I agree with your assessment Mr. Stitch and it is wise to only have the basics made until we get him to a healthier state of being. However, I should mention he is going to be very unlike any customer you have had before. Please I beg your patience with him if he should do anything or not do anything that is out of norm. He is not accustomed to normal interactions."

Mr. Stitch nodded before saying, "Very well, shall we get some measurements for him?" With that he guided the boy over to the fitting area and began taking his measurements with the tape he always kept draped around his neck. While Mr. Stitch was getting the boy's measurements Zelda and Mrs. Stitch poured over the latest fashions and Zelda came away with two new dresses to be made.

They returned to find Mr. Stitch had begun frowning as he attempted to get the boy's waist, "Sorry son but there is just so much extra fabric here I can't get a good measurement. Would you mind lifting your tunic slightly?"

The boy lifted up the hem of his tunic and again the Stitches were shocked this time by the sheer number of scars and bandages that covered even the small amount of his torso he exposed. Mr. Stitch looked over at the Princess with wide eyes but she simply nodded a grim expression on her face. As gently as he could the old tailor took his measurement for his waist and chest completing the measurements.

"We'll have these ready for you in a few days' time, Your Highness."

"Thank you both for your help and Mrs. Stitch the cookies were superb the best you have made to date."

Mrs. Stitch chuckled and said, "Now dearie you say that every time you come."

Zelda smiled before replying, "That is because it is the truth, your baking gets better and better each time. We still have a few more errands to run today so we shall see you both at a later date."

With that she waved at the boy to follow her as she exited the shop. The boy bowed to the elderly couple before leaving. The two just looked at each other with sad expressions watching as the boy followed the Princess.

Mr. Stitch finally spoke for them, "Goddesses have mercy; I hope the Princess and the others at the castle can help that boy. She was understating it when she said he was different. I'll eat my tape if I'm wrong but as sure as I'm standing here I'd say that boy was either a slave or imprisoned for a long time."

His wife only nodded as the tears she'd been holding back fell from her eyes. The two returned to their shop and began the work of making clothes for the boy, taking care to make sure the fabrics were soft since his skin had seen enough harshness to last a lifetime.

The next stops for the Princess and her ever silent companion were a cobbler, who nearly fainted when he saw the thick callouses on the boy's feet. Then the coiffeur, three combs were broken before all the knots were taken out of the boy's hair and they got it cut to a reasonable length. The rest of the errands went better than the first three most of which involved Zelda shopping for this bauble or that trinket.

Zelda tried in every shop to bring the boy into the conversations even if he did not respond she wanted to show him how kind the people here were and how normal interactions went. She was not sure how successful she was but at least he seemed less tense as they sat at her favorite café for a quick lunch.

She only had one more errand to do but she had purposely saved this for last. She wanted it to be a surprise for him and hopefully it would be a good one. They had just been seated when the owner of the café came to take their orders. The women had a large voluminously curvy figure with striking red hair and a very flirtatious attitude.

Telma was a kind, if a bit overbearing, sort of woman who had a habit of sticking her nose into everyone's business. If there was ever something you needed to know about any of the citizens of Castletown, Royal Family included; Telma was the one to ask.

When she came over she was eyeing the Princess' companion with interest, not surprising since Telma knew everyone who would normally be accompanying the Princess and this boy was not one of them. Before Telma could start her questions though Zelda gave a brief introduction to Telma. She had gotten better at explaining the boy's silence without revealing too much of his history. She did not feel right about doing so; it should be his decision on how much to tell people.

"Well then Your Highness," Telma asked after they had finished their brief discussion of Zelda's companion, "what will you be having today? And for you honey here is a menu and you just point out to me what it is you want."

Zelda ordered one of her favorite dishes then turned to the boy as he was staring at the menu. Zelda knew he could read but yet he seemed apprehensive at the parchment before him then Zelda remembered how unsure he always seemed to be about eating or taking anything from anyone. She had hoped the day's events might have eased this but apparently not.

"It is okay, order whatever you would like. I can assure you Telma's cooking is not nearly as bad as her flirting," the last part was said with a sly grin and a glance toward the waitress. Telma just chuckled at the comment but let it go. Finally the boy pointed to a dish that was literally the cheapest thing on the menu but she decided to let it go and get him to try something different the next time. When Telma left the boy pulled out a bit of parchment and a piece of charcoal writing hastily to the Princess.

_Thank you, Your Highness. Your kindness and generosity to me today is very much appreciated. Though you need not go to such lengths nor spend your rupees on me. The clothes Miss Impa gave me are more than adequate and the haircut and shoes are unnecessary and not befitting someone of my lowly standing. Also this meal is quite too much I already had a meal today and that is sufficient to carry me for several days._

Zelda read the note and only just managed to keep from rolling her eyes that was not becoming behavior of a Princess, especially while amongst the public.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. You are my friend and it is not a waste of my rupees to spend them on a friend especially one in need, and you are in need rather you like to admit it or not. I know you may not see it this way now but the things we did today are necessary for you. It was cruel, of those who you were with before, to leave you without adequate clothing for protection, nor provide you with basic comforts. These are things every person deserves to have access to not just a few who deem themselves to be of high standing or privileged. I know you have been taught otherwise but trust me when I tell you that the way of life you led for so long should only happen to those who inflict that lifestyle on others. As for this meal one meal every few days is certainly not enough and Estelle would skin me alive if she thought I had neglected to make sure you stayed fed."

Before they could further continue their mainly one-sided conversation their dishes arrived and they began to eat. Zelda was again shocked by how well-mannered he was and the dignity he showed while eating. She was fairly sure most former slaves did not possess this level of manners nor were they able to read and if she was guessing correctly know at least a little about currency.

With their afternoon meal finished Zelda left the rupees on the table along with a generous tip while stating, "I have just one more stop I need to make and then we can head back to the castle. Are you still okay not getting tired or sore are you?" The boy merely shook his head before they headed out and Zelda could not help smiling a little at what she hoped would be the most enjoyable part of their day.

Zelda lead the boy into her favorite store in all of Castletown. The shop was a music shop in Hyrule with the strangest proprietor in the entire town. Mr. Guru Lantos created some of the finest musical instruments in the land. Even other races like the Gorons and Zoras would come seeking his help and expertise.

For he not only made many of fine instruments, but he also played a number of them with an uncanny skill that made many professionals weep. The man himself was not remarkable average build and bald except for a fringe of brown hair on the back of his head and coming around the tops of his ears that connected to his beard. He was a happy man for the most part and loved playing music for any willing to listen. He also gave music lessons to many of the children in town even Zelda had learned some from him.

She had come today for two reasons. One was to retrieve her harp that had needed restrung and tuned. Her second was to hopefully find an ocarina for the boy, since he no longer had one. From the moment when Shyla had told them of the beautiful music he was capable of producing she had immediately wished to hear it for herself. Therefore Zelda could not believe her luck when she saw four ocarinas sitting on the counter in front of Mr. Lantos.

He looked up as they entered his shop the bells on his door announcing their presence with more harmony than any other shop's bells could. "Ah my dear Princess Zelda, I take it you have come for your exquisite harp, am I correct?"

"Yes Mr. Lantos, I was in town today and I thought I would check to see if it is ready."

"That it is my dear, that it is," wait there for a moment and I shall go and retrieve it from my backroom." Mr. Lantos then left them while he went through a curtained doorway.

Zelda glanced over at the boy who was standing a short distance behind her. He was still but his eyes were taking in everything within the shop, but they frequently came to rest on the ocarinas sitting on the counter.

Deciding to give him some encouragement Zelda whispered in his ear, "You know he likes it when people show an interest in his instruments so feel free to look around if you would like."

The boy glanced at her as if to ask if she meant it and when she gave a nod he began wandering the shop barely brushing any of the fine instruments with his fingers. Almost as if he was afraid to sully their polished surfaces with his hands. Mr. Lantos came back at that moment his eyes briefly going toward the silent youth before returning to the Princess.

"Here is your harp Your Majesty, I must say I do enjoy working with that instrument. Such fine craftsmanship I wish it were my own. It is a family heirloom, correct? Passed down from the era of the Skies if I remember the lore correctly."

"Yes, that is what I have been told of it. Supposedly it was used by the Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero during a battle with some fierce demons. The Goddess, who was according to legend my ancestor, chose to take a mortal form and with her Hero fighting by her side vanquished the lands of evil enabling their people, the ancestors of the Hylians, to inhabit the surface lands of Hyrule once again but I am afraid I do not know much beyond that. History tends to get lost to the ages as we create new histories."

"Yes," replied Mr. Lantos, "many of things tend to go like that. While cherished and important in their time they lose luster as they are no longer needed and become forgotten. It is sad to think that our own time period along with all of the things we hold dearest will one day be nothing more than a few vague words on parchment that some will learn about."

While they had been talking the boy had found his way over to the ocarinas as Zelda had hoped, he looked as if he wanted to touch them as he had many of the other instruments but stopped short, about an inch above them.

Mr. Lantos peered at him curiously before addressing his obvious fascination with the small oblong shaped flutes. "Tell me son, can you play that instrument?" The boy nodded his head his gaze never wavering from the four flutes. "Well this must be my lucky day then. You see I am not very skilled at this particular instrument and I need to test them to check how well they can perform so I may price them correctly and find them the right home. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me, would you?"

Zelda was doing her best to fight off her giggles during their conversation but it was hard. She knew full well that Mr. Lantos was able to play the ocarina quite well. She guessed he was doing this since the boy's fascination was evident and he could also tell that the boy would likely not be able to afford one.

It was similar to how he would allow children with poorer parents to come and learn on one of his instruments and instead of rupees would settle for trade often taking much less and things he had no need of. His late wife had often complained about how he would run them right out of business but her smiling face and the fact she never once tried to stop it showed she was all bark and no bite.

"Here why don't you test this one out for me?" Mr. Lantos handed him a small brown ocarina that fit into the palm of the boy's hand. Zelda wondered how he could possibly play such a small instrument especially with one arm broken but she was astonished when not only did he manage to play it but also to play a song that literally sent visions rolling through her head.

She could see children running and playing about. The carefree happiness of youth radiated through her and for the short time the tune lasted she could believe she was a part of that world. Then the song was done and the boy was handing back the little implement.

Mr. Lantos looked as stunned as Zelda felt by the short performance. After a few seconds they managed to shake themselves out of their sudden reverie. Mr. Lantos said he was quite skilled and handed him another of the ocarinas. The song the boy played had the same affect but it told a different tale. This one somehow made her think of close knit groups like everyone was a part of the family. Sorrows and joy were shared together by the whole. It reminded Zelda of the lifestyles of the both the Gerudo and the Gorons. Like before the song seemed to end too quickly and she was left missing the feelings it had thrust into her heart.

Before she could recover this time the third song began and this one seemed to have a slightly darker theme but still the solidarity of a unit. Somehow she was again part of a group but this was for survival they were hunting or protecting or both she was not sure. She felt the power of the group yet there was a power in the individual too, knowing that without her own strength they would not succeed as easily. This she thought must be what it is like to belong to a wolf pack or the Zora Hunting parties she had heard about.

The last notes of the song had barely stopped reverberating through the air when the next melody began. This canticle was the most over powering of them all and the saddest. The song induced feelings of pain in all its forms, loneliness, shame, fear, and things she did not have a name for. Zelda had never in her life experienced even half the depth of the emotions now coursing through her and before she was aware there were tears glittering down her porcelain cheeks. When she looked up after the melody had stopped she saw Mr. Lantos with an expression she guessed must mirror her own, he even had tracks showing where a few tears had escaped his eyes only to be ensnared within his beard.

"Young man, I know not who you are but I have never in all my days of dabbling in music met someone who played half as well as you do. Let alone had the ability to somehow magic their songs to life and breathe the emotions into the listeners, even with these instruments, while they are of good quality, are not the finest to be had. I wonder if you could do me one last favor? You see about a year before my beloved wife, Mamamu Yan, passed into the Sacred Realm we were traversing the woods together. It was our anniversary so we had taken a break and were spending a romantic day just the two of us. Somehow we got lost and ended up in an area where we had never been before, which is dangerous since the curse on those woods is one that once you become lost you stay lost, and are doomed to wander the woods until you are changed into a monster. We became very frightened since we knew of the curse and did not know our way out.

As we blundered about trying to find our way out we came upon a magnificent tree known as a Deku Tree. They are rare and the wood and fruits they provide are said to contain magical properties. I just wanted to feel the glorious wood so I put my hand to the bark and instantly felt an energy radiating from the tree; it was very comforting in such a disconcerting time. I was speaking to my wife telling her of the properties of Deku wood and fruits and saying how the wood on that particular tree was of excellent quality. She asked why I didn't take some of the wood to create an instrument with. I replied that a tree like this was no ordinary tree and one could not just take from it, it must be given by the tree or whatever you use the wood for will only end in disaster.

As soon as I said that we heard a loud crack that made us both jump out of our skins. A large branch had fallen nearby. That was soon followed by a mischievous giggle. Turning on our heels spotted a young girl with green hair and blue eyes. Her clothes looked to be made of the forest and had different hues of green to them. A pink fairy hovered around her head as she approached us. She told us her name was Saria and that she was a member of the Kokiri Tribe, they're a race that never grows up and remain children. They are ageless with some being older than the oldest man in a village they're more like spirits than actual beings truth-be-told. They help to protect and nurture the forest keeping it and its inhabitants safe from outside influences.

She told us the tree we happened upon was the Great Deku Tree the guardian of the forest and the father to the Kokiri. She explained that the tree had looked into our hearts and liked what he saw so he was granting us two gifts. One was that he had called her to lead us safely out of the forest and the second was the branch that had fallen. He was giving it to us since I was a creator of instruments I was to create an instrument from it. Saria explained to me that the wood was magical and if I listened to it when I was ready to form the instrument it would tell me what it needed to be. Afterwards she led us through the woods in the most confusing pattern you ever did see but soon we were safely out and before we could look back to thank her she had disappeared back into her forest home.

My wife took ill a few days after that. When I wasn't tending to her I began on that piece of Deku wood; I managed to finish it a few days before she passed. Saria had been right and before I was aware of what I was doing I had created an ocarina from that wood and gave it a blue finish. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever created with my own two hands. I played our favorite song for her and oh the sound was beyond any I had ever heard yet it still didn't sound quite right. It seemed like maybe I was meant to make that exquisite instrument but not to play it. Even my dear sweet wife could hear that and just before she fell asleep that night she made me swear to not sell that instrument to anyone who could not play it, she said it was special and it deserved to be with someone just as special as it and its creator. She woke a few times more after that but we never discussed the instrument again and far too soon my most cherished wife left this world.

So you see I have had this ethereal instrument sitting here waiting for the one who could play it. I have had a few people test the instrument and even more bargaining with me to purchase it offering many more rupees than anyone has a right to spend on a little flute, but not even once was I tempted. You see not only had I made the promise to my wife but I felt I would be dishonoring the great gift I was given so I've turned them all away keeping it safe all this time. I wonder if you might try it out for me I would be curious to see what one as talented as you appear to be could do with such a magical device."

The boy looked at the man a moment before stepping back and hanging his head in shame. He was not special nor was he worthy to touch such a sacred object that this man had created. It was something precious that embodied not only the mysticism of the forest but also the love he had for his wife. The boy backed as far from the counter as he could get not wishing to be persuaded into taking the flute and then tarnishing it with his filth.

Mr. Lantos looked disappointed and as Zelda looked at the boy she suddenly felt a surge of pity for him. She had brought him with her today into a world he knew nothing about and was not exactly comfortable with. Almost everywhere they had gone had involved him being the center of attention once Zelda introduced him and that could not have been easy for him if the rapidly moving fingers of his hand were any indication.

She decided not to push it for now; maybe she could get him to try the instrument at a later date when he felt more comfortable. As they were taking their leave Mr. Lantos called her back asking to speak with her privately.

"Your Highness, I don't mean to take the liberty as I am about to do here but I believe that the instrument I possess is meant for that boy. I've never seen a talent like his in all my years and judging by his appearance I'd have to say he is self-taught which makes his skill even more unworldly. I believe you are having a ball soon and I know there are occasions where others besides the normal hired entertainment performs at the events. If I were to perhaps bring the instrument with me do you think you could see to it that he not only attends that gala but convince him to perform at it as well? I know it is strange to say but I have a gut instinct that he must do this as if the Goddesses themselves are pulling the strings."

Zelda thought over the man's words carefully before replying. "Before I commit, may I see the instrument, I feel I must see it to be sure."

Mr. Lantos nodded before carefully removing a false panel on his counter then pulling out a little box. He raised the lid as if opening a long lost treasure. Gently he picked up a small blue object and handed it to the Princess.

From the second it made contact with her skin Zelda knew everything Mr. Lantos had said was correct. This work of art belonged to the boy and he should play it only now was not the right time and for some reason the ball was. She had no answer for how she knew all this, but as Mr. Lantos had said it seemed the Goddesses were pulling on the strings of fate. Prudently handing back the instrument Zelda spoke in a revered tone.

"Mr. Lantos. I will do everything in my power to make sure he is not only there but that he plays this instrument. I know not how I will accomplish this but I will do so." With that she curtsied and left the shop to join the boy who had waited outside for her.

They had just started their walk back to the castle when Zelda heard a shrill shriek and saw a flurry of red hair. The red-haired figure engulfed her briefly before stepping back and curtsying to her. Zelda just smiled shaking her head at the exuberant girl. Her name was Malon and she lived on the most auspicious ranch in all of Hyrule. Lon Lon Ranch, as it was called, had been in her family for generations and was famous for two reasons.

One was their milk; it was so rich and filled with nutrition it could practically bring a Poe back to life. Their horses were the second reason; they were the best equines not only in Hyrule but in many of the other kingdoms as well. All of the horses for the guards and Royal Family came from Lon Lon Ranch. Also many of the famous and award winning horses that could be found in other countries could trace their bloodlines back to horses bred at the ranch.

Zelda's parents had often taken her to the ranch during their visits to the various areas in the lands. Her father was the kind of man who believed that in order to better serve the people he should be there to personally greet and hear them. For some reason though he felt Zelda should not be allowed to accompany them to these diplomatic meetings.

The ranch was the rare exception though because of the personable feel at there and the fact that they were related on her mother's side, something like third or fourth cousins once or twice removed. She had never really been sure of the exact relationship between her and the Lon Lon family but she never complained since it meant having a friend outside of the castle. It was for this reason that Zelda knew not only Malon but the entire family.

Malon had a rather large family double the size of Zelda's three with just her mother, father, and herself. There were Malon's parents Talon and Cremia, her older brother Groose, her younger sister Romani, and the youngest sibling Gully who was the only one to have dark hair like their father's. Oddly enough Malon and Romani took almost completely after their mother in looks and were literally the spitting image of Cremia only in a younger version, it was almost frightening. Besides the actual family there were three ranch hands that helped the family. They were known as the Gorman Triplets Ingo, Igme, and Ilag who were treated as members of the family.

After Malon had settled down a bit from her excitement of seeing Zelda she noticed the boy standing behind Zelda and gasped in shock. Used to this reaction by now Zelda made a curt introduction.

"Malon, this is a new friend of mine who has come to live at the castle just recently. I am showing him around the town a little, it is his first time here in Hyrule."

Malon looked the boy up and down a moment before giving a low whistle and saying, "Boy howdy, did you run up behind a horse or get on the wrong side of a cow?"

The Princess winced at Malon's blunt nature but the boy just stood stoically there as usual. "I am afraid he does not speak Malon, he is a bit shy around new people and we have already met quite a few today. I think he may be at his limits for being at the center of it all."

Malon nodded then her face lit up, "This is his first time here, oh Zelda, you have to bring him by the ranch soon I've been meaning to ask you to drop by anyway. We have this new little mare Papa found half-starved wandering around Hyrule field. She looked like she'd been treated pretty badly and had lots of wounds. We've been trying to get her fixed up but she won't take to anyone right now. She's a sight to see though and once she's healthy I bet she'll be the finest mare on the ranch."

Malon paused for breath again looking at the boy before continuing. "Actually she reminds me of your friend here for some reason. He looks about half-starved and treated worse than fertilizer as well, but I think he'll be quite a sight once you get him all fixed up."

Malon's eyes were positively dancing with laughter at her statement Zelda barely refrained from rolling her eyes but realized the words held a grain of truth that not even Malon fully understood. Deciding to cut Malon off before she could continue, Malon's assertive bubbly personality mixed with her love of talking meant she could go on all afternoon, and Zelda would maybe get in three words.

As they were heading back the Princess thought about Malon's words and the poor mare they had found. Truly it did sound like the boy that was now in her care and she had half a mind to see if the mare would take a liking to a kindred spirit; one, who like her, had known the hardship of abuse. Then there was Malon's other words that the boy would be quite a sight once healed and Zelda had to admit in a grudgingly sort of way she was right. She really did not wish to think of him in that way but now that Malon had put it in her head well… If you could see past the bruises and his odd demeanor he really would be something to look at. He really was very handsome and Zelda had to stop herself from staring.

They were nearing the gates of the castle just passing the tailor shop when Zelda's thoughts about the boy were interrupted. The area they were at was not easily visible to any guard post and there were fewer buildings here since it was so near the castle. A loud war cry of several men ripped through the quiet of the afternoon and around seven large burly unkempt men ran out from a darkened alley way.

They carried clubs, rope, and knives but before they could get within 20 feet of the Princess and the boy a tall, gray-haired, athletic woman with red eyes landed gracefully and silently in front of them with a stare that seemed to pierce into your soul. The men stopped briefly obviously debating if their numbers and weapons were enough to win against the intimidating seemingly unarmed woman.

For while their numbers and weapons may have said they could beat a single unarmed woman, but the look and aura she gave off would have had you questioning that logic. They apparently decided to go with their numbers and continued their attack.

As they rushed forward Impa called out, "Run, Your Grace, I can handle them but you need to get to the safety of the castle." Zelda was still only a half a second longer before grabbing the boy and heading towards the nearest guards. Before they could take two steps however a high pitched neighing was heard and a disguised man in dark clothing came riding out of the nearest alley straight for them.

Impa could do nothing as she was currently trying to dispatch the first round of adversaries and was unable to break away to save her charge. The Princess was immobile staring in horror at the fast approaching rider. Just as she was sure he would trample her she was pulled out of the way and turned about so she was now facing a wall. Flipping around she saw that it was the boy who had intervened this time and now stood in a guarded stance between her and the mysterious rider who had reigned his steed about and was again coming at them.

This time the man had pulled a bullwhip from his belt and was readying to throw it. The boy was now in striking distance and Zelda felt sure the whip would lash him across the face. Yet that did not happen instead with reflexes that could rival a Sheikah the boy's arm was up and the whip swirled around it. Before the rider could react the boy gave a tug with strength that should not be present in his body considering his emaciated frame. The rider tumbled down off his mount the horse continuing onward for a short distance before stopping and awaiting its rider showing its good training. The rider now stood to face the ever silent boy who had already dispatched of the whip from around his forearm.

"So the little slave is feeling brave and wants to protect his pretty little mistress, does he? Well now, we'll just have to take care of that since like every slave you're expendable." With that the attacker drew a sword and rushed the weaponless youth. The dance that ensued while deadly was mesmerizing yet fast paced.

The assailant continually to slashed and stabbed at the boy who evaded every move by what seemed a hair's breadth; rolling, ducking, flipping, and any other number of physical moves that seemed far beyond what the boy's body should be capable of. It became apparent in the fast paced game that in physical prowess the boy clearly outmatched the swordsman. At one point he managed to roll and take up a piece of wood enabling him to better parry the sword attacks raining down on him. Despite the fact he had a clear physical advantage and could have struck back the boy never did. Instead he merely kept up a defense against the man drawing him farther away from the Princess.

An unexpected shout broke through the mesmeric fight and the hidden man looked up to see that Impa had finally dispatched the last of the bandits. This meant she would come at him next and unlike the boy he was attacking she would surely attack back.

The man shot a glance towards the Princess furious that he had let himself become distracted by this worthless filthy rat. If he had just grabbed the Princess instead of trying to finish the boy he could have succeeded in his plans but pride and vanity had overtaken his sense of reason thus dictating his actions.

Glaring daggers at the boy since it was his fault; the boy should have known his place and realized he was no match for him. The man lunged forward unexpectedly, catching the boy off guard since he too had looked up at the shout. The man's sword at last making contact with the boy's soft flesh going through his middle like a hot knife through butter. At this the cloaked figure ran to the still awaiting horse galloping away quickly leaving his weapon residing within the boy.

Impa and the Princess were horrified as they ran forward toward the impaled young man. Just as the boy's strength failed him, and he began to fall to the cold stones where his life liquid was quickly pooling, Impa caught him round the shoulders gently lowering him to the ground.

Several of the castle guards were just now convening in the area; Impa shouted at them to watch over the unconscious men and the Princess as she shot upwards. Zelda who had arrived at the boy's side looked up at her guardian. "Stay here," Impa said sternly leaving no room for argument, "I'm going to find that man."

The Sheikah was gone in a blink of an eye as Zelda looked down at the fading boy nearly fainting at the sight of the crimson liquid. To distract herself and be of some use Zelda ordered one of the guards to get help to transport the boy. She then carefully bent down over him trying not to touch the disturbing red substance or get too much dirt upon her clothes. Zelda was out of her element and all she could do was hold his hand as tears spilled from her eyes.

She did not know why but for some reason she felt an almost otherworldly connection to the strangely silent youth. It had taken time for her to notice it and it seemed horridly ironic that she only now became aware of the connection between them, just in time to watch him die. It was even worse that she did not know his name and when he was buried they would have no name to give proof that he even existed. The boy's eyes were half lidded and his color was quickly draining away spilling from his face out through the wound and onto the cobblestones of the street.

The boy looked into the eyes of his Mistress, the Princess Zelda. He had to tell her before his life finally left him; it wouldn't be long so he needed to do it now. He forced his mouth to move forming words for the first time in more than fourteen years.

Seeing that his mouth was moving but he did not have the strength to make his voice loud enough for her to hear Zelda bent forward almost putting her pointed ear to his lips, for once not thinking of the filth that was now adorning her clothing. As quiet as a swish of fabric she heard him speak for the first and quite possibly last time.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I have… never known… such… a wonderful… day… or such kindness… from any of… my Mast-er-sss, th-thank you. P-Pl-Please know my name was L-L-Link." He had struggled to say those words gasping for air as he did so. As the last word fell from his lips his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp.

Zelda started trembling as the tears freely fell from her eyes. "No," she whispered. "No, you cannot die like that, not just after you finally speak and tell me your name." Zelda had never seen this kind of tragedy in her life and it was hitting her hard now as she hugged the boy's body close to her further staining her clothes with his blood.

Just then both Impa and the guard with a cart to carry them back to the castle appeared. Impa helped the guard to gently place the boy's body into the cart, careful not to touch the sword since the wound would only bleed out more quickly and could further damage his insides if removed before they had proper care for him. Impa guided the Princess into the cart as well; she was far too distraught to walk at the moment. She then quickly ordered the other guards to bring the still unconscious men to the castle and lock them in the dungeons for questioning and sentencing. As the cart started to pull away Impa gracefully leaped into it as the driver urged the horse pulling the dray to move up the winding pathway towards the castle with all haste.

Impa watched as the blood soaked Princess Zelda kept moving her mouth but not a sound escaped her lips and her eyes never parted from the boy's almost completely still body. The only sign he gave that he was not completely gone were the shallow breaths that caused his chest to rise and fall slightly.

Impa could not help but wonder at the boy as well. During her own fight she had caught glimpses of his and he moved as if he was a trained warrior yet he never struck back that alone contradicted him being trained as a fighter. What other secrets did this boy hide within him? With any luck and a miracle from the Goddesses they would get to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello to all of you taking the time to read my story. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get as much edited and up today and as tomorrow I have to go back to work the soonest I can guarantee another couple of chapters is the weekend. Usually by the end of a work day my brain has gone to mush and editing is not my forte at that point. That being said it doesn't mean it won't happen just less likely to do so.

Now to answer a few reviews. To any who did take the time, thank you for your review. To unholykey thank you for the review and I hope this story does keep you riveted. I swear the story is finished I am just editing them i.e. making sure I used there, their, or they're right and that I didn't miss any words in a sentence before I put them up. If I didn't do this the story wouldn't be nearly as good, in my opinion at least, because I found as I wrote it where I was originally heading changed or this and that sounded better than the other thing. Also you'd have four partial stories up but not completed from me by this point, and trust me that is about killing me because I am really excited about two of them but I made myself finish this one first as it was the closest to done. Also thank you for the insight on the lines; the sad part is I know this but I seem to forget I have an 'Enter' key when I type. Isn't it funny we can read books fine without all the breaks but online is different. I'll try and remember to break it up a bit more though but no promises; I get distracted by reading the story as sad as that sounds.

To the guest who asked about Link being able to overcome his masters the answer is yes he easily could have, but bear in mind the circumstances. He was 3 years old when he became a slave so it was more or less all he knew. Then there is the fact of his mind set, he believed he was incapable of anything more and that he needed his masters. That is how slave owners around the world throughout history managed to keep a large number of people under their control. Most of the time all it takes is one person to control the masses. This is also along the same lines of how abusive relationships work. You can see this trait over and over again throughout history and even modern day society. Concentration camps, prisons, armies, riots; even in schools it usually only takes one teacher to control a group of kids. It's not always a bad thing as every group needs a leader like a wolf pack with an alpha but it is a fact. It only takes one person to control and/or oppress a group.

Well that was long though hopefully not completely boring. Until next time, Later.

* * *

**Some wounds never heal**

When they reached the castle Zelda's voice came back to her and she ordered the guards to take the boy to his quarters and summon Sir Reginald there to care for him with the swiftness of a Keaton. The guards were stupefied by this statement, Sir Reginald for a servant boy? However, the Princess' expression, like Impa's before, left no room for argument and they made haste to comply with her orders. As the guards moved the boy the King and Queen made their way to the gathering with Lord Tierney and his son Donavon following close behind. The King was the first to speak. "Princess Zelda and Impa what is going on? What has happened," and then in a concerned and alarmed voice, "My Dear Zelda, why are you covered in blood; are you hurt? We must summon Sir Reginald and swiftly!" The Queen was quick to agree with her husband and went to wrap her daughter in an embrace searching her face for a sign of the pain she felt her daughter must be in. As quickly as they could both Impa and Zelda explained tersely about the ambush. As they finished Donavon Tierney simpered out, "Well thankfully it was just that servant boy who was hurt and not you my precious Princess. Servants are expendable but you, the gem of Hyrule, are irreplaceable.

The Princess turned on the conceited man, who was to be her husband in little over a year's time, with an unmatched ferocity. "How **dare **you say his life is worth **nothing**?! Every single life is irreplaceable. A life lost **cannot **be brought back and that life is **always **worth something to someone **no matter** their status or wealth. From what I have seen of his behavior he is far nobler than many of the **stuffed peacocks** that flock through these halls. There is also the fact he is one of **my** citizens that I will one day swear to rule over judiciously and protect to my last, and while I may not be able to help every citizen in need I can help this poor boy who did his utmost to protect me. For this reason I have ordered that Sir Reginald is to care for him and I will do **everything** within my power to see to it he lives and has a chance at the life that has thus far been **denied** him!" Still fuming Zelda turned on her heel away from her fiancé, parents, and future father-in-law toward the castle heading toward the boy's chambers. Impa paused only long enough to advise their majesties she would provide a better explanation once things were settled and in order.

Two hours later the Princess and her guardian were still to be found outside of the boy's chambers. Zelda was continually pondering the boy's first and last words as they waited. The more she thought on it the more dream like it seemed. Did he really speak and was that his name or had she just conjured up all that had happened to help her better cope with what had befallen them? Reginald was not permitting anyone entry except his apprentice Luda, who also happened to be his niece, and the two other doctors in the castle, Bandam and Seres. He had called them forth when he had seen the extent of the wound. Impa had eventually convinced the Princess to change out of her blood soiled clothing after about forty-five minutes insisting that it would take Reginald awhile to help the boy and even if my some divine miracle he came out now the few minutes it would take her to change would make little difference. Luda had been in and out fetching things as they were needed but never had time to give more than a cursory reply. So Zelda paced and Impa leaned against the wall watching both her charge and the door.

Suddenly they heard the latch turn and out walked an exhausted looking Bandam and Seres followed by Luda who beckoned the two in before leaving the room as well. They entered the chamber the tense atmosphere swallowing all sound giving the impression that if one were to even breathe out of time they would throw everything into chaos. Reginald was to be seen leaning over the boy adjusting a damp cloth over his pale forehead. As they entered Reginald looked up smiling wearily at them. "Fear not, I have full faith that as long as he rests he will make a full recovery. Between myself, Bandam, and Seres we managed to put enough magic into him so he is relatively stable. Rather fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Bandam was not as focused as he should have been. This resulted in some of his wounds that weren't life threatening being healed, such as his arm. I have given him medicine for the pain and to make him sleep, he will not wake until the morrow. Please explain to me though how this boy who I very much doubt would have lifted a finger against anyone ended up with a sword through his gullet."

Impa gave a terse explanation with Zelda adding a few details here and there, her eyes rarely straying from the pale inert figure. "I wish there was more I could do for him," stated Reginald suddenly. I can heal his physical wounds but I fear it is his spirit that needs the most help, however, until he trusts us enough to give us his name I cannot begin that process. The Princess' head shot up with a questioning look on her face. "Why would his name be important to helping heal him?" Reginald smiled at her before explaining. "My brother and I were raised to be healers of the body and spirit. As my brother was older he took the position of being the Shaman of Kakariko when our father passed. I came and found work at the castle. The reason we are considered some of the best healers in Hyrule is that our bloodline has a strong connection to the spirits that reside in the elements within the land. These same spirits form to make up the bodies, minds, and souls of all living beings. When a being is hurt it is always all three parts that are hurt. Many doctors only focus on one aspect of healing thus the healing is incomplete and the person is still wounded. My family has long practiced the art of holistic healing and we have developed certain abilities that allow us to see into a person's soul and mind to help heal those while also healing the body. Thus when the recovery is done the person is completely healed and able to move on. However, this ability can be invasive and we should always have permission from the patient and we must have their name since a person's name unlocks the hidden doors within them. I have not brought this up with the boy wanting him to trust us enough to tell us on his own."

"Then Reginald you can help him," Zelda replied with a desperate plea in her voice, "he told me his name with what he believed was his last breath. Well I think he did. So if I tell you, you can help him. His name is L…" the Princess was stopped as Reginald put up his hand. "Please Your Highness, in that moment he trusted you enough to tell you his deepest secret. It would not be right if you gave out what is his to share. There is also the fact I need his permission to help him and his trust. I will speak with him about it but I wish him to be the one to tell me his name.

The Princess looked slightly abashed by this statement but then acknowledged Reginald's wisdom. "Now, we need to let him rest. I have asked Luda to request a servant stay with him round the clock until we can be sure he is past the danger zone. You both need to rest as well it has been a long day." As Reginald looked at them he did a double take at Impa before going over to her. He immediately started cleaning and bandaging her shallow wounds from the earlier fight while muttering about Sheikah and their stubbornness. Impa allowed him to treat her knowing he wouldn't rest until all parties were tended to. Zelda watched as the man cleaned and bandaged Impa's wounds feeling guilty that she had been so preoccupied with the boy she had failed to take notice of her guardian's injuries. Reginald then turned to the Princess speaking frankly, "You're not hiding any wounds from me, now are you Your Highness?" "No Sir Reginald, unlike my companions I was unharmed." Reginald nodded before heading for the door gesturing for the two women to follow as a servant girl came in. Reginald gave her explicit instructions before departing. As Zelda turned one last time to look at the unconscious boy she made a vow that from this day forward she would do everything in her power to be there for him, help him, and try to set things right for him. She owed him that much at least. With that thought to bolster her confidence she too left the room.

As soon they had been assured that the boy was out of danger both the Princess Zelda and Impa were summoned by the King and Queen to give an account of the afternoon's happenings. It had taken awhile but between the two of them they managed to convey the entirety of the story and were now sitting back in the arm chairs within the King's study. Impa had stressed this meeting needed to be kept a secret and had gone so far as to make sure no eavesdroppers could get near by employing some of her Shadow Magic.

"So," said the King, "it appears it was an ambush with two parts; one group large enough to keep Impa busy and one person to capture the Princess. That tells us that whomever thought up this plan is well aware that Impa is never far from the Princess and they are also aware of her combat skills, so much so as to send enough disposable men to prevent her from aiding the Princess. I have been informed none of the men who were arrested knew who had hired them. They were gathered in an empty building given a small taste of the money to come if the job succeeded and given their orders of when, where, and for whom to wait. From what I understand they were not told they were disposable nor were they told they were merely a distraction. Instead they were told to capture the Princess and whoever did would receive a larger pay than the rest at the end of the job. They were told that the Princess would have a guardian with her and if they killed the guardian the man responsible would again receive a larger sum of money. The men have informed their interrogators that they believed the boy was the guardian so that is why Impa was able to surprise them. This tells us the mastermind behind this attempt has means and at least some knowledge of the Princess' movements. What this person was not counting on is that your newest servant was skilled enough to distract him from his goal. From what you two have said we also know the person whom hatched this nefarious plot is skilled with the sword and is quite dangerous."

Impa cleared her throat her interjecting, "Your Majesty, I hate to disagree with you but there is one error in your conclusion. The rider was not a formidable or skilled swordsman. From the glimpses of the fight I was able to see he left himself wide open many of times and if the boy had struck out he could have easily disarmed him with the piece of wood he wielded. From what I could see the boy's skills far surpassed that of the rider and the only reason he managed to injure the boy was that my fight distracted the two for an instant and the rider struck a clumsy blow at the boy. I believe the ineptness of the swordsman is the reason the boy lives still."

The King pondered Impa's words gazing at her intently over the tips of his fingers but it was the Queen who spoke next. "Then why did the boy not strike back if he was the more skilled of the two? That does not make sense unless maybe he was part of the plot and the idea was more to gain the Princess' trust than to capture her."

"No," came Zelda's voice vehemently, "I do not believe he had anything to do with this. If it was only a ploy to gain my trust why would they attempt to kill him? Not to mention, he has had more than ample opportunity to gain my trust and be near me yet he chose to be more of a shadow or a Poe. There is also the fact that if he is part of a plot the Tierney's would have to be a part of it too since they brought him here."

"Dear I can see you have grown attached to him," started the Queen, "but you must see that we know little of the boy, not even his name, and he could have found a way to pull all of this together and persuade the Tierney's. After all the Tierney's would have little reason to set up this deed as they are already welcome here and you are marrying their son."

"You would defend the Tierney Family over him," asked the Princess barely controlling her temper. "The Tierney's have been known for their dirty underhanded tactics for generations and it is only their money and power that has ever saved them. They have had their…"

"Zelda!" The King's voice was quiet but resonated with his authority. "In a little over a year's time you will be married to that family. I do not want to ever hear of you speaking ill of them again. You must show respect for your future husband's family."

The Princess was about to retort her temper having risen at being chastised in this manner but Impa laid a calming hand on her shoulder replying in a quiet voice. "With all due respect Your Majesties, I do not believe the boy had anything to do with this. We have been doing some digging into the boy's background and quite recently found out why he acts strangely for the most part, though we have yet to discover everything I do not believe he had a hand in the ambuscade today and were it not for him the Princess might very well be dead by now. It seems one of the other servants here at the castle remembers him from back when she was being trained as a slave. From what we have determined he has been a slave since he was very young and his training was harsh to say the least. The marks across his body are proof that not only was he a slave, but has been one up until he was brought here. We all know that in Ceylon where the Tierney's hail from slavery is not illegal and as such until he was brought across the border they were well within their rights to buy and keep him as one. As I understand it slave traders will have weeklong events there buying and selling slaves and in some cases acquiring new ones from the poor and homeless. As odd as his behavior may seem to us it makes perfect sense when looked at in that light. However, we have made some small progresses to breaking through his training; in time I believe we may even learn his name and perhaps more of his background. Time and patience will be the factor here though since I have never seen a case as bad as his; it is hard to say how long it may take. However, after what I saw of his skills I would like to start training him in combat once he is healed. Since the Princess released him of his life of servitude and asked him to stay I believe it would be a benefit to train him so the Princess might have another protector."

Both the King and Queen looked incredulous at the last statement and that was when Impa remembered they had no knowledge of the happenings with the boy. Impa proceeded to explain to them the dealings they had had with the boy thus far including his condition both physical and mental. She spoke of how he had purposely expanded his knowledge and abilities to an unheard of level in slaves. Impa then concluded with, "I think this boy houses many secrets and abilities that could actually be a benefit to our kingdom so it would be in our best interest to keep him here and find out what they are. There is also the fact you owe him the Princess' life which means 'La vie de mon Artérielle' is now in effect and is owed to the boy." All three members of the Royal Family looked simultaneously gasped for none of them had come to that conclusion but they were all perfectly aware of the truth.

The King was the first to speak, "Very well, for you are correct Impa we do owe him that and as it is an ancient magic that cannot be broken I will see to it that the old law is complied with. However, I wish to speak with the boy some and I would also like for him to join us at a breakfast when he is able. Then I can make sure to bestow the proper gift as a form of repayment. Please have me informed as soon as Reginald deems the boy fit for visitors. Now it has been a long day for all of us if there is nothing else that needs to be addressed I believe we should make our way to dinner."

"Father, there is one thing I wished to discuss with you and mother. Earlier today I had gone to the music shop to pick up my harp while there Mr. Lantos had the boy test some ocarinas for him. The music the boy played was the most beautiful I have ever heard it was almost as if magic had been woven into the notes. Do you think it would perhaps be acceptable for the boy to attend the ball for my engagement and during that time play for the guests once? I will see to it that he is instructed on proper behavior before the ball. I know you will be giving him the 'La vie de mon Artérielle' but this is something I wish to give him." The King and Queen looked hard at their only child for it was rather taboo to have someone at the ball of such low standing but they could not deny that she wanted to repay him. "Very well," said the King, "but see to it that he does not make a fool of himself and us by extension." The Princess nodded happily before curtsying to her parents and leaving to get ready for dinner with Impa.

Three days passed before Reginald would let the boy have visitors, though the Princess managed to cajole him into letting her help them care for Link. This was mainly due to the fact he had been keeping the boy sedated with potions since he had proven almost impossible to keep still otherwise. Estelle had sent up three meals a day laden with more food than any one person could eat let alone someone who was used to eating only once or twice a week and they often came back down with almost as much food as they started with, much to her consternation. When at last Reginald deemed the boy fit for more than one visitor at a time his room became crowded with all three members of the Royal Family, Impa, Estelle, and Reginald.

The King was the first to speak to the boy after Reginald and Impa held him still in bed when he tried to leap out to bow. "Formalities are not necessary son when one is so grievously injured, especially when the injury was received while saving my daughter. I wish to thank you for this though the words seem paltry comparatively you do have my most sincere thanks for what you have done. In our fair Kingdom of Hyrule there is an old law the 'La vie de mon Artérielle' which translates from old Hylian to 'Life of my Blood'. You saved the life of my daughter, my blood, and as the patriarch of my family this law and the old magic of Hyrule binds me to give something precious to you. Tomorrow I will be making an official declaration of what I have chosen to do. This will occur shortly after breakfast tomorrow and you must be in attendance. Also I would like you to join my family and myself for breakfast in the morning. On another matter I have been informed that you have been released of your servitude by my daughter; she speaks quite highly of you and your skills. She requested that as her savior you attend the ball we will be hosting in a few weeks' time celebrating her engagement to one Donovan Tierney, the son of your former Master. The request also included for you to play the ocarina at one point during the evening gaieties. Therefore I am personally extending you an invitation to the ball and to play. The Princess will help teach you what you need to know of etiquette to be ready for the day. Impa, my daughter's guardian, also expressed interest in your physical abilities as well and would like to start training you once Reginald clears you for that kind of physical training. Is all of this acceptable to you?"

The boy nodded never meeting the King's eyes. Satisfied with the outcome The King and Queen took their leave of the room. Reginald then spoke to the boy, "Now son, there is something I wanted to speak to you about. I am not only a healer of physical wounds but I can also help with spiritual ones as well. I think it would be a benefit to you if you were to allow me to try and heal you spiritually. However, before I can begin, I need two things, one: you must give your permission and, two: I must have your name. Now as with any healing the process takes time but over the course of a few weeks you may well find you will feel better on both the inside out outside. The process will allow me to cleanse your mind and spirit of any darkness that plagues them. If you would ever like me to help you with this you need only tell me." Reginald looked seriously at the boy making sure he understood what he had said.

The boy continued to look down at the bed spread contemplating what he had been told his fingers the only part of him that were moving. When at last he did look up it was impossible to read what his decision. However, for the first time the boy looked the healer in the eye and spoke his voice almost as quiet as it had been when he spoke to the Princess yet it managed to carry in the room. "My name is Link and yes if it will stop the dreams then I wish for your help."

The Princess was ecstatic he had actually spoke to someone besides herself and he had told them his name she had not imagined it. For a moment though the Princess was in awe at the quality of his voice. Sweet and sultry with an almost honeyed quality, mellifluous would be a good description. There was only a slight bit of hoarseness to it from disuse but still one could lose themselves in the sound of his voice; it was almost criminal of him to have locked it away all this time. Zelda could easily see how many a young maiden, Malon included, would be fawning over this boy, once he was healed, with his looks and that voice… The Princess shook herself from these thoughts. It would not do for an engaged woman to be thinking of other men in this manner.

Reginald smiled happy that they had finally elicited the boy to speak. "Very well, Link. I am going to place my hand on the crown of your head and I need you to take my other hand and keep your eyes locked on mine. If things become too difficult give my hand a squeeze, do you understand?" Link nodded then closed his eyes for a moment then locked his with Reginald's taking his hand in the process. Reginald placed his other hand on the boy's head and began the ancient chant he had learned as a youth, never once breaking eye contact. All at once Reginald's own soul felt assaulted by darkness. There was pain and fear here like he had never experienced in any other living being. He could smell fire and hear people pleading and screaming a thousand tormented souls driving through the realm, mangled limps and torn bodies were everywhere floating in a lake of blood, and then there was a pair of red eyes glaring down. Reginald wanted out of this place he couldn't even remember how he had gotten here or who he was anymore he just wanted to get away from this hell. Through it all he felt an immense pressure on his hand that he couldn't understand. Then suddenly he was violently ripped away now back in the castle in Link's room breathing heavily on his knees and someone was screaming. It took him a moment to register he had been the one screaming and now Impa was shaking him trying to speak to him, "Reginald, what happened? What went wrong?" Then he remembered the healing and going into the boy's mind and spirit but something wasn't right; he hurried over to the boy. His eyes were closed and he was shaking writhing in obvious pain if he kept this up he would rip his partially healed wounds open again.

The boy spoke in a voice full of pain crying and pleading to some unseen person, "Please Master, no more, please. I'll do better but please not this, please Master." The words were heartbreaking but his tone was gut wrenching and they tried vainly to wake him but couldn't. Again Impa asked what happened and when Reginald described what he had seen Impa's eyes went wide. "Reginald I need you to go in again but with me we have to stop this and it is the only way." Unsure of what she meant but not willing to question her he placed a hand on the boy's flailing head keeping a firm grip then one on Impa's using the boy's name this time. Once again Reginald was surrounded by the darkness, blood, and gore but Impa was beside him this time guiding him. How she found the boy in the endless space Reginald didn't know but he was glad they did. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of the space in an area that was lighter but yet it was a dark light with no warmth to it.

Three figures stood around him watching as he was tormented by evil dark entities rushing through him and cutting into his flesh. The boy was bare save for a pair of grimy shorts and they could plainly see numerous cuts on his body. Every time an entity passed through him a new wound was made in a slow sickening fashion like some unseen force was drawing a blade painfully slow across his skin to further torment him. From each wound a river of blood flowed coating the floor. The blood flow wasn't natural for no one being had that much in them nor would it flow out in such torrents. Worse yet you could now hear all of the boy's pleas for it to stop but it seemed the physical pain was not all that was ailing him. "Please Master, quiet the voices. Please my ears hurt Master, please. Please Master I don't want to see them hurt anymore don't let them be hurt."

Neither Reginald nor Impa could see the images that the boy was seeing but there were voices whispering from the shadow entities yet these did not seem to be the voices the boy was referring to. As they listened they could make out what the entities were saying. "You know the rules by which you're bound you're not allowed to speak yet you have done so twice now. Did you think you were free just because a silly girl said you were? You are ours. We own you no matter how many times you try to hide sniveling behind another master we will always be there. We created you and we will destroy you; unless you give us what we desire and come back to us. You have already given us part of our desire 'Link' and now with that we can find it. The pain you are in now is nothing compared to when we find your true soul. But if you come back and give us what we desire we will show mercy and reduce your punishment to half the time you've been gone for."

"No, I can't, please stop. Nooooaaahhhh," the boy's protest turned into a bloodcurdling scream as several of the entities passed thru him at once. Impa pulled Reginald farther in and began a strange chant as she walked forward with the healer in tow. The three dark figures noticed her then and two of them began to hiss at her. Impa's voice rang out, "Leave this boy be he has done nothing to you." One of the shadow figures hissed out, "This boy is ours; his soul belongs to us as his Master sold it to us long ago. We will do as we please with him."

"Wrong," said Impa, "you know the law only this boy may give you his soul rather he has a Master or not. If you had had his soul you would not need his name to reach it. He is free and you will do no more harm to his spirit." With that Impa attempted to step into the circle of dark light to retrieve the boy only to draw back as flames surround him.

"So the little guardian knows the laws, you must have become a mage, favorite of Anjean. But no, the boy is ours, as he has been ours for years and he will give us his soul rather he wants to or not." "This boy is stronger in body and spirit than he looks and if he has yet to give it to you after years of this torture I do not believe he will." With that Impa started a new incantation that seemed more effective in driving down the flames and forcing back the shadows. The last thing they heard before the shadows disappeared as Impa and Reginald returned with the boy was, "This isn't over guardian, the boy is ours and now we can find him."

When they returned Reginald was glad to find he was no longer covered in blood and in looking around neither was Impa. His gaze quickly went to the boy and at first he was relieved. None of the wounds that had been made to Link in that ghastly world showed now, but Reginald's hope was soon dashed. Quite suddenly Link's eyes flew open with a look of abject terror in them, almost immediately he curled into a tight ball hiding his face as silent sobs racked his frame. They tried to unlock his limbs since the position was not conducive to the wound in his abdomen but he would not be moved.

When they found moving him was impossible the Princess and Estelle turned to Impa and Reginald the obvious question in their eyes. Reginald found he too had to look at Impa for he was not even sure what had happened with the healing other than it had gone very very wrong. Impa was not paying attention and instead had a hand covering her eyes before she spoke in a quiet voice, "Damn them. Damn them straight to the pits of hell with Demise himself! How could they use that on a child? Wasn't the other abuse enough, this… this is cruelty beyond words."

"Please Impa," pleaded the Princess, "what happened what is wrong with Link?" Impa looked at the three of them then at the trembling boy on the bed before she spoke. "The explanation is a long one that I must delve into history for and it is not the nicest of tales. Are you sure you wish for an explanation?" The three nodded so Impa motioned them to sit; the other three found places within the room quickly watching Impa as she began the tale.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Okay I usually don't do one of these for every chapter but I needed to put in two things about this one. First I do realize Link in Ocarina of Time cleansed the temples in the Adult Time Line. However, I'm going with the theory the temples remained cleansed when he was sent back and that the sages knew who they were. Either that or we can go with the theory that people just knew what happened despite the time skip. Which ever works for you, personally Nintendo has never kept too close to a time line and it's always a bit fuzzy so I'm taking a little bit of creative license here.**  
**

My second part is an apology. At this point you may or may not see times when another language is used. To any native speakers of these languages I apologize if it is brutally butchered. I had to use Google Translate to get them since the only other language I have a slight bit of knowledge in is Spanish, and I do mean slight.

Thanks and enjoy, later.

* * *

**Light, Shadow, and Blood**

"The Sheikah are the shadows of Hylians, essentially like the Hylians but at the same time opposite of them. One example of this is the magic used by the two races. Hylians use Light Magic opposed to Sheikah who use Shadow/Dark Magic. Many of the Hylians feared the magic of the Sheikah believing that since it is born of darkness and cold that it must be evil while their magic born of light and warmth must be good. This idea is a false one since magic, rather born of light or dark, is a tool no more good or evil than a knife on a counter. It is the choice of the wielder rather that knife is used to prepare food for the hungry or used to murder the sole bread earner of a family. The Sheikah have always been a small race, but even so we're the sworn guardians of the Royal Family and had been since they aided the Goddess Hylia and guided her mortal form.

One day several influential Hylians started campaigning to rid Hyrule of the Sheikah race; they feared our magic and our skills for they did not understand it; ignorance breeds fear and hate. The Royal Family tried to stop them but many of the Sheikah were killed because it goes against our code to kill our light, the Hylians, unless we're protecting the one we've been sworn to. At that time several of the Sheikah abandoned our tribe disavowing our ancient oath and instead banded together to stop the Hylians from committing the genocide of our race that so many of Hylians sought. The disbanded Sheikah started dabbling in an ancient and dangerous magic called Blood Magic. I'm not sure where Blood Magic originated from but they fused it with our Shadow Magic. The entire purpose of that Magic was to cause harm and bring pain there are no good spells that ever came from it.

Even after the Hylians stopped trying to annihilate us many of our tribe continued to practice that accursed magic. They created a temple to worship their dark art naming it the Shadow Temple. The unspeakable acts committed there left behind bled into the very walls the essence of the fear and hate from both the victims and the torturers. That dark essence blended with the leftover magic and any who stayed to long within its cursed walls became possessed from the darkness as it slowly seeped into their souls.

Only two beings in living memory have ever entered that temple and come out with their souls intact. One was the great leader and warrior of our tribe Impa who also became the Sage of Shadow; I, as many have been, was named after her. The other was the Hero of Time and he only succeeded since he possessed the Triforce of Courage and because as the Hero he alone could walk amidst the darkness and the light, and be unaffected by them. Together they managed to cleanse that bloodthirsty place of the evil embodiment that had festered and grown within its walls for countless years.

However, before the era of the Hero of Twilight but after the era of the Hero of Time the Blood-Shadow Magic infected the minds of its creators and users; soon they tried to gain dominion over the Sacred Realm and its blessed power after having found a way into it through their dark arts. Those who had sought to rule that blessed realm were chased out of Hyrule across the lands banished to another world by the Goddesses themselves. Before their banishment they had created a powerful object that had allowed them to break into the realm and that was the embodiment of their magic. That magic was known as the 'Fused Shadow' so named since it was a fusion of Blood and Shadow Magic. That too was sealed away, after having been broken into pieces, when those power hungry fools were banished.

However, not all of the magic left with them for there were those who had learned the art but had not joined the group bent on ruling thus they were spared. They passed down the magic and the stories, but soon it became clear to our tribe that the art was too dangerous as it seemed to create a lust for power in weaker minds. We stored the remaining knowledge of that horrid magic and the bloody history that had ensued from it in the Shadow Temple sealing and hiding it forever more. There the souls who had perished within its wall and either would not or could not leave because of the magic were forever trapped. Those lingering souls filled with hate for all those who still had warm flesh desired nothing more than to feast on the souls and blood of the living. To steal their warmth as horridly as their own had been taken. Most Sheikah only know of the history but know nothing of that accursed magic that brought shame on our people.

At a certain age we, as Sheikah, are given a choice of what we wish to do. You can choose to protect the Royal Family if the need should arise but otherwise have a quiet life in the profession of your choosing. Those that choose that path mainly live quietly in our remote village; at that point their training is finished. You can choose to become a Guardian or even a Lone Guardian which involves several more years of very intense training. After that training if you should prove yourself worthy you become a Sheikah Mage and while you are still a Guardian you're trained in not only the advanced shadow arts but some of the Blood Magic. Though, you are bound by a magical oath never to use it against anyone to only use the knowledge to help those afflicted by it. That is the level I myself have attained; I have been the only one to accomplish it in several generations. The last option is to disband from the clan altogether and chose not to protect or be loyal to the Royal Family. Once this choice is made you may never set foot in the Sheikah village again. This is a rare occurrence; Sheikah are a close knit group and we grow up being raised by everyone and everyone supports one another. I only know of two who have disbanded in this lifetime.

They were a set of twins a brother and sister, Tatl and Tael, and like me had at first chosen to become Lone Guardians. However, they were not chosen to guard the Princess or any Royal Family member directly as I was. This infuriated them for they were always narcissistic enough to believe they were the best. Instead of finding another way to be of use to the Royal Family, which would have been proper, they instead chose to disband. We hadn't heard from them in two years after they left but then one day they returned to the land that was now forbidden to them with magic beyond what our Shadow Magic could do. I had just started my training as a mage so I was able recognize it as Blood-Shadow Magic. Instantly Anjean, my mentor, and I knew the only way they could have learned it was from the Shadow Temple. How they found it we didn't know since it had been lost since shortly after the remnants of that foul magic was placed in its walls. Their last threat, before we managed to drive them out, was that they would have their revenge on the Royal Family and our tribe. I hadn't had any dealings with them until tonight.

Two of those shadows in the boy's mind were Tatl and Tael; I believe the third to be that of his original master, and it seems they had planted a latent curse on the boy. I am unsure of rather the curse was triggered when Reginald began the healing or when he gave us his name since that was something they were after. From what I could tell they were trying to get him to give into them and sell them his soul. In order to break him down and give in they were using Blood Magic and attacking his outer soul the one we see. Somehow he has divided his soul into two parts then managed to lock away his true soul, but now that they know his name they can find it.

What I don't understand though is the significance of one poor boy's soul. You don't put a curse like that on just anyone, especially a slave, just for their soul, there is something more they wanted from him or to do to him but I don't know what. I would bet this is the reason why the master Shyla spoke of panicked when he was kidnapped. They hadn't finished what they set out to do with him and that master feared their wrath, and rightfully so. We are going to have to break that curse over Link and soon, it is a curse that only gets stronger over time and now that it has been activated I fear what it will do to him. Reginald we will have to go in again but we will need to make preparations to fight it and I will have to coach you on what you need to do."

A soft rustling noise caught their attention just then. Turning around they saw Link was now sitting up but was still curled up as tightly as he could manage with his arms around his knees, face hidden, and his whole frame was still quivering. He unfurled one arm and made a motion with his hand indicative of his desire to write something. Impa immediately snatched up parchment, quill, and ink then placed them in his hands. He moved his head so he could see what he was writing but never once looked up at the group. Once he was done he moved the parchment forward for them to read more easily, but the words printed on the parchment did little to ease the minds of the group

_I'm sorry for what I did and I'll do better from now on. Please just don't lock me in that realm again. Please I'll take any other punishment just tell me what it is you want me to do and I shall. Just please don't make me go back there without the ability to protect myself._

Impa looked at the hastily written note and felt a twinge in her heart. The boy thought he was being punished; that they had intentionally sent him there. "Link, listen to me. You have done nothing wrong; we had no idea that would happen when we went to perform the healing. Someone has used a very despicable but powerful type of magic on you and when Reginald went to help you it activated. I swear to you though we would not have done it if we had known." Impa looked between the boy and Reginald to since both were fairly distraught at this point.

Reginald's face was ashen as he looked on at the trembling youth. He remembered when he had first met the boy he had wondered what it would take to break through the boy's façade and at that time he had decided he didn't want to know. He realized he had been right then, he hadn't wanted to know and what was worse was Reginald felt he was the cause for his pain. "Link I am so sorry I didn't know that would happen to you. I've never seen anything like that before. I just…" Reginald trailed off unable to find the words but Link merely shook his head in a gesture showing that Reginald's apology was unnecessary. "Link," said Impa, "I know that was hard to deal with but I have knowledge of the type of magic they used on you. What we saw was a latent curse that we will have to break. As soon as Reginald and I can be ready we will have to go at it. It would help if we knew more about what we are facing; do you think you could tell us more about what happened?"

Link took up the writing utensils again and wrote hastily, '_What do you wish to know?'_ His writing while still a very nice script wasn't nearly as neat as it had been the other day thanks to his still trembling hands. "Have you ever been to that place we found you in before," asked Impa. Link's response was quick, '_Every night._' "You go to that accursed place every night?! For how long has this been happening?" Impa was absolutely astounded the answer that followed.

_Every night, since I was stolen from Master, I have gone to that realm. They would always tell me to come back but I never could. I've grown used to it and I found a way protect myself from being attacked by the spirits. This time, however, I wasn't able to draw forth the energy I needed and so they were able to trap me within the ring. That is why this time scared me so badly; I can usually withstand it better than I did just now and I should apologize to all of you for my behavior. I lost control of myself while in your presence that was unacceptable. Also if I may ask, please, I do not wish to be locked in there again and not be able to get out; so you need not concern yourselves with my well-being. I can live with visiting the realm nightly so any preparations are not necessary. _

Impa shook her head slightly taken aback that the boy knew it was a realm and not a dream he was continually trapped in. Her voice was grave and sorrowful as she spoke to him, "You have nothing to apologize for that is an awful place and even if you found a way to protect yourself it does not change that your very soul has been attacked by those foul spirits. To have to bear that form of attack even once is excruciating, but I have a hunch you endured that abuse for several years. Truly I'm amazed you haven't given in yet. I know of no one who could withstand that amount of torture for even a few minutes. But, as a Sheikah mage it is my duty to help when I find this dark magic being used and since the curse has been activated it will only get worse. You may be able to protect yourself a few times more but it will grow more potent with each passing day. It will reach a pinnacle at which point you will not be able wake nor will you be able to protect yourself until you give into them. They also have your name now and it sounds as if that was a vital key to their plans. Then there are their parting words to worry about, now that the curse is no longer dormant they can track you down and try to take you back with them. I am sure you are well aware of what will happen to you should they succeed. So in order to stop this I need information from you. Can you tell me more about what happened when your master would take you out all night, I'm assuming that is when you met with the pair? The more I know about what they were doing the better prepared I can be to attack whatever curses they left on you."

Link looked down onto the bed his trembling hand performing the tapping yet it the rhythm seemed off. It was clear he was still very much shaken by what had transpired. Not being able to remove himself from that macabre realm must have really broken through his front and he hadn't had the time to rebuild it, thought Impa. Now was the best time to get information from him since he was unguarded and vulnerable. It may have been a cheap ploy but it was the best opportunity they had.

"Link, please I need to know everything they did to you on those nights, it's the only way. I know you're still scared of them and what they did but you need to remember you're free now and they cannot control you. Not only that but Reginald and I are here for you as are Estelle and the Princess Zelda and we will help you through this you just have to help us help you." Link seemed to be thinking it over debating the wisdom of Impa's words before he took quill in hand and began writing out a very long explanation.

_The trips started almost as soon as I was brought to Master from the fire. I met them there though I never knew their names; they had the same eyes as Lady Impa. We would always meet in a small secluded clearing in the forest near Master's house. Once there I had to strip naked and lie in a circle they had created. Once I was lying down they would start this chanting and soon I was transported to a realm of their choosing. The realm was always one of two places. There was the blood realm in which you found me and then there were the Silent Realms whose scenery depended on what they wished to work on that night. _

_We would work on different things from the everyday chores Master taught me to more in depth studies of magic and swordsman ship. Some nights we would work on nothing and they just tried to break me down by having the tortured spirits of the dead attack me or they would attack me themselves. Time in those realms passed differently than in our own realm here. What is an hour in our time is around a month there. During my training in the realm I was never allowed a break or pause from their unrelenting drills. By the end of them I always felt so wore down I could barely stand. During those nights anytime I faltered or did not execute the task I was set to perfection I was punished with a bite from their blades. It took some time before I realized that they weren't physically transporting my body but just my spirit. As this realization came to me I grew stronger in that realm knowing it was not my body but my spirit so I could not tire as my body did nor did my spirit need the sustenance that my body craved. When they saw that I no longer faltered from fatigue they grew angry and pushed harder but I only grew stronger. It was strange but even though only my spirit was sent there the work I did transpired to my body's physical prowess. Rather it was just in my head or not I do not know but it mattered not. _

_When they found they could no longer physically wear down my spirit with training and found that I was actually growing stronger instead they started to attack more often adding curses that restricted me. The entire time they would tell me when the time was right they would have my true soul and that I would be theirs completely. I didn't understand what they meant by true soul but I knew it would be bad if I gave in to them. It frightened me since I was already bound to obey them because of Master and their curses; I didn't want to be further tied to them. _

_ The last session I went to was the harshest one and I was already worn down and hurting from the previous day's events. That night they attacked me with not only the souls of the dead but with their weapons as well. It felt as if they had shattered my very being to pieces. Before the end of that night they told me that the next time they would finally claim my soul as theirs. They did not get the chance, however, as I was stolen from Master the next night. From then on they would torture me in my sleep bidding me to return but I couldn't. _

_After a few years I learned a few more magical spells and enchantments. I learned how to further safeguard my true soul from them, how to protect myself in the blood realm, and how to remove most of the curses they had laid upon me. The only curse I couldn't break was the silent curse that bid me never speak. When I believed I was dying I decided to give the Princess not only my name which was the key I had used to hide my true soul, but I also decided to go against the curse and speak. I wasn't sure if the curse was still active since many curses wane with time if they are not reinforced, but I felt it didn't matter since I was dying. _

_When at first I hadn't experienced any consequences for speaking I thought I could talk with the rest of you. However, since it was not your doing in the blood realm I can only conclude it was the curse's effect that prevented me from protecting myself. The curse in of itself is an ancient one and I have yet to find a way to break it I now believe it may be one of the few that actually grows stronger with time since it should not have been able to seal me as it did. Perhaps Lady Impa if as you say you have knowledge of their magic and curses you may be able to break it. However, if it is too dangerous or troublesome please do not concern yourself with me._

The four of them read Link's shortened story and by the time each of them finished every one of their jaws were near the floor. Suddenly they all four spoke at once. "Fire?!" "Break you!" "Realms?" "Silent Curse?!" The four just looked at each other for a moment before Impa took command of the conversation. "Alright it appears we all have several questions about what you have told us. I believe I can answer both Estelle's and Reginald's questions but you will have to tell us about the fire and I need to know more about this 'Silent Curse' if I am to help you break it. Now Reginald and Estelle, there are many realms tied to our own but they can only be reached through special portals. Portals to different realms exist all over Hyrule but it usually takes a good deal of magic to activate one and usually you have no control over what realm that portal sends you to. For example the ancient Hero of the Sky was rumored to have strengthened his spirit by entering into a realm left to him by the ancient Goddess Hylia, who is actually an ancestor of the Royal Family. The Hero of Time got drawn into a portal that was an alternate dimension of Hyrule activated because of the power of a mask. The Hero of Twilight went through a portal created by the Mirror of Twilight that led to the Twilight Realm. So there are many realms and by the sounds of it both Tael and Tatl are somehow able to not only enter some of these hidden realms but also control them. As for breaking him since they were only transporting his spirit there he was in theory more vulnerable, though it seems they were mistaken on that part. His spirit could not be killed like his flesh could, but the agony inflicted on a spirit is far more painful than any physical wound. If they had broken him down enough they could have forced him to give them his True Soul. Normally a person's True Soul and Spirit are one in the same but it seems Link is unique that he actually has two Spirit Essences within him, one that is his true self hidden away from others and one which protects the other at all costs. I don't know exactly why there are two and why the one is able to endure so much torture but I imagine the answer is also the reason those traitors are after him in the first place. Now Link, can you answer the other two questions we had about the curse and the fire? I had thought I knew what curse they used on you but the one you mentioned is one I have no knowledge of."

_I'm afraid I can tell you very little about either of those two Lady Impa and Your Highness Princess Zelda. All I remember is that there was a fire and afterwards I came into the care of Master. I don't know where the fire was, why I was there, or how I got out of it and ended up with Master. The only other things I remember besides the fire were the cries of a woman but I don't know who she was and that my first ocarina came with me from there. This is actually my first memory though it is not very detailed. As for the curse I know that it is an ancient one that seems to grow stronger with time. It was the first curse ever placed on me and I have tried both Light and Shadow Magic to remove it but even the most powerful of those spells had no effect on it. Since you seem to know more of this kind of magic Lady Impa, I was hoping you might be able to break it. However, if it is too extensive, tiring, or dangerous do not concern yourself with it for I have lived with it for many years and can continue to do so._

The group read over the missive before Impa sighed at the lack of information available and his continued insistence that he was not worth the trouble. "Very well Reginald and I shall do what research we can and make our preparations. Link no matter how many times you insist otherwise we are going to attempt to break this curse. You are our friend and we want to help you. You must also rest Link since if this is an old curse breaking it will take much of your own strength as well. For now the best I can do for you is to put you to sleep with an ancient song of the Royal Family and protect your spirit with a Sheikah Shield. The song will allow you to sleep restfully and the shield shall prevent you from being forced into any realm for a short time at least."

With that she placed two fingers from each hand on each of his temples murmured something in Sheikah then whistled out softly a short six note tune. Almost instantly Link fell back against the pillows sleeping soundly. With that the four slipped out of the room closing the door softly even though at this point you could have set off a powder keg in his room and Link would not have awakened, such was the strength of the tune. Reginald quickly took his leave along with Estelle saying they would send someone to watch over the boy. The Princess still had politics she had yet to deal with that day and Impa left to begin her research and send a messenger hawk to run an inquiry by an old friend.

In a cloistered room within the castle walls far from the ever listening ears of the gossipy servants and the sharp minds of the nobles' one man could be heard by only himself and the man he was chastising. "How could you fail?! The set up and timing were **perfect!** **Everything** was going to plan and you let yourself be distracted by something as paltry as that **slave boy!** What's even worse is he staved off your blade and when you did at last strike him your blow was not even effective enough to end him. He now lives and his status has risen in the eyes of the Princess while you have only succeeded in further debasing yourself. Need I remind you of the critical juncture we are at? If anything should happen to make this fall through my efforts over the last seventeen years will have been otiose. From now on you will have to be a model of decorum for one more slip up before the night of the ball could end our future. Now get out of my sight and find something useful to do while I try to think of a way to rectify the situation." As one of the men departed the room quickly the other sat and pondered their next move while he poured himself a glass of ruby liquid that he had surreptitiously procured from the King's private larder.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey guess what I got a couple chapters up before the weekend! It was just going to be one but the first one here is so short that I managed to get two in.

Thank you to all my reviewers and to the Guest who suggested I watch the YouTube video I will try but my computer likes to crash when I attempt to watch videos, it's a bit old and refurbished. To BananaMilkshake97 and winterrose782000 thank you both for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts and/or favorites. I've been kind of surprised people actually like the story and I hope I manage to keep all your interest and not disappoint you. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story.

Enjoy and Later

* * *

**La viede mon Artérielle**

The next morning was a flurry of activity for both the Princess and Link. Zelda would have been nervous enough for a breakfast between her parents and Link but that the Tierney's were also to be there, Link's former Masters, well she would be lying if she said she did not want to go back and hide under the covers of her bed like a small child. Then there was the presentation of 'La viede mon Artérielle' to follow breakfast and that was almost as nerve racking as the idea of breakfast itself. She had tried all through dinner to get her father to tell her what his plans were for the presentation but for once he kept his lips sealed. With a feeling of impending doom she let Impa walk with her toward the breakfast chamber.

Link's morning wasn't much better. He wasn't nervous about the breakfast itself since he knew how to behave in front of his superiors though he couldn't fathom exactly why they would want someone like him to dine with them. Yes he had saved the Princess but that was his job as her servant, to do and be whatever she needed of him. True Impa and the Princess had said he was free now but he had spent his whole life serving others and old habits die hard. Then there was the presentation while not welcome for it would put him at the center of attention it would hopefully be over quickly. He understood to some degree the necessity of it, he knew better than to contradict old magic, it still seemed a bit silly. While those were both irksome to a degree they paled in comparison to what was troubling him at the moment. That stress was none other than Estelle with her constant fussing over him and trying to decide what outfit he should wear. The Stitches had sent over two sets of work clothes and two sets of leisure clothes for him. Estelle had seen to it herself this morning that he was bathed and presentable to dine with Their Majesties. After fussing over his hair for the umpteenth time and finally deciding even with it now cut it would not succumb to the will of a comb she led him to the breakfast chamber by chance meeting with the Princess and Impa at the door.

The atmosphere during breakfast was thicker than Chuchu jelly. The jovial King tried to keep up the small light-hearted talk of the kind he usually preferred over breakfast but it had not proved easy. Link was as silent and stoic as he had been on his first day barely touching his food. However, his table manners were impeccable rivaling even those of the Royal Family and far out shining his former masters. The Tierney's were doing little to help the tense situation with dagger filled glares shot towards Link and pointed remarks about his lowliness. Finally it seemed Lorcán Tierney could handle the boy's presence no more and rudely inquired of the King, "Your Majesty, please excuse my frankness, but why would you allow your daughter to invite this peon to eat at your table. I can understand that he saved her life but surely the new clothes he now wears are payment enough for his deeds?"

The following instance was one of the few times that the Princess Zelda had ever seen her father become truly upset. Despite his anger she was impressed at how well he maintained decorum unlike her mother and herself who usually lost all semblance of decorum when angered. "Lord Tierney you are quite mistaken and I am deeply concerned about what you have alluded to in your brash statement. The boy is here under my request not my daughter's. However, I would have not been opposed if she had invited him even before the attack as he is a friend of hers and therefore as her father I would desire to get to know him better. Also if I have heard the right of it this boy is far from a peon for it seems he is quite skilled, even as a servant from what I understand, he far surpassed normal expectations. In reality I quite look forward to the future and seeing just how his skills develop. Then there is your assumption that my daughter's life is worth nothing more than a set of decent apparel. I do not know about you Lord Tierney but my daughter's life, even if she was not the Princess of Hyrule, is worth far more than a bit of fabric to me. As such I will be making a presentation to him after breakfast to inform him of what his reward shall be for I do not take his great deed lightly. Lastly Lord Tierney, I do realize I allow a more relaxed atmosphere around the breakfast table, as it is a better way to greet the day, however I still will not allow you to disrespect my daughter in front of me. As I said before, she is the Princess of Hyrule and she has proven herself time and again to be wise and of a generous nature. Thus I must insist you address her with her given title as is befitting of her."

The King's stern gaze would have made most men shrink back cowering in fear and Lorcán Tierney was no exception to that rule; even his son shivered from the look though it was not directed at him. "My sincerest apologies Your Majesty; I spoke out of turn and disrespected you and your daughter the Princess Zelda. Please accept my earnest apologies to you and you the fair Princess." Lord Tierney bowed his head slightly to each in turn during his apology. However, it escaped no one in the room that the apology was nothing more than words floating from his mouth. It was also noted that he made no apology to Link. Breakfast was over soon afterwards the tense air having not abated in the slightest.

The Nobles left to change into their daily attire for the day ahead while Link loitered about near where he'd been told to wait. He stood quietly back towards the shadows as he'd been taught where none would notice him but he could take notice of those who passed nearby. As he waited he thought of all he had learned recently. The old curse cast on him by two outcast Sheikah, the possibility of ending that curse, that he was now required to attend the Princess' Engagement Ball and play for the guests, that he was free but they wished him to live here in the castle and learn. Part of him was still shocked he had given his name to the Princess so readily, true he had believed he was dying but still that did not explain why he felt so close to her or why he had an almost overwhelming urge to protect her. He didn't know what these feeling were for the Princess for he had never before experienced them, the closest he could come up with was happy. She made him happy to just be around her and though she had a certain amount of naivety when she looked at her kingdom he felt she still had a good heart and wished to help her people. He had discovered this about her when she had been helping to care for him in his chambers. She often spoke to him of different matters concerning her and the Kingdom while teaching him how to play chess.

There was so much for him to think on and he silently thanked Impa that she had put the spell on him to protect him last night and allow him sleep, he felt he needed it just to take in all that had changed in his life so suddenly. As he was musing over the recent events he saw his former Masters pass by on their way to witness what it was the King thought he should bestow upon him. He caught a few of the grumbling words leaving their mouths as they passed his sequestered spot. "Stupid worthless slave… Senile old fool… Time is coming to an end…" He hadn't been able to make out much of what they said their mutterings were low so only tidbits of the sentences reached his ears. Those tidbits were enough though and he felt sure that he would have to watch the Tierney's closely, he knew from experience just how dreadful these men could be.

A few minutes after they passed he felt the shadows around him thicken. He turned just in time to see Impa materialize near him. "So you felt me coming, did you? I wondered if you could or not. Their Majesties have entered the throne room from another direction and are awaiting your entrance." Link nervously nodded before stepping out of the protection of the shadows and heading towards the doors leading to the throne room. As soon as he came before the Royal Family he fell into the customary low bow pulling on his injury some but he never felt the pain. Impa barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes at him; a bow at the waist would have sufficed. He was told to rise and he did so with his usual speed and grace acting for all-the-world like he hadn't been stabbed through his stomach just a few days earlier. As he stood before the Royal Family he kept his head bowed eyes to the ground as a continued sign of submission.

The King contemplated the boy before him trying to envision how this boy who seemed to not even have the courage to meet his eye could have stood up to an attacker so bravely. The story was made even more fantastic by the fact the boy before him was nothing but skin and bones. True he had been cleaned up and tended to some from the first time the King had seen him and he now wore clothes that not only fit him well but were clean. However, all this served to do is to highlight the boy's deplorable condition. Now without the filthy rags that had hung on him you could see his gaunt frame and with the dirt removed one could see the remarkable number of bruises yet to heal. True they were fading, some quicker than others, but still it was obvious to all he still had a long way to go. It was for this reason he had made his decision on what was to come from this day but he had wanted to be sure he was right. Between the hostile breakfast this morning and now he was sure he had made the correct choice.

"Boy, look at me," he commanded and as swiftly as he did everything else the boy raised his head to look the King of Hyrule directly in the eye. For the briefest of seconds as their eyes met the King of Hyrule felt a wave of energy emanate from the boy but before he could even begin to comprehend the power he felt it was gone. Breaking eye contact for a second he glanced towards Impa who was scrutinizing the boy as harshly as she had on the first day. That told him all he needed, she had felt it too and it had not been in his imagination. In that moment as he looked back toward the ever enigmatic boy the King was nothing but glad that the youth had been brought to Hyrule. Here they could find out what was laying hidden within this boy, for that he was special there was no doubt it was just a matter of to what degree.

"Boy five days ago you did a service not only to our fair Kingdom of Hyrule but also to me and my family personally. You saved the life of the next and only heir to the Hyrulian throne and my only child. There are no words great enough to express my gratitude nor is any gift I could bestow upon you worth enough to equal that which you have saved for me. However, I believe I must try to make up for the service you have done my family and my Kingdom. Therefore, I request you continue to stay and live in the castle as long as you should desire. This is paltry compared to your service but I feel it is something many including yourself shall benefit from. There is also the fact that 'La viede monArtérielle' is waiting to be satisfied. As the patriarch of my family it is my duty to bestow upon you a gift that is within my power to give that you have need of. Over the past few days I have taken into consideration what I have been told about you and what I have observed of your demeanor. This has led me to the conclusion of what choice to make for your benefit. You see by the ancient law 'La viede mon Artérielle' must be completed by the end of one year after the event. Therefore, in consideration that we have yet to find out much about you and that I could not adequately bestow upon you a gift I have decided to postpone my choice until eleven months from now. At that time we will reconvene and I will grant you what you have earned. Until that time I expect you to work hard and improve yourself even more so than you have. During the next eleven months I will observe you and what I glean from my observations shall influence my decision. For now you are dismissed."

With that Link left the sight of the Royal Family but did not leave the room. He merely slipped into the shadows to watch as the other proceedings for the day were carried out. Today was a day in which the Rulers listened to the all those who wished to be heard about ways to improve the Kingdom. It was a monthly ritual that the current King had established in order to hear the voices of his people and take into consideration their problems. This allowed him and his Queen, for they always made decisions regarding the country together; to better direct their energies towards the needed areas of the Kingdom. As he was listening about numerous complaints having to do with the East side of town and the vagabonds, prostitutes, and other such 'low-life's, as one man put it, that dwelled there Impa came up beside him.

"You know you should be resting. Reginald would be quite upset if he knew you were up and about still straining yourself." The boy paid her no heed but took out a piece of charcoal and scrap of parchment Estelle had put in his pocket. _Lady Impa, what side of town did Her Highness the Princess; take me to the other day?_ Impa read over the short scrawl before replying. "You were at the North side of town. It is where the more prosperous businesses are as well as the estates of the nobles who live in Castletown and it is also the only area the Princess is allowed to enter freely. The other areas are the South side which is where the entrance to the town is and where numerous animals are housed. The West side is where you'll find the common market as well as the town's mid-class residences. Then there is the East side, which as you have heard holds the lowest and poorest in our society. The King has been trying for some time to find a way to clean up that area but unfortunately wherever there are people you will always have these kinds of areas."

The boy nodded and continued watching the proceedings as a few farmers from the Ordon Province came to discuss trade of pumpkins and goat milk. "Just so you are aware I have been researching the curse on you in what few texts I have with me. I have also sent a letter to my teacher to see if she might have any knowledge on how to help us. In two or three days' time I believe we will be able to attack the curse on you and with luck break it so you can truly be free. Until that time you must rest for it will take much of your own energy to withstand the curse while we try to break it. Because of that I will be coming to your chambers each night, until we are ready to lift the curse, to cast the spell of protection and to put you to sleep." The boy only nodded again eyes never once leaving the proceedings. Deciding she probably wasn't going to get much more out of him Impa decided to take her leave since she needed to be closer to the Princess with so many people so near the Royal Family. "You are free to wander about today but do not strain yourself or I shall lock you in your chambers until you are healed." With that she slipped away through the shadows appearing nearer the Princess' throne. Deciding he'd seen enough, Link left to assuage his curiosity on a few things, now that he had the opportunity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Curses and Catastrophes**

It had taken a day longer than she hoped but finally three days after she had sent a hawk with her plea of help to Anjean the reply came and Impa wasted no time in reading it. She needed to end the curse on the boy and quickly each night she put the protection spell on him but only this morning when she'd come to check on him she'd found him sitting up and awake with his face buried in his knees. They had broken through her spell and he had barely been able to awaken himself before they could trap him there. They had no choice they had to act now or those traitors to her tribe would steal his soul and Impa would not allow that to happen. She had told Reginald and Link to be ready for even without Anjean's letter they would have to try now. The Goddesses had smiled on her though bringing to her the letter from her mentor. As she walked along the corridors she had to wonder again what was so special about this boy, Link, that they would go to these ends to retrieve his soul. That he was special there was no doubt but just how special remained to be seen. Impa reached the door to her chambers for she had been sparring with a few guards when the hawk had come. Now she sat down to read the communiqué from her dear friend and beloved mentor.

_Klein eins, _

_I was joyous to hear from you, you do not do so often enough, but alarmed by the contents of your letter. I have researched the old texts as quickly as I was able as you stressed time was of the essence. I could only find one curse that seemed to match your description and if I'm right you're in for a hell of a fight. There is no known counter curse for this and for the most part there is no way to stop this curse. Only once has it been achieved and at the time it cost the mediator his life and the victim was never the same. From what little there was to research on it I believe that a great use of power was needed to force the curse from its victim. What this power was and how it was achieved remains a mystery to the times. I would caution you on attempting to break this curse but I know well that you will not be dissuaded from this endeavor. When you have conquered this infernal curse you must come visit me for it has been too long since I had a decent partner to spar with, the young ones now are far too soft. Not to mention I want to castize you for only writing when you have need of something, really how hard is it to pick up quill and ink to write a simple hallo sometime? When you do come I ask you bring this boy with you, I would like to meet the Hylian that can use both Light and Shadow Magic. Until then work on your Bo staff more, just because you mastered it at 12 doesn't mean you can't get rusty. Until we meet again Kampf und Ehren Krieger._

Impa smiled at the note in her hand she could clearly hear Anjean in every word, the old woman was as feisty as ever by the sounds of the note. Impa was worried though if Anjean was correct, and Impa had no doubt she was, just an attempt at breaking this curse could kill them all. However, Anjean had also been correct in her belief that even with the odds against her Impa would still try. It was her never ending pool of determination that had gotten her where she was today and it was the reason she was recognized as the most skilled warrior her tribe had seen since Anjean herself. Impa reread the letter one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything and to just hear her favorite teacher's voice in her head one more time. She smiled at the first and last stanzas of the note. Small one had been her nick name as a child for she had been the smallest child within the clan. The name had stuck even after she had a growth spurt and was now on equal footing with many in the tribe. The last line was a traditional farewell blessing used by her people during times of war and it was one Anjean favored. Loosely translated to Hylian it meant fight well honorable warrior. In that sentence and throughout the note Anjean was telling her that she believed Impa capable in defeating this curse and at this point she needed all the encouragement she could get. Tucking away the letter she began to prepare the items she would need to attack the curse on Link.

As she put the last of the items in a satchel a knock sounded at her door. She bade the person to enter and found to her astonishment it was the Princess Zelda, who should have been in a meeting about trades with Ordon, Labrynna, and Holodrum. "Your Highness, what are you doing here you should be at that meeting it is…" Zelda held up a hand to stop her guardian's lecture about shirking her duties. "Impa I know what you are going to say but I am not evading my responsibilities, I am just prioritizing them. I made a promise to myself to be there for Link and to help him and I will stand by my vow. It is for this reason I also want to join you in breaking the curse on him."

"Your Highness I cannot allow you to be in the vicinity of us during this let alone helping in an attempt to break the curse. I have just received word that there is little known of this curse and the one time it was successfully dispelled it still cost one person their life and the other their sanity. From what I understand it will take a great amount of power to defeat this curse, especially seeing as it has had years now to take root within the boy. As the sole heir to the throne it would be foolhardy to risk your life for this when we may very well find that none survive this."

"Impa can't you see this is why I would be needed the most. You know I was blessed with the power from the Goddesses, please let me help." Zelda was pleading with her guardian but Impa would not be swayed.

"No Your Highness, I swore a solemn binding oath to protect your life above all else in this world and I will not allow you to endanger yourself in a possible suicide mission." With that Impa strode purposefully out of her chambers and with one last piercing gaze at her ward she shut the door and headed toward the area they had designated for this purpose.

They were in the same small clearing where Link had run to after Zelda threw the tea set at him and told him to leave. It had been decided this area would be best since they were a ways away from the castle and it would be less likely for some casual passerby to get hurt should things go awry. Impa had broken a few curses in her time and she was well aware how dangerous it could be even before Anjean's letter. Link was already there and waiting as Impa and Reginald, who she'd met on her way out, came into the clearing. Once there she began setting up the circle placing the items she'd brought around the ring she'd created with Link in the pith. Reginald and Impa took up their places amongst the outer edges of the circle then they began the spell that would transport all those within to the realm within Link's mind. Just before the spell reached the apex all parties felt an additional tug as if it was taking more energy now to transport them but they couldn't stop and examine the phenomenon for they were already past the point of no return.

Seconds after the additional pull they felt their souls separated from their bodies and were transported to the Blood Realm that Link visited nightly. As Impa opened her eyes she gave a startled gasp, looking straight across from her was Reginald, as to be expected, but to her left was the Princess Zelda! "Your Grace what do you think you're doing here! How did you get here?"

The Princess took a moment to answer as she was looking about the realm she now found herself in. She was very much repulsed by this world and it was taking every ounce of grit she had not to either faint, vomit, or both. She had never seen so much gore or felt so much misery as that that pervaded this place, to say that it was overwhelming for the naïve Princess would have been an understatement. After she managed to somewhat compose herself she leveled her gaze at her long time caretaker before speaking in the most dignified way she could muster. "Impa I told you I would be here to help him and I meant it. I followed you and Reginald and just before it was too late I added myself to the circle. However, where is Link he was standing between us in the grove?"

Impa was trying very hard to maintain her composure but it was difficult knowing that the Princess had knowingly put herself in a situation that had little guarantee of any of them walking away with their lives. Yet there was no way to turn back now once a ritual like this was started you had to see it through to the end. At that moment Impa swore that she would make sure the Princess lived through this, even if all else was lost the Princess and sole heir to the Hyrulian throne would come out unscathed.

However, the Princess was correct the boy should have still been in the midst of their circle yet he was not there, there was only one conclusion that could be drawn from that; they had gotten to him. "We must find Link and quickly or it could spell our doom here. Now Your Highness, you will stay between Reginald and I and you will do everything we tell you to do. Death comes quickly here and you have not prepared yourself to protect your soul which means you are in as much danger here as Link is to have your soul stolen. If I were to hazard a guess I would say he will be at the heart of this realm where their energies and the spirits can converge. Now let us move out quickly time is of the essence." With that they headed out toward the heart of the realm.

All too soon they came upon a scene just as Reginald and Impa had seen the first time they attempted to help Link. As they neared the group the shadowed figures again took notice of them and spoke directing their words towards Impa as they had last time. "Turn back now, favorite of Anjean and you shall live for a while longer, should you attempt to interfere again you and your companions shall meet your end here and now."

Impa chose not to respond to their threat and instead started chanting a spell that would release their hold on Link. The incantation had little effect other than to ward of the spirits attacking the boy's spirit but at least it gave him some respite. The shadowed figures became enraged at this and they too began their own spells. Very soon the two sides were trading spells and hexes but nothing Reginald and Impa threw at them seemed to break the barrier they placed around themselves and Link.

Impa soon realized that barrier was the manifestation of the curse itself. The barrier appeared like black tinted stained glass and seemed to grow stronger with every bit of energy they threw at it, be it Impa's Shadow Magic or Reginald's Light Magic. Impa had never seen anything like it and had no clue as to what to do in order to break it. What made it even worse was that they had barely any defense at all and the shadowed former Sheikah clan members were ruthlessly attacking them. Their energies were quickly depleting and it soon became all they could do just to ward off the attacks no longer having the strength to attack themselves. Impa soon realized if this kept up for much longer they would all be lost. The Princess, who had some training in defensive magic, tried to protect them but she had never faced opponents of this caliber before.

In truth Impa couldn't figure out how the two were as strong as they were. They had been almost equal her own strength when they left the clan and with her additional training she should have been able to stop them Blood Magic or not. Then she realized where their strength came from at least in part. Blood Magic couldn't be strengthened with practice like both Light and Shadow Magic could. Blood Magic drew strength from the souls it destroyed. The two had obviously amassed a great amount of blood likely from the temple and had stolen the blood of the boy's soul. There was also something about the boy a power radiating from him and if they were stealing his very essence instead of just taking it and killing him it meant only one thing. His power was great and it was giving them strength. They needed to think of something now or they would all perish.

It was as they were trying to devise a new tactic of attack the first causality befell them. The two Sheikah combined their magic shooting it straight at Reginald and though he tried to repel it he was far too weakened by the prolonged battle thus far. In an instant that seemed to last forever his spirit was knocked to the blood covered ground. As all eyes watched him his essence absorbed into the viscous crimson fluid covering the ground and was soon gone from sight. Two rancorous cackles brought Impa's and the Princess' attention back to the situation at hand.

"Well now that gets rid of that worthless healer, not that he was of any real threat to begin with. Now klein eins," said one of the figures in a mocking tone, "we shall dispose of you. However, because you were generous enough to bring the dear Princess of Hyrule with you we will show some mercy. We will not obliterate her as we did to that fool of a healer and as we will do to you very soon. No, we shall take possession of her soul as we will do to the boy's," mirthful laughter followed this statement.

To say that Impa was enraged would have been an understatement. These two had killed her friend destroying a great and powerful healer in the process. They were intending on ending her and they had mocked her with the use of her nickname, only Anjean was allowed to use that name for her. They were intending on taking both the boy's and the Princess' souls and what made her fury even worse was that she could find no way to stop this or to protect her charge let alone the boy. In order to stall them and hopefully find at least the Princess a way out of this Impa shouted out a query to them. "Tell me, why this boy? Why have you gone to such lengths to obtain his soul and take control of him?"

The shadow twins laughed their high pitched cackles echoing throughout the realm sending chills down the spines of the others in the realm. "You cannot possibly be this foolish can you klein eins? Though he hides it well even someone as dimwitted as you must have noticed the boy is not normal. Once we have captured his soul we will fully awaken the power that sleeps within him and with not only his but the pretty little Princess' power, which also remains dormant, we will take what should have been ours in the first place."

Impa pondered their words for a moment. It was true Link was strange and there seemed to be a lot more to him then what one could first perceive. Unfortunately they were also correct in saying that Link was good at hiding anything about himself, Impa hadn't even been able to tell if he had been male or female at first. Then there was what they said about the Princess' power. That in of itself was a closely guarded secret, that the Princess was one of the few Princesses of Hyrule that had been chosen and blessed with the Goddess' divine power. Impa had been working with the Princess on tapping into the power to not only harness it but to also fully awaken it. The task was not easy for the power was great enough that a single misstep could spell disaster. The archives in the castle of the previous Princesses who bore the ancient power always explicitly dictated that the only way for the bearer to gain full control was with practice and wisdom. How Tatl and Tael knew that the Princess was a wielder of this power was beyond her and right now was not the time to think on it.

However, if what they said about Link was true then he too held a great power within him just waiting to be awakened, but here again they did not have enough time to awaken it or wait… Just what kind of power did the boy house? Was there a chance that his power was that of a Chosen One as well? The archives always said that the Princess' power must be awakened through training but the sacred power within the Princess would likely be a sister, if Impa was guessing right, to the boy's but not the same power. If this boy was a Chosen One then his power would be that of the ancient Hero's and the Hero's power was awakened in a completely different manner than the Princess'. If she was remembering the small amount of information available on the Heroes their power remained dormant until they were needed, until Hyrule and the lives of its citizens were in peril. So now all she had to do was…

"Link!" Impa suddenly shouted out to then crouching boy. "Link, listen to me, there is still a way to beat these treacherous snakes but you are the only one who can do it. The power they want from you, you can stop them with it and end this curse but you must find it within yourself to awaken it. If you do not awaken this power many will suffer at their hands. They will destroy me as they just did Reginald and then they will take possession of both yours and the Princess' souls. Between the two of you they will have enough power to conquer all of Hyrule and quite possibly the world. Think about that all those innocent people that will suffer under their wrath. How many will die by your hands as they force you to aid in their conquest? Please Link, you need to find it within yourself to ward them off. You have the power you just have to find it."

Link was staring at Impa tears running down his face. The longer her speech went on the more the look of fright on his face was replaced by horror then determination. The evil twins though were not content to let her try and undo all their hard work with a few simple words. "You think you can awaken his spirit with a few choice words klein eins? He is ours and has been for years now; he will not stand up to us; he is far too pathetic and weak to stand against his more powerful Masters."

With those words they sent more of the ethereal spirits into Link causing more of his spiritual blood to pour from his body as he screamed out from the pain. Whatever resilience he had felt in that moment was replaced with pain and he again lowered his head in a sign of submission. Impa's next words were shouted out at not only Link but at the corrupted Sheikah as well. "No, you do not own him! You may have beaten him down but he is not broken. Link they only have power over you as long as you let them."

The twins growled at these words and each sent another killing spell toward the guardian. Impa managed to deflect the blows but she was well aware it wouldn't take much more to subdue her. Knowing she only had one more shot at this she chose her next words carefully. "Link please I beg you to protect the Princess. Do you want her to go through what you have been put through all these years?" Impa's words seemed to have struck a nerve within the dejected and beaten boy; as he looked up a fire was seen lit behind his eyes.

These men, his tormentors, would put the Princess thru this? No he couldn't allow that to happen. They had already killed Reginald while he sat here whimpering and cowering pathetically waiting for them to help him. He should have protected them instead. They were some of the first people who had treated him kindly he owed them so much and he had failed them. He should have never drawn them into his pain and now his stupidity had cost him a … a friend? He wasn't sure if that was what Reginald had been to him since he had never had one before but that Reginald, Impa, Estelle, and the Princess were important to him he was sure of. He would not allow them, his Masters, to take another away from him.

As these thoughts ran through his mind he felt a strange warmth, which extended from his left hand as it began filling him. He didn't notice the subtle golden glow his skin was now giving off but the others there did. For several heart beats all eyes were upon the glowing boy then as they realized what was happening the dark beings began sending spirits and spells in hopes of subduing him once again. Their efforts were futile though as the golden glow began to move outward creating a protective barrier around Link while simultaneously pushing back the darkness of the realm. Link closed his eyes and released a soft sigh of relief as the warmth comforted and healed the wounds on his spirit. Wherever the light touched the blood and gore that had previously filled the realm was repelled to be replaced by a beautiful meadow full of soft grass and vibrantly colored flowers with a clear blue sky stretching overhead. As the light emanating from him continued forth Link stood tall turning his face to the sky basking in the feeling of comfort and light. The spirits that the Sheikah had been using to torture him began fleeing from the otherworldly light dissolving into wisps of smoke when the light caught up to them. The shadow that was presumably Link's original Master started backing away from the light cowering from it behind the dark twins. The twins were leaning away from the light but stood their ground while shrieking at the boy no longer paying attention to their former clan member or the Princess, their sole concern was the boy whose power was obviously awakening.

Shrieking almost incoherently the twins doubled their efforts to suppress the boy again. Every spell sent towards him though seemed to ricochet away from the boy without him even noticing. One of those spells rebounded right back towards them and though their quick reflexes saved the Sheikah it struck the shadowed figure of the former Master. The figure grew stiff for the briefest of seconds before collapsing and disappearing within the remaining blood on the ground just as Reginald had. In desperation the Sheikah turned their sights on the only other two individuals, Impa and the Princess of Hyrule. If they couldn't get to the boy physically any longer they would go after these two in hopes of forcing the boy to their will. They pooled their remaining energy and shot an encasing spell that the two had no hope of deflecting drained as they already were. Just before the spell reached them a ball of golden light shot from the direction of the boy deflecting there spell off to the nether regions of the rapidly vanishing blood realm. As the spell veered off the light swiftly reached out in a very pointed direction encircling the weary Sheikah and Hylian protecting them within the same barrier that protected Link.

Shock was evident in the forms of the two remaining shadowed figures as they looked towards what was once one of their victims. Now though instead of his face raised towards the sky embracing his new found power he was glaring intently at the two. For the first time in a very long time one could fully see his true self. The scars that had been inflicted on his spirit almost seemed to have been completely erased and every color from the tone of his skin to his clothes seemed to shine brighter still. It was almost as if he had become an entirely different person. However, the greatest change was in his eyes, they no longer held the stormy gray they had once been but were instead the most vibrant blue. Those blue eyes were focused, with no limit of hatred, on the two that had made his life hell for years now. Without a word he began summoning a golden light in his palms and it was obvious where the spell would be directed.

Not wishing to be on the receiving end of what would surly destroy the both of them, the two shadows took their leave shouting parting words towards the trio as they disappeared. "This isn't over, you have no idea of the power we have behind us. We will have our revenge on the clan and the Royal Family." As they disappeared the light fully took over in an instant now that there was no darkness to hold it back. With the blood now gone, the spiritual bodies of both Reginald and Link's former Master came into view. Reginald looked almost exactly the same except his clothes seemed to have deteriorated slightly, but the same could not be said for the former slave owner. Chunks of his spiritual body had been eaten away leaving only a grotesque corpse in their midst.

The Princess gaped at the revolting sight for a minute before turning away and burying her face into Impa's chest as she had when she was young. Through her hysterical gasps of air she managed to ask why the man looked like that. Solemnly Impa replied, "He was a vile man whose heart had long ago been consumed by evil forces. Even though he spent less time in the liquid than Reginald he was already so far consumed that it was easy for the malevolent forces to eat further away at his spirit and turn him into one of them. Reginald, to his credit, was a good man filled with benevolance so the forces were having a much harder time wearing him down and thanks to Link his spirit shall be spared that grim fate. Such is the nature of the realm those traitors created."

As she stood comforting the young woman, who was very much a daughter to her, she began assessing the young man who was responsible for their safety. He was staring at Reginald's body but she could not determine what he was thinking as he kept his expression carefully neutral. She gently detached the distraught Princess from her whispering for her to stay here then walked over towards the boy who was apparently also the Hero of Hyrule. "Link?" He didn't acknowledge her but continued to stand as he had been so she tried again. "Link, please it will be okay. Reginald understood the danger before he came and he was more than willing to put his life of the line to save another. His soul will be free now and not trapped here thanks to you." At that last remark Link's head shoot up and for a moment his gaze burned into Impa's eyes before he lowered his head again, averting his eyes, and saying nothing.

Impa sighed grimly before turning to the two prone figures. She knew she would have to speak with Link further on this but now was not the time for that heart to heart. Instead she first walked over to Reginald's spirit form and began performing a blessing that would help guide him out of this realm and on to the next. Within a few moments Reginald's form had dissipated into vapor followed quickly by the former slave Master who Impa also gave the blessing, to allow him to move on. Impa did this not for the vile man's sake but for Link's. If his spirit had lingered he surely would have become a Poe and likely would have sought out the boy to haunt him.

After the blessings were complete she looked at the two teens. The Princess still appeared to be incredibly shaken while Link stood as a statue staring at the ground though Impa doubted he was actually seeing it. She went over to him taking ahold of his wrist while saying, "Come it's time we leave. There is much we have to do yet." She pulled him over to the Princess and after a few select words they found themselves back in the clearing almost as they had been when they left. The only exception being that Reginald's body lay lifelessly within the circle instead of standing as he had been. Upon seeing this Link instantly went to the man's body and knelt down with his head bowed. Deciding it would be best to give him a few minutes Impa went over to the Princess and pulled her into a deep hug, for the girl looked ready to collapse.

"My Princess are you alright you weren't harmed were you?" Impa knew she hadn't been but she needed to break the girl out of her stupor. The Princess looked up at her caretaker tears glistening in her eyes just before she completely broke down and began sobbing into the older woman's chest. Impa stroked the girl's hair and just held her for there were no words that could be spoken at this moment. As she held onto the sobbing girl she looked at the boy. He remained kneeling before their fallen comrade still. Impa wished she could bring some comfort to him as she was doing for the Princess, but she knew not how to help him. When at last Zelda's crying had quieted Impa pulled away from her while saying softly, "We need to head back now. I am sure we have all been missed in the time we have been gone and we all need to rest after what has transpired."

Without any outward sign of acknowledgement Link bent forward picking up Reginald's body holding it carefully as he stood. Impa was about to protest as Link should be in no condition to be lifting a body since it had barely been a week since the boy was run through. Unfortunately just as she opened her mouth to protest Zelda fainted, collapsing into her guardian's arms. Now she had little choice since even though the Princess would have been easier for him to carry she could not allow Link to touch her in that way.

Link looked over at the pair just as the Princess fell. Before he could even begin to become startled Impa caught her and held her in her arms as he was holding Reginald. The two looked at one another for a moment before starting off back towards the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Happy Friday everyone the next two chapters are up for your reading pleasure. **  
**

As per cannon thank you all those who are reading this story and thank you to my two guest reviewers on the last two chapters. Also thanks to BelieveInLov3 for your review I'm am glad to know you enjoy the story. Thank you also for adding the story and me to your watch list.

I don't know how soon I'll have the next chapters up tomorrow because if I remember them correctly they gave me some trouble and I was not entirely happy with them when I wrote them. Hopefully I'll either have a bought of creative inspiration to make them better or they won't be as bad as I remember. I should also point out we're probably at the half way point if not slightly past it now, I haven't counted the chapters since I finished and my editing has added a few so I lost count. That means we're starting to get into the nitty gritty of this story so with any luck it'll keep your interest.

Until then Later

**Working thru the Pain**

It had been around two weeks since Impa and Link had returned to the castle with the unconscious Princess and the body of Reginald. The uproar that followed while not unexpected did create utter chaos amongst the castle residents. The first rumors to come about were that there had been another kidnapping attempt on the Princess and that they had barely escaped. Another rumor soon followed that the four had happened across some rebels that had had to fight off in order to evade capture and now it would not be long before the castle came under siege. Wilder rumors soon followed and were bandied about throughout the castle back and forth until almost none of the truth was visible in them.

It had taken Impa over two hours to explain what had happened to the King and Queen and even then there was still some confusion. The only thing they were sure of in the end were that the boy that had once been a slave was in fact the Chosen Hero as their daughter was the Princess of Destiny. While the curse that had been on the boy was now broken and his powers awakened the traitorous Sheikah who had cursed him were still out there and they were unlikely to stop in their endeavors for revenge.

The Princess had been put to bed upon their return and made to rest for three days before any felt she was well enough to continue her daily duties. Reginald's body had been transported to Kakariko village for burial and funeral. His brother Renado presided over the proceedings just keeping his composure throughout the eulogy. Impa had briefly explained to him what had happened to his younger sibling. He nodded in understanding while thanking Impa for helping his brother's soul to move on to the next life. Afterwards he had guided his daughter Luda back towards their home to grieve in private. The day after they returned a prisoner was found dead in his cell for no apparent reason. Upon closer inspection Impa found that the prisoner looked very much like the shadowed figure of Shyla and Link's former Master. His identity was confirmed when both Shyla and Link had been asked to view the body by the Prison Master, much to Impa's chagrin. Neither said anything but their reactions only proved what they already knew. Shyla had almost fainted then started panicking before running out of the room in tears, Estelle had gone after her. Link had gone completely rigid Impa had had to force him to his room and put a sleeping spell on him. The next day after giving both Shyla and Link a calming draught and ordering them both to relax in their rooms Impa had gone over the man's arrest record. It seemed he and several others had been caught during a slave auction a couple years back. From the reports Impa was able to surmise that most of the bandits and the two auctioneers from Shyla's story had been caught during that raid. At least thought Impa dryly most of the monsters that did this were stopped and while they couldn't undo what had been done it was at least something.

Impa had informed Shyla of this and the relief that came off the girl was palpable. The notion that the people who had killed her family, hurt her, and taken away so much from her were no longer able to do that to her or anyone else was by far the best news she'd ever been given. As soon as she had explained all of that to her the young woman, with more emotion than she had ever shown in the castle, ran up and hugged Impa, Estelle, and lastly Justine while tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks.

Impa had had numerous talks with Link since she was sure he still blamed himself for what had happened to Reginald. However, this was only an assumption as Link seemed to be unwilling to talk even with the curse broken. She'd hoped the knowledge of his former Master's death might lift a burden from him as it did Shyla but it only seemed to close him off more. In truth the strength he had shown in that realm seemed to have all but disappeared. He was now back to acting much as he had before all of this started. Impa supposed it had been foolhardy to expect him to change so drastically with a single solitary event.

In order to make sure he didn't fall into a depression or have more time to blame himself for what happened she gave him work to do. At first it was only lite things trying to keep in mind he was still healing but he worked so quickly she usually ran out of ideas by noon. Luckily there were the lessons with the Princess on ball decorum to also keep him occupied because they couldn't seem to get him to hold still for longer than five minutes without trying to do some chore that might further aggravate his injuries. To combat this she enlisted Estelle's help in finding him simple but time consuming chores to do until the other two castle healers deemed him fit for strenuous activities. With Reginald gone they had taken over caring for Link, and while neither were nearly as good as Reginald had been they managed to suffice. Impa had to give Estelle credit on how she kept Link occupied. She had him helping the maids with their chores by showing them his techniques for getting things so perfectly cleaned. Some had taken offense to this until they realized he just wanted to help them and wasn't trying to show them up.

Near the end of the two weeks both Bandam and Seres declared Link was well enough to begin training with Impa. The timing couldn't have been better since Zelda had run out of things to teach Link because not only was he unduly educated in proper mannerisms already he was also a quick study and very light on his feet. He'd had almost no trouble learning the dances and pleasantries that would be needed. Now was the first day of Impa's training. They would first practice physical skills and techniques then join with the Princess in the afternoon for magical training with a light mage in the castle. Impa decided to just test him out on this first day to see what he was capable of.

His speed and agility matched hers most of the time and at other times actually surpassed her own. Despite the physical advantage she could see he had had little training in proper technique. He still refused to directly attack and merely kept up a defensive strategy when she came at him. At the end of the session Impa had a clear plan of where she needed to start at.

Zelda had grown quite curious upon hearing that Link would have to work with both Shadow and Light Magic. Usually Impa only aided in the Princess' magical training by giving her different breathing techniques and teaching her how to delve deep within herself in order to use the power gifted to her by the Goddesses. Impa had explained to her that Link needed the duel training because he was able to use both Shadow and Light Magic. Impa tried to explain it the best way she could.

"Our Kingdom has always been one of balance benevolence to banish evil, light to meet dark, Hylian shadowed by Sheikah. In our lands we have the forests where life flourishes and we also have the dessert where life is fickle and easily ended. We have the domains of both the Zoras and the Gorons water to fire. Each of these lands differs greatly but they each provide many necessities to the whole of the Kingdom. However, these types of lands usually cannot exist side-by-side, for there would be a constant battle for supremacy amongst the elements and those who thrive in them. They are kept in check and separated by Hyrule field which has components of each but not so much so that they over whelm each other; it is more along the lines that they end up complimenting the other. We see this balance throughout all of Hyrule and even in our most ancient of histories.

You My Princess bear the Triforce of Wisdom which is often associated with the light. Ganondorf who bore the Triforce of Power was often associated with darkness. Truly neither of these divine influences has anything to do with either the light or the dark. They are only thought of in this way because of the people who wield their might. However, there is a hint of truth in the fact that both are polar opposites of the other. Wisdom often seeks to undo Power by clever design and ingenuity while Power seeks to simply defeat Wisdom with a huge show of force.

Then there is Courage which is the only one of the three pieces that does not seek to out match the others. Courage knows the benefits of both as well as their weaknesses and seeks to keep them in balance. However, when the pieces are separated, as they have been since that vile man tried to take that power for his own, Courage must then take from both Wisdom and Power to try and find the balance once again and if it does not learn from both it shall fail in its duties. You see Courage too must be cautious for if it leaps head first into the fray without Wisdom to think ahead or the Power to overcome the obstacles before it then it is nothing more than misplaced bravado.

This has been an ongoing battle since the days of the Hero of Time. For you see when the balance was destroyed the Hero and every subsequent Hero was forced to walk a very dark path in order to attempt to restore that balance. Everyone always seems to forget that while the Hero has many a good deeds to his name in saving entire races and Kingdoms in order to do so he must sacrifice everything. The Hero must become a murderer, must take each injury in stride and still keep walking forward; he must abandon his home family and friends just to restore what was undone by another. The Hero more or less wages a war against an army almost single handily. In order to do this he must become a part of the darkness he is trying to force back thus he is the only one able to walk in both realms freely.

That is why our Link here can use Shadow Magic because he is the Hero of our time and the path before him requires him to exist in the realm of shadow and the realm of light. One of his predecessors The Hero of Twilight actually became a dark beast in order to combat the darkness that once plagued our lands. Do you understand now My Princess how and why he is able to use both forms of Magic?"

The Princess nodded her head though she looked a little punch drunk at the amount of information. She looked over at Link who was listening to the Light Mage instructor and she wondered what more atrocities would befall him just because he was the Hero of Legend for as far as she could see he had already had far more than was fair in any one life time.

The training sessions in magic were difficult for Zelda as both Impa and the Light Mage Rauru had apparently decided that she needed to work even harder than before with the threat of the treacherous Sheikah still hanging over them. This was not made any easier by the fact Link seemed to get everything so quickly. Zelda was trying very hard not to be petty but really; Rauru had worked with Link on a healing spell for a mere two days before Link had mastered it. That same spell had taken Zelda nearly a week to perform and a month to master. Things continued on like this much to Zelda's irritation, she was really beginning to sympathize with the servants about Link's apparent ability to be perfect at everything it was just so unfair and unnatural. It was even worse that he took no pride in his accomplishments or apologized for not being better. Really how did you do better than perfect?

One day when she had been allowed the day off from her normal duties she found herself complaining to Impa about Link's apparent ease with learning everything. Impa chuckled before responding, "Your Highness you should not feel inadequate in any way. He is a special case for many reasons and with his powers awakened it only makes it easier for him to learn." Zelda stared at the Sheikah for a moment wordlessly telling her to explain.

"As you know he is the Hero incarnate and if there has ever been anything noted about the Hero it is that he can master almost any weapon, spell, or any other number of skillsets far quicker than is normal. He also has the advantage that his previous training more or less forced him to learn things quickly. You are learning at a swift pace yourself, and if it makes you feel any better Link actually taught me an easier method around some of my spells the other day. It was quite astonishing that he should know something so advanced that even I as a Sheikah mage knew nothing of and I have serious doubts that even Anjean knows of this route. I have every intention of taking him to my home village after your Engagement Ball. I feel that not only could he learn much there but my people could learn from him too. Not to mention I want to see Anjean's face when he shows her something she doesn't know." Impa had to pause a moment as she made an effort to hold in her chortles.

"He does have his own problems to deal with though that he is unable to quell so effortlessly. As you know he still struggles when dealing with normal everyday interactions; in that respect you far surpass his ability. However I will agree with you that your pride must always take a hit when he does something along those lines." Impa's small smirk at the end did little to quell the Princess' frustration and it most definitely wasn't helped by their next visitor, Donovan Tierney. He gave a slight respective bow to his future bride but did not acknowledge Impa in the slightest.

"Excuse me for interrupting your leisure time my fair Princess, but would you care to take a stroll with me thru the gardens? I noticed this morning they looked rather stunning second only to your own beauty." Though he obviously meant it as a flattering compliment the oily quality of his voice prevented it from sounding as one. Unfortunately Zelda's father had told her she needed to spend more time with her fiancé so reluctantly she agreed to walk with him. Impa mentioned something about finding Link and working with him on his physical training a bit more leaving the two young people to their own devices.

The two walked for some time talking of both consequential and inconsequential things letting the conversation lead where it may. During the entire time Zelda kept up her careful façade of neutrality knowing full well she had lost her temper with this abhorrent man too many times recently and right now she needed to be civil with him.

Their walk had led them thru the famed rose garden of Hyrule Castle. This particular area was one many who visited the castle requested to see as soon as possible for its beauty was known far beyond the borders of Hyrule. They were resting on a bench within the area near a small koi pond watching as the beautiful fish swam about. Somehow their conversation had turned to the day their parent's announced their intentions for the two to be betrothed.

"Yes, I must admit I was quite shocked when my father told me of his plans. I was under the impression, as were many, that you had been betrothed since birth my dear," the look upon Donovan Tierney's face clearly stated that he had been anything but shocked at this news. It was likely his father had informed him of his intentions long before the Princess' own father knew of them. "If I may be so bold my jewel, what became of the man to whom you were originally engaged to?"

The Princess stared pensively into the pond for some time so long in fact that Donovan believed she had not heard him and was about to ask her again just as she spoke in a whisper quiet voice. "No one really knows what happened to him. Our parents were great friends from what I have been told with his father being one of the most brilliant Knights to have ever served the castle. I believe he was captain of the guards and that his training methods are still used for new recruits to this day. Our mothers became pregnant at nearly the same time for his mother was a hand maiden to my own mother and they actually grew up together. The healers were able to determine what each woman was having and so our parents decided that it would be a good match for all if we were to be betrothed. Of course, no official contract can be made until both children have been born and are a year old in order to assure they will live. As soon as the law allowed our parents created the agreement that we should be wed when we came of age. However, it was not meant to be for just a couple months after I had turned three, I was about a month older than he, his family was murdered and their home on their estate set ablaze."

There was a short pause in which Donovan broke into the Princess' story with a contemptuous air. "But then you know what became of him if they were murdered and their home burned." "I'm afraid you did not let me finish my story Master Tierney." Zelda's tone was quiet and neutral yet it carried such a magnitude of authority that Donovan Tierney was immediately silenced. Continuing as if he had not spoken Zelda again took up the story.

"Word travelled quickly and it was early in the day that my father and several members of the guard reached the estate. They lived near Faron Woods which is a long ride from the castle but as my father arrived so quickly he may as well have teleported there. A careful inspection was done of the remains of the home and they found the charred bodies of both his mother and father with both corpses showing the signs of having been dead before they were burnt. Despite the careful scrutiny of the men the little boy's body was not found amongst the remains. There was speculation that he had been so small that either his remains were missed or totally consumed by the fire. There was also the possibility that he had in some way escaped the tragedy that befell his parents.

My father organized a massive search for him throughout the Kingdom but no child fitting his description was ever found. However, my father is nothing if not persistent and he continued the search turning away any possible suitors for he believed whole heartedly his dear friend's son was still alive. It was not until last year that he finally had to accept defeat and started searching for an acceptable match for me, but by this time many of young men that would make an acceptable husband and king were already betrothed, thus resulting in our own engagement."

They sat quietly for several minutes both lost in their own inner thoughts. Unsurprisingly Donovan Tierney was the first to break the solemn moment. "Well I cannot say I am happy about the deaths of two great individuals, as you have painted them, or the disappearance of your first fiancé but I am happy that we were brought together." As he finished this he gently took her hand a placed a kiss upon it. Zelda was sickened by this man that was to be her husband. It was clear that despite his words he felt no sorrow for the people who had lost their lives and was in all likelihood happy that they had died allowing him the opportunity to become king. As soon as she was able Zelda took her hand back and shortly thereafter brought about an end to their walk together.

As she was walking to her chambers that night for bed Zelda thought back to her conversation with Donovan Tierney. It had been quite a while since she had given thought to her original intended fiancé. She wondered what he may have been like if things had gone as they should have. Would he have been a kind and caring man like his father supposedly was or would he have been a pompous brat like so many noble's children? She felt that it was very likely he would have been the former if his parents were as good of people as her own parents claimed them to be. Then there was the thought that always crept in as to rather he was still alive. Surely if he was he did not know of his noble heritage or perhaps he did and the idea so disgusted him that he remained hidden amongst the general populace. In truth it did not matter which it was for it could not change her or Hyrule's realities, which were that she would marry a very cruel and undeserving man and that Hyrule would have many of hard years to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Night of Music and Memories**

The day of the ball came with a flurry of activity within the castle walls. People could be seen running through the corridors carrying odd assortments of items, mumbling to themselves incoherently, or shouting at someone near them for this item or to check on that preparation. Many guests had arrived at the castle the day before in order to be properly rested so they might enjoy the event to its fullest. The King and Queen had spent much of the time making sure any last minute details suited their tastes while also making sure their formal wear would fit correctly. The Princess too had spent much time in helping with final decisions though less so than her parents. The vast majority of her time had been spent being fitted for her gown which had been made especially for this event. She and Mrs. Stitch had gone over every detail spending hours deciding on proper beadwork, colors, and every other minor detail; Zelda had been extremely giddy to at last try on the masterpiece.

The Stiches had come to the castle in the early morning hours to help make sure both the Princess and Donovan Tierney's new outfits fit them amply. Though Mrs. Stitch was thoroughly enjoying the time she spent helping the Princes the same could not be said for Mr. Stitch. He had the unfortunate task of helping Donovan Tierney with the clothes he had brought from his homeland. The constant remarks of how inadequate Hyrulian tailors were and how incompetent and old he was became so much that he had half a mind to create a great hole in the outfit so that the young man would be unknowingly exposed. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his loyalty to the Royal Family, as they had always been kind to the couple, and the fact he and his wife got to witness Link's appreciation for the formal wear they had brought him.

A formal introduction had finally taken place between the quiet young man and the mismatched couple when they brought his outfit along with the garments for the Royal Family. They believed Link must have spent at least five minutes running his fingers gently over the fabric with a look on his face that expressed his gratitude far more than words ever could have. Because of their efforts in making the gowns the Stitches had been extended an invitation to the night's festivities and while they would have normally declined the offer, the Princess had managed to talk them into staying, for a short time at least. She wished the couple to be able to see the wondrous result of all their efforts and she wanted to have them there to see Link perform since they had taken such a liking to him.

Mr. Lantos arrived about an hour before they were to begin, carefully holding the small wooden box that held his most treasured instrument. He and the Princess managed to talk briefly about when to present Link with the flute and the Princess informed him of when she thought Link should be made to play during the evening. Mr. Lantos smiled at her cunning plan and agreed to be ready to present the young man with the instrument. Link for his part knew the Princess had requested he play at the ball though he did not know that he would be playing the special instrument nor did he know of the Princess' plan for introducing him to the crowd.

Just as the sun began to set and twilight began to cover the land all of the guests finished entering the Grand Ballroom and were now awaiting the arrival of the King, Queen, Lord Tierney, and the young couple. Impa was taking careful stock of the room keeping an eye out for any that would seem out of place and might try to ruin the night in some form or another. She had been on edge ever since the incident in town and after the events that led up to Reginald's death she felt as if she was practically balancing on the tip of Sheikah a dagger. There were guards posted at every entrance and security had been tightened throughout the castle since the events. For not only were the traitorous Sheikah still on the loose but the cloaked rider who had made an attempt at kidnapping the Princess had also yet to be apprehended. There was some speculation that the two events were related but Impa felt certain that this was not the case. The kidnapping attempt was far too sloppy to be the work of trained Sheikah. They were separate individuals who had their own agendas and she dearly hoped they would remain that way. The apprehension she felt could not be eased despite the increase in guards or even with the knowledge that every individual had been searched as a precaution before being allowed entrance into the ballroom. Part of it was that she believed she was missing an obvious answer to something and that always disturbed her.

Trying to pull her mind away from the depressing thoughts as there was little she could do about it at the moment she scanned the room again. Her eyes found Link, off to the side of the crowd, looking very uncomfortable with the large group of people. If Impa had to guess she would say he was wishing with all his might to disappear into the shadows of the room, unluckily for him, the Princess had told him he was not allowed to do any Shadow Magic disappearing tricks tonight and that he should try and mingle with people to get to know them. That part of the Princess' plan didn't seem to be going quite as well as the Princess had intended. Link still rarely spoke and only to those he was familiar with, the King and Queen had yet to hear a sound from him and even with the Stitches he only said "Hello". Impa watched as several young women obviously ogling him and whispering deviously. She had to smile at that for the Princess had told her what Malon had said about Link while Mrs. Stitch was fitting her and the older woman was quick to concur with the red-headed ranch girl's statement. Now that Impa was looking at him dressed in the fine garments the Stiches had made she too had to agree.

Link was a very handsome young man now that he was healed up and he would be lucky if he got even a five minute rest between dances. Once he got some weight on him he'd be beating them back with a stick according to the old tailor woman. Yes thought Impa, if anything could force Link to start joining into normal society it will be the horde of hormone fueled young woman, for rather of noble blood or not they were all the same in that desire. Of course thought Impa age doesn't always bring an end to those desires either as she noticed several older women eyeing Link with interest as well.

Her musings were interrupted by the Herald's announcement of Lord Tierney's entrance. Impa watched as the man scanned over the gathering and she did not miss the look of lust and greed in his eyes. She knew full well the Tierney's were only after the power that the Kingdom of Hyrule held and it did not sit well with her knowing this man's son would someday rule over the Goddess' preferred lands. The next to enter were the King and Queen arm in arm both beaming happily out at the gathering that had come to celebrate the engagement of their daughter. The last to enter are the young couple with Donovan Tierney leading the Princess into the room. Donovan looked akin to either the cat that ate the canary or a snake that had finally captured its prey. Either way it was not a good look for him and seemed to repulse many within the crowd. The Princess wore a smile that to any who did not know her well would think to be genuine but Impa knew it was taking every ounce of will she had not to pull away from the smarmy man. As the young couple came to join their parents at the table that had been set at the head of the room for them the King motioned for silence so he might give a speech before the festivities began.

"My good people please hear me? Tonight we gather to celebrate the coming union of two young people. This is of course an auspicious occasion within any household and one that every parent can look upon with happiness and pride. I feel unduly lucky in the fact that while many parents only get to share this happy time with a select few My Lovely Bride and I as well as Lord Lorcán Tierney and his own wife Lady Voirrey get to share this bright occasion with everyone who dwells within our beautiful Kingdom of Hyrule. Now as I detest long-winded speeches and I know many of you would very much like to get on with the evening's festivities may I present my daughter Princess Zelda Sophia Nayru Nohansen and her fiancé Master Donovan Campbell Banbhan Tierney, the future rulers of Hyrule."

There was quite the applause for the young couple for several minutes before the King managed to simmer everyone down so he could finish his speech. "Now there are several ways I had thought of to start off the evening but my dear daughter made a special request of me for how she wished the evening to begin. Being the auspicious occasion it is she wanted something truly special and unique. She found what she was looking for in a young musician with whom she has recently become acquainted with. I agreed to this because of the high praise I have received about his abilities and because the young man in question has proven himself to be quite adept in many areas, only recently he saved my daughter's life. Now I would like to present to you the young man in question, Link, who as I understand it will be playing a specially crafted ocarina made by Hyrule's famed musician and maker of fine instruments, Mister Guru Lantos."

At this the King turned to Link and the eyes of everyone in the crowd followed the Kingdom's ruler's freezing the boy in their stares. For a moment all Link could do was look out at the gathering in a panic; he had never had the attention of so many before and it scared him to have it now. Luckily Mr. Lantos had been covertly standing near the youth, as he knew of what the Princess and the King had devised, and was prepared to break the awkward moment by way of a presentation. "Link, my young friend, I have been involved with music since the time I could hold an instrument and over the years I have mastered many and helped others master them as well. However, in all my years I have never known someone to play as you do. I would like to present you with the finest ocarina I have ever crafted in my lifetime and would be honored if you would use it to begin tonight's festivities."

With that he held out the wooden box to Link who looked at it for a moment before looking towards the Princess. With a small nod of her head she tried to encourage him to take the gift. Hands trembling Link reached out carefully, as if the box were as delicate as a flower, he took it from the hands of its creator. Once he had the box in his grasp Mr. Lantos and the Stitches, who had also been let in on the plan, guided him towards the raised platform that had been set up for the night's musicians.

Gently they pushed him up onto the stage while smiling encouragingly to him. Once up on the stage Link again looked about him but it did little to help. Instead he envisioned the many times he had been forced to play for his Master's guests and knowing it was always better to just get it over with he opened the hand crafted box. After removing the fine blue instrument from the silken cushions within he gently set the box beside him then before taking a deep breath and beginning to play.

From the first note the room went quiet with the only sound being that made of the boy and his flute. To Zelda it was like hearing him for the first time again. She realized the music he had made in the shop that day paled in comparison to what he was creating now. He now had an instrument that was every bit as special as he was and the force that held her and everyone else in the room captive was far stronger than when he had been playing the regular instruments.

Unlike the times before this song did not seem to have a specific story it was telling it seemed as if it was telling a story from her heart but to look at everyone else she could swear they were feeling the same. Memories were flooding back into her mind of years gone by. She saw herself wandering in the castle gardens, listening as her father told her a bedtime story, learning to play the harp with her mother, running from Groose at the ranch after she and Malon had played a prank on him, falling down the stairs and skinning her knees, being scolded by Impa, dressing up in pretty dresses with jewelry, and so many more. The memories just kept coming; the good and the bad as well as just regular memories.

There was a lingering sadness to every memory that flashed through her head that had not been there with the memory. It was almost painful feeling the loss of the time gone by; lost down that ceaselessly flowing river known as time. Yet, there was also happiness prevalent in every memory. While reliving her past, for no matter the memory, she could feel the love resonating from the people surrounding her in those memories. That warm feeling enveloped her and with its warm embrace she felt she could confront any obstacle for their love gave her strength she did not know she possessed. As before the song was over before she wanted to be and with a slight start the Princess came back to reality as the last resonating note faded into the air.

As she looked about it was apparent every other person in the room was also just now coming back to reality as well. How long had Link been able to hold them captive with the tune? Looking amongst the guests she noticed many people had the traces of tears on their cheeks; feeling her own she felt the trails where the water had escaped her own eyes unbeknownst to her. Looking towards her parents Zelda saw that while the King had managed to keep his composure the Queen had cried during the performance as well but both of them looked awestruck by what had just occurred. The Tierney's looked vastly different though. Neither had tears and instead of the gentle happiness many displayed they in turn seemed livid and angry eyes narrowed as they glowered at Link. This Zelda noticed was appropriate throughout the guests. While many seemed happy if not a little punch drunk there were those who seemed upset by what had transpired and were glaring daggers at the lone musician. She too turned towards Link and saw that he had already replaced the magical blue flute in its box and was now trying to find a way out of the eyes of the room.

However, the wall of people was thick and he had no escape route. Glancing at her father she silently begged him to garner the masses' attention again releasing Link from their own spell. Her father seemed to catch her drift but did not do quite what she expected. He began clapping gently and soon the whole room followed praising the young prodigy. Luckily, the King did not let the clapping last long before he drew the attention of the room back on him. While her father was praising Link's talent and Zelda's ingenuity at having him perform Link slipped away from the stage. As her father's words were getting ready to dismiss everyone to carry on with the frivolities the evening promised, Zelda saw Link near the doors that lead to the gardens. She knew he was vying to make an escape but there was little she could do to prevent it; her only hope was that he would return soon of his own free will.

It was a few hours after Link's performance that the King of Hyrule found himself talking with the King of Ikana Valley, Igos du Ikana. "You know Alberic, your daughter is truly beautiful, tis a shame she could not be wed to a man who could equal her in looks. Even my son Keet would look better with your fair daughter; there is just something about Lord Tierney's son that does not sit well." The King of Hyrule did his best to hold his quell the snappish remark that danced at the tip of his tongue and even managed to keep from sighing out load. Replying cordially instead, "Yes Igos, I am well aware of how unbalanced this relationship will be, but you know as well as I that I had no choice in the matter. Your son as well as any other young man who could have, by law, married my daughter has long since been betrothed. The Goddesses know I tried to find another solution but I lingered too long on a fool's quest trying to find my dear friend's son. Now I am afraid that because of my irrational sentimentality both my daughter and Hyrule shall pay the price."

There was a slight lull in their conversation both men lost in their thoughts as they watched the many couples float across the dance floor. At last the King of Ikana broke the silence. "You are correct as usual my friend but you are no fool. Tis not foolish to hope especially where those we care about are concerned. It was noble of you to try and find the boy for as long as you did and make every attempt to uphold to the contract forged between your families. While it is true your Kingdom may be in for a rough period we both know your Goddesses never let tragedy befall your Kingdom for long before they shine a light of hope."

The King chuckled lightly before replying, "You sounded very much like Elrohir there for a minute. You had best be careful or you shall tarnish your pessimistic reputation." Smiling a bit sardonically Igos said, "Admittedly I was trying to sound like that optimistic fool. Glad to know I succeeded. I must say I do miss the banter we shared whenever we were in each other's company. That man may as well have been the light personified with his eternally bright outlook and light coloring I am sure he could have convinced many that he was."

Here the man stopped for a minute to look out amongst the crowd before continuing. "You know Alberic, you may hate me for what I am about to say but I feel I must. The young musician, your daughter had play tonight looks very like Elrohir. Perhaps he is a bit thinner and a bit darker but still the resemblance is uncanny. Tis a shame if only you had come across him sooner, you could have taught him what he needed to know to become King and created a fake title for him. He would be a good match for your daughter. His looks compare well to hers and anyone who can create music like he does must have a worthy soul."

The King of Hyrule looked at the young man who was being again goaded into dancing with yet another noble's daughter, he had yet to receive a reprieve between dances. As he watched the quiet youth stand for the dance he contemplated his friend's words though two managed to resonate more loudly than the others within the maze of his mind, **if only**.

The Princess was exhausted and truthfully very pleased that the night was nearing an end, dancing shoes were murder to anyone's feet. Tradition dictated that new couple was to only dance the opening and closing dances together for that she was grateful. Unfortunately, the reason for this was because of another tradition. She was to stand up at least once with every eligible man in attendance as Donovan was to do the same with every eligible woman. Still there was one young man who she had yet to have the privilege of dancing with and he was the only one she actually wished to dance with. Poor Link, since his return, had been forced into every dance never once getting to relax, not even Donovan had been this popular despite that any girl would get the bragging rights of dancing with the future King of Hyrule many seemed to prefer Link. Zelda knew the women were just flocking to him because of his music and looks they knew nothing of him, not like she did.

Link's inability to say no to any of them was another factor, which meant she would have to say it for him, tradition dictated it after all. As the current dance came to an end she forcefully made her way to where Link was again being accosted for the next dance even though each of these girls had already gone up with him. Before Link could be forced to agree to dance with any of them Zelda interjected. "I am afraid, dear ladies; I will have to claim him for this dance. I have yet to dance with our young musician here. Tradition decrees I must dance with each eligible young man here before the night closes and the end is nigh already."

The young women looked quite scandalized at having to give up a chance to be with the gorgeous blond but they dared not rebuke the Princess of Hyrule so with sullen expressions they left to find other partners or sulk at the refreshment tables. The dance began and Zelda was happy to see that despite the tedious hours of dancing he had already been subjected to, Link did not fall behind or falter in the slightest. The Princess was actually glad that she had been delayed in dancing with Link until now for this particular song and dance were her personal favorites and she was pleased that she got to stand up with him versus one of the noble's sons or even her fiancé for it. She told him so too laughing lightly at his slightly incredulous expression.

During the dance Zelda talked lightly with him and found she was for once genuinely smiling. Though Link's words were few and far between the ones he used seemed to always be exactly what she needed to hear. It was about three quarters of the way thru the song that their night took an odd twist. One of the other dancers tripped over his own feet, Zelda had danced with him earlier and found while intelligent the poor man had two left feet. The klutzy man, Shad Schuylar, collapsed into his partner creating a domino effect amongst the dancers. The Princess was knocked backwards right towards one of the refreshment tables, said table was laden with food and drink placed upon platters of both metal and crystal. There was also cutlery and serving implements lining the site. As if in slow motion Zelda saw herself falling towards the table knowing she would be at best covered in food or at worst seriously cut up but she could do nothing to fight the force of gravity that pulled on her.

Just as she was sure she was going to hit she felt a force pull her back counter balancing her motion. As the force tugged her in the direction opposite of where she had been heading she smacked full on into something hard that fell over as she collided with it. It took a few seconds for Zelda's head to clear enough for her to focus on where she was and what had happened. As the spinning in her head died down and her vision came back she found she was in a very inappropriate position for a single woman, especially an engaged Princess, yet it was a position she was not eager to vacate either.

She was lying on top of Link who had somehow managed to grab her before she fell. Momentum being as it was he had been unable to avoid the fall but at least the Princess had been spared the indignity, and possible injury, that would have resulted with landing on the table. As Zelda looked down on the boy who was now her two time savior she felt her breath leave her. How she had missed it up to this point she knew not but at some point in time his eyes had gone from the dim stormy gray she had grown accustomed to, to the most fantastic blue she had ever seen. The blue of the ocean, the sky on clear Spring day, forget-me-nots in bloom, priceless sapphires; Zelda thought of a thousand comparisons in her head each one not quite fitting the shade of those captivating eyes. Those same eyes now held her in a trance so deep she forgot where she was, the people watching them including her parents, that as of now she was an engaged woman; by the Goddesses she even forgot her own name so lost was she in his eyes.

Then the spell was broken as Link turned from her gaze and sense returned to the Princess, completely mortified she made haste to stand. It seemed the moment had been broken for everyone and now her father and fiancé were helping her stand. As she looked about the room she noticed many shocked faces, some people seemed appalled at the display while others looked a tad amused. The girls that had been accosting Link the entire night had jealousy and infatuation written on their faces simultaneously. After assuring several people she was perfectly fine she looked down expecting Link to need a hand up, after all it was not only she that had fallen and hers had been cushioned. However, Link was nowhere in sight and Zelda guessed he had left as soon as he could to avoid further attention. Her father spoke a few words in an attempt to brush off the events then the last dance of the evening began. The Princess could honestly say she remembered nothing of the evening after the fall her head was too full of an image of a pair of blue eyes.

By the end of what should have been one of the most important nights of his life Donovan Tierney found he could only look at the night in scorn and disgust. He couldn't even say that the evening had started out well for it had not. The Princess had been cold and distant with him even more so than before. True the Princess had never been particularly fond of him nor he her but they had maintained a civility with each other. That civility had gone out the window and Donovan was fully aware of when her attitude had changed and who was to blame.

That boy, that thing, that lowly filthy degrading slave boy was at fault here. At first all seemed to go as planned as the boy went about doing his duties and the Princess hadn't seemed to care about the likes of him in the slightest. Then something changed and she had started taking a liking to the boy and even went so far as to buy him new clothes. Then the worm had endeared himself further with the foolish girl by saving her from the bandits. The rat didn't even have the good sense to die an admirable death, no he had clung to life and being the bleeding heart of a woman she was the Princess had helped nurse him back to health!

After that he always seemed to be there an ever present shadow even worse than the Sheikah twig. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back had come this very evening. It wasn't enough that she had invited him, a worthless peon, to their Engagement Celebration but she had had him play that wretched little flute of his. How that boy had invoked the magic to take them over Donovan knew not but he did know he did not like the feelings that it had induced. For the life of him he could not understand why so many seemed blissfully happy about that performance, including that imbecile of a King and his simpleton peasant looking wife.

It appeared few in the room were intelligent enough to understand that the boy's performance was far from extraordinary, quite the opposite really. Whatever fool decided that boy should have an instrument again should be run through then trampled by a herd of horses at the very least, there had been several good reason he and his father had destroyed the first one.

After that abysmal show he had thought his troubles for the night over as the boy had disappeared. He danced with his now fiancée even though she was obviously doing so half-heartedly and was very much distracted. However, his humiliation had yet to reach its apex as he would find out. The boy had returned sometime later, seemingly out of thin air. All at once the attention Donovan had received from all the noble's and gentry's daughters vanished. He found himself hard pressed to keep with the tradition of dancing with every single girl for they only wanted to dance with _him_. What in the name of all that was holy did this disgusting servant possess that drew others to him.

It was infuriating that there had not been even one dance since the boy returned that he had not participated in and yet there were several that Donovan had been forced to sit out due to lack of partner. Those stupid girls should be on their knees begging to dance with him, the future King of Hyrule. But no they were instead clamoring for a boy with no name, title, land, or wealth; all he had was a fancy little blue flute. Donovan decided right then and there, that the land of Hyrule was full of fools lead by the King of fools himself. Once he was made king he would see to it that absurdities like this no longer happened. These nobles and men of wealth should have taught their daughters better than to be clamoring over something like that; better yet the current King should not have given into his daughter's desires. As a King and a father he should have a firmer hand to ensure his child acted with the propriety that was expected of her station.

When he was King he would make sure that his wife and children acted accordingly and he would be sure to rule over them like he would this Kingdom. A firm tight grasp leaving no room for immoral behavior the Kingdom and his family would be a model others looked to replicate. As far as he was concerned his future wife had too much freedom and as soon as they were wed he would tighten her leash and see to it she acted accordingly. As future Queen she should be able to avoid any and all situations that might smear her name, but she seemed to constantly fail the evidence of this having come later that very evening.

Donovan had had one consolation during the evening that his bride-to-be had not shamelessly flung herself at the boy and danced with him. He thought that she would avoid the boy, given his status; Donovan too had avoided any girl's whose status was at least three levels below his own. Yet at the second to last dance, as if she'd picked that dance to mock him, he watched as the Princess purposely strode over to the boy so she might dance with him. It was obvious to all that their fair Princess had enjoyed this dance and her partner far more than any other. He even heard several comments saying it was a shame she was not marrying this boy for they seemed far better suited together. Then the young man with the funny socks and glasses, who would have been far smarter to stay off the dance floor, caused complete and utter pandemonium. For a moment Donovan was grateful for that the appalling charade between the boy and his fiancée had been broken up but then the boy had done something unforgivable.

According to many they had said the noble young man had saved the Princess from humiliation and injury but that isn't what Donovan saw. That vile rat had somehow purposely orchestrated this so he would once again seem the hero in the eyes of the royals. Rather he was doing this to win favor, riches, or something else Donovan had no idea but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He and his father had schemed and plotted for years now, his father having started when Donovan was merely four years old. Now that their plan was so close to fruition he would not see it spoiled by this brat.

The Princess' total lack of propriety after the fall brought a sneer to his lips. She laid shamelessly on top of the boy gazing at him in a way that made Donovan sick to his stomach. Abruptly she came back to her senses and started trying to stand. At that point both Donovan and her father went to help her, though in truth he felt more like throttling her, but he tried to act with some decorum. He had planned on at least getting to vent his spleen at the boy but he was already gone. The rest of the night had passed slowly; a tension pervading the room so thick he doubted the sharpest of blades could cut through. As they all retired for the evening one thought dominated his mind. He had a problem and whenever he had a problem there was only one thing to do, get rid of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Okay next two chapters are here I apologize this one is kind of short but the following one is average length. However, that following chapter is the one that gave me some trouble. I tried rehashing it but I honestly couldn't work out a better scenario so it will remain as is.

To my readers and reviewers thank you for your continued support. BelieveInLov3 and winterrose782000 thank you for the kind remarks and winterrose782000 I am touched that you think this is the best Zelda story you have ever read, thank you. Righteous Dreams I want to thank you for adding this story to your favorites list.

Enjoy and later

* * *

**Worry and doubt always bring forth the worst case scenarios to our minds**

It had been five days since the ball and Zelda was finally able to walk without a limp; so help her if she ever found out who insisted that women wear those obnoxious types of shoes for dances she would use her magic to permanently stick a pair to their feet. She had spent much of those days recouping in her room for these types of events always wore her down. She did not have any duties during these days because the staff often needed the days to recover as well so the entire castle was more on lite duty for the first few days after any large event. Even her parents had needed a break and had gone to Lake Hylia for a few days rest by the shore. Of course, before they left they had both questioned and reprimanded her regarding the incident with Link. She had told them the truth, or at least part of it, she thought wryly remembering the occasion.

"Zelda dear what were you thinking?! I realize that boy prevented a rather nasty and embarrassing accident but still. You should have tried to remain standing or land elsewhere; at the very least you should have removed yourself from him immediately instead of lying there gaping at him. Not only was that your Engagement Ball signifying you are to be married but you are also the Princess of Hyrule and as such you have an image to uphold as the future leader. Your father and I…" The Princess cut in on her mother's tirade which had successfully gotten louder as she became increasingly appalled at her daughter's behavior that night.

"**Mother**, please allow me to explain. I did not mean for the incident to happen as it did. At first all I knew was that I was falling towards that table and could do nothing to stop myself. Then the next thing I knew I was spinning around and falling back in a direction opposite of what I had been going. When my head stopped spinning and all my senses returned I realized what position I was in and immediately took to trying to get out of it. I was so thoroughly confused that I do not even know for how long I was on top of Link let alone that he had been the one to save me until I was standing. I apologize for my lack of immediate reaction and the ensuing gossip I am sure has spread by now, but there was little I could do to prevent what occurred."

The Queen still looked a bit miffed about the incident but it was evident her anger was cooling. Her daughter was one of the few people who could go toe to toe with her in an argument or even stop her mid rant. "Very well I accept your explanation and your apology. However, I still feel uneasy about that boy. Are you so sure you can trust…?"

"**Yes**," came the vehement quick answer from Zelda. Her own temper was now flaring. "Link has been nothing but kind and friendly towards me. I think of him as a friend and I believe that is how he thinks of me. Not only that, but Link would _never_ act inappropriately towards me or anyone else for that matter. In fact it is safe to say that he was very likely far more mortified by the events of last night than either of you." As Zelda finished she fixed her parents with a hard stare just daring them to contradict what she had said.

Her mother held up her hands in a gesture of surrender before replying. "Very well Zelda. I trust your judgment but I have one demand and one warning to give you. The demand is simple you must apologize to your fiancé as well as his father immediately for I am sure they were both quite embarrassed as well. My warning is this. If another incident should occur involving you and this boy he will no longer be welcome at the castle and should it become necessary no longer welcome in the town either." Saraid stopped her daughter from cutting her off with a firm look and tone. "I am sorry Zelda I know he is your friend but you must understand the situation this puts us all in. We are models for the people of our Kingdom and we must act appropriately. I have nothing against the boy I just wish to maintain our decorum. As long as you two remain platonic and there are no more incidents he can remain."

Zelda was still fuming but she could find no logical counter argument so she merely nodded her acceptance. It was at this point that her father announced that his friend and fellow King, Igos du Ikana had wished to take a short trip to Lake Hylia. Finding that he and his wife could use the time away as well they had decided to go along with them for a few days. Zelda had immediately set out to find Link to make sure he was alright. Unfortunately for her she found the Tierney's first. She had hoped to have time to prepare a proper apology but luck apparently was not favoring her. She managed to form a decent apology to the duo and even promised Donovan to go riding again soon after her parent's return.

After that excruciatingly long affair Zelda had again gone in search of Link but was unable to find him. She had asked many of the servants and guests but none had seen him. Zelda hoped that he was just trying to calm down after the incident and had not done anything brash like running away. What worried her even more than his disappearance, for he still had a habit of just vanishing, was the fact she had not been receiving her morning and evening teas. For some reason even though he had been freed he had still felt compelled to bring them to her and Impa every day that he had not been incapacitated. She had told Impa of her fears when no steaming flavorful cup appeared on her stand.

As her worry for her friend gripped at her heart Zelda found herself sobbing in her room telling Impa the truth about discovering how Link's eyes had changed color and her fears from what her mother said. "Impa I do not know what happened but I just could not bear to look away. By the Goddesses I could have lost myself in those eyes all day and I know it was wrong but I do not regret it either. There is not a single shining bauble I own that can compare to his eyes. All I have been able to think about when I think of them is that old saying that the eyes are the window to the soul, and if that is true than Link's soul is by far the most beautiful in the world. I know we saw his soul in that realm but this was just different and it caught me so off guard. I wish I could explain it right but there was just something in that moment. I knew what it was then but now, now it feels like a dream with the details and knowledge slipping away like water. Then there is what mother said and we have yet to see him since the ball. What if she decided to go ahead and act? Impa I never want to lose him."

"Shush child," crooned Impa while lightly running her fingers through the girl's hair as she had since Zelda was a child. "There are things in this world that are not meant to be explained or understood. Sometimes all we can do is appreciate the moment while we have it, for those moments are rare and their time fickle. As for Link I would not worry too much he may just need some time to think and remember your mother is a woman of her word. I am sure he will show up by tomorrow.

The days passed however, and there was still no sign of the talented young musician. On the third day they had searched his rooms where they found the box containing his ocarina so he had at least made it back to his room at some point in the evening, rather it was before or after the incident was unknown though. All his clothes and other things, though admittedly there was very little to go through, were still in order.

With each passing day Zelda became more panic driven and likely to lash out at any unfortunate unsuspecting soul while Impa grew more solemn, especially after having scoured the town for him without a trace. Both women were now sure that something was very wrong though what it was they knew not. It was the fifth day after the ball that the King and Queen returned from their short vacation and the day that the castle mostly got back into its normal rhythm. During the morning breakfast the Princess had gotten into a rather heated debate with both Tierney's over economics, servant wages, and taxes. The Princess knew she should not have risen to their bait but her nerves were stretched thin already making her short temper rather shorter.

The guests from the ball had all left and even the Tierney's were due to leave in a week's time. In truth it would not be long before the castle was back to normal but Zelda could hardly focus on this positive outlook. So focused was she on Link's disappearance, that her father had to place a hand on her shoulder before she noticed his presence. "Oh, I'm sorry father was there something you needed?"

"Yes dear, but I see you are quite distracted and upset. What is bothering you?" Zelda chewed her tongue debating rather she should say anything but a nagging thought had been tormenting her and she needed to get it out. "Father, no one has seen Link since the night of the ball. There has been no sign of him and before you left mother said that …" She could not continue on for she did not wish to accuse her mother of breaking her word, but the thought had not left her despite Impa's assurances.

"Now my dear I can understand your fear but I assure you. Your mother and I left almost immediately after we spoke with you and she gave no orders to get rid of the boy. Oddly enough he has been the main topic of conversation between the Ikana King and myself these past few days. That was actually the reason I sought you out just now. I was wondering what you know of his past?" "

That depends on what you want to know some of it is sketchy and much he would only tell brief tales, I think he was trying to spare me the more grisly details." The King nodded his head while looking towards the castle; they were currently in one of the gardens. "Why don't we walk and talk there is something I wish for you to see and on the way you can tell me more of your friend."

As they walked Zelda noticed they were going to an area in the castle that was not often inhabited. That was the way of rooms and areas within the castle, they would fall in and out of favor as new monarchs took the throne. Zelda wondered when this area had last been fancied and by whom?

"So," her father was saying. He remembers nothing of his life before except that there was a fire?" "Yes but it is not surprising. As I understand it he was fairly young at the time and is likely fortunate to have any memories of the time at all." The King opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a muffled voice that sounded as if it was shouting. Curious about the sound, for there should have been no one in these rooms, the father and daughter walked to the door nearest where the sound came from. As they opened the door cruel obscenities could now be clearly heard.

"You… Disgusting… Filthy…Pig! I will see to it you are slaughtered so you may never… Interfere… Again!" Between some of the words there was a pause and at times a crack would be heard while others there was silence. Yet it seemed that something must be happening during the silence as the voice became angrier with each return. As they stepped farther into the room a foul order pervaded their nostrils. The smell of blood, sweat, feces, and general human filth floated unpleasantly in the air. They came into the main part of the room and both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Several long seconds or perhaps even minutes passed before a word was said. Finally the King managed to find his voice. "What in the name of Din, Nayru, and Farore is happening here?


	19. Chapter 19

**Give them enough rope and they shall hang themselves**

It had been five days he had been chained in this room now. Five days of feeling his blood drip from his body only to pool on the ground beneath him as it slowly coagulated sticking in reddish-brown lumps and stains to both him and the remains of his clothing. As another wound was opened on his side he tried to decide who was telling him lies. In an effort to remove himself from his current place of being, which he found much harder to do than before, and to figure out exactly who was at fault he thought back to how he had ended up here.

He'd been so incredibly stupid when the Princess had started falling. He had seen where she was falling towards and knew he had to stop her or she could get hurt. He had done the first thing that came to mind and that was to pull her back towards him. That had been a horrible, terrible; inexcusable mistake though. When he had pulled her back towards him he had used far too much force and hadn't accounted for the speed she would be falling at or her weight. It wasn't that she was heavy it was just that he hadn't planned for it and his center of balance was off when she came crashing back into him. Instead of the two of them remaining standing as he had planned, they had fallen into a very awkward and compromising position. What was even worse was that the Princess seemed stunned and had stared at him for quite some time. He didn't know why she had done that and at first he had feared she had been hurt in some way. He had looked back at her trying to discern how she had been injured but had come up with nothing. For some reason her intense gaze brought a blush to his cheeks and he'd had to look away from her.

Whatever reason she had remained on top of him up to that point had seemed to flit away just then. As soon as her weight was removed from him he was up and on his feet. Once he had assured himself that the Princess was okay he backed away melting into the shadows; no one had noticed him as they had been too focused on the Princess, as was proper. He had gone to the clearing to try and decide what he should do. There were two options before him in a scenario such as this. Runaway never to return or face whatever punishment was deemed appropriate. He knew the best course of action would be to leave. He had sullied the Princess' reputation during the night of her engagement but if he were to disappear it could be easily swept aside. It wasn't like him to run but he didn't know what else to do. If this had happened at the home of any of his former Masters he would have taken the subsequent beating and then likely been sold for his misconduct if not killed.

However, the Princess nor anyone else here was like that; they had all been so kind to him for no reason at all, then he went and failed her so miserably. Part of him wanted her to beat him just so he could make it up to her. Now he was faced with a dilemma for though he knew it was only right to disappear he didn't want to. In truth he had become attached to this place and the people far more than he had been with anyone else. He liked it here; it almost felt like what he thought a real home would be. Here for the first time that he could ever remember he had been treated like a person instead of like a disgusting piece of filth, or a mere object for barter and trade. He felt so conflicted and he didn't know what to do. Running would be the proper action but the more he thought about doing that the more cowardly he felt and if he was being honest the very idea made him sick. He made his decision he would face this head on and he would accept whatever punishment he received unwaveringly. If they chose to banish him at least it would be by their orders and not because he had run.

Returning to the castle he found that the ball had ended and people were no longer loitering about. Realizing the Princess was likely asleep by this point he decided to head to his own chambers and wait until morning to face her since he did not wish to further upset her. On his way to his room he came across the son of his previous Master, Donovan Tierney. He bowed his head down ashamed of what had happened between him and this man's fiancée. The young Lord seemed pleased to see him however and actually spoke to him in a voice kinder than he had ever used with him before.

"Ah, there you are. The Princess and I have been looking for you for some time now. We wanted to speak with you about what happened this evening. I wonder if you would mind making some of that tea you're so good at, perhaps some for insomnia and stress, then meeting us in the library. While you are preparing the tea I shall bring Her Royal Highness to meet us there. What say you? Terrific I knew you would agree. I shall see you there in ten minutes time." With that the young noble had left, having not even given Link a chance to agree or disagree.

Something felt very off about this but he could not disobey the young man either. He may no longer own him but he was the fiancé of the Princess and future King so Link felt compelled to obey despite what his instincts were telling him. It had taken little time to make the tea, cast the warming spell, and get to the library the longest of which had been making sure the tea was steeped correctly. As he approached the doors to the library he could feel the aura of the people within two males and a female. The male auras definitely belonged to both the Tierney's but the female was not the Princess though it was vaguely familiar. He knew something was wrong with this situation but years of serving others, even when he knew there would be consequences, was engrained into him. Ready for whatever may come he knocked and entered the room once bade to do so. Upon entering he could clearly see Donovan Tierney but the female's face was cast in shadow so he wasn't sure just who she was only that she had the Princess' approximate build. As he sat down the tea set he decided to leave immediately after all he no longer held an allegiance to these men and it was obvious even before he entered the room the Princess was not here.

Just as he set the tray down and was turning to leave he felt Lorcán Tierney come up behind him but thought nothing of it. Before he could move away, though, a wet foul smelling cloth was pressed to his face that burned his nose and throat. He tried to fight off the older man behind him while also trying to fight off the effects of the drug. He'd seen what this chemical could do more than once in his life as many of unsuspecting people had fallen victim to it for various reasons so he was well aware he had precious little time to get free before he succumbed.

At that point Donovan Tierney arose and helped hold the struggling young man still, to give the drug its time to work. This proved difficult with even the two of them for the boy was far stronger than he appeared and there were several times he nearly broke completely loose of the two nobles. Finally the boy's movements slowed and his struggles became weaker until he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The last thing he heard before the darkness stole him away was Lorcán cursing about how long that had taken and Donovan complaining about bruised ribs.

He had awoken to find himself in a room that seemed to be cloistered away from the daily life of the castle inhabitants. His wrists and ankles were bound in tight shackles that cut him every time he moved. Chains attached to the cuffs held his arms above his head held up by an iron spike driven into the ceiling just barely long enough to let his now bare feet brush the floor but not support his weight. The chains on his legs were far shorter and prevented almost all movement. The strain on his arms and shoulders was painful and his head pounded from the aftereffects of the drug. There was only one window and by the dim light he'd been able to guess it was near dawn now which meant he had been out for several hours. The room he was in had little in the way of furnishings and what was in the room had dust covers with a thick layer of dust on them giving the impression that it had been quite some time since anyone had entered the room for cleaning. There were, however, several contradictions to that impression. A low fire was going in the grate not hot enough to really give any warmth to the room, though it appeared the fire had been quite hot not too long ago as there were several red coals glowing brightly. Then there were two lounge chairs that were not covered and looked to have been used recently, as well as two uncovered stands. One stand sat between the chairs and had a tray with two wine goblets on it with an unopened bottle of deep blood red wine. The other stand stood much closer to him with various instruments on it all of which he recognized as those used for inflicting punishments. He could also see tracks through the dust leading to the chairs and a track leading to where he now hung.

So this was to be his punishment for what he had done last night. He could understand why he should be punished and he would not seek to escape but he was slightly perplexed, why this room? Why not the dungeons or somewhere where his blood would not stain the finery within the room and why the chairs unless someone was planning on watching him suffer? That was not unheard of, he had had many Masters who had preferred to watch as either another servant or a guard inflicted his punishments, he had noticed that women had a greater tendency towards this.

Then there was the question of who had ordered his punishment. He knew the Princess had not been in the library but that didn't mean she had nothing to do with this, he had embarrassed her after all. Maybe she would be the one sitting and watching to make sure his punishment was carried out to her liking that would make sense.

Link found after waiting a bit longer he was cursing himself for ever trusting that things would be different this time. He had done the unthinkable by believing he might actually be deserving of the small luxuries life afforded and now he had earned himself what was sure to be one of his harsher punishments. He was upset at not only himself but the others for their games. Couldn't they have just let him be? Why couldn't they have let him remain as he was, serving them, it would have saved everyone the problems. The questions and curses relentlessly swirled in his head but he had no way to appease them. He remained that way for hours into the day, around six of them if his sense of time was right, before he heard a door open.

He heard two sets of footsteps both of which he immediately recognized. Unsurprisingly both Lord Lorcán Tierney and his son Donovan Tierney came into view, he may have been guessing at the other's involvement but he was well aware the Tierney's would most assuredly have a hand in this regardless. He waited in silence for them to speak but neither said anything for a moment. Instead Lord Lorcán walked over to the hearth stoking the flames then leaving the iron within the now brilliantly burning embers, while Donovan pursued the instruments on the stand nearest Link.

"I don't know rather your simple mind has been able to work out why you are here or not but I would hazard a guess on the latter. You see last evening on the most important night of my life when I should have been enjoying all the delights of an engagement to her Highness the Princess Zelda I found myself repeatedly humiliated by none other than a loathsome dirty slave boy. First when my dear fiancée was gracious enough to let you play your pathetic little flute you choose that horrid song that nearly had the people gathered at our event fleeing the room. Then you disgrace the daughters of the nobility in attendance by dancing with them. Did you think one might fall for you and you could marry her and have her father's estate? Ha, how preposterous who would ever want a pathetic slave like you! Do you even know how degrading it was to both the Princess and I that you should stand up to dance more than either of us? Those people were there for us not some paltry peasant dressed up to look like a Lord's son. As if all of that was not enough then when the Princess lowers herself down taking pity on you by asking you to dance you…you… Argh! It was so degrading and humiliating that I cannot even bring myself to say it. Do you have any idea how appalled the King and Queen were or how mortified the Princess was? I know I was humiliated enough that my fiancée would lower herself to dance with someone like you but then after that I have no words to express my utter revulsion at the situation.

Having spoken with all parties involved in your very public and lucid display we have come to only one conclusion. If the Princess is to ever regain her reputation than the one who sullied it can no longer be around. Now of course banishment could, in theory, solve this but there is always the chance of you being recognized, returning, or even blackmailing Her Highness once you were safely away from the castle. Therefore, the only punishment that will assure the Princess' now and future reputation cannot be marred any further by the likes of you is execution. The problem with this, though, is that once you are dead you cannot pay for your crimes and your crimes were quite severe indeed. Thus it was decided that you shall not be put to death straight away rather for the next several days you shall remain in this room as you are now and my father and I shall inflict the punishments befitting your crimes. You can rest assured that you shall live a few days more but only just and in a most excruciating manner that is possible." The entire time he had been speaking Donovan Tierney had paced around the chained boy picking up different implements and examining them before placing them back on the stand. After he finished his speech he choose one and turning to the captive boy with a look of pure malice on his face began the youth's torture.

The subsequent days were some of the most hellish Link had experienced since the days of his initial training. For some reason he found it harder now to block out the pain he was being put through. He thought it might have something to do with the fact it had been awhile since he had had to go through anything like this thus he was out of practice. His days were broken into two periods of time now. There were the times when he was alone and had time to think about the reasons he was here. Then there were the times when the Tierney's were there, for they always came together, and he had to focus on ignoring the torture. Lord Lorcán would immediately stoke the fire then go to his favorite of the two chairs pour himself some wine and sit back to watch as is son beat the captive young man to within an inch of his life.

During the days they gave him no food and precious little water just enough to keep him alive as Donovan had promised. What device was used on him depended on what type of mood the Lord's son was in. Serrated knives dulled to slowly and purposely saw through the skin. Straight edged ones sometimes heated by a candle to cause quick burning cuts. Drips of hot candle wax poured on various exposed body parts, after he had gotten bored heating the knives. Small wedges forced under the nails of his toes, corkscrews drilled into his flesh then brutally ripped out, heated fire irons, clubs and thick sticks for beating, and of course his favorite, a cat-o-nine-tails. He had lost count of how many times his flesh had been split open by the vicious whip but with each strike an endless burning preceded the pain where each end had made contact with his raw exposed flesh. The handsome dress clothes the Stitches had carefully made for him were now shredded and so soaked in blood, sweat, urine, and fecal matter that the once vibrant color was indiscernible.

The days passed this way with no apparent end in sight. Sometimes when Donovan Tierney tired from inflicting pain on the helpless boy he would join his father for a glass of wine. Together they would sit sipping the drink while watching as the boy's life fluid oozed from the many open wounds onto the floor staining the stone beneath him. During this time they would discuss various topics most of which revolved around the wealth of Hyrule and how they could exploit the grand Kingdom once Donovan gained power. The two even had the gall to discuss the possibility of having the King and Queen assassinated shortly after the wedding.

"That is a superior idea my son," said Lord Lorcán Tierney when Donovan broached that topic. "However, we will need to endear that pathetic Princess to you a mite more before we think of having their Royal Majesties disposed of. I believe now that this loathsome half-wit is out of the way another kidnapping of the poor pampered Princess is in order only this time you shall be the hero as we originally planned instead of this worm."

Link almost couldn't believe what these two were discussing whilst he could hear them, though in a sick way it did make sense. They considered him to be an ignorant slave incapable of understanding them and they had every intention of making sure he never drew breath beyond this room again.

Today was the fifth day of his punishment the Tierney's had just arrived and both seemed to be in rather foul moods. They had hinted yesterday that his time was nearly at an end and he wondered if today would be his last. After they mentioned that his end was nigh he had thought all-night about all those he met since coming to the castle. He was still angry at himself for falling for the tricks they had used on him. They had bribed his trust with kindness and soft words, treated him like a person and he had fallen for their game. True it was a game he had been ill-prepared for but still he should have kept his guard up. Now knowing that the Princess had ordered this had ordered him beaten and dead, it hurt far worse than the injuries he had thus far received.

He had for a brief time thought he had actual friends in Impa, Estelle, Reginald, and even the Princess. He had started to feel that he may have found a place he could stay at without worry or fear. These depressing thoughts were the first to run through his head as the Tierney's had left him alone, but then around midnight or so his endless stream of thoughts was run off course by a sudden realization. Donovan Tierney had never once said that the Princess or any other member of the Royal Family had ordered this punishment. He had simply said he had spoken to them and they were upset by the occurrence. Was there a chance that the Royal Family, Impa, and everyone else were ignorant of where he was and what was happening? Part of him immediately rejected that idea. They were his Masters and all his Masters always ended up hurting him no exceptions, but then several thoughts came back to him.

In the very beginning he had noticed the room had the look of disuse, so maybe the Tierney's had known this and brought him to this room for a reason. If any member of the Royal Family had ordered his punishments it would have occurred in the dungeons by one of the guards not the Tierney's since they were the type that didn't like to get their hands dirty if they could help it. They would still have been sadistic enough to watch the proceedings, but Link was well aware they would have preferred to both be sitting back and making suggestions rather than inflict the pain. The likely reason the Tierney's were imposing this punishment on him was because they did not trust anyone else to do so without word spreading.

Link's mind warred between the two scenarios one explanation was what he wanted to believe and one his mind told him must be true. For hours he had gone back and forth until he came to a conclusion. He decided that he would for once trust. Trust that the Princess did not want this to be done to him and that their tentative friendship had been real. He chose to believe that the Tierney's were either lying or only giving a half-truth. Now as he came back to the present he felt a certain amount of warmth and a measure of happiness despite the torture being inflicted on him. For even when they finally killed him he could rest easy knowing that his friends had not betrayed him.

Now as Donovan Tierney shouted words at him and threw the whip at him or opened his flesh with the knife he tried to focus on the happier times he had had here in the castle so that he may take those memories with him to the afterlife. There were the times as Estelle tried to ply him with more food despite the fact his stomach was fit to burst already or as she fussed over his clothes and appearance. Then Reginald asking him about different herbal remedies and teas he used while he treated his various injuries. Impa and her kind but stern ways as she taught him the arts of battle and Shadow Magic pressing him to try harder but making him stop when she felt he was overexerting himself.

Then there was the Princess and the times she sought him out just for the company or as she sat by the bed he laid in during the time Reginald made him stay still. She had taught him how to play chess during that time and he had picked it up fairly quickly though she was far better than he was he did manage to win once. The Princess had talked almost endlessly during those times while he listened. He was never sure if she did it to help stave off his boredom at being confined or if she had just needed to speak but either way he found he didn't mind.

Then there was one of his harsher memories here. The memory of Impa, Reginald, and the Princess fighting for him, to help him; to save him. Even though they barely knew him they had still done that and Reginald had given his life for him. Though now it seemed the healer's sacrifice would be in vain as it had bought the boy very little time. His bitter sweet thoughts were interrupted by a particularly harsh hit from the whip. Donovan was shouting again using both the whip and the knife to punctuate each word. "You… Disgusting… Filthy…Pig! I will see to it you are slaughtered so you may… Never… Interfere… Again!" The only sounds after the final word was the harsh breathing from the younger Tierney until they all received a shock as a new booming voice yelled out.

"What in the name of Din, Nayru, and Farore is happening here?" Link recognized the voice immediately as that of the King and weakly he lifted his head to see the King and the Princess standing just beyond the alcove for the door with almost identical looks of horror and shock. The Tierney's faces both held the same look though it was obvious that their reasons for the look were vastly different.

For several moments the pairs of parent and child stared at the others but it was Lord Tierney that recovered first bowing low nudging his son to do the same before speaking. "Your Majesties forgive us. We did not mean you to see such a repulsive sight as the picayune fool before you. After that sordid incident he created with the Princess we sought him out since we feel responsible for bringing him here in the first place. Upon investigation and questioning we have found that this treacherous snake in the grass is part of a plot to ruin the public image of the Crown of Hyrule. We were …"

"Enough," the King interrupted flatly. "The only sordid thing in here is you Lord Tierney and your smarmy son. While the happenings at the night of the ball were not favorable they in no way justified this," said the King indicating the young man hanging from the chains. "Furthermore I find your lie that this boy is part of a plot to be disgusting. I have had this young man closely watched by several in the castle including one who had been trailing his every move for several days prior to his disappearance. What was discovered was beyond my comprehension for someone like him. This has also led me to conduct a small investigation of my own and if I am right the revelation will be life altering for everyone in this room as well as for the rest of Hyrule. Unfortunately, your actions have now caused a delay for us as many have been looking for this young man for many days. As of now you are both confined to the guest quarters you were shown to upon your arrival. When I am ready I will have you summoned but until then you are not to have contact with anyone beyond the walls of the castle or with any that accompanied you to our Kingdom."

"You hold no authority over us Alberic," sneered Lord Tierney. "We are free to do as we please and you would not want to further disrupt relations between our countries as our families will be joined in less than a year's time."

"That sir is yet to be seen. As long as you are in my country and within the walls of my home I do hold authority over you. As for the upcoming nuptials it is my belief that my daughter will be wed within a year but it shall not be to your son."

"You lie," spat Lorcán Tierney as began shaking with anger his face now resembling that of a tomato. "Even you cannot stop the wedding now that their engagement has been announced they are bound to go through with it."

"You are correct sir that even I no longer have the power to stop the wedding. However, there are two things that could stop it at this point but I will not illuminate you to either of those until the time is right. For now my guards will escort you to your rooms."

With that the King gave off a high pitched keening whistle that seemed to echo thru the very stones of the structure; within seconds several guards, Impa, and another man who looked very much like her only older and slightly more rounded joined them in the room. Several of the guards wrinkled their noses at the smell but kept their position as the King instructed them of what to do. He had demanded the key to Link's shackles but neither Tierney had obliged. This was no problem as Impa pulled a small tool from her belt and set to work unlocking the poor boys tight restraints and carefully removing any implement that was still residing within him.

As the Sheikah woman was freeing the youth the King looked closer at the room. He noted the various instruments on one stand all covered in a mixture of fresh and dried blood. He noted the lounge chairs and the bottle of wine near them. Upon closer inspection he recognized it as being from his personal lauder and looking up he noted several empty bottles in a corner. At least now he knew where the bottles had been disappearing to. At a jingle of metal he turned around to see Impa freeing the boy from the last cuff. With his weight no longer supported the King expected the boy to fall in a heap on the sullied floor but to his surprise he remained standing before kneeling in the low bow he had seen the boy use before with members of his family.

Sighing in exasperation he said as gently as he could, "Stand up boy, I do not even know how you are conscious with as many wounds as you have let alone able to stand or kneel." The boy stood up but would not look him in the eye. The King was truly horrified at what had been done to this boy and even though Impa had told him of the boy's ability to forgo pain it was something else to see him resolutely standing there whilst dripping copious amounts of blood. If he himself had suffered a mere quarter of the injuries this boy had the King knew he would have been rolling on the floor in agony screaming out but this boy stood silently before him as if nothing were wrong. He needed help and now; he only wished Reginald was still around to tend to him.

"Boy, we need to get you to your chambers quickly. You are positively coated in blood and it is quite literally running off of you. Impa, would you be so kind as to escort our young friend here

to his rooms? Clovis could you find Bandam and Seres and send them to his room, please?" "Yes Sire, excuse me for questioning your word but would Master Reginald not be better equipped to deal with this level of injury especially considering your assumptions?"

"Normally Clovis you would be correct but I am afraid you have missed out on more than a few things while you have been away. Reginald has passed on to the Sacred Realm with the Goddesses. Impa will be able to catch you up later about everything but not until after I have you give your report, I would like you to remain ignorant of the happenings here within the castle over the past few months until then."

The man nodded and left as Impa went towards Link intent on leading him from the room that had served as his torture chamber for days now. As the Sheikah woman reached the boy the King thought he heard the young man say something. "What was that boy? I know you are not used to speaking but I am afraid my hearing is not what it used to be so you will need to speak louder."

Then in a voice just loud enough for the King to hear him he heard the boy speak for the first time. "I am sorry your Majesty and Princess for the incident at the ball and for the mess I have made of your floor. Please be assured I shall return promptly and clean this mess, once my blood no longer drips creating further stains. I thank you both for intervening and I am sorry you had to bother with me and interrupt what you were doing which I am sure was far more important."

The King felt the shock at the boy's words as much as he had been shocked to walk in on this gruesome scene. Looking at Impa she was holding a hand over her eyes and lightly shaking her head while his daughter was crying silent tears and biting her lip. Deciding that that the boy needed treatment now instead of an explanation he focused on Impa. "Impa please take him to his chambers and do not let him leave until I give the word."

Nodding Impa took one of the dust covers that had covered the lounge chairs and brought it over to the boy. "You are going to let me wrap you in this and I am going to carry you to your chambers so that you do not cause yourself further injury, understood?" The King almost laughed at her demeanor even he would not have dared argue with her at this moment and wisely neither did the boy. Impa carefully wrapped the youth and as gently as she was able lifted him into her arms before leaving. Not once, the King noted, did a grimace or look of pain pass over the boy's countenance.

Turning to his daughter who was obviously very traumatized by what she had just witnessed he spoke to her calmly. "Zelda dear, I know that was difficult to see but I assure you that young man is going to be fine. I have never seen someone with as strong of a will as he has; to be able to put aside all the pain he must be feeling and act as if he is not in the least bit hurt it is truly remarkable. Now I know you are not going to like this but I need you to go and find your mother. I want you to sit her down, have some tea, and explain to her briefly what has happened. Once Seres and Bandam have fixed him up either Impa, Clovis, or I shall come for you. Depending on his condition, how he feels, and what our healers say we will continue our discussion that we had been having once he is fit. However, I think it may be in our best interest to not only have your mother there but the Tierney's as well, now that I think on it."

Zelda looked at her father quizzically but with tears still fresh in her cerulean eyes for several seconds before responding. "Father I do not understand and I especially do not want to leave Link alone he needs a friend right now. What are you hiding and what is it you wished to show me? Why did you tell Lord Tierney that I would not be marrying Donovan? Why are you keeping Clovis in the dark about everything and just what is going on?"

The King smiled fondly before gently kissing the top of his daughter's head in a reassuring gesture. "I know you want to be there for your friend and I know you are confused but rest assured all your questions will be answered at the first opportunity. As for Link it will be quite some time before you can see him as Bandam and Seres will be working on him for what I imagine will be several hours. Now go on my child and do not worry it will be alright."

With a look of utter confusion the Princess left the room. The King looked around one more time his face becoming dark as he again noted the bloody torture instruments and chains. Turning away from the grisly sight he ordered a guard to stand duty outside of the room and to let no one enter until a recorder had come to take down the condition of the room. He then purposely strode down the corridor content that at last he would be able to make things right.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay folks this one is going to be a long one so bear with me here it seems I have a few things to answer. Let me start by getting the thank you's out of the way so I don't forget them. Thank you to everyone who is reading and to my three Guest reviewers since my last post. I must have done something right to elicit such strong reactions, either that or it's totally screwed up. BelieveInLov3 and winterrose782000 thank you again glad you liked the chapters and BelieveInLov3 I know how you felt, I kind of felt guilty when I was researching the stuff and knew what I'd be putting him through.

Now I've had several Guest reviews asking if Link is going to take is revenge, go on a vendetta, or anything along those lines. I appreciate the enthusiasm for the story but more or less I'm not going to answer that one because it will completely ruin the ending if I make any comment. All I will say on it is that the ending surprised me as I had a completely different ending in mind for this story but it sort of wrote itself in this direction. This more or less applies with the Twilight Princess ending comment as well. I do realize that the Triforce left than, as I can't tell you how many times I've played that game, but I'm a bit AU here and since I'd already kind of had things a bit off with the Shadow Temple and the story wouldn't have worked otherwise I just went for it. Part of the reason for this was that the story was originally intended to fit into any timeline but here again that idea went straight out the window when the Fused Shadow part came in, I swear that part just popped into my head but once it was there it was too good of an idea to let go. Now as to why Link didn't fight back as I said in the beginning he and Zelda will be a work in progress but I will ease your minds a bit that in the end I tried to tie up as many loose ends as I was able. Now on the slavery thing with the Tierney's I want to point out they are from another Kingdom where slavery is not outlawed, I think this was in the beginning but I'd have to go back to look. That means for them what they did to Link beforehand was perfectly legal if not very moral, however, in Hyrule it is illegal but here again diplomatic relations. Now as for what the King suspects the next two chapters should sum that up nicely. Lastly there won't be any lemon scenes here as one Guest guessed, try saying that 5x fast. However, one of my up and coming stories will have enough to make up for it. I hope this answers some questions for you guys and if you have any more please ask I will try my best to answer and I love reading your guesses at it.

**The most erroneous assumptions are those we make about ourselves.**

Impa was sorely tempted to beat her head against the stone walls of the castle in a vain hope that it might make her feel a bit better at the moment. Of course, beating her head would do little good for her emotional state though there were two heads she felt she could beat and that would most assuredly make her feel better. What those men had done to Link was unforgivable in her eyes and they could have well undone all the progress Estelle, the Princess, and Impa had managed to make with him. It was obvious he had been chained in that room for days, likely since the night of the ball, without respite. Even worse was the fact that the King and Princess had been the ones to find him and now that image of Link would surely be imparted in the Princess' young and innocent mind for years to come.

Once out of ear shot of the King and his daughter Link had tried protesting softly in a voice that had she not been carrying him she wouldn't have heard. He stated he could walk and that he was fine; that Impa need not concern herself with him and should return to the Princess. Impa was having none of it and resolutely carried the wounded boy to his chambers meeting Clovis, Seres, and Bandam just as they came from the opposite direction. The two healers' looks of confusion turned to horror before the simultaneously motioning for them to enter the chambers. The moment Impa had felt like beating her head against the wall came when Link had answered her question of why he had not escaped with the use of magic. "That was my punishment Lady Impa and I would never use magic or any other means to escape a punishment I deserved." Letting it go for the moment they all entered Link's chambers.

Once inside the question was how to begin. Link was so covered in blood and other bodily filth that it prevented them from being able to see let alone treat a single wound and because there was little of him that was unscathed simply using a basin of water and a wash rag was out of the question so Clovis suggested he and Bandam bathe the youth. While Impa didn't feel right about stripping Link of his dignity yet again the proposed course of action seemed a far quicker means to an end. Together Clovis and Bandam removed what was left of Link's tattered and soiled clothing before gently helping him into a cold bath. The cold water, while not appealing, would help slow the blood flow if only marginally. To his credit Link never complained, grimaced, or even shuddered during the process. Regrettably he was once again the stoic boy Impa had met the day he had been brought to them. While Bandam and Clovis got Link cleaned, Seres brought out and readied all the supplies they would need; Impa went to the kitchens to obtain some food for him, though she was instructed only liquids and soft foods for the time being. When Impa returned she found Seres carefully checking to make sure she had everything out in an orderly fashion. Impa was a bit disturbed that the men hadn't finished washing Link yet, but as she set the bowl of soup near the hearth to keep warm the bathroom door opened. Clovis and Bandam hurried Link over to the area Seres had prepared and immediately the healers got to work before too much more blood was lost, further obscuring the wounds. Time seemed to crawl as the procedure took place and conversation is limited. Though, Impa did make sure to give Link an earful on one subject.

"Link I want you to listen to me carefully and remember this. You…Are…Free… That means no one has the right to inflict punishments on you anymore. In this case after what happened at the ball there simply would have been a discussion over it nothing more. If you ever did commit a crime, and I mean broke an actual law of Hyrule, then you would face a trial. If anyone should ever try to capture, torture, or otherwise harm you again you are to use any magic or physical skill you possess to escape. Then you are either to bring those responsible to the castle guards or if you do not feel right in doing so make sure they cannot escape and come for me. Understood?" Link nodded not meeting the Sheikah woman's intense burning gaze.

They are nearing the end when Seres questioned as to why he had been kidnapped and tortured in the first place. Her query sparked something in the poor boy and his posture became stiffer, a feat Impa had even believed impossible since he was already quite rigid. Almost immediately he attempted to stand and the four in the room were forced to do their utmost in an attempt to restrain him. "Link, what do you think you are doing? You know we have not finished working on you as of yet and besides you're in no condition to be up and about," said Impa rather more crossly than she intended. The boy would not heed her words though and continued to silently struggle. Resigned to the fact Link wouldn't speak unless the others were gone she asked them to leave for a moment. Though they looked confused all three obeyed and left the room.

Once they were gone Impa fixed Link with a hard look silently questioning his behavior. "I'm sorry Lady Impa but I made a mistake and I have to tell the King about it right away. I know I was bad and I deserve another punishment so I didn't want the healers to waste their time and resources on me just for it to be undone." His voice was so quiet and raspy Impa almost couldn't distinguish his words. "Link, remember what I just said unless you broke a law you deserve no punishment of any kind." Impa was quite surprised by his answer, "Please Lady Impa, I did break a law. My inaction has put the lives of both the King and Queen in danger." Shock was the first thing Impa registered at this but her training quickly took over and she demanded he explain fully. Her eyes grew wide when he told her of what he knew and she nearly flew to the door the second he finished speaking, shouting as she did so. "Link, stay here let the healers work on you. I will inform the King and I'm going to send Estelle up. Do not leave this room."

With that she was out the door demanding Clovis follow her and informing the two healers to finish what they started and telling them Estelle would be along. Using the shadows to travel quickly she found Estelle made her request and was gone before the aged woman could ask any questions. Together she and Clovis appeared before the King just as he was readying to enter the room where the Queen and the Princess waited. Impa beckoned him and Clovis into an empty room. Once she was assured there were no prying eyes or ears nearby Impa turned to the two befuddled men.

"Impa what is the matter? Has something happened?" The King's voice was wary while Clovis silently eyed her awaiting an explanation his entire body tense. "Your Majesty, forgive my rather brusque demeanor but I have just learned that not only is your own life in danger but also your wife's and quite possibly now your daughter's as well." The eyes of both men widened marginally but they held their tongues silently urging her to continue.

"While Bandam and Seres were treating Link he became agitated and tried to get up. After a short time I sent them away so he would talk to me. He informed me he had just remembered that while the Tierney's were holding him they also were making plans to have you and your wife assassinated and have the Princess kidnapped. It is possible, now that they have been exposed and you have threatened that the marriage may never go through, they will instead plot to have all three of you murdered. I also think there is a very good chance that they may have been behind the first attempt at kidnapping the Princess, though I have no proof of that statement."

The two men were silent for several heartbeats but from what Impa could see they were not taking the information well. The King's face was becoming steadily redder and he was mouthing words silently. Clovis was a little harder to read but Impa was well experienced in the area and took notice of the slight hardening in his eyes, a tensing in his posture, and the subtle movement that brought him closer to the King. Taking advantage of the silence Impa interjected her thoughts on how to deal with the situation at hand. "Your Majesty if I may, I think I have devised a course of action that will negate any problems as quickly as possible."

The still red-faced King gave a curt nod indicating she should continue. "You mentioned that Donovan Tierney will not be marrying the Princess Zelda and from what you said I believe Link is crucial to this plan. Knowing him he will be able to withstand whatever it is you have planned by tomorrow. Therefore, if you prove your point early in the morning after breakfast then we can send the Tierney's away early on in the day and give the guards orders to escort them out of the city or beyond Hyrule's boarders, whichever you see fit. We will give the orders that their men be saddled and ready to leave at a moment's notice. We will also keep them from contacting any of their men while in the castle and confine them to their rooms until afterwards. During that time if you and your family remain together Clovis and I can watch for any threats. I also think it would be wise to put a couple of guards at Link's door as they have already proven they are out for his blood as well."

The King had visibly calmed down as Impa had spoken and by the end he was nodding. "Yes Impa that is a decent plan as long as you are sure the boy will be well enough tomorrow. There should not be too much strain on him just getting to the room and then he can sit on the couch to rest while the proceedings take place. The one thing I need to be sure of though Impa is that you can perform the nobility spell is that correct?" "Yes my liege, I can it is an easy spell," said Impa in a confused manner. "Good, good then let us proceed with what you suggested and Clovis I would like you to stick with me as I still need you to be as impartial as possible."

The two Sheikah nodded and bowed then the three left the room to proceed with their plan. The night that passed was a tense one. Impa remained with the Queen and Princess while Clovis remained with the King. Impa had sent a note to Link explaining what they were doing and telling him to remain in his room. She in turn had received a report, several hours later, that the healers had finished their work. He had been given some simple soup and buttered bread before being given a sleeping draught. Impa relaxed at this and informed the Princess of the news; Zelda had been upset when she found out that her and her mother were to be on lock down and she would not get to see Link that night. When it was time for them to sleep Clovis guarded the King and Queen's chambers while Impa stayed with Zelda. The training both Sheikah had had was such that they could stay awake for three days straight before they needed sleep. Impa could actually go longer as she was a mage level and with the help of her magic she could stay awake for a week straight but luckily enough that would not be necessary.

By morning light the Royal Family was awake and eating breakfast together, after it was tested for poison as they were taking no chances. The order was given to have Link and both Lorcán and Donovan Tierney meet in the room where the King had been taking Zelda before they had discovered Link. The three members of the Royal Family were the first to arrive with Clovis, Impa had gone to escort Link and make sure he was truly up to the task. As they waited Zelda looked about the room while her parents talked quietly. The room appeared to be a sitting room with glass doors that led out to a small xyst. The room seemed to be made for casual conversation rather than business as there were no desks just tables with large comfy chairs, one couch, as well as a grand piano and a large golden harp. There were also a few paintings adorning the walls most of which were landscapes but two were family portraits.

One she recognized as being her own family apparently commissioned when she was still an infant. Her parents looked every bit the stern ruling monarchs but there was still a slight hint of a smile on both their faces. They were both dressed in full adornments with the jewels and crowns that were normally saved for special occasions. She noticed that even though she was only a small babe she too wore a small silvery circlet fit for a young princess as well as a fine pink dress that went well with the silver tiara, though she was secretly glad she was now at an age she could choose her own clothes she really hated pink.

The other portrait held a family Zelda had never seen before. The people portrayed in the picture wore open happy faces and despite the fact it was only a painting Zelda could see the glint of happiness in both their eyes. Like Zelda's own family they too were Hylians and if Zelda was guessing correctly their bloodline was almost pure, a rarity these days though it mattered little in truth. The man was lean but had an air of authority about him even on canvas. His hair was thick and yellow enough that it could put the sun to shame with lite jewel-bright blue eyes in truth his overall complexion was lite in color. The woman was petite with a slightly darker complexion then her husband and hair that leaned somewhere between brown and blond. Her eyes were also darker than the man beside her resembling the dark blue just before night is to set in or the deep dark waters of Lake Hylia. The babe seemed to be a mix of the two for colors. The small tuft of hair that was not as bright as his father's but lighter than his mother's his eye color seemed to run along similar lines. He was far too young to tell who he would physically take after or if he would again split the difference between his parents.

As Zelda continued pondering the unknown family the door opened revealing Impa and, a still very battered but looking slightly better than the day before, Link. Impa guided him over to the couch though he did manage to get in a bow to the royals before she forced him to sit. She then went over and pulled a blanket from a drawer and wrapped it around the silent youth. "No arguing," Impa said sternly. "You are going to stay there throughout this meeting and stay in that blanket. Then once this is done it is back to bed for you where you will rest fully." Link looked down towards the rug in front of the couch but made no argument. "I apologize for the delay Your Highnesses. He was trying to go about his daily chores when I found him and then I noticed he was running a slight fever. Bandam and Seres say he shall be fine but we need to make sure he stays warm to sweat out the fever."

The Princess was exasperated; did he ever stop trying to serve others? The King on the other hand looked slightly amused and addressed the young man with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You know son, it is easier just to comply with her. She can be quite fierce when it suits her." The Princess immediately went over to her friend and sat beside him, "How are you feeling Link? Are you sure you are well enough to be up and about?" Link only nodded to her for reassurance though Zelda found it gave her little comfort due to the bruises that she could still clearly see. While they awaited the last arrivals Queen Saraid sat down beside her daughter then turned to address the young man.

"Link, I never got the chance to commend you on your performance at the ball. I do not know how you managed what you did with that song but it was by far the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I hope you will grace us with another show of your talent, for it is quite remarkable." A blush crept across Link's cheeks at the praise. He nodded his head slightly both thanking her for her kind words and agreeing to her query in the one gesture.

"Yes my boy, you…" The King was cut off as the door opened once more only this time both Tierney's entered with four guards standing near them. Both noblemen looked positively livid as they entered the room. Lorcán Tierney started raging almost as soon as he saw the Royal Family. "Alberic, how dare you keep us under lock and key in our rooms with guards at the entrance like common criminals?! Do you know of the strain this will put between our Kingdoms even when our children are wed? All of this over some slave boy…"

"Enough," bellowed the King of Hyrule. "Rather you agree or disagree with me Lorcán I am still the King here and even in your own country I outrank you. You will show the proper respect and if you cannot quell your tongue I will have you gagged and if that is not enough I will simply have it removed. As for your accusations, I have not treated you or your son like common criminals. You were allowed to stay in nice chambers and fed decent meals instead of being in the dungeons with mere scraps to eat. Though if I have the right of it, it was well within my power to lock you both up as I am fairly certain you attempted to abduct my daughter and were planning an assassination of my Queen and I. You are right that there may be strain between our Kingdoms but you are wrong about our children being wed. If things go as I believe they will today you and your son will be escorted from the castle and will be asked to leave the lands of Hyrule for good. Lastly, yes much of this is over this boy and while he may have been a servant he has proven himself to have the heart of a lion and the loyalty of a Knight. However, rather he is a servant or not you still had no right or justification in kidnapping and torturing him as you did. Now you will sit here and you will listen to what is said and you will remain silent until the end." The authority in the King's voice was such that neither of the irate men dared argue with him and instead took seats far from where Link, the Princess, and the Queen sat. They all waited expectantly for what it was the King wished to reveal.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Okay I'm a bit excited about the information in this chapter and I wanted to put in a note about Link's last name which will appear here. I found this completely by accident but it was too good to pass up. You see most of the OC names I pick out have meanings directly relating to their characters, not all of them are this way but the vast majority. The King's name for example Alberic means Elfin King but then I have characters like Estelle who that name just stuck on them and the meaning has no bearing whatsoever. I was looking up a word using thesaurus dot com. One of the great things about this site is it often known for random information. I love researching random information so I have a habit of reading their postings. One day they had a posting about certain colors and the origins of their names. This is what led to Link's last name in this story. To see the information on it read the postscript after the story. While I'm on the subject of names, though, in my research I found out another interesting tidbit. Link has its origins in both Gaelic and German and means left hand, I don't know if this is why our favorite hero tends to be left handed but it is a fun fact.

Enjoy and Later

* * *

**No matter how the outside changes ones inner reflection will remain the same**

Once everyone was settled the King turned to Clovis, "Clovis my dear friend, I would like you to start this off. I would like you to explain the mission I set to you and your findings if you would?" Clovis nodded as he stood before the gathering but waited until the King was seated comfortably.

"Shortly after Lord Tierney, his son, and the rest of their party came to the castle to celebrate the coming engagement between the Princess and Donovan Tierney I returned from a visit to my home village. However, I did not remain long as His Majesty the King pulled me aside and made a request of me. It seems that Donovan Tierney had brought a present for her Royal Highness the Princess and it was in the form of a young servant boy. According to the King my counterpart Impa was trying to find out more about the young man but there were certain barriers in the way. The King wished to be certain that his daughter would be safe so he asked me to track down as much of the boy's past as I could. With the little information he could provide for me I set off.

I managed to track down several of the boy's previous owners and from every one of them I received the same information. The boy it seemed was the best slave they'd ever owned. Completely silent and able to do at least twice the work of any of the others, however, this tended to bring jealousy and mutiny amongst the others causing a disruption in the household. There was also a rumor that the boy was cursed for any household that took him in found that things would soon take a darker turn and they would end up having to sell him off much to their disappointment. From what I understand some households even folded in on themselves and the families lost everything. I tracked down as many of his previous owners as was possible but there were quite a number of them and at last the trail went cold since one owner had died and no one in his family knew how he had come by the boy.

When I returned quite a while later I informed the King of my findings and it was then he made another request of me. He asked that I keep my distance and talk to no one within the castle about the boy. He requested that I follow the young man to see what he did and how he spent his time. To say that it was a tiring following the boy around was an understatement. I would have much rather sumo wrestled with half the Goron Tribe instead; you boy really need to learn how to relax and take at easy once in a while." Clovis was looking sternly at Link yet there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"He was always up before dawn doing different chores I didn't even know needed done. What was worse was that he was quite quick and he appeared to have knowledge of both Shadow and Light Magic so he could travel through the shadows as well as I could. The only meal he would consistently sit down for was breakfast and I had the distinct impression that the only reason for this was because Estelle made him. I noticed he ate very little of the meals in front of him despite the fact someone always made sure he had a heaping plate. However, oddly enough his plate would be cleaned of any food by the time the meal came to an end. It took me a while to discover what was happening but I finally noticed he was carefully sending the food to his room through a teleportation spell. I thought that maybe he was just self-conscious about eating in front of others, yet he never ate the food when he was in his chambers. Soon enough I discovered what he was doing with it.

I followed him one day to the East side of town, which I found quite odd as he had no reason to be there and he had done his utmost to make sure no one knew where he was at. I was apprehensive as thus far the boy had proven to be of a worthy character with all the help he had been doing around the castle, but I could see no good that would come of him being there. I was happy that I was proven quite woefully wrong. During the day he helped by making repairs to homes where he could, the food he'd held back from his own plate was distributed amongst the small children, and the meager wages he brought in were divided and given to families. Never once has a day passed that he has not helped someone nor has he taken a day off.

On the night of the ball I could not trail him as I had been doing because with the large number of guests it was my sworn duty to protect the Royal Family. Unfortunately that was the night he was kidnapped and I can tell you that his helpful presence has been sorely missed by many." With that Clovis gave a slight bow and returned to the spot where he could more easily see everyone in the room and stop any threats.

The King smiled as he now stood before the room, "Thank you Clovis, your information was quite enlightening and it depicts well what we have seen and heard thus far of the young man's character. Now before I go farther I wish to iterate the only two reasons the marriage contract between my daughter and Donovan Tierney may be broken. The first were if either party was to pass away but as they are both healthy and young this is unlikely. The other reason would be if there was an older contract still in place that had not been nullified. The only way for a contract to be nullified is if both parties that originally agreed to it determine it no longer necessary.

You see I find it quite odd that a boy who grew up as a slave seems to carry no bitterness in his heart and only seeks to help others. The only explanation I have for that is that he must have a kind soul and have come from such good parents that their goodness was imparted onto him even when they could not be there for him. This alone though was not enough to raise my suspicions of where the boy came from. As Clovis made his reports to me I only felt relieved that I could trust this boy to be around my daughter and my people. It was oddly enough the night of the ball that I started to ask more questions about him, for you see a dear friend of mine mentioned that he looked similar to an old friend of ours. The friend in question has been deceased now for fourteen years as has his wife. There was of course a mystery in their deaths that the body of their three year old son was never found. It was speculated at that time that the small body was consumed by the fire that had been used in an attempt to cover up his parent's murders. However, there was also the chance that he had somehow escaped the fire and was alive somewhere. I spent many years looking for a child that would match his description and found many hopefuls but all failed the test. Unfortunately I held out so long that by the time it became a requirement my daughter should be engaged all the eligible young men who would be fit to rule were already engaged. I was left with only one option for her and from what I had seen and heard it was by far the worst option."

At this Donovan Tierney's face became red and he looked as if he were about to yell out but a look from the King and the two Sheikah silenced him.

Ignoring the young noble the King continued, "I knew the person we found would lead Hyrule into dark days and would have no respect for my daughter but as I said I had little choice in the matter. Then by happenstance the very people who I believed would be the ruin of my Kingdom brought with them what I believe to be its salvation. If you will take notice of the portrait behind me it depicts a young family with their month old son. The man in the portrait was my most trusted Knight and a good friend of mine for we had grown up together, Elrohir Celadon. The woman, Bria, was a hand maiden to my dear wife in her early years and they too had grown up together. It was through my courtship of my dear bride that the two met. They were quite smitten with each other and though she had no great family name or wealth he cared not. They were married a few months after the marriage of Queen Saraid and me.

Not a month into their marriage a skirmish broke out in the Southern area of Hyrule that required not only his presence, as he was the Captain, but my own. The battle was not intense and it was easy to see that we would prevail though not without some casualty. The last battle was the worst of it with the brigands throwing every last thing they had at us in hopes of crushing us in one large cataclysmic onslaught. I was engaged in battle with the leader and found out I was quite out matched for I had never been very good with swords or any weapons for that matter. He broke through my defenses with ease, as he was a far superior warrior, and was preparing the killing blow. It was quite tragic for once I fell there was a good chance the men would lose their confidence and very well might have been over powered.

Just as I was sure I would be dead his blade was stopped by none other than my dear friend's. The last I had seen of him he had been battling the second in command, a man who was easily double his own size. As I looked around in shock I noticed the giant laying in a pool of his own blood that blossomed from a slit in his throat. How he had taken him down I did not know but my friend was a sword master whose skills far exceeded my own. The leader of our enemy was now finding out this fact the hard way for though he was a good swordsman Elrohir was still better. It was not long before the man lay dead upon the ground but with the last of his strength the cur swung his sword at my friend's leg. He fell when the blade made contact but somehow managed to get to his feet only a moment later. The remaining insurgents seemed to lose heart with their two most formidable members taken out by a single man and were easy to finish off.

We made it back to the castle victorious with very few of our number lost. Elrohir's leg though had been permanently damaged and he would no longer be able to ride out. However, to honor his great deeds and the fact he saved my life I gave him a title and an estate. All was well for a time and it was not long before both our wives were pregnant with his child due a month after my own. The four of us spent many happy days together talking of our children to be. When we were able to determine rather our children would be a boys or girls we took the earliest opportunity. Upon discovering we were to have a girl and our dear friends a boy my lovely wife and I discussed a rather uncouth agreement. We knew our friends were good people and would raise their son well and if we were to send special tutors to them when the boy was of an age to learn he could be taught to be a fine king. So even though our friends did not have a high title that would normally be needed to even consider a marriage we decided upon a marriage pact between our two families. Once our children were both old enough they would be wed and all would be well. It was quite perfect since we could ensure his education and his parents would ensure he had a good and noble heart. However, as I previously mentioned tragedy struck and until very recently I had given up all hope. Now the very person meant to help seal the wedding between Donovan Tierney and my daughter may be its undoing."

"You cannot prove any of this Alberic! He may look similar but you have no proof of just who he is and even if he is you cannot break our agreement," shouted Lord Tierney. The King looked at him solemnly and with a hint of pity in his eyes. "You are right Lord Tierney as of right now this is all speculation, however, there is a way to prove if he is my friend's son. If this test should prove it then our agreement becomes null and void as the one between his parents and the Queen and I was created first. Not to mention in our own contract I left a small disclaimer that should the original betrothed be found the one between our families will be obsolete.

Now the test is quite simple for you see quite some time ago it became popular to kidnap noble children and sell them back. However, the child that was returned was not always the noble child. Sometimes they would give back a look-a-like child then raise the noble one themselves or sell them for another profit. That caused problems with people claiming their child was the true heir to a fortune and/or title. So a system was devised that any parent who wished it could have their child magically imprinted with the family crest and should a child go missing if they were found a simple spell would make the crest visible for a time proving the child's linage. This spell could only work on children younger than a year so the decision had to be made fairly early in the child's life. Where the crest was hidden was always kept a secret so that it was unlikely an imposter would have the same crest in the same area.

Due to the contract we insisted that my friend's son have the Celadon Family crest imprinted on him for safety and it has been this test that I have tried on many with all of them to fail. His family crest can be seen in the background of this portrait so there shall be no question of its authenticity. There is also the fact that this is the last known depiction of the crest as all others were destroyed in the fire. Now Impa, if you would please, perform the spell and we shall see if my hypothesis holds weight."

Impa nodded then walked over to the front area where the King stood and beckoned Link to stand by her. Link came over as quiet and as quick as ever. Impa placed a hand on the top of his head before saying a few quiet words, "Que la lumière de la véritè brillera." With the words spoken Link's entire being began glowing, a bright golden color, before slowly retracting pulling into a single spot. The spot that was alight was right over the young man's heart.

"Link we need you to remove your shirt so we may see the mark," stated Impa. As always Link didn't hesitate to obey and soon the item was held loosely in his hands. The mark shone brightly and clearly defining well the crest that had been imprinted, it was also clear to see it was a perfect match to the Celadon Family crest in the portrait. For several seconds all eyes are on the mark until it began to dim and slowly fade away.

"Impossible," shouted Lord Tierney. This boy cannot be who you claim him to be. I specified that everyone specifically the son be killed that night but his body removed so that you might continue to search for him. He must be an imposter!" The King's eyes narrowed as the angry flush drained from Lorcán Tierney's face.

"So you orchestrated the murder of my dear friends and attempted to have their son killed too. Quite the devious plot to try and take the throne Lorcán, but nothing I would not have expected of you. There were so many things that could go wrong with it. It also explains why you encouraged me to keep searching for the child over the years when you would visit. You wished to be certain your son became my only choice. Yet for all your careful planning it seems a cruel mockery of fate that you should be the ones to bring about your plan's undoing. I really should thank you for returning him to us and now that my theory has been proven there are only a few matters to attend to.

This young man who has spent the better part of his life a slave to others is in fact the betrothed of my daughter and future King of Hyrule. Unfortunately with relationships being what they are between our Kingdoms I cannot put you both in the dungeons, though that is the least of what you deserve for your crimes. Instead I will now have to ask you both to leave not only the castle and the town but the lands of Hyrule and I bid you never return or you will find I will be far less inclined to care about diplomatic relations. Your guards have been informed to ready themselves and your horses so there is no need for you to linger as your state rooms have also been readied while we have been speaking." The King was smiling broadly as he said all of this.

"You are a fool Alberic!" Both Tierney's were on their feet by now. "Do you honestly expect that that…that thing will be able to rule your Kingdom better than my son?!" Lord Tierney was sputtering with his rage now as spit flew from his lips pointing to the still shirtless boy; all semblance of decorum had vanished as he saw his years of work deteriorating at his feet. "He has had no training in any form of etiquette or decorum let alone on the delicacies of managing an entire Kingdom. Your Kingdom shall crumble if you continue with the charade!"

"On the contrary from the reports I have been given as well as what I have observed with my own eyes the boy managed to educate himself in many areas already. It is true he will have to have many more lessons to catch up but we have time to bring him up to speed. However, even if we had not the time I would have still chosen him over your son. This young man knows the people and has already shown an inclination to helping them though he has little to offer. That is the type of ruler a Kingdom needs someone who puts the people above their own needs. From what I have seen of your son he will drain my Kingdom's economy as well as the people. He has always preferred the suggestions that would take from the people and give to the Crown versus the other way. He seeks not of the betterment of the whole only the betterment for himself, though it is not surprising considering his father. Now please leave this room I still have things to discuss with my family and future son-in-law that you are no longer privy to." The two men looked about to argue but at a look from the two Sheikah warriors they settled for glaring at the Royals and the young boy before leaving the room, several guards were there to escort them out.

Once they had left and the door was shut Impa directed Link to put his shirt back on and go sit down again, assuring the blanket was wrapped around him. The King turned to look at the three sitting on the couch grinning like a fool, he had never been able to contain how he felt one could easily see it on his face. It was not necessarily a good trait for a monarch but his tutors had never been able to break him of it either. He had to give the boy credit in that area despite the heavy burden of information placed on him his face remained impassive.

There were several moments of silence as everyone processed what had just happened. Finally the Princess spoke though her voice shook as she was still in shock, "So that means I no longer have to marry Donovan Tierney and that Link… Link is…" "Yes dearest," replied the King when it became apparent she could not continue. Our young Link here is in fact the one you were originally betrothed to, he is your future husband. Oh dear, I suppose we will have to have another Engagement Ball and we will need to go about making the announcements and send back all the gifts too. I must remember to get that all into place but first and foremost we must get our young Esquire here set up and begin his training."

At the mention of the title Esquire, Link's eyes found the King's but were quickly cast downwards again. The King frowned the boy would have much to learn. "Now Link, rule one of being a leader is acting the part you must learn to hold eye contact." The young man nodded and hesitantly lifted his head to meet the eyes of the King. "See now that is better. Now as for your family's lands I am afraid all that is left is the land. The house and surrounding buildings were burned to the ground that night and with no one to see to their restoration it has been left unchecked. In all rightfulness since there was no heir apparent the lands did revert back to the Kingdom but if you should want them back we can discuss it at a later date. We will also see to it you are set up properly here in the castle with a room befitting your station and you will start taking your meals with my family and me. I am also afraid you are in for several strenuous classes that will be needed to get you up to speed. It shall not be easy but from what I understand you are quite intelligent and a quick learner. There are probably things I am forgetting about but we will get all those details worked out soon enough. Well then my boy do you have anything to say?"

The boy was silent for so long that the King did not think he would answer and then very quietly he spoke. "Please Your Majesty; you need not go to all of that trouble. I realize you needed me as an excuse to end the arrangement between the Princess and Master Tierney but you do not have to go through with the marriage. You should find someone more suitable and pretend they were me for I am not worthy of anything you have said is mine."

The King was sorely reminded of when he had first heard the boy speak and was about to object when the Queen did it for him. "Do not dare to say that! To say such things about yourself is to also disrespect your parents. They were good hearted people and they loved you so. They wanted what is best for you and to deny it by saying that you are unworthy is to spit in their faces and I will not have it. I will admit I was mistaken about you in the beginning, but you have proven yourself far more worthy than any other man would be. You are truly your father's son when it comes to valiant deeds helping others but you need to find the strong will I am sure your mother Bria left you. She would have never allowed anyone including you to talk in such a self-deprecating manner about you.

Despite what you have been through in your life you are still their son and I will not stand to see their names smeared by some imposter. You will study hard and learn to be the young man your parents wished you to be and one day you will wed my daughter and become my own son. There will be no more talk of replacements is that clear?"

The boy merely nodded again refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Sighing, the Queen stood and put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I am sorry I have a tendency towards a sharp tongue but I meant what I said. I will not tolerate you being so critical about yourself. You have every reason to be proud of your accomplishments and I know not only are your parents proud of you but you will make this Kingdom and us very proud as well. Now you should rest; if you should ever want to know more of your parents by all means ask the King or I and we shall be happy to relate all we know to you about them. Impa would you see to it he gets back to his room and rests, he will be in need of his strength once his lessons begin." The Sheikah woman nodded and guided Link to his chambers to rest.

In the fields of Hyrule the Tierney's were standing with their guards as the castle guards that had been ordered to escort them out of the castle and town had just left advising them to leave quickly and that they were no longer welcome in the Kingdom. It was just at sundown and the encampment was attempting to settle in but none of them knew how. They had only ever set up the tents; the boy had done the rest of the work. The guards were bumbling about and making little progress while the two nobles sat loudly complaining about the Royal family and that damn brat of a slave. After a meager and poorly prepared dinner many of the men were sitting around the fires all very drunk from the alcohol they had stolen before being ejected from the castle.

So inebriated were they that none of them noticed when the horses began to panic and pull loose from their poorly tied tethers. They did not see the dark shadows approaching until they were surrounded by a dark dense mist. All who were conscious shot up on wobbly legs and those that weren't were soon kicked awake by their comrades. All shook in fear as two distinct bodiless voices sounded out from the mist.

"My, my, what have we here brother?" "It seems, dear sister, to be a squadron of drunkards posing as guards with two poor excuses for nobles who were out done by a mere slave boy." A lite tittering was heard that sent shivers up the spines of all the men. "There is so much hate and darkness in them brother. We can use it to strengthen our side." "They may have blackness in their hearts sister but so do many men. They are not powerful." "True but right now their hate for our own enemies is strong. We could use that."

Before either unseen being could speak again Lorcán Tierney spoke up in a quavering voice, "Who are you, what do you want? I warn you if you do not let us be there will be dire consequences."

"Oh listen dear sister, he thinks he is our equal, but he is no more than a simple human. How very amusing." "Yes brother but he is right. There will be dire consequences." Again that spine tingling giggle was heard. "Perhaps brother we should speak with these noble men. They may be sympathetic to our cause and wish to aid us." "Excellent notion my sister, let us speak with them though in our realm where we shall not be disturbed."

The darkness suddenly surrounded the Tierney's before either could blink or cry out. Slowly their eyes adjusted and they found that they seemed to be in the same place they had been before only now it was darker, everything seemed shadowed. As they looked around two figures melted out of the shadows in front of them. There was little to distinguish them as they were both blacker than the night with the only coloring being there bright blood-red eyes. There forms were nearly identical both were lithe and appeared muscled. The only difference was one having the look of what would be a gorgeous female with long braided hair and the other seemed to be a handsome man whose shoulder length hair was tied back. Other than these obvious features nothing more could be made out from the two as they circled the quaking nobles.

"Tell me my dear handsome gentlemen," cooed the female. "Were you not humiliated by the Royals and their newest pet?" She put emphasis on the word pet almost as if it were some private joke. At first neither nobleman spoke but it was clear the shadowed figures were getting impatient so Lorcán Tierney screwed up what little courage he had and answered.

"Yes, they humiliated us and degraded us by choosing that lowly servant boy over my far superior son. They went so far as to suggest imprisonment or worse and have forbidden us from their lands." The more he spoke the more his anger took hold of him the fear he had felt started evaporating. "Those worthless dogs do not know who they have insulted. I intend to have my revenge upon them." It was quite strange for though feelings were his Lorcán felt as if they were being enhanced somehow. Now more so than even when the events took place his anger and hatred boiled, consuming his mind and leaving nothing but a burning passion to destroy those who were at fault.

The shadowed man walked over to Donovan placing his hands upon the boy's shoulders, "and what about you. You were to wed the fair Princess whose beauty is matched by none. You are quite handsome yourself and far more intelligent yet she didn't want you, _never wanted_ _you_." Donovan began to quake as the words sunk in, feeling as his father had felt that the anger was far more acute now. "That bitch! How could she not want me! I am far more than that ugsome peon of a plebian could ever dream to be. That strumpet of a woman and her ridiculously idiotic father likely only want the boy because he is merely a puppet. If the rumors are true she has already forced him and many others to her bed but she would hardly spare me the time of day. I am the one who deserves that title not her or her new little consort. What right have they to take that from me?"

The shadow twins giggled as the two drowned in their rage almost past the point of knowing anything. It would not be long now. "We can help you to seek your revenge for we too desire their downfall. All you must do is agree to give us what we want, and revenge shall be yours."

"YES," screamed out Donovan first "anything you want from me it is yours I just wish to see them suffer." Lorcán was quick to follow his son in agreeing to give the figures their desires. Neither asked what it was they wanted they were to consumed by the burning pits of wrath within their hearts to think of the consequences.

"Then we shall peer into your very souls to make sure they are adequate to our needs. Within seconds both men felt a clenching in their very beings as if something were being forced from them and the twins continued to laugh. "Oh dear, you two certainly have committed the vilest of acts, haven't you! Quite delightful indeed. Murder, torture, rape, theft, and so much more; your souls are stained by the blood of those whom you have acted against. There is nary a trace of purity left; your souls are indeed perfect for our needs, thank you for being so kind as to offer them."

A dark light surrounded the two men though by now they took no notice of it but even in the haze of their fury they felt the pain of having their souls ripped from them and both screamed into the night. When the deep fog lifted the Tierney's were the only ones still standing but their eyes were vacant and unseeing. There was no life in them any longer. Had they still been able to comprehend what was around them, they would have fainted at the carnage. The bodies of their guards were splayed about the encampment mutilated past recognition. Despite the many wounds and missing limps there was little blood to be seen and none dripped from the waxen looking bodies. As it was the two men took no notice of this and simply walked forward to a portal that had appeared, disappearing into its depths.

Months passed and much had changed. The Tierney's slaughtered men and decimated camp were discovered and though there was little to go on. The report of how little blood was found and the disappearance of limbs and the Tierney's made Impa and Clovis uneasy. A letter was sent to the estate explaining what was found and what they knew had happened, but nothing was heard back. It surprised none as Lady Voirrey was well known for having been bitter about marrying her husband and when he was away often took the company of other noblemen. Since little more could be done and few really wanted to do much for it, this event was all but forgotten by many within the castle.

The King had made the proclamation and presentation of his daughter's new fiancé and all the gifts from the ball had been sent back. A new date had yet to be set though as they were trying to push the time out as far as possible to give Link time to catch up. For his part Link had accepted this unexpected turn in his life with grace and never once complained about the work, though he did argue if he felt things were being taken too far in extravagances.

Despite his protests he had been moved to a much larger suite with far finer furnishings. More clothing had been ordered and now he was expected to know which outfit to where during certain times of the day. Etiquette, table manners verses manners during meetings, how to walk, talk and any other number of things were now on his list to learn. He also was learning the history of the country, economics, Hylian both modern and ancient, diplomacy, and other more practical subjects needed for a ruler.

Then there were the training sessions with Impa, time he needed to spend with the Princess, time with the Royal Family, and there always seemed to be one more person that needed his attention. Many of the servants could now barely look him in the eye afraid that they would be let go for the rumors they had spread about him. Impa and Zelda watched as Link bore all of the new requirements and excelled in most of them. His tutors had nothing but praise for how fast he learned and they were sure he would soon catch up with the Princess. The only areas Link seemed to have trouble with were speaking forcibly on any opinion or just speaking in general, disagreeing, or holding eye contact. It had been so ingrained into him that he was lesser it was almost a reflex action now.

Link even somehow managed to find time to clean his own quarters and attend to his herb garden. They had tried to tell him it was no longer becoming of him to clean and the garden he should direct the gardeners on how he wanted it done but thus far they had yet to stop him. Part of the problem lay in that he was as quick and silent as ever and seemed to get by on little sleep. Zelda and Impa hoped that they could get some of his slave training out of him but thus far he showed no signs of stopping. Zelda smiled as she thought of Mr. Stitches words of advice on this when they had visited last to take new measurements.

"Zelda dear there are two old sayings that come to mind and both say much the same thing. The first is, you can take the warrior out of the battle but you can't take the warrior out of the man. The second is that, you can change a tiger's stripes to spots but a tiger still he'll be. That boy was a slave for years and no matter where you put him or what clothes you dress him in on the inside he's still a slave. He ain't gonna change in a couple months and even when he's as old as me he'll likely have some remnants of the time. Best you can do is be there for him and show him there is another way. He'll cotton on soon enough; he's a smart lad and a lucky one too."

Zelda knew he was right and so she tried her best to help him and be understanding. As well as give him breaks from the immense load he was bearing. For that reason she now had freed him of his afternoon and was walking along side of him on the same path she had walked with Donovan just before the ball. She thought of how different everything seemed from the time she had first laid eyes on the boy, no man, beside her.

Then she had barely noticed him and had been appalled by his grimy appearance and smell. The fact that he was a 'gift' from a man she hated had not helped. She nearly snorted at that thought and Link looked at her curiously as he could somehow tell what she had barely reigned in. She decided to tell him to try and draw him into conversation as he still spoke little. "I was just thinking about the first time I saw you and that you were to be a 'gift' to me. Truly Donovan Tierney could have given me no better gift than for a way out of marrying him. I probably should have thanked him."

There was a hint of humor in Link's eyes at her words and Zelda again had to refrain herself, this time from rolling her eyes. She was well known for keeping a stoic expression but Link had the technique mastered. She wondered if people got annoyed by her when she acted aloof because she certainly found it annoying when it was done to her. They reached the koi pond and settled down to watch the beautiful fish for a moment before Zelda spoke again. "Tell me are you doing well? I know you have had much thrust upon you and are in a world you only served to before. I do not wish for you to become overwhelmed and fall ill or turn resentful."

He was quiet for a while but Zelda knew by now to give him time as he often tried to weigh his words carefully. "Your Highness, I am having no trouble with the work but I worry for you and your parents. Are you sure you want me? I am aware of what the Queen said but I cannot help but notice how inadequate I am for this. I know nothing of debating a law or arguing over taxes. I am merely a servant whose life is to serve others not to be served. I feel that there must be others far more suited to this than I."

Zelda carefully thought out his words before replying for it was no shock that he felt he was not worthy of the job, he hardly felt worthy to sleep in a bed now. Zelda wished she knew what to say but for being the supposed bearer of Wisdom she found she had none to give so she said what she felt. "Link, I do not know how to make you see that you are indeed right for this but ever since I saw you I have felt a connection between us. I was unaware of it at first but over time it has grown and now I am sure that there is no one better for me or for Hyrule. I wish I knew what to say but I might know of someone who can help you see the truth of my words. Impa has wanted to go back to her home village for some time now. She wished for both of us to go with her so we might meet her mentor Anjean. At the very least it would give us a slight break and at best you might be able to find the person I know you are meant to be. Impa also believes she may be able to help me find out why I have yet to awaken the Triforce piece within me. I will talk to both Impa and Father to see if we may go soon now that winter is passing."

* * *

**PS A/N: **This is a verbatim quote from dictionary dot com the first part is why I chose this last name for Link and his family, enjoy the random trivia. Oh, and by the way Link's father's name, Elrohir, means Elf-knight.

"Celadon – The word celadon (for this lovely shade of greenish gray) comes from the name of character in the 1610 book "L'Astrèe" by Honore d'Urfe. The character Celadon was a sentimental lover who wore green clothes. Celadon Chinese, Korean, Siamese, and Japanese stoneware decorated with glazes the colour range of which includes greens of various shades, olive, blue, and gray. The colours are the result of a wash of slip (liquefied clay) containing a high proportion of iron that is applied to the body before glazing. The iron interacts with the glaze during the firing and colours it. Celadons were prized in Eastern cultures long before their comparatively late introduction to the West. A wide demand led to their export to India, Persia, and Egypt in the Tang dynasty (618–907) and to most of Asia in the Song (960–1279) and Ming (1368–1644) dynasties. The ware was popular because of its beauty, because of a superstition that a celadon dish would break or change colour if poisoned food were put into it, and because, to the Chinese, it resembled jade. Yue ware, first made in the Han dynasty (206 BC – AD 220), is the earliest celadon."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey guys next two chapters are up for you. These two are a bit more light than we've had thus far but they set us up for the ending. Can you believe it we're almost to the end with maybe five or so chapters to go. This particular chapter is a personal favorite of mine though all I will say is it involves Groose and Cuccos. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Thanks to all who have read with the story and have liked it enough to keep coming back. Thank you to my three guest reviewers and yes we will see Link and Zelda grow up a bit more in the subsequent chapters. In the following two we get to see Link do a few mild heroics. BelieveInLov3 I know it's been hard but hopefully these chapters will lighten it up a bit. To the Guest Reviewer who asked what the King will reveal on Chapter 20. I'm sure you figured it out but I did say I would try and answer any questions so the answer is that Link is Zelda's original betrothed. Hope that clears it up and if anything else doesn't make sense let me know. Thanks again for sticking with me thus far.

Enjoy and later everyone.

* * *

**Cuccos are Food not Friends**

It took very little for the Princess to convince her parents that a break was needed and she even managed to convince them to let her travel with only Impa and Link as the two were more than a match for anyone in the King's opinion. The plans were made and letters of intent sent for they were also going to stop at the ranch to see Malon and her family. Zelda also had the vague notion of getting Link his own horse while they visited. It was only proper and he would need one for their travels as it was. He would need a regal handsome steed to match his looks, perhaps black? Of course there was that filly Malon had mentioned and she did say the horse was quite pretty so maybe she would do. Still Link would look very dashing on a shining black mount. Her mind wandered for a bit filled with the picture of Link atop a horse before she had to purposely redirect her thoughts. She thought instead about the journey that was coming and how exciting it would be. It was a three day ride to the hidden village and for the first time Zelda would not have to sleep in a stuffy carriage but outdoors, the idea rather appealed to her for she wanted to be able to fall asleep watching the stars shimmer and wink. It would be story book perfect that she knew.

The day of their departure arrived and Zelda was nearly skipping in her excitement. Just after an early breakfast they would head out. She would be dressed in more common clothes suitable for travel and that would not give away her identity as would Link. Impa would likely where her usual outfit but as all three had heavy cloaks she could hide that she was a Sheikah if necessary, since a warrior Sheikah among Hylians was only seen among the Royal family. Breakfast seemed a slower affair than usual and the Princess was quite sure the clock stopped a few times or that her parents were intentionally eating slow as to delay them. At last though the time came and goodbyes were said with Zelda receiving hugs from both parents and Link a gentle but formal hug from the Queen and a hardy handshake and clap on the shoulder with implications about keeping his daughter safe from the King. Soon after Zelda found herself changed and in the stables with Impa and Link where both women brought out their mounts. As they were tacking up their horses Zelda noted that Link made no move towards the horses that were available for him and thus commented on it. "Link, why are you not readying a horse?"

Link looked at her and it seemed there was question in his eyes before he replied. "Why would I need to ready a horse? You both have yours and insisted on getting them ready yourselves." Zelda could not hold back the roll of her eyes this time and as such heard Impa's wordless admonition at her behavior. "Please Impa, for now I am not the Princess but just another girl." "Be that as it may Your Highness it is still not proper behavior for a young lady, and you Link should be readying a horse for you to ride." Zelda winced at the reprimand but noticed Link seemed even more confused.

"Lady Impa, I cannot ride a horse none belong to me and I have never ridden before." Both women froze what they were doing while turning to look at him after this revelation. After several long seconds Impa finally found her tongue to ask the next question, "but if you have never ridden, then just how did you get here? It is a week long journey to Hyrule from Ceylon." Link looked at them for a second and then down at his booted feet then back to them.

For a second Impa forgot the conversation and was just grateful he was wearing the boots. They'd had trouble keeping any footwear on him as he preferred to go barefoot, a lifelong habit apparently. Then as the Princess gasped Impa too realized what he was saying, "You walked the whole way barefoot!" Link seemed slightly taken back as both women had shouted out at the same time. "Of course," he replied, "it is only right that I should walk behind." Impa shook her head before deciding it would be best to drop the subject and get a move on. "Very well, that is now also on the list for you to learn, but for the time being you will ride behind me."

Once they had finished tacking the horses and loading the Princess' mount with their bedrolls the three mounted with Impa helping Link to sit behind her. "Hold tight to my waist, you do not wish to fall off." With that warning they were trotted out down the path headed towards Lon Lon Ranch.

The ranch had not changed much since the last time she had visited Zelda noted. The large farmhouse, barns, and sheds still in place. Rolling pastures greening up as the winter thawed with fences breaking up the landscape every so often. Cattle, horses, and cuccos roaming about grazing contentedly while a fresh breeze gently blew across the land bringing the smells of Spring and the farm. Zelda smiled at it all and though the smell of the farm animals did take some getting used to, though it tended to be worse in the barn, it was vastly different than what she was accustomed to and therefore quite enjoyable. At least they had not come during the summer heat when the smells could become quite overwhelming even outdoors.

As they rode in they were greeted by the very large Lon Lon family. "Zelda dear ter what do we owe this immense pleasure," asked Talon as he came forward giving her a bear hug. The nice thing about the ranch was that formalities were not used here everyone was on equal terms. "Ta-Ta…Ahheir," Zelda gasped out unable to breathe in the man's iron grip. "Oh sorry me dear don't know me own strength some days."

After Talon had released her Zelda took a few gasping breaths rubbing her sore ribs before replying to the large man. "Well Talon when I last met Malon in the market she invited me to come and visit the ranch to see a new filly you had. We are on our way to Impa's village and decided now would be an ideal time to stop. Also since I consider all of you my family I wished to introduce you to my fiancé Link who is also in need of a horse and likely a few riding lessons."

With that she pulled Link, who had been standing to the back of the group, forward to meet the large family. Laughing heartily Talon clapped Link on the back, "That's right I forgot y'all were finally rid of that pompous upstart who was afraid of soiling his boots. Seems this feller is mite sturdier than your last. Name's Talon m'boy, right pleasure ter finally meet ya." With that Talon stuck out his enormous hairy hand for Link to shake. Link did shake his hand did but did not speak. Talon's smile faltered a bit before Zelda interjected quickly laying a hand on Link's shoulder, "It's alright these people are good friends and family." Turning towards Talon she smiled apologetically, "You will have to forgive him, he is not one for speaking too much and he has trouble talking with people he has never met. We are still working on it."

Talon's smile picked right back up, "Ah got yourself a quiet one eh. Well they say the quieter the man the more insightful he is. Would do a lot a folks more good if they talked less and listened a mite more, me for example!" At that the man let go of Link's hand doubling over laughing at his own joke. "Though I must say he has a nice firm handshake and plenty of callouses, shows he's done hard work. That there is enough ter tell me he's a good man cause ya don't get hands like that from lazing about or doing dishonest work."

At this Cremia shoved her husband aside before giving Zelda a gentle hug and shaking Link's hand. "You'll have to forgive my husband dear. He's a bit of a windbag and if you let him he'll talk your ear right off, a trait he passed on to Malon too. I'm Cremia and these are my children Groose, Malon, Romani, and Gully. The other three are our ranch hands who help us out and that we consider to be family Ingo, Igme, and Ilag the Gorman brothers you can tell them apart by what color they wear red, blue, or yellow." As she said each name she had pointed out each individual person.

"Well now shall we get you all settled in and then we can show you around if you want." They agreed and were shown to their rooms. Impa and Zelda shared a room in the farmhouse while Link bunked with the triplets in the ranch house, since all the children already shared rooms. After unpacking and freshening up they took a stroll around the ranch accompanied by the children. Impa had stayed behind with Talon and Cremia while the triplets were off tending to the animals. The younger children jumped around excitedly tugging at Link and the Princess' hands showing them every part of the ranch from the large cud chewing bovines that mooed lazily to the small family garden with each child having their own small plot to tend to and grow what they pleased.

They were currently in the shed where they stored the milk until it could either be delivered or made into other products. Just as Romani was about to start in about the shed Igme came in and told both her and Gully that their mother was looking for them, something about not having finished their chores. Both of the smaller children flinched before Malon started shooing them towards the door. As Malon was opening her mouth to speak they heard Groose and Igme having a loud discussion. "Aw come on Igs you can't still be sore about the last time. I think it'd be fun to do another competition."

"Well Groose some of us have to work to do today and don't have time for your games." "Well what if I help you move these crates then will you and your brothers be willing tomorrow," whined Groose. Igme thought about it before replying, "Alright, but for nothing more than bragging rights. Last time you had us doing all your chores for the rest of the week." Groose's hair seemed to deflate a bit before he smiled and started helping Igme.

After a minute of watching the two men work Malon waved the Princess and Link outside, "We'll let them have at it maybe they can build up some muscle for tomorrow." Malon snickered at the last part as Zelda asked, "What was Groose talking about Malon?" "Oh right I forgot you wouldn't know. A couple months ago Groose was delivering a load of milk to Kakariko Village and he happened across an arm wrestling tournament. The winner took away a heavy purse and if what he said is true there were several girls fawning all over the winner. Now he's got it in his head that once he comes of age he'll start getting into those tournaments win lots of rupees and be immensely popular with the girls. He thinks if he can prove himself he might even win the girl of his dreams. I know he's had his eye on the Ordon mayor's daughter, Ilia, for some time and he thinks this is the way to win her heart. Since then he's been competing against all of us here to 'train' for his career. Papa and mama don't think much of it but once Groose gets an idea in his head it's hard to get it out, especially since they're so rare. Last time he actually managed to beat everyone and the prize was the losers had to do whatever the winner said for a week, so Groose had everyone doing his chores for him."

By the end of the story Zelda was laughing hard she was doubled over, she couldn't wait to see it. Groose was famous for his sudden fascinations with different fads and ideas. He'd work on them for several months before moving onto something new. Groose was driven but he had the attention span of a gnat which usually resulted in many unfinished schemes. An example would be the 'Groosenator' as he dubbed it, a catapult that he designed for moving hay and straw across the ranch quickly. It was a good idea but the bales busted upon impact and Groose had never bothered to work out the kinks thus it sat.

They had reached the horse corrals now and several came up to Malon expecting a treat only to wander off when they realized they would not be getting one. "Oooh there she is the little mare I wanted you to see. We think she's about four or five years old in the prime of her life, really. Let's see if she'll let us get close but be careful she still doesn't trust anyone. We've only managed to get on her twice now though she seems to be doing better with the saddle but she absolutely refuses the bridle."

They could now easily see the young mare in a small corral away from the other horses watching the three warily. She was a beautiful horse with odd coloring but that simply made her all the more exquisite to behold. "She isn't too fond of the other horses so we have to keep her isolated but we're working with her to get her used to being around the other. She seems to like music and is willing to be a bit friendlier to anyone who'll sing for her so thus far only Papa, Romani, and I can get near her since we're the only ones who can sing well enough," said Malon. Before any reply could be made there was a crash from the milk shed followed by a scream.

Malon instantly whirled around running towards the commotion followed closely by the Princess and Link. When they got inside they found milk all over the floor Groose leaning against a wall with a hand to his forehead trying to staunch a bleeding cut but there was no sign of Igme. A low moan indicated his location and they soon found him trapped by his leg under several cases of milk.

"What happened," screeched Malon. "Aaahh, that idiot tried to move a stack of cases all at once on the dolly. They wobbled I tried to stop the crash and now here we arrrreeeoooowww," wailed out Igme. "Groose!" "I'm sorry Mals really I-I-I thought…" "No you didn't think and now poor Igme probably has a broken leg. Can you at least manage to help me get these crates off him?" Groose nodded but as he took a step away from the wall he wobbled then collapsed to the floor.

"Ah I don't feel so good." "Oh great we're gonna need help on this one. Zelda can you…" Malon paused as she noticed now that Link was silently moving about the room. He stopped by Groose first pulled his hand away inspecting the wound and then ripped part of his tunic off. He wound it around Groose's head tying it tightly before standing. This time he went over to Igme inspected the trapped leg tearing off another length of the fabric before tying it just above where his leg was pinned. Then to everyone but Zelda's shock began lifting the heavy crates off the pinned man and carefully setting them to the side. Once the crates were moved he again inspected the man's leg before turning to speak. "It isn't as bad as it appeared. The blood is from a few minor cuts. Once the bone is set it will heal well but we need to get him back to his room." With that he easily lifted the ranch hand into his arms and headed for the door. By now even the Princess' mouth was agape.

"Zelda he just…just spoke…" "Yes Malon come we best help Groose and catch up with him. He may need help…"

"Are you kidding me Zels," yelled Groose, "help nothing he just moved those crates that it normally takes two people to lift or the dolly like they were nothing. Then he plays doctor and carts Igme off **saying** he'll be okay when he hasn't spoken once all dang day. I get that he ain't normal but what is he?!"

Sighing Zelda gave them as brief of an explanation as she could, "You're right Groose, Link is different but I don't really want to go into it now. Let's go get that head of yours examined."

They managed to get a stumbling and increasingly less coherent Groose to the main house where Talon, Cremia, and Impa were talking over cups of some steaming liquid. There was a great upheaval when they noticed Groose with a bloody bandage being helped in by Malon and the Princess. The resulting commotion left an overturned chair, two spilled cups, and so much shouting that no one could understand a word of what was being said.

Finally Malon, having a strong voice, managed to make herself heard with a shrill whistle to which Groose groaned loudly. She spoke once she had everyone's attention, "Groose will be fine but I thought you guys would be ready after Link brought in Igme." The older memebers of the group looked at each other than at Malon in confusion but before anyone could say anything Ingo burst into the room.

"Miss Cremia Mister Talon I need you quick. Something's happened to Igme; he said something about that weird kid that came with the Princess and…" The man fell silent as he realized the Princess and Impa were in the room.

Impa ignored the awkward moment turning to the man she said sharply, "Where is he?" "I-i-in th-th-the ranch hand's house, mmma'am." The man was quaking so much under the Sheikah woman's stern gaze he sounded as if he were stuttering. As one the entire group ran out of the house leaving a whimpering Groose alone though he was soon found by his two youngest siblings.

As the group was nearing the house where the triplets and Link were staying they heard a long drawn out scream from within its walls. They picked up speed with the faster ones soon outstripping the others. However, as the leaders came into the bedroom after entering the house they stopped short causing the others behind them to collide nearly toppling each other like a line of dominos. There lying on the bed pale and sweating was Igme with Link down by his broken leg working swiftly, and trying to comfort his brother was Ilag. Link stood up from his hunched position looking at the newcomers, which brought them to the attention of the others.

"Ingo why in Hyrule did you run out and leave Igme here. Link needed help tending to him and according to Igme you ran off while he was trying to explain." "But…but I thought that he'd done something to him," said Ingo while pointing at Link. "I went to get the help of the others." "Humph you always were a hothead Ingo. If you'd bothered to listen properly Igme would have told you Link here was helping him and had simply left to get supplies to set his leg and help with the pain."

"So Link you managed to set the bone well and bind it," Impa interrupted the quarreling siblings intent on finding out what had happened. Link merely nodded.

"Would someone mind explaining what in tarnation is going on here and what happened. Malon and Zelda brought in Groose with a gash ter his head and now we find out Igme here has a broken leg. Someone best start talking," said Talon.

Malon started explaining what had happened while Igme interjected every once in a while. "Well now," said Cremia, "it seems we owe you a thank you…Link?" They all looked about but in the short time it had taken Malon to tell the story Link had disappeared.

"So help me I'm going to tie a bell to that boy. He has got to stop these disappearing acts," growled out Impa. Leaving Talon and Ingo with Igme as they now had to discuss how the chores would be divvied up the rest left to look for Link. Their first stop was to check on Groose as they realized they had left him unattended. When they got there they again found they were a step behind Link. According to Romani and Gully, Link had been here stitched up the gash, tied a fresh bandage, and had left without a word. He had also apparently given Groose something to ease the pain and they now found the lumbering red-head out cold drooling on his pillow.

"Princess, please forgive my brashness but your friend is very strange, helpful but strange none-the-less." "We know Cremia, trust me, we know," replied the Princess. "You wouldn't happen to know what he gave both Igme and Groose would you?"

"It's likely some herbs of some sort Cremia," said Impa. "He is quite proficient in their cultivation and use. I also believe he brought some with him on this trip." "Well so long as he knows what he is doing I'm not gonna complain. Now I suspect we should be heading over to the milk shed to get that cleaned up."

That too turned out to be unnecessary as the shed was already perfectly organized without a trace of the afternoon's events in its confines. "Malon Zelda are you sure it was this shed that it happened in," asked an incredulous Cremia. Malon was opening her mouth but words seemed to have failed her for once in her life.

"Link," said Zelda, "why must you continually do everything yourself." Both Malon and Cremia stared at her before Cremia managed to ask, "Are you saying that thin as a reed boy cleaned the mess and moved all these crates alone?! By Farore, Zelda that's impossible in so short of a time."

"Zelda is right Cremia," said Impa. "This is Link's doing. Since he has taken care of the mess here why don't Cremia and I head back to check on Groose and Igme? Zelda and Malon why don't you attempt to find Link again." Agreeing the group dispersed to their various tasks.

An hour later found Malon and Zelda silently walking towards the ranch house. It was nearing dinner and they had been unsuccessful at finding Link. Now all Zelda wanted to do was eat a good meal, soak her aching feet; then slip into bed. It had been a tiring day what with the traveling, taking a tour of the ranch, then the accident, and then again walking all over in an attempt to find her fiancé.

As they were passing the horse corral an unearthly tune met their ears causing both young women to look about until they discovered the source of the tune. There sitting almost in the middle of one of the smaller corrals was Link. He was playing his ocarina and astonishingly Epona, who was the only horse in the pen, was lying down next to him. It was unusual enough that Epona would be near anyone but to be lying down was almost unheard of. Wild horses tended not to lie down unless they felt very secure and to date Epona had yet to do so while at the ranch.

The song Link was playing was slow and soothing that fit the tranquility of the ranch perfectly. It spoke of a quiet routine, a loving large family, and calm content animals. It somehow managed to convey the message that everything would be fine. "Okay I've held this in all day but I can't anymore," whispered Malon. "What is he and where can I find one like him because dang girl. He's a little weird but the fact he seems to be able to do almost anything singlehandedly makes up for it not to mention he's gorgeous and now apparently has a knack for taming the wildest horse I've ever seen. By Din Zelda I am jealous of you beyond reason."

Zelda gave a lopsided smile, "I'm afraid he's a one of a kind Malon but I thought you were interested in that Gabora guy. The black smith's apprentice who you said was nothing but a big soft teddy bear with an even bigger heart."

"Well yeah, I am don't get me wrong there but jeez Zelda your fiancé seems to be perfect how can I not ogle him a bit." "Please Malon, do not use the word perfect to describe Link." "What why not because other than he hardly talks, which is not all a bad thing, I have yet to find a flaw with him."

Letting out a breath of air Zelda fixed Malon with a stern gaze, "Malon if you can keep a secret I will tell you why I do not like that word to be used for him." Malon nodded so Zelda continued. "Malon I am sure you remember how beat up he looked the first time you saw him. The reason for this was he was still new to the castle and had yet to heal up. He came to Hyrule as a gift to me from Donovan Tierney who boasted he was the 'perfect slave'. You see Link was a slave up until very recently when we discovered who he really is. That is why he acts weird, does all of this, and is silent; he was trained to do so. We are still working on teaching him to relax and take at easy. As you can see he has an affinity for music and he seems to be more at ease when he plays." Malon was for the second time that day at a loss for words. Zelda just shook her head and left her to sort out her thoughts as she went to gather Link for dinner.

The next day dawned bright and early for those not accustomed to getting up with the rising orb, which on Lon Lon ranch totaled only the Princess. At breakfast Zelda listened half-heartedly as chores were divvied out and the day's events were planned. Cremia fussed over Groose while at the same time berating him for his antics that caused the mess in the first place. After Groose stated he felt much better, thanks to some weird tea he'd found by his bed this morning, his father set him extra chores to make up for his foolishness. Groose promptly tried to feign illness again.

Zelda inwardly smiled listening to the family interact, she'd always wanted this. Though her father was a jovial sort and her mother wasn't quite as severe when it was just the three of them they would have never acted like this nor would she have ever been allowed to be a malinger, whine, and squawk about as Groose was. Even in private moments they were still to give the appearance of royalty.

After breakfast they met with the triplets and Link, Igme was getting about with the use of crutches they had found in the attic and also professing feeling better after a draught of tea. The morning passed by quickly with Zelda and Igme doing the simpler tasks of grooming horses, gathering eggs and vegetables, and any other basic tasks.

Zelda enjoyed the work though it was not hard and Igme proved to be a good instructor since he had to talk her through most of it unable to balance and do the work at the same time. Impa had gone with Cremia, Romani, and Gully to milk cattle which always took a good deal of time even with the many hands to help. The others set about moving horses and cattle as necessary, mucking out stalls and putting down fresh straw; pouring feed into the troughs. In this way the morning and part of the afternoon passed by with everyone only stopping for a short simple lunch that had been made earlier that morning. When the chores were done, until the evening feeding and milking, Groose immediately went about setting up for his arm wrestling tournament. Zelda sat with Impa, Romani, and Gully on a blanket in the grass beneath a tree to watch the proceedings and provide glasses of cold lemonade to the participants.

The entire Lon Lon family was to participate including all three triplets only minus the smaller children. "Hey," said Groose, "where's that Link guy. He has to participate I wanna see what our future King is made of."

"I don't know Groose," started Zelda but Impa cut her off. "Actually Your Highness it would be good for him to participate in some frivolity. Goddesses know that boy needs to learn to have fun." Zelda wanted to argue but she could not find an error in Impa's argument and she found herself agreeing with her guardian. So instead she worked with Impa to cajole Link into joining in, he had been standing a ways back in the shadow of the house. They drew numbers to see who would face off in the first round. Talon vs. Malon, Cremia vs. Ilag, Igme vs. Groose, and Link vs. Ingo were to challenge each other with the winners moving forward until a final winner was determined. The losers of the rounds would also have a face off just to add more fun to the game.

"You'd best win your match I still wanna see just what you're made of," Groose said to Link. After that it was all laughs and fun amongst the group. Malon beat Talon with little effort, the match having only lasted a minute. "Can't believe me own daughter beat me! How's that fer grateful children," cried Talon though grinning all the while. Cremia and Ilag's match took much longer both gaining ground and then losing it before Ilag finally made the pin. Igme and Groose's was much the same though a bit quicker with Groose winning that round. Link and Ingo's was the last for the first round. Ingo smiled sardonically at the thin boy but Link remained stoic. The resulting match was the shortest up to that point with Romani barely finishing go before Ingo's hand was on the table.

All mouth's hung open minus Impa's, but that didn't mean she wasn't impressed. From what they'd heard Ingo was the strongest of the brothers and last time only Groose had managed to beat him, and barely at that. "What! This is humiliating and I wasn't ready. How about another match?"

"Now Ingo," chastised Cremia, don't be a sore loser you…" She was cut off as Link again put his arm up on the crate they were using. Ingo immediately took up the proffered arm grinning smugly. This time the pin was not instantaneous but that was only because Link was waiting. Ingo was pushing against his arm but there was only the barest of gives in the appendage. A few seconds passed and again Ingo's arm went down without seemingly any effort on Link's part. Ingo was again throwing a fit.

"How could I lose?! I was going to win this match and this time beat Groose." "Hey enough already Ingo, you lost not once but twice to the kid. Now quit tying your panties in a knot and accept it graciously like the others," stated Ilag. "You just shut up you dunce," shouted Ingo angrily. After that he stomped a short ways away from the group huffing and muttering to himself.

"Sorry bout him son," said Ilag, "he's a good man but he's got a bit of a temper on him. We never did figure out where he got it from." They decided to give Ingo a bit of time to cool off and went ahead with the next round. Malon and Link were first up and it took no one by surprise this time that Link won. "Geez I think I'd have stood a better chance against a statue," said Malon shaking her head in wonder. The round between Groose and Ilag was a tad bit longer but Groose won that battle as well. The next rounds were for those who had lost the first round as they wanted to save the final overall winner battles for the end. Talon won to Cremia and Ingo, who had finally stopped sulking, won against Igme. The battle between Talon and Ingo was long and neither man could gain ground. After a couple of minutes though Ingo started gaining and almost had Talon pinned when out of nowhere Talon seemed to get a second wind and with one fluid movement brought Ingo down. Ingo lost in a much more graceful fashion this round having been slightly humbled by his dual loss to Link.

The final battle was to commence now and Groose stared down his opponent grinning while stretching his muscles and cracking his neck. "Well shrimp, you ready to lose?" "Groose, mind your manners. I will not tolerate anymore poor sportsmanship today," reprimanded Cremia. Groose scowled while Ingo turned red at the mention of his antics.

The resulting fiasco could have been avoided if Groose wasn't so prone to theatrics. The match seemed to be like any other and really no one expected it to last long having seen Link win effortlessly three times now. Link again waited a moment after Romani yelled go while Groose struggled against his immovable arm. When he did push Groose down the boy was so astonished he fell off his seat landing on a cucco that had been pecking at the ground near them.

Cuccos are not known for being well-tempered creatures and almost instantly everyone took in a collective gasp. As soon as the bird wriggled out from underneath the massive young man it ruffled its feathers, cocked its head to one side then the other; before sounding out a cry. As the first bit of the cry was echoing Impa grabbed the Princess' arm pulling her towards the ranch house as everyone began to run. None of them were faster than the berserk birds however and they instantly flocked towards them from seemingly every conceivable direction. While the majority went for the perpetrator, Groose, some went for the others standing about. Cremia pulled Gully into her arms shouting out, "RUN!" as she followed Impa. Talon grabbed Igme as everyone scattered searching for shelter; no one heard a small cry but Link.

He turned and noticed Romani had tripped and now several of the perverse poultry were upon her. Groose too was overcome by the foul fowl and could not get away. With little thought Link pulled out his small blue instrument played a few notes and in a blur of red and white was atop Epona. He directed her between the two fallen siblings and as he ran past pulled them up and away from the crazed creatures. Epona ran to the barn and before the cuccos could follow Link slammed shut the doors. Several thumps followed indicating the brainless buzzards had ran headlong into the door.

While they waited for the commotion to die down Link checked over the siblings but found little wrong other than some scratches and a few wounds from the beaks. The commotion outside had calmed considerably and upon inspection Link found the cuccos had once again settled down into their deceivingly benign natures. He opened the door then went back to Groose and Romani. He carefully patted Epona before picking up the small child while Groose stood on shaky legs. None spoke as they made their way back to the ranch house however Romani clung to Link's tunic tighter than a Like Like clings to its victims.

As the others saw them coming back they rushed toward the trio Cremia crying whilst leading the pack. She scooped Romani into her arms and dragged Groose by the neck pulling him down and hugging both her children closely while sobbing out incoherent sentences. "Thank the three…stupid…birds…are…both…okay…could be…might've lost…seriously hurt." Cremia was hugging, kissing, and crying all over both children hysterically.

"They're alright Cremia dear; this fine young man here saved 'em both." This seemed to snap Cremia out of it and she rounded on Link. "You…you brilliant wonderful boy," she went over and started hugging and kissing him as she had her children. "You saved my babies. That's four times now you've helped out my family in just a day and a half. Then you tamed that wild horse and used her to save them too. Oh this Kingdom is lucky to have you. Oh we must do something for you a big meal at the very least and I'll make my special cake and we'll have a glass of Chateau Romani."

"Come on now hon, you're smothering the poor boy. Let's get inside quiet down a bit and we'll hash this all out, kay?" Cremia allowed herself to be pulled away and led back to the house where everyone followed filing into the cozy kitchen. Malon went to get drinks for everyone while Impa and Link tended to the cuts and scratches adorning Groose and Romani.

As he dabbed some iodine on a cut Romani looked up at him, "You saved Romani. Romani thanks you Mr. Hero." Link was slightly taken back by the small girl's words before quietly saying, "You're very welcome Romani," and then continued on. Many of the group stared at him for most hadn't heard him speak before but thank fully Malon returned with ice-cold Chateau Romani milk for everyone, though the two smaller children had theirs diluted with regular milk.

Once they were all seated Talon took a bracing breath and looked right at Link. "Link m'boy, me and my family owe you a great debt. You've helped out three of our number now, one of them twice, and I feel we owe you something…" Link shook his head at this point but as all eyes found him his voice got stuck in his throat. At a nudge from the Princess he finally found himself able to speak. "Sir you don't owe me anything. I was simply helping out, I enjoy helping people."

"Alright we'll leave that subject be for the moment. How about telling us how you managed to tame that there wild horse under everyone's noses in just over a day." "I can explain that father," said Malon. "Zelda and I saw him with her last night before supper but we forgot to say anything." "You mean ter tell me you knew that that there wild horse we've been working on fer months now was tamed last night and you forgot!"

Malon blushed, a darker red than her hair, but gallantly continued. "Sorry Papa but yesterday was quite the day. Anyway last night as we were heading in for dinner Zelda and I noticed Link playing his ocarina in Epona's pen and she was lying down right next to him all relaxed. We all know Epona likes music and Zelda told me Link is really good at music so it was kinda natural that Epona would take a liking to him. I didn't know she'd come when he played like that though but they really seem to have taken to each other." Malon was looking down twisting her fingers together trying not to notice how her family kept looking between her and Link.

Finally Cremia broke the silence, "Well than that settles it. Link Epona is yours now." Link's head snapped up for he too had been staring at the floor. "No ma'am I couldn't possibly accept such an extravagant gift especially a horse as extraordinary as Epona. I…" Talon interrupted Link's protest with a throat clearing before speaking. "Now son me wife's right. Fer one thing you and that there horse seem ter have something special going on between ya. We've had her here for months now and we've barely made any progress yet in less than a day she already trusts you and comes when you call her. That there isn't something ter take too lightly now. Even if me and my family didn't feel we owed ya a debt of gratitude I'd still give her to ya. That there horse has had a rough go of it and I think you'd be the best thing fer her and maybe she'd do you some good too. I won't be taken any argument over it and tomorrow we'll be showing ya how ter ride and such though from the looks of it you won't need much help."

The finality was such no one argued with Talon, they could all see he was right even Link, though he still felt he didn't deserve it. The night continued and while some went to finish evening chores others stayed to help make dinner. As a surprise Cremia made her special 'Everything Chocolate in the Pot' cake, which was incredibly sweet and chocolaty. Zelda savored every bite determined to get the recipe for her cooks especially after seeing Link thoroughly enjoying the treat with a bit of chocolate around his mouth and even Impa had a hint of a smile. They passed a few more days at the ranch helping out with chores and relaxing. Link as it turned out, though it wasn't unexpected, was a natural rider and seemed to have an otherworldly connection with Epona, which was good thing since she refused a bridle still. It didn't matter though as she went where Link wanted her too with small almost nonexistent touches. They also used the few days to show Link how to properly care for Epona and how to saddle her.

Finally it was time for them to leave and head on to Impa's village. They were sent off with hugs, as much food as they could pack on them, promises that the ranching family would visit them in Castletown soon and that the three from the castle would return to the ranch soon as well. Romani was clinging to Link crying, "Romani doesn't want her Grasshopper Hero to go." No one was quite sure why'd she'd taken to calling him this but nobody questioned it either. "Now, now my little sweat pea. Link here has ter go see some other folks but we'll see him again. He's marrying Zelda you know and that means he'll be family and what's the one thing we always tell you about our family," Talon gently questioned his youngest daughter. Hiccupping slightly Romani replied, "No matter how far we get we'll always be family and we'll always find a way to be together again." "That's right now come along you gotta help yer mama milk them cows." With that the trio was off with a two and a half day journey ahead of them before they would come to the village.


	23. Chapter 23

**If work were easy everyone would do it**

Zelda tried to remember why she had been looking forward to this trip. After leaving the ranch nothing was at all how she imagined it to be. Long days riding left her stiff and sore for this was so very different than the simple pleasure rides she had taken before. Here there was no getting off to stretch and have a picnic or heading back to the castle when she grew tired. Here they had to keep a steady pace for the horses' sakes and they could not run about feeling the wind rush by her. There were other comforts she had not even thought about missing until she no longer had their luxury. The road was dusty and dirty but she had no bath to clean the grime off her. Though Impa had mercifully plaited her hair back before they'd left strands still worked themselves loose sticking to her face or tangling at the base of her neck. The food was bland and often cold since they mainly carried dried foods which were lighter and took up less space. As if this was not bad enough she had yet to get a good night's sleep out here. The areas Impa and Link chose for their camps still required them to sleep on the ground, which no amount of grass seemed to soften. It was also dreadfully cold even with the fire near by the Princess shivered in her bedroll. The only things she had found to enjoy on this horrible trip were the stories Impa would tell before bed and the stars. The stories were Sheikah tales she had never heard and she was often so enraptured by the tale she would forget her discomfort. Then before they fell asleep her and Link would gaze at the night sky and she would tell him of different constellations and stars in the sky. This was an area he had no knowledge of and she found she was happy to share it with him.

They were on the final leg of their journey and Zelda could not remember ever being more grateful for anything than when Impa had told them that they should reach the village by that afternoon. She had never wanted to think of herself as a pampered and sheltered little Princess but seeing how Link and Impa bore the journey she was really beginning to think she had always been horribly naïve about just how sheltered a life she had. Of course, she had been figuring this out slowly since Link came but this trip was putting the final nail in the coffin for her.

The farthest she had ever travelled on horseback before had been Lon Lon Ranch and anytime an occasion dictated she travel farther, which was rare, she had guards and a carriage along with many of the luxuries she was now dearly missing. She tried hard not to complain and whine because she was the one who had suggested this but still she never thought it would be this hard. Trying to distract her thoughts she let her mind wander to Link. For someone unaccustomed to riding he had borne the journey far better than even Impa. Each night he was the one who had a roaring fire going and he even offered to cook for them though Impa had stymied this offer, much to Zelda's annoyance. In fact Link showed no signs at all that the travel was wearing on him, even Impa as hardened as she was had been snappier on this trip.

Zelda supposed this trip seemed luxurious to Link since he got to ride this time instead of walking and had little work to do other than the fires, they had only let him do that since he proved to be quite good at it and his fires always lasted until the morning. They had managed to get him to open up a little about his journey to Hyrule and Zelda had a sneaking suspicion that that story had everything to do with why Impa had decided not to let Link cook. She was determined not to put Link back into the realm of subservience again. She was brought out of her musings by Impa calling a halt and saying they had arrived.

Both Zelda and Link looked about but could find no entrance to which Impa smiled. "Link," she called, "you should be able to find the entrance. Look closer." With that the boy dismounted then closed his eyes. In an instant he seemed to melt into the shadows surrounding them. Epona became a bit alarmed as did Zelda and her mount. In seconds though, Link stepped out of the shadows farther away from them on a ledge that had a natural ramp leading up to it. "Very good Link," praised Impa. Impa too dismounted; walking up beside Link she placed a hand upon an outcropping, and then murmured a few select words. A black outline that they had not noticed earlier started enlarging before the whole wall dissolved into shadow.

The entrance was foreboding as no light seeped past the tunnel opening. Instead it seemed to suck in the light and emit only darkness. "Lights will not work in here; you must be able to be one with the shadows to traverse this cavern. Link you should be able to find your way and I will need you to guide both of our horses while I guide the Princess and her steed. The boy nodded before going and taking ahold of Impa's horse's reigns and putting a steadying hand in Epona's mane. Impa had the reigns of the Princess' mount with the Princess still in the saddle. Impa warned her to stay low before walking into the inky blackness. While the horses were hesitant at first they trusted their riders and followed them through the passageway.

As soon as she passed the entrance all the Princess could see was blackness, she could not even see the way they had come in; she had no idea how her companions could navigate the treacherous pass.

Impa who was in essence a shadow made solid simply felt them around her and they guided her way forward, there was no need for sight here. Link on the other hand could see just in a different sense of the word. He had closed his eyes and let his senses range out to the point he could feel the vibrations of the rocks as the hooves passed over them. He could hear the rebounding echoes on the walls. In this world things were colorless yet sharper more defined as all details had an effect on what he 'saw'. After several minutes they were abruptly enshrouded in light all wincing from the sudden exposure. Once their vision cleared the Hidden Village of the Sheikah clan came into view.

The village was very reminiscent of Kakariko but different in a way that neither Link nor Zelda could quite put their finger on. There were more people here than Zelda thought possible for the Sheikah. They had always been a small race but here in the small village surrounded by the protecting mountains they seemed far more numerous. Red-eyed children ran about playing games and shouting enthusiastically. Adults milled about performing chores or running errands while talking with neighbors and calling to friends. The pair had not truthfully known what to expect but the normalcy of this was probably the last thing they would have thought of. The village could have passed for any other in all of Hyrule or probably any other country for that matter.

"I take it you two were expecting something different," chuckled Impa. "I…I don't know what I expected in truth Impa but this…" the Princess' voice trailed off. "We are not warriors at all times Your Highness, and even though we are trained as such for when there is a need we still know to live life." The last remark was said with a pointed look at Link who was still taking in all the sights. "Come now, we'll be staying at my home and there is a stable close by for our horses, I'm sure they are ready for a rest." As she led them through the village people greeted her in Sheikah to which Impa returned in kind. When they reached the stables they unburdened the horses before giving them a good rub down and brushing. They brought them water and feed before leaving them to rest from the journey.

A few of the more curious children had stopped to stare at the group, mainly the Princess and Link for it was rare outsiders were welcomed into the village. Smiling Impa talked the youths into helping carry their things to her house at which the children all eagerly agreed to. With the help only one trip was necessary and Impa praised the children for their help and agreed that while she was here she would tell them all a story of her time in the castle. "Well now, I believe we ought to freshen up a bit before we go to see Anjean. If you'd like baths we'll need to haul some water from the well or the spring." Zelda while eager for a bath was not eager for the work involved in getting one. The castle had plumbing in it which negated the need of hauling water but she had forgotten this was yet another luxury many did without. The need to feel clean again won out and she asked where the bucket was. Impa showed them the buckets and basin for heating the water and another for taking the bath. It would take several trips to fill it but she was determined to be clean. As Zelda bent to gather the buckets she noticed Link eyeing a Bo staff and the buckets. Before she could stop him he had all the buckets and the staff gathered together and was off. Impa raised an eyebrow as Zelda called after him following him to the streets. By the time she caught up to him he was already filling the buckets in the spring.

"Link…," she puffed out, "I…can…I can…do this. Please you do not need to do it for me." The boy grinned and gestured to the buckets that still needed filling. When they were filled Zelda went to grab one and haul it back but Link stopped her. Instead he ran the staff through the handles of the buckets before bending low and lifting them all to his shoulders. "You really need to stop showing off. You are going to frighten people being that freakishly strong." For a moment Link looked at Zelda and it seemed to her there was a whirlpool of emotion and thoughts going on behind his eyes before it was gone replaced by his normal neutral expression.

They walked back silently together simply observing the village before coming back to Impa's home. The Sheikah woman was sitting at a table reading as the two teens entered. Instead of pouring the water into the heating basin Link poured it directly into the washing tub. "Link no, what are you doing?! I wanted a warm bath," it seemed strange to Zelda he would neglect such an important step. Ignoring her protests Link knelt down by the tub murmured something and within a few seconds steam rose from the water. Link stood then bowed slightly to the Princess. "Your bath, Your Highness." He made to leave the room and was almost at the door before Zelda grabbed his arm, "Oh no, you are not escaping after doing something like that. You are staying right here until you explain what you just did." Link looked a bit confused, "I helped get your bath ready, isn't that what you wanted, Your Highness?"

"Would stop with the Your Highness thing, we are engaged you could at least call me Zelda. What I meant though was how did you heat that water like that?" "A fire spell and a holding spell, Princess." "That cannot be, fire is too unruly to be tamed so much. It is an element that can barely be controlled in a spell and never reduced as you have just done."

Link simply held up his palm and in a moment a small orb or fire was sitting there comfortably. "But…but how…what…why" "I think, Your Highness, he has learned a way to control the fire that even our Light Mage does not know," said Impa from the doorway. "It's how I warmed your tea and kept it at the right temperature for you," said Link quietly looking down as if he had been scolded. "You are going to have to show me how you do that," said Zelda in awe, "but for the moment if you would please leave I really want a bath." With that she shoved Link and Impa out the door fully intent on scrubbing away the filth from her body in the now tepid water.

As they entered the main room Link headed for the door outside before Impa stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" He merely shrugged in response. "Sorry but no disappearing acts today. As soon as the Princess is done getting cleaned up we'll each do the same and then we're to go see Anjean." Nodding Link grabbed the buckets and staff apparently intent on getting more water. "I can get my own water Link. There's no need for you to do so." Link just shrugged before heading out the door and Impa let him. She knew he had trouble sitting still and this would at least give him something to do. When he returned Impa watched as he carefully set the buckets down but took one and headed toward the bedrooms. She didn't think anything of it and returned to her reading. Nearly a half hour later the Princess emerged from her bath looking distinctly calmer now that she was clean. "Link," Impa called, "It's your turn in the bath." Link didn't answer and when she looked about she noted the bucket he'd taken was back and filled with water. Just as she was about to head to the bedrooms Link appeared in fresh clothes and looking distinctly cleaner. "I have already cleaned, Lady Impa, so you may have the next bath. Let me heat it for you." Quick as an arrow flies he had the old bath water dumped and Impa's bath heated. Impa wanted to argue but the journey though not the longest she had ever endured had taken a slight toll and she was in no mood to try and correct him. Instead she simply went on in accepting his kindness.

When they were all done Impa lead them to the heart of the town where Anjean's house stood. As she raised a hand to knock an old but strong sounding voice called out, "About time klein eins you're getting slow, enter." Impa shook her head but entered followed closely by the Princess and Link. The woman inside the home was short and quite old yet she gave off the aura of lively zeal. "I've been waiting a good hour on you and I see you took time to wash first. All that time in the castle has gone to your head little one, you show respect and visit first then make yourself comfortable."

She walked up using a knobby old cane to both Link and Zelda peering closely at them, "I suppose these two are the ones you wanted me to have a look at. See if there was any way to help them. Hmm…" "Your Highness and Link, this is my mentor, friend, and elder of our village Anjean. I'd love to tell you her bark is worse than her bite but that's not always the case." At the mention that the older woman was the village leader Link went down into the low bow he hadn't used for months now.

"Link, really I thought we'd got past this," said Impa tiredly. Anjean however was smiling toothily, "Now klein eins don't be so hasty. It's nice to be shown some proper respect by young'uns these days." "Really you alte Hexe, since when does anyone here not show you the proper respect. You are adored and loved by everyone despite the fact you only keep that cane around for hitting people in the head with." The old Sheikah woman gave her student a withering glare, "Alte Hexe indeed, this old witch can still show you a thing or two so you best toe the line klein eins."

Impa smiled broadly, "It is good to see you again ehrenhaft rektor; how have you been?" Anjean let out a cackling laugh, "Good, good keeping up with all the little ones keeps me spry." Glancing down she noticed Link was still bowing, "Get up boy your overdoing it." When Link hastily obeyed without question Anjean grinned again. "I like him he's a good listener."

"That Anjean is actually part of the problem. He listens a little too well," said Impa. "Well I suppose there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. Now you," she said pointing at the Princess. "You are most definitely the Princess of Hyrule with that expression and I'd bet you have their temper too. It's been passed down generation to generation as surely as the crown has. So I'll tell you right now I'll have no tantrums from you."

"What! How dare you say that! Just who do you think you are to insult my family," shouted the Princess. "I think I'm the one who guarded your grandfather girly and was there not only when your father was born but when you were too, not to mention I changed all three of your diapers. I know your family better than you know them so pipe down unless you'd like me to continue my tale." The Princess' face went redder than the eyes of the two Sheikah women before her and she instantly snapped her mouth shut.

"Now then, tonight you shall join us for a full on banquet to welcome back my apprentice and welcome you both into training. Be wary once we begin the training you cannot stop until you have reached the desired level. In your case Princess you will have to reach the level of your ancestor known as 'Sheik'. All royalty who wish to train with us must reach this level before they may go home. You Link will have to obtain the held Krieger status. They are both special statuses that only a member of the Royal Family or the chosen Hero can obtain. Though they will involve a lot of work from both of you they are obtainable. Tomorrow I will ask you if you wish to work towards them; I suggest you think over it carefully, but tonight we feast." With that the two were dismissed Impa stayed behind to talk with her mentor leaving the two to wander about the village.

A couple hours later found the pair sitting quietly next to the spring after having finally been left in peace by the village children. "Your Highness, is what you said earlier true?" Zelda was quite taken aback that Link had spoken first so it took her a minute to find her tongue. "Is what true? I am afraid you will have to remind me." "Earlier when we were here you said I would frighten people. Back at the ranch everyone acted strange when I did anything like that and you said it was freakish. Do I scare people; am I a freak?"

Zelda cringed wishing she could take back her words but she knew better. Words were volatile weapons and that was why they were used in politics for they alone could utterly destroy a person yet leave them alive. "I am sorry for my insensitivity Link. You are very different from most people but from what I gather the Hero is always different than the normal set. It is not bad being different but it can be a bit unnerving to others. You should not let it affect you however because everyone is different, some just more so than others." Link was about to reply when two children came up to call them to the feast saying they needed to change before they could attend.

At Impa's house they each found bundles of clothes waiting for them. Some regular fitting and others skin tight warrior outfits. Impa having returned sometime earlier informed them that the skin-tight suits were only for training and that the outfits on the whole were only being borrowed by them. If they were going to live and train amongst the Sheikah they were going to have dress like them too.

They arrived just as the celebration was beginning in the village square. Special lights had been set up giving off a purple light that allowed them to see yet somehow managed to create more shadows than they banished. Anjean stood at the natural head of the circle in front of a large bird statue that represented the patron Goddess for the Sheikah, Skadi. Anjean gave the people time to get situated before she spoke. "My dear friends and family we gather beneath the eyes of the Goddesses to celebrate two very auspicious occasions this fine evening. First we have the joy of seeing one of our most revered clans women return to visit us, Impa. So named after the great past leaders of our tribe. One who waited to guide the Chosen Hero of the Sky and guarded the mortal form of Hylia during the era of the Sky. Another who protected the Princess of Destiny and taught her our ways before ascending as the Sage of Shadow. Our Impa has too proven herself worthy of the name she bears by having become a Mage at the youngest age possible and by having guarded our current Princess in her life. She has also recently been victorious in helping the current Chosen Hero battle off an ancient curse placed upon him by those who have turned traitor to our ways. She is to be praised for her great deeds done and those she has yet to do. I know one day she shall be a fine leader and example for our people."

Cheers and loud yells went up at this but Impa managed to remain mostly stoic with only a small smile breaking her face. When the din had died down Anjean spoke again. "Now we also have the pleasure of having not only the Princess of Hyrule in our midst but also the Chosen Hero. They have come in hopes of training with us and should they choose to do so and succeed will become honorary clans members. Tonight we ask for Skadi to look down upon us and give us her blessing and protection. May we find guidance and inspiration from her."

With the formalities finished the festivities began. Food native to the Sheikah, specialty wines, and dances filled the evening with Link and Zelda being coaxed into partaking in much of it. It was some time after midnight when the gaiety of the night wore down and they were finally allowed to go to Impa's house to sleep, with Anjean's warning that training began at dawn ringing in their ears.

As it approached dawn Link went to wake the Princess but was stopped by Impa. "No Link, she must learn to rely on herself and not others." With that she sent him off to the training grounds though Impa found it odd that she had one that needed to stop relying on help so much and one that needed to stop helping everyone so much.

At the training grounds Link was first to appear not even Anjean was there yet so he stood back and waited for the others. When Anjean made her way over she called out while going over equipment, "Seems I have an overachiever in my group either that or you're choosing to back out." Link simply shook his head. "Well which is it? I'm not a mind reader you know and I don' have eyes in the back of my head," said the woman turning to face him hands on her hips. Looking down at his feet Link mumbled something. "Come now, I'm not deaf but no one could have heard that. Put some confidence into your voice."

Sighing and trying to find the will to speak up Link closed his eyes and knelt down before saying as loudly as he could muster, "Please Madam Anjean, I would very much like to learn from you and your people. I know I am not worthy of your knowledge and skills but please will you teach me?"

Anjean approached the boy laying a wrinkled hand on his head. "Son I was only fooling with you when you bowed yesterday. I maybe your instructor but that does not make me better than you. I ask that you show your respect by trying hard in your training not kneeling at my feet; you'll never learn anything there. As for your worthiness you're no less or more worthy than any of the other students here. Do I make myself clear?" Link nodded, "Boy you must learn to speak up, now when I ask you something I expect a verbal answer." "Yes ma'am I understand and I will do better."

Anjean peered at him, "They worked you over to no end didn't they. Well we'll just have to undo what those two verdammt verrätern did to you. Now where are the other two of your group?" Link was about to shrug when he remembered her rule. "I don't know ma'am. Lady Impa wouldn't let me wake the Royal Princess and sent me here while she remained." "Hmm," was all Anjean said, as she went back to sorting out what they would use for the day. "Would you like me to help you with that ma'am," Link asked rather shyly.

Before she could answer five Sheikah in their early teens came in followed by three adults, one of which was Impa. The younger ones stood near where Link was standing while the adults formed a line behind Anjean. "Welcome my little praktikant to another day of training but we seem to be one short. Hahn, would you be so kind as to go and fetch her in the usual way at Impa's house?" "Why didn't you send him? He was here early enough and they live in the same place," said the boy while jerking his thumb at Link. "Because I asked you Hahn, and she wasn't late until class officially started. Now get going or you'll being doing laps with buckets."

Grumbling the boy jogged off grabbing a bucket near the wall as he did so. Five minutes later he returned looking rather moody with a distinctly upset Princess with hair slightly damp. She apologized for sleeping in and said she did want to learn from Anjean and the others. "Well now that we're all here I'm going to give a summary of the rules to for our newest members, and some of our older students would do well to hear them again. Then I believe a team work exercise is in order for today. Now then the rules are simple enough:

1\. Respect your teachers, fellow students, and yourself.

2\. Respect your equipment.

3\. Be courteous enough to show up on time.

4\. While you are in training you have no title and go only by your name. It is by your own hand that you will succeed or fail.

I expect everyone here to adhere to these rules as any offense and you will be doing laps with water packs. Any questions?" There were none, "Very well let's begin."

The game was simple enough in theory but to accomplish it was another story. The game required two teams and one person playing central pivot. Each team had to get a large tub of water over to a bucket hanging from a seesaw balancing pole. The trick was that the two teams would have to pour their water in at the same time and rate in order to keep the beam balanced. However they had to get their water there first and there were several puzzles and tricks along the path set before them. Once they reached their bucket they had to start pouring even if the other team wasn't there yet. The person standing on the center of the bar above the fulcrum had to keep the buckets steady for each team. The best was to do this was by standing still and keeping their balance. If both buckets remained up off the ground and balanced they'd win but if even one touched the dirt for a second they would lose. The tactic behind the game was that you not only had to work as a team but you needed to be wary of other allies in the field who had the same goal as you. They drew tiles from a sack to choose teams with three tiles being red, three being blue, and one green. Zelda ended up on the blue team with Hahn and another boy named Elviro. The red team consisted of two girls Tru and Lorelei plus a boy named Aldar. Link had picked the green tile and now had the job of doing nothing but standing still keeping the bar balanced. As the teens went off Impa bent down to her mentor whispering so only she could hear, "You set this up on purpose so he'd have to watch and she'd have to work." The elder woman said nothing but grinned as she called out "Now begin!"

Nearly a half hour later the two groups were both nearly to the balancing beam. Zelda, being more experienced in magic than her companions, was using her power to levitate the tub while the boys kept it steady. The other team had found some smaller buckets, and using them transported most of their water out of the maze that way, and they were now carrying the distinctly lighter tub forward. Link for his part was quivering from having to remain still while others worked. His high vantage point had allowed him to see the happenings of the groups as well as a method that would have made it easier for both teams. It seemed the walls that had been made by the adult's magic had troughs along the top. There was also a 'Y' shaped slide that looked as if it could extend from the wall to the buckets. The teams could have worked as one to lift the buckets one at a time pouring them into the troughs allowing the water to flow evenly into both buckets. Though both teams had looked at the slide neither had noticed its possible use and neither group tried to work together.

Link could see Zelda was tiring from the prolonged use of her magic and the other team was shaking as their arms ached from carrying the many buckets. Why had he gotten this spot? He wanted to help but he couldn't he was stuck here standing uselessly. He watched as both tubs of water were lifted shaking with the strained effort from the teenagers. As they neared their goal the Princess' face blanched the power it took to keep the tub aloft was too much but the other team too was having problems as their limbs quaked off balancing their tub causing the water to tip backwards. Unable to stand it any longer he cast a quick spell over to the Princess' side while jumping over to catch the other team's tub.

Chaos reigned down in seconds. When Link had sent the spell it eased Zelda's burden but as his force was slightly stronger it pushed both boys back. Hahn ended up near the bucket they were trying to fill and as Link jumped to the other side the bucket hit him square in the face. Elviro had been shoved back into Zelda who was too weak to stay standing with the sudden force of his weight and they both tumbled into heaps their tub spilling the water over both of them as the large basin clanged down on both their heads. The other team didn't fare any better as their bucket suddenly disappeared and threw them completely off balance. Link managed to catch the water basin and at first stop it from spilling. However with the weight gone from their arms the three fell forward landing in a heap on top of the bucket they were to fill. Someone's legs tangled into Link's tripping him and causing him to spill the water onto himself.

Minus the pained howls from Hahn there was silence before Anjean called out, "Fail, now line it up and explain to me what went wrong." Link looked down in shame it had been his fault and he knew it. If he had stayed put as he was told maybe they would have succeeded. "Alright what happened where did you all go wrong," asked Anjean. "We were doing fine until that idiot decided to abandon his job and caused us all to lose," said Hahn hotly. "Link do you have any reply to this," asked Anjean. Link shook his head and continued to stare at the ground as water dripped from him. "Now what did we discuss earlier about responses?" Link bit his lip before speaking just loud enough to be heard. "I'm sorry I failed everyone ma'am. It was completely my fault and I should have done better. If there is a punishment for our failure I would like to take it all as this was my doing."

Anjean sighed, "Both your answers are wrong. While it is true that Link moved from his spot you were all doomed far beforehand. Hahn your team was relying almost solely on magical means even though it became obvious before you even got near your end that Zelda was tiring from the strain. As for the red team you did think of a way to make it easier to get out of the maze while the three of you worked together you were also tiring yourselves out running back and forth. None of you worked with your full team. Remember you might be separated but you are all working towards the same goal. There were several options you could have used to make it easier on your teammates but everyone went for the obvious and hardest course of action. The other choices before you would have made it so that maybe your teammates weren't straining themselves either physically or magically nor would one of your teammates have felt compelled to jump in and try to help everyone at once. If you had been in the field you would have had the two reconnaissance teams and Link would have been considered your watcher. Not once did any of you speak with your other team nor did anyone check in with the watcher, just as the watcher failed to call out what he was seeing.

Because this was a group failure you shall all receive the same punishment but I have found one restriction I do want to impose. Unless we are specifically working with it there will be no more magic used by anyone even outside of training. I want you to learn to do things for yourselves. Now fifty laps around the village with water sacks across your shoulders," said Anjean while pointing to a group of sticks with dark bags filled with water at either end. As the group walked over to gather a pole for each of them Link apologized quietly, "I am sorry this is my fault."

"All you had to do was stand still. How hard is that you idiot. Some 'Chosen Hero' you are," sneered Hahn who was sporting a spectacular black eye by this point. Link hung his head in shame as the Princess spoke up, "Hey now that is not fair to Link. We were going to fail regardless since I could no longer hold the tub any longer." "Humph, Elviro and I coulda caught it but really I thought the Princess was supposed to be good at magic and you couldn't even carry it that far." "Hahn you need to stop," said Tru. "You heard Anjean we all failed not just one of us. Let's just get this over with."

"Enough talking get moving and no running together or I'll add more laps," bellowed out Anjean. With that the group hurriedly scrambled to place the yokes on their shoulders and take off.

The Sheikah children finished the laps at nearly the same time, groaning as they lifted the burdens from their shoulders. "Now I bet we'll have to wait for those soft castle brats to finish," said Hahn stretching out his arms. To their amazement one of the poles was already back and they could hear the adults talking. "Link show Anjean that route you showed me when we first began your magical training," said Impa. The five teens crept forward seeing the adults watching the boy, Link, in front of them. They watched as he used Shadow Magic on some pots with some of them shattering, others levitating, and still others disappearing all at once.

"Tell me boy who taught you that," said Anjean sharply. "I've never seen a way to use multiple spells at the same time and have all of them work perfectly." Link mumbled something about a diary he'd read. "You know boy you continue to fascinate me," said Anjean. "I believe a test is in order to see just what your capabilities are so tomorrow we'll have a little demonstration if you're up for it?" Link nodded at which Anjean hit him on the head. "Speak up boy; I'm tired of telling you." "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I'll do more laps to make up for my failure," said Link hastily. "Wrong again, you'll go and fetch your friend who seems to be lagging on laps then you'll both go and help in the fields," said Anjean. "Yes ma'am."

With that Link took off, and to the astonishment of the Sheikah children and a couple of the adults, jumped onto a nearby roof before leaping down onto another out of sight. "Klein eins, you did not give me adequate warning on that boy. The girl is as I expected but every time I think I know what he is about he does something that shows I've only scratched the surface." "I know ehrenhaft rector, but really there is no way to describe him nor was any warning I could give going to be enough." "Hmm, you're right my apprentice. Now you five that have been eavesdropping, class is over you ought to be out helping the village or did you want more laps?" The five teens tripped over themselves to get away before they could be given more laps.

A week passed in this fashion with the addition of evening lessons before dinner. Two days Anjean would work with Link, two days she'd work with Zelda, and two with the other teens. Hahn's attitude didn't improve towards Link in the slightest and was made worse when Anjean put him through the demonstration. It was quite apparent he was jealous of the blonde and it did not help when he got paired with him for game day. On one day a week instead of normal training the group would get to play a game chosen by one of the students, the game the other day had been Anjean's version of a test to see where they stood.

Lorelei had decided they would play finden und fülle. The game required each team to find and fill their jar with ten balls. Though it sounded simple enough there were a few quirks thrown in. Each team's jar was hidden somewhere in the village. The team would know it was theirs because it would have a colored scarf tied around the rim. The color would match the rope that was tied to one wrist of each teammate keeping them tethered together. Once the jar was found they had to put the balls inside of it but they couldn't touch them with their hands. Each ball was color coded to match the team and about a half a foot in diameter. The first team to successfully fill their jar would be the winners and they would receive a special prize though they wouldn't know what it was until they won.

Since there were an odd number of students one of the helpers would be joining them. They had chosen teams based on colored tiles again and that also determined which jar they would go after. The tether between the wrists of each teammate was only about a foot long so they would have to work closely together to achieve their goal. It was also magically created by either Impa or Anjean and would disappear as soon as they achieved their goal. The balls of the game were also enchanted so that if they were touched by either team member's hands the ball would dissolve leaving that team short of their goal.

As soon as the go command was said Hahn tried to take off like the others but was pulled up short by Link. "What's the matter with you?! We need to hurry up and find our jar then figure out how to get the balls into it. We don't have time to stand here." "Please listen, it'll be faster if we take the balls with us then when we find our jar we can simply dump them in instead of coming back for them." "Oh and how do you plan on doing that? We can't carry them remember," said Hahn his voice full of sarcasm. "No, we just can't touch them with our hands, there's a difference. I have a way that we can take them all with us and never have to touch them with our hands." "Alright I'll listen but if we lose because of this idea I'll make you regret it."

Link nodded and began removing his shirt so it hung on the rope binding them. "Waa-what are you doing, undressing?" Link didn't say anything but tied the other arm in a firm knot. "I'll hold open this end if you would guide the balls in with that stick. Then I can tie off that end and we'll have a sack to carry them in." Hahn's eyes lit up as he realized what Link was doing and he carefully began rolling each ball in so they didn't come out the neck. Once they got them all in Link's shirt Link tied off the end and together using the magical rope began carrying the make-shift sack between them while seeking out their jar.

"You know," puffed Hahn, they had decided to start on the roofs so they could search high and low at the same time. "That was kinda smart making it so we wouldn't have to double back. How'd you think of it?" Link shrugged as they looked down scanning an alleyway for their jar. "I've had lots of practice," was the short reply.

As they jumped to the next roof the sun came out of the clouds it had been hiding behind all day. The light blinded Hahn for a moment and he turned from it. When his vision cleared he realized he was looking at Link's bare back except it wasn't bare like it should be. "By Skadi, what happened to your back," Hahn nearly screamed. Link turned around and it was then that the boy noticed it wasn't just the young man's back that was so badly marred but his chest and arms too. The teen felt the bile rise in his throat and unable to hold it back heaved over the side onto the ground of a thankfully empty alley.

He was going to ask him again what happened to him when Link called his attention to something. A scarf billowing slightly in the cool spring breeze was the very scarf they had been looking for. Forgetting about everything else they hurried over to the spot. The house they were on was an older one long since abandoned. It needed taken down as many of the boards had rotted through in some places but the village had yet to do so. Crossing the roof the beams creaked beneath them but held. Excitedly the two dumped the contents of Link's shirt into the jar. Once the last ball had fallen in the jar glowed as did their tether before both disappeared in a blinding flash. Elated Hahn held his hand up for a high five but Link looked at him not understanding the gesture.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before!" When Link shook his head in the negative Hahn rolled his eyes. "You are really strange you know that. Smart and a bit cool but definitely strange. We slap hands together in the air like this." He showed Link what he meant. "It's a camaraderie thing when you've done something big or won at a game. Anyway we should head back I bet the other teams haven't even come close to finishing yet," said Hahn rubbing his hands together in a greedy fashion. As they crossed the house Hahn who was in the lead stumbled over a broken board. When he landed harshly on all fours there was a loud groaning and in seconds the worst thing that could happen happened, the roof caved in.

Link heard the boards beginning to snap instantly he knew what was coming. In a flash he rushed forward grabbing Hahn and throwing him bodily over to the next roof. The amount of pressure involved in throwing Hahn sped up the inevitable and didn't allow him enough time to escape as well. Before Link could move he was going down with the building landing on top of him.

The resounding crash brought most of the village to the site and within seconds people were working together to clear the rubble and find the unfortunate youth. Hahn had landed safely on the roof only suffering a cut to the leg from the corner of a loose shingle. He was quite shook up though from the accident and watched in fear as the villagers looked for Link. A sudden call of "Found him," rang out causing Hahn, the Princess, and Impa to rush forward to see. Link was unconscious and covered in dust making it impossible to tell how badly he was hurt. The lad was taken to Impa's house where he was quickly cleaned up and evaluated for injuries. By some divine miracle his only injury was a gash to his head. He'd have a headache and likely a concussion but nothing serious. After dressing the wound they left him in bed where Impa and Zelda could keep an eye on him.

Most of the helpers soon left only Hahn and Anjean remained behind. "Miss Impa, may I ask you a question about Link," asked the boy tentatively. "Yes Hahn but I cannot guarantee an answer. What would you like to know?" "Well ma'am during the game Link had taken off his shirt so we could carry all the balls at once and I noticed he had all these scars all over." The boy bit his lip nervously before he blurted out, "How did he get so many scars? Was he in a war or something?"

Impa looked down at the cup of tea between her hands before responding, "Or something would be correct in this case Hahn, but I don't feel it is my place to elaborate. That is Link's story." "It's okay Lady Impa I do not mind if you tell the story." All four heads in the room jerked up at the sound of the quiet voice to see Link standing behind them.

Immediately Zelda started scolding him, "Link, what do you think you are doing out of bed. By Nayru, you had a building fall on you! The healer said you will have a concussion and you need to rest. Now straight back to bed with you!" "Please Your Highness, I am fine it was only a slight hit to the head." "Only! Link you were knocked unconscious." "Please Your Highness, I appreciate your concern for me but it is unfounded. I am fine; I was worried about Master Hahn, though. I wasn't able to make sure he was safe and I needed to apologize for throwing him like I did. I should have found a better way to deal with the situation."

Before anyone else could say anything Anjean spoke up, "You know boy there are two things you have said thus far that are bugging me. First most would have been proud of accomplishing what you have done. Not only did you and Hahn manage to win today but you saved Hahn from serious injury and managed to avoid it yourself. Instead you find fault in what you have done I can't make you be proud of what you have done but I can tell you by not acknowledging your accomplishment you make the deed and all the good that came with it seem as if they weren't worth the effort. There is a difference between being proud of what you can do and being egotistical about it. Always acknowledge both your strengths and weaknesses your good deeds and those things you do wrong. Doing so will keep you balanced.

My second problem is that you keep calling Zelda 'Your Highness' and giving others titles. I told you in the beginning of our training all titles were stripped thus you need to call her and everyone else by their given name. Should I hear you use her title or add one to anyone else's name again I will put a tongue binding spell on you that won't allow you to address anyone by anything other than their name. Now I believe Hahn was curious about your scars and I must admit my interest is piqued as well. Would you care to share your story with us?"

Link had stood still head hung down during his tongue lashing and when Anjean asked for his story he nodded but before he could begin Impa spoke up. "Link instead of just standing there, come and sit with us that way we may all hear you." Link walked over sitting down though lightly and on the very edge before he started. "There really isn't much to tell. At the age of three I was taken from my home on the night my parents were murdered. The man was supposed to kill me but he didn't. Somehow or another I ended up with my first Master. That man taught me how to be a proper slave aided by two Sheikah that I didn't know the names of until recently, Tatl and Tael. When I was seven I was stolen from my Master by a man who wanted me for his home. I didn't stay with him for more than a month before he was killed by his partner. After that I was sold, traded, or given to many different masters throughout various lands. Finally after fourteen years of moving about I ended up in the possession of Lord Tierney and his family. They gave me to the Princess as an engagement gift. Her Highness and Lady Impa were kind enough to set me free and give me options for how I would like to live my life. I chose to stay at the castle as I had nowhere else to go. It was there I recently found out who my parents were and that the Princess and I had been betrothed since birth."

"Wait does that mean those scars are from…you mean they…they did…all that to you…" Hahn's face got distinctly paler as his voice squeaked out the horror taking over his mind. "Yes Hahn, he means exactly what you're thinking. His training was more or less being beaten then set to do the task over again and again until he got it right. Makes me seem like I coddle you kids, doesn't it," cackled Anjean though it lacked humor. "And Link, I warned you about using titles." As she said the last part she brought her hand up in a horizontal slicing motion. A dark ring surrounded Link's throat before absorbing in. "Now if you please I'd like you to address Zelda." Link opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out instead he clutched his throat gasping for air.

"What did you do to him?!" Zelda rounded on the aged Sheikah. "It's just a simple binding spell it'll feel like his tongue tied itself in a knot every time he tries to address someone in a formal manner. The spell will only fade once he no longer has to think about how he is speaking to someone and simply addresses them as they should be." Link had regained the use of his mouth by now but kept it shut. "Now I need to head home as do you Hahn. I'll see you all tomorrow I expect you all to be as bright and chipper as Keatons given how much time you will have to rest.

Two months flew by at the Sheikah Village for Impa, Zelda, and Link. They had all improved vastly but none so much as Zelda. She could now keep up with the other Sheikah in the group, though no one could outdo Link in physical prowess. She no longer whined and complained about the hard work, though she still insisted on long hot baths each night and would cringe back from anything that disgusted her. To her credit though she hauled the water herself and she no longer ran from things like spiders or blood.

Her magic was getting stronger too and Anjean had given her some good advice as to awakening her piece of the Triforce. "Each piece is the embodiment of a specific Goddess and her power. Link awoke his piece by doing as Farore entrusted her creatures to do. He upheld the law and showed courage defending the innocent. You possess Nayru's piece thus you must exhibit her traits to awaken her piece. Nayru was wisdom and the creator of our laws. The reason a member of the Royal Family has always held that piece is because they are the law of the land and when you show great wisdom in your judgment then your piece shall awaken. The reason the Princesses of the past have awakened theirs sooner is because they had need to make a grave decision regarding their Kingdom. At the moment our Kingdom is at peace but seeing as both the pieces of the Triforce have appeared that in of itself indicates the peace will not last much longer. I am sure that when the time necessitates it you will be able to awaken your piece by making a choice that will likely not come easy."

Zelda had been grateful for her insight and the knowledge that she was not a failure pushed her to work harder so that she might be better for her people. At the close of their second month just as the time of the new moon came about both Link and Zelda made their goals of Sheik and Hero Warrior. The event was celebrated with the night of the new moon which was always considered a special day among the Sheikah people, for the night was bathed in shadows with no moon to give light. Finally late into the night the celebration ended and all retired to rest before the next day dawned.

However, neither of the two Hylians got much restful sleep as they spent the night tossing and turning from what Impa could only guess were nightmares. She had tried several times to awaken both after having heard Zelda cry out in her sleep since they were sharing a room. In desperation she had gone to wake Anjean to see if she knew what the problem was. After several minutes of studying both youths and some meditation Anjean announced she knew what the problem was. No more had Anjean said this then first rays of the dawn peeked through the curtains landing on both Zelda and Link's faces, they had been moved to the main sitting area of the room. The light did what Impa's loud voice, shaking, and even buckets of water had not; they both awoke with a start. They wore almost identical masks of horror as consciousness returned to them.

"Calm down you two you're safe for now. Come have some tea and we will discuss the prophetic dreams you just had," said Anjean. "Prophetic dreams is that what this was about, why I couldn't wake them," asked Impa. "Yes klein eins, you know as well as I both the Hero and the Princess are subject to this sort of thing when their Kingdom is in danger. I too have felt an evil wind blowing in and it seems it has finally taken hold. Now would you both tell us what did you see?"

Zelda took a shaky breath and started, "I was back in Castletown looking for something when this presence seemed to start seeping through the walls and into the hearts of the town's people. People I had known my whole life who were good kind people without a bad deed to their names were suddenly fighting amongst each other and accusing others of the most despicable of acts. Even my parents were affected by it.

Then my point of view changed and I was no longer in the castle but I seemed to be floating above Hyrule field watching as that darkness spread across the lands. I could see four points of light trying to push back the ever creeping shadows but they were not strong enough. I looked below me and there was a figure, something told me that person was the key to my Kingdom's salvation. I appeared next to the figure and the four points of light converged on us. I could feel a power unlike I have ever known before wash over us, it was calming in a way. I knew then that we could push back the darkness but I knew not how; just that it could be done. The figure who I had now identified as male gave my hand a squeeze and I knew he was telling me to do something. I raised a bow into the air and as I loosed the arrow it shone with a pure light. It seemed to break some kind of barrier. The figure then raised a shining sword I had not taken notice of until that moment and as he pointed it towards the heavens the darkness ran from it. Then I was blinded by the light as he thrust it downward and that is when I awoke."

"Interesting," said Anjean, "and do you know who the figure beside you was?" Zelda hesitated for a moment before answering. "I think it was Link but while it looked like him it did not look like him at the same time. I am not sure what the difference was and I cannot describe it any better than that." "No need child, prophecies and dreams are apt to be vague and only understood in their moment of existence. Now Link what about yours?"

"Mine was different for the most part. At first I was with someone but I don't know who and we were searching for something. The scenery kept changing the first was an open area it looked like the village, a desert, then a cave, and last some woods. I don't know what we were looking for but we had to find something in each place. Once we'd found whatever we were looking for in the woods I was left alone. There was something else I had to do in them but I'm not sure what. Then I was in the field and there was all this darkness but I had what I needed to push it back but I wasn't sure if I could do it or not. That's when the Princess joined me, though she looked different too, and I knew then that we could do this if we worked together. The only difference in the ending is in the blackness I could make out two figures with glowing red eyes. I charged at them right before I woke up." "Well it seems between the two of you we have the gist of what's coming for us and how to prepare," said Anjean clapping her hands together once and smiling.

"What do you mean we know all that needs to be done? Link's dream was far more specific than mine but even his didn't tell us what we were looking for just where to head," said Zelda rather irritably. "Wrong young Sheik both your dreams told us quite a lot actually. Yours told us what the darkness will do and what needs to be done to banish it as well as what we're looking for. Link's dream told us where you need to go and what we're facing. Not to mention his told us the majority of your journey will be together but you must separate at the end. The points of light you saw I believe those to be the Light Spirits that guard and protect Hyrule. I would surmise you both need to go to each location in the order you mentioned Link. I'm not sure what you may have to do but the Spirits there should be able to help you out.

Once you finish it is likely they will direct you on your next course of action," said Anjean in a way that made it sound like this was the obvious course and they should have seen it themselves. "Let us go then," said Impa. "From the sounds of this we do not have much time to act and we have to journey across the entirety of Hyrule." "No klein eins." All three others turned to look at the older woman. "In the dreams there were only the two of them. They are the Chosen Wielders thus they must embark on this quest without you to guide them. They are the protectors of our lands. You will stay here until you are called back."

You could have heard a pin drop for the silence that filled the room following this statement. After several tense moments Impa found her voice. "Anjean, you know I cannot leave the Princess it goes against every code of the Sheikah. I have been with her for sixteen of her seventeen years now and I am not about to abandon her in this dire moment." "I understand how you feel klein eins but you cannot go with her. Besides she will be traveling as Sheik not as the Princess. We will give her the appropriate attire and make sure the two have enough provisions to last. I also plan on making this easy for the two by teaching them the music that will guide them. I believe you said Link here can play the ocarina and you believed it and him to have magical properties. With these things to aid them their journey will not be nearly as long and as perilous as it otherwise would be. Now I will need your help to get things ready for them to leave tomorrow. You two should go to the spring and see if you can talk to the Spirit there. Once you're done we'll see to any other details and then you will need to get some rest as you had none last night and your journey will be a dangerous one." With that Anjean started walking for the door obviously expecting them to follow her and do as she suggested. Left without any other course of argument they did just that.

At the spring both Link and Zelda stepped into the waters until they were in the middle of the ankle deep water. Nothing happened as they stood there for several minutes and both began to feel the discouragement course through them, they did not know what they should do. As they were about to leave and ask for advice Link felt Zelda visibly stiffen causing him to turn and look at her. Her eyes remained open but there was something in them that told him she was not seeing what was around her. She finally blinked a few times before turning back to the center of the spring. "Y-yagh…Zelda…" Link was still having trouble not using titles and thus the spell had remained. "Did you see something? Do you know what we need to do?"

"I am not sure. However, it felt like an old memory. A moment of dire need and in that moment I sent forth a prayer and it was answered. I think we should pray and then maybe then the Spirit shall speak with us." Nodding Link turned back kneeling beside her in the cool refreshing waters; words flowed from Zelda's mouth seemingly of their own accord. "Great Spirit one of the guardians of the land of Hyrule I its Princess and Chosen of Nayru beseech thee. Please in our time of need impart to us your vast wisdom that we may find the power to vanquish the evil that threatens to pervade our lands."

As the last syllable fell from her lips an ethereal light spread across the water giving off a golden glow. The rocks partially submerged within the spring alighted with ancient symbols somehow formed by the moss clinging to them. The sound of a single drop of water echoed in their ears far louder than it should be yet not so much so that it was painful. A great orb arose from the water's now seemingly endless depths. Balls of light shot forth, to orbit the larger orb briefly before sinking into its mass once again. The orb glowed a lite golden color; slowly the glow which bordered the brilliant light orb expanded. It took on a more solid form shaping itself into what appeared to be great horns connected into a large circle surrounding the sphere. Beneath the golden horns a body that was both solid and transparent all at once came into view as if appearing from a previously unseen doorway.

As the Light Spirit came into full view they could now see it had taken the form of a fabled Ordon goat. Their milk and cheese had once been prized throughout the Kingdom but as they were temperamental creatures and apt to escape their numbers had dwindled until they had become extinct. Neither Link nor Zelda could have spoken in that moment so great was their shock made even worse as the Light Being began to speak. In a voice resonate of having lived countless lifetimes that sounded young and old; male and female all at once, it spoke to them.

"Oh Chosen Ones listen closely. My name is Ordona and I am one of the four great Light Spirits of this land. Darkness has already pervaded our lands and will soon spread into the very hearts of its inhabitants. My brethren and I have guarded the light and hope of its people for centuries now but we cannot push back the encroaching darkness. You must be the ones to banish this threat by becoming the light and hope that we have so long guarded. However, as you currently are your hearts carry too much darkness in them to be able to become as such. You must seek out my fellow Light Spirits then both pray and bathe in the springs they guard. The next you seek will be hidden within the fathoms of the endless desert. Be warned you will need to refill the waters of that spring." With that the Spirit gave out a bellow before slowly vanishing along with the orb into smaller light spheres soon fading out completely.

Link and Zelda remained kneeling in the water for a moment stunned by what they had just been told. They were to become the Light of the land and had to bathe out in the open waters not only here but in three other areas across Hyrule. Then one of the areas they had to bring water to! How were they to do that? Before either could discuss the situation Impa called to them asking if they were done. Deciding that they could wait to bathe until they spoke to Anjean and Impa they followed the guardian back to her house. Once inside Zelda informed both Sheikah women of everything the Light Spirit had told them of the tasks before the two. "Well now," said Anjean, "at least it is nothing that is too difficult."

The two looked at her as if she were speaking something other than fluent Hylian, or any of the other known languages. "H-h-how are we to restore a spring and from what the Spirit said the darkness is already here. We do not have time to traverse the land to each spring," said the Princess with a bit slight bit of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong. Link would you be so kind as to bring your ocarina to me and Zelda would you summon your harp?" Link nodded going to his sleeping quarters while Zelda closed her eyes and after a minute a golden light formed between her hands manifesting into the small instrument. "Very good," said Anjean once Link had returned. "Now I'm going to give you a bit of a history lesson here. It may be a bit unnecessary but one can never have too much knowledge.

Now as you both know Zelda achieved the title of Sheik here at the village. That is a title first given to the Princess of Destiny at her own suggestion. It is unclear how she came up with the name or why she had the desire to become a trained warrior, however, our people allowed her to train and found her dexterity to be remarkable. From what I understand she had an incredible amount of moxie to go with that skill nearly gave everyone a heart attack is what my gram, who trained with her, told me. Now they couldn't let her attain a full Sheikah status because she wasn't a Sheikah but they liked her idea of Sheik. You see Sheik is an old Sheikah legend/myth that we can't verify but is told proudly amongst our people. Every Sheikah knows this tale before they can even throw their first Deku Nut.

Supposedly he was a skilled fighter and a master in the art of tracking and illusion. He apparently also had a penchant for music according to the lore. Back in the era before the Goddess Hylia took a mortal form there was a great war between the gods and demons for control of the world. Hylia the Goddess who had been charged with guarding the Triforce to protect it from being used by evil amassed an army of her most loyal followers, the Sheikah among them. Sheik was the most skilled and the leader of the tribe even though he was far younger than most. The Goddess foresaw that though they would fight valiantly it would be for naught if they continued as they were so she worked to devise a plan. She knew of a man among her chosen people, the Hylians, who had a pure spirit but though he was skilled she needed him to suffer in order to harden his spirit to the point it could not be shattered and prove himself worthy. If he was truly the man she sought his purity would remain despite the hardship. She enlisted the help of Sheik to spread rumors amongst the Hylians leading to his imprisonment.

While she waited out the few years the man had to suffer she again tasked Sheik with helping her with the next part of her scheme. This war would not be won in that era but in the next. A new hero would be reborn and he alone would face the evil she could not dispel by matching the demon's strength against the power of the Triforce. She knew though that she needed to properly prepare the future Hero for such a monumental task. Thus she enlisted Sheik's help in designing temples and trials that would test the Hero in every way feasible strengthening him in mind, body, and spirit. Knowing of Sheik's talent for music as well they created songs unique for the Hero to learn that would act as keys and could lead him on his path. Now Sheik was by no means her only helper in these tasks but he was still an integral part of it. Hylia also saw that before the war was over Sheik was to lose his life to the demons so she bade pass the knowledge to another worthy of being his replacement. He chose his young niece, Impa, to do so.

When Sheik was killed his spirit did not pass on as others might, he remained behind to watch over the land and people he had given so much for. The Sheikah have a special connection with the dead and we often communicated with the young warrior though he would never tell much of his story. That makes it almost impossible to tell just how much of the story I told you has been altered by time and false memories, but we get the basic drift of it.

Now back to the Princess of Destiny for after her we trained her we found we could no longer communicate with him but the Princess seemed to have picked up a proficiency in music on the harp that she accordingly did not have before. The harp she used was one that had been passed down in the royal family. It was said that this was not only the harp that Hylia used but was the one Sheik had used before her. The Princess showed us songs that allowed us to traverse the land by means of warping. We had never heard of these songs before and there was every indication that she composed the songs herself. There were other songs too that she said she did not compose but had been taught to her by another and it is these as well as a few of the warp songs that I believe will aid you.

I'm going to teach you all the songs though I don't think you will need to go to Death Mountain as I said knowledge can never be overdone. The warp songs are the Prelude of Light which will lead you to the sanctuary in Castletown, the Minute of the Forest that leads to Faron woods, the Bolero of Fire that will take you to Death Mountain, The Serenade of Water which will guide you to Lake Hylia, the Nocturne of Shadow will bring you back here to the village, and finally the Requiem of Spirit that will send you to the desert. As I said I don't see a need for the song to Death Mountain but it can't hurt and I just like that tune it is quite catchy.

The other songs have different effects they are similar to the lullaby Impa taught you as a child Zelda or the song you recently had to tame Epona Link. Actually the Hero of Time and The Princess of Destiny knew both songs called them Zelda's Lullaby and Epona's Song. Now the others are Saria's Song this was originally meant so the Hero could speak with the Sage of the Forest who invented it but we have been able to modify it so you will be able to speak with me. The Sun's Song will give you control over the rise and fall of the sun and moon but be warned it is easy to slip many days past in this way. Lastly the Song of Storms which will call forth a mighty storm with rain, though, be wary of the winds they will be fierce. Now here are the notes get to work." Shoving papers at them Anjean and Impa made to leave but were stopped by a throat clearing.

"What is it," said Anjean peering at Link who had made the sound. "I'm sorry m-m-maa-Anjean but I don't know how to read notes. I have always played by ear." Before Anjean could say anything Zelda spoke up, "That's alright Link. I can read them and then teach them to you. We can help each other practice them." Smiling at the young couple the older women left to finish gathering the items necessary for the soon to be questers.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Okay I'm not sure if I'll get any more chapters posted tonight as I only got a scant few hours of sleep last night and words are beginning to look fuzzy. I'm not sure how soon I will have the last few chapters up but I will try my very hardest to get them posted before next weekend if I don't end up working any OT this week. I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters and their bit of silliness. I will admit that after having seen Groose's reaction to the 'tiny birds' in the game I could never get the hilarious idea out of my head of the cuccos attacking him and his pompadour, though I don't think the hilarity translated as well in written form.

Now I've had quite a few Guest reviewers commenting on Link's strength in the last chapter so I thought I should probably answer why I made him so strong. I had two reasons for doing what I did in that respect. First reason is that in every game of the Legend of Zelda I have ever played Link is unnaturally strong from the very beginning. In Ocarina of Time Link would move those blocks twice his size along the floor in a matter of seconds even before the Silver and Gold Gauntlets. Then in Twilight Princess well I don't have to tell you as many of you have likely played it. Then they always walk around in those Iron Boots. Seriously Link has a lot of muscle behind him. My second reason draws a bit from Skyward Sword and the trials. Though the trials only called for Link's spirit I kinda got the impression it strengthened his body too, just my opinion on that one. So using that idea I took the notion of are Sheikah Traitors always strengthening Link via the Silent Realms. It may have been his spirit taken there but in the little world I have created here it made him physically stronger. Again this is only my take on this and I have absolutely nothing to back it up other than an overactive imagination.

Now one other Guest Reviewer commented about Link meeting the Gerudo in this story and how fun it would be with Impa's reaction. I totally agree with you on that especially since even though the Gerudo are not seen in the story in the my little world here they still exist. It would probably be a great one-shot to have them come to the castle when it is all said and done or have an envoy with Link and the Princess go to the desert. Alas though I really really suck at one-shots. Fantastic and funny idea however.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and the great comments and reactions to the story thus far it really does help. To the readers thank you for just supporting the story by checking it out. Hopefully I'll see you sooner than next weekend for the final few chapters of this tale. Oh and I hope you're not too upset for the mild cliffhanger I left it at with these two chapters. To make up for it 50 points go to anyone who can guess what game and character the High Priest you'll meet later on in this chapter comes from.

Until next time, Later

* * *

**No matter how fast light travels darkness will always be there waiting for it**

The rising sun greeted the inhabitants of the village as they saw off the Princess disguised as Sheik, a male Sheikah warrior. Zelda had practiced with Impa for several hours before she could affect the transformation to either persona flawlessly. Both had gone to the spring separately during the night to bathe and both had felt a strange sensation take over them. Unfortunately the dreams they had the day before seemed to have slipped through the recesses of their minds. Neither could remember any great details now and Anjean refused to tell them saying there had to be a reason they could not remember and she would not interfere. Zelda suspected the old croon just liked making things difficult.

They had also memorized every song Anjean had left for them, though it took only once for Link to be able to repeat it back perfectly. Now equipped with special pouches made and enchanted by the local tanner and his wife then filled with provisions they were set to go. The pouches had the improbable ability to hold a vast quantity of items without the wearer feeling their weight. It didn't make sense but neither was complaining either. The students they had trained with were there too, to say good-bye to the two, Hahn having an especially difficult time as he now had become quite close to Link. Impa still appeared to be having reservations about letting them go on their own but Anjean had not relented in the slightest. Instead she had forced them into studying everything they could, including a map with the possible locations of the springs marked.

All that was left was for the two to play the Requiem of Spirit to begin their search of the desert. "Take heed in the desert and know if you must travel do so at night and rest in the day. The Sun's Song and the Song of Storms will prove invaluable as they may cool it down and provide water if need be," advised Anjean one last time. "Good luck you two. Keep each other safe and when it is done I best find you both whole and healthy at the castle, understood," warned Impa.

Both nodded then Zelda replied, "Thank you both and we will be cautious."

"Thank you for your tutelage and time, we shall be sure to use what you have taught us with wisdom and discretion," said Link solemnly.

"Boy one of these days you're going to have to loosen up, but now is not the time," said Anjean while rolling her eyes. "Remember when you are using the illusion you're Sheik not Zelda and vice versa and you Link remember to address her accordingly. Like this she is a fellow warrior and a male not the Princess of Hyrule. The spell that goes along with the illusion should help you think like Sheik too so hopefully you may avoid any pitfalls. Now get going already before you waste the day." Nodding they took a step back pulled out their respective instruments and in perfect sync played the warp song disappearing into identical orange lights.

As the lights that had whisked them away from the Sheikah Village cleared from their vision both Link and Sheik could see the changes in their surroundings. Bright, very bright, was the first thought to enter both their minds. Unlike the village where the mountain and valley cast shadows at all times of day there was nothing to hide behind here. To Sheik he found it odd that here was the place where the fabled Gerudo thieves lived. Though he guessed the illusions and tricks the desert was said to play on a traveler helped it to make sense slightly. However, on the other end of the spectrum he had no doubts that one who would take the Triforce of Power had been born and raised here. Here the land promised death and one would only survive if they had the power and will to do so. As they gazed about more Sheik felt his mind drifting to the Goddesses who shaped Hyrule and their preference in lands and people.

It seemed to him that they each favored two areas. Farore who had created all beings, favored the lands where life thrived thus the woods were her preference but Sheik could easily see how the open fields would be her next choice. Nayru had brought law and wisdom so she favored areas that tested its inhabitants' cunning. Those would be the main city of Castletown and the intricate maze of passages in Zora's Domain. Din had shaped the lands and valued power and strength thus the desert and Death Mountain held her favor. As Impa had said some months ago the land of Hyrule was created in a balance much like the Triforce and though he understood then he felt more connected to the meaning seeing this before him. For just a moment he was eternally grateful and sent a prayer of thanks to the Goddesses. While it was not ideal that the Kingdom was to come under attack it had forced him out of the comfortably small world he existed in. Now he would be able to fully experience what the Goddesses had left for them instead of only reading about it and seeing it in pictures.

"I think, if I am reading this map in the correct manner, the Spirit's spring should be over there," said Link pointing and breaking Sheik out of his deep musings. "I don't know how far it is though so perhaps we should first head to the temple there and see if we can get a clearer idea of where we need to head." Link pointed to the old sand temple that seemingly grew out of the desert sand itself. It had at one time been the place of worship for the Gerudo before being turned into a prison. Now it sat sadly abandoned with who knew what festering within. "I agree so long as we do not enter. There are some tales of what was found inside by the Hero of Twilight and I have no wish to meet even the weakest of those foul creatures." Link nodded before taking a step off the platform they had appeared on. Almost immediately as his weight shifted the sand began to suck him down and he barely managed to pull his foot back. This was not the only issue, as apparently there were creatures that hid in the sands, and they had now been alerted to their presence and were eager for a possible feast. Large worm like creatures with giant tooth filled maws began to leap forth from the sand in an effort to take a bite from their unsuspecting prey. As they landed on the sand again they immediately burrowed under past their view waiting to rise up from another direction. One creature missed the sand landing near their feet. It began jumping about and shrieking horribly as it could not bury itself in the hard stone. Link took a step forward kicking the foul beast hard and sending it flying back towards the sands it had sprang forth from.

"What are those…those…things," asked Sheik in shock unable to come up with a term to adequately describe the repulsive creatures. "I think they're moldorms," said Link quietly. "How would you know what they are? You have never been here the same as me?"

Looking down at his feet Link spoke quietly, "One of my previous Masters liked to collect books on the people and lands of Hyrule. He had books about every culture including the desert. He was also one of my nicer Masters and when he figured out I could read would let me borrow one of his books to read after my work was done. I learned a lot during my time with him including the different magical spells that Impa was so impressed by. Master had a journal written by a Sheikah and Hylian couple that taught me a lot. My Master was a human though so he could never try out the arts left in it and he never knew I could."

"Well," said Sheik, "at least that explains your random knowledge in some areas and ignorance in others. Though, I wonder why you never read one on music since you have such a passion for it."

"I chose the books by their importance. Music is a favorite pastime of mine but it could not help me. Practicing different spells to remove the curses on me or finding different ways to use it in order to better serve my Masters and learning about different lands were of more use. I knew there was a chance I would not stay with him long, and as I never knew where I was headed next, knowing the different terrains I could end up in and the creatures that inhabited them proved a worthier endeavor."

Sheik shook his head glad that the cowl he wore hid his surprised face. "Well then as you are more studied in it do you know how to get past here?" Link looked out at the land a minute before replying. "If I remember correctly we will need to be quick and lite on our feet. Moldorms live underground in giant nests so there is no way to know how many are below us. That being the case there will be too many to even attempt to fight and we don't have the proper tools. If we move fast enough and keep in a zigzag pattern they will have a harder time getting to us or predicting our movements. It will also help stop the sand from dragging us down."

"So you are more or less saying we have to run and dodge across sink sand avoiding large carnivorous worms that may pop out of anywhere, while this blazing heat that is already making us both sweat worse than a pair of moblins burns us to a crisp. Then if by chance we should make it to the temple in one piece we will still have to look for this spring and likely have to do this over again."

Link nodded before taking a deep breath and shooting out across the sand towards the temple. Almost immediately the moldorms began chasing after him but it was apparent Link's tactic was working since none reached him. Taking a shuddering breath, while muttering sardonically, "At least this will be easy," Sheik followed in Link's tracks. Surprisingly they both made it across the sand; Sheik had nearly tripped once but regained his balance before he could land on the deadly sand. Once on solid ground not filled with man eating invertebrates the two now stood in front of the temple, which seemed far more foreboding now that they were next to it.

Link stood transfixed on the entrance before taking several steps forward pausing just at the door. "Link Stop," shouted Sheik in alarm grabbing his arm. Link looked at the hand on his arm then at its owner before replying his voice sounded heavy as if he were just waking up. "Sorry Yoarghhh." "Sheik, Link, call me Sheik." Nodding while catching his breath he started again. "I'm sorry Sheik I don't know what came over me. When I looked at it I felt so much sadness, anger, and a bit of betrayal that I can't place. I've never even heard of this temple before, I only studied the desert's native animals, so why do I feel like this and like I know this place?"

"I don't know Link but it is possible since you are the incarnation of the Hero's Spirit one of them may have had strong emotions tied to this place. You might be feeling what they were, though I'm unsure of why it is showing now of all times." Nodding Link looked towards his companion. "Has anything like this happened to you?" "Not until now, but like you I feel something here but it doesn't seem as strong for me. It is possible my past lives were not as connected to this place as yours were." Deciding they needed a subject change Sheik made a suggestion, "Let us find some shade and work out where we are most likely to find the spring." Nodding Link let Sheik lead him from the stone door while he still tried to sort out his feelings from the feelings of the past.

It was a couple hours later and the two were sitting beneath a tarp that had been packed for them pouring over their map. They had been lucky enough to find two torches near a wall with an odd rectangular pattern between them. They had draped the tarp between the two torches and used a bit of a mixture Link knew how to make of hornet honey, dirt, and water to stick part of the tarp to the wall for a makeshift tent providing them a means of protection from the blistering sun. Normally Sheik would have used magic to affix the tarp but Anjean had warned them that using too much could weaken them and as magic always leaves traces it would give them away. This meant they had to do as much as possible in the manual way. Link had had no problem with this as he only used magic for his master's sakes and never his own purposes. Sheik on the other hand, had only started to learn to live without using magic to help and in truth he found the whole thing to be quite taxing.

"I think you were right to begin with Link and the spring is in that direction. If we are lucky it should not be far from the edge of the temple there," said Sheik pointing to the very end of the hard stone that surrounded the temple entrance. "We may even be able to see it from that vantage point then make a run for it and hopefully there will be some solid rock to stand on there." As Sheik finished he reached for the water skin hanging from his belt. They had hardly had a drink after they set up the tent since they had had to use some to make the glue like compound. Link stopped him before he could even remove the cap. "We must conserve the water in case we are wrong on the location or the map is no longer accurate. We do not know how long we will be here and we cannot rely on the Song of Storms until we find the spring."

Sheik cringed at the gentle rebuke. His throat felt like sandpaper but Link was right they had to conserve what they could. The use of some for the tent had been an unavoidable necessity but it had taken some of their precious life giving liquid. "You are right Link I apologize. I believe it is best if we start our search after it cools. We will still have light and if there is a moon tonight we can search then too. For now we should rest."

Link nodded his agreement before taking out his ocarina playing a sweet dulcet tune to pass the time. Try as he might Sheik could not shake off the waves of sleepiness that enveloped him. The song was the one Impa had used for as long as he could remember only now played by Link and his ocarina the effect was overpowering and soon he was asleep.

It seemed in no time at all Sheik was being gently shaken arousing him from his deep slumber. He heard a voice but at first the words were indistinct and it was just noise. Oh but by the Goddesses he was stiff, why was he so stiff and…cold? Confusion took place as he tried to determine where he was but slowly as his senses came back to him he got his answers. He had fallen asleep on the stones beneath their makeshift tent in the desert and the sun had since sunk beyond the horizon explaining the cold. The voice came again only this time he was able to make out what was being said. "Sheik, I found the spring and the sun has gone down are you ready?" Link, Link was talking to him and he had… "Wait you found the spring when…why…how…when?!" Now fully awake and looking at Link Sheik could see he was quite red and despite the coolness of the air there was a fine sheen of sweat on his face. As he looked him over he noticed Link had several scratches to his face and hands as well as a red stain on his arm.

"Link! You are hurt. What happened?! What did you do?" Link looked down at the arm calm as ever. For all the world, the way he reacted one might believe it was a mere scratch. "It is nothing serious I simply wasn't quick enough. I'll take care of it once we finish with the Spirit."

"No, you are going to let me take care of it right now and while I am cleaning it you will tell me what happened." Leaving no room for argument Sheik began pulling out their supplies to treat Link's wound. "Start talking Hero we are not going anywhere until I have had a full explanation from you and have had a chance to berate you for your recklessness."

Looking down as his arm was taken Link took several moments before he spoke. "You fell asleep but I was not tired. I decided I might go and scan for the spring so that we may have a general direction to run. You had been right that we would be able to see it from the very edge. I was still not tired so I went over to look around for a place we would be able to sit and talk with the Spirit without being disturbed by the moldorms. There is a rocky ledge under a lone tree we may stand on to both play the song and speak with the Spirit. On my return a moldorm got ahead of me and managed to snag my arm knocking me to the sand. I was able to fend off the horde that pounced upon me and get back here."

Sheik who had been tying a bandage reached up and biffed him in back of the head. "You need to stop trying to do everything on your own it is quite selfish of you. What if you had not been able to get back up or if I had awoken while you were gone. I would not have known what happened to you and might have gone looking for you. The Kingdom will not survive without the both of us. You are every bit as important as I and so help me if you even think of doing that again I will put a binding spell on you so you will not be able to move more than three feet from me."

Looking down in shame Link mumbled an almost silent apology. "It is alright there was little harm done and this wound is not bad. But from now on no more heroics we are in this together, agreed?" Link nodded as they both stood. "At least the…sun…has…gone down," said Sheik before slapping himself in the forehead. The Sun's Song we could have used The Sun's Song earlier and we would not have lost so many hours." For a moment Sheik simply covered his eyes and shook his head at their forgetfulness. "Well there is nothing for it now, let us not waste all the effort you have put forth any longer would you lead the way and then we can be done with this desert."

Nodding still solemn Link lead the way to the very edge pointing over to where Sheik could just make out a lone tree covered in shadow. Without a word Link leapt off of the structure landing several feet beyond he had tucked into a roll then managed to spring to his feet as he was coming out of it. Sheik quickly followed suit as he had noticed just now that Link was limping slightly, it was likely he had not been upfront about all his injuries and Sheik would not see him hurt further if he could help it. Sure enough Link was slowed down and a moldorm nearly got him as one of his feet became stuck in some particularly fast sand. Sheik was almost there ready to destroy the irksome creature when with a mighty heave Link freed himself shook off the worm before continuing on. Sheik had been so focused on helping Link that he had failed to watch his footing and had nearly tripped for the second time.

They reached safety just seconds apart both slightly winded, though Sheik noted with some consternation. This was Link's fourth trip through the sand three of which happened rather recently and he was only now showing the signs of the strain. Whereas he had nearly fallen over the two times he had crossed and he had had a decent break in between both. Deciding to cast aside his hurt pride for now he looked up as Link pulled out his ocarina. They were on a small rock outcropping that stretched slightly over a dried up indention that had somehow avoided being buried in sand. The bed where the water would apparently fill seemed hard as stone and was cracked and dried from the withering sun. How the lone tree that stood near here managed to survive was beyond the both of them.

Link brought his small blue instrument to his mouth and played the quick notes twice through. For several heartbeats the night air was still and quiet before being ripped apart by a peal of thunder. The torrent that came drenched them quickly as the wind picked up howling across the land driving the rain into their bodies. In almost no time at all water filled the once empty bed before them but neither could focus on praying to the Spirit as they tried to withstand the storm. Anjean certainly had not mentioned how fierce the storm called forth would be only that the winds would be a tad strong. Sheik would be having a few words with her on this one once he got the chance. The surge lasted about an hour before it calmed and though it had been short lived it was evident immediately that it had done wonders for the landscape.

Cacti seemed to have greened up and their flowers were starting to bloom, the lone tree seemed almost happy swaying in the breeze still left behind, and the overall feeling was that the area had been refreshed. Both warriors stood looking about in awe at the transformation. "Sheik I think before we pray you should switch," said Link as Sheik had started to kneel down. "Good point," said Sheik standing again. Concentrating as Impa had instructed Sheik repelled the spell from around him forcing it away with Zelda's light and in a flash of brilliance there stood Zelda versus the trained warrior only now she appeared a bit different. "What the…?" Instead of the clothes she had been wearing she now stood before them in an elegant gown fully adorned in royal regalia. This type of outfit was normally reserved for special functions at the castle and would never be worn outdoors.

"This is strange my clothes never changed in the previous transformations; so why now?" Link did not have the answer and instead simply knelt down with Zelda following suit praying to the Light Spirit for help. Minutes ticked by and fear began to gnaw at them. Was this the correct spring? If not where could it be? Their fears were unfounded, however, as an orb exactly like that in the Sheikah Village rose from the water's depths. Instead of being encircled by horns this time it was quickly set upon by a large bird that shrieked as took form from the orb yet it took nothing from it either. It appeared to be a hawk but the face seemed to be covered by a mask giving the creature a very odd appearance.

"Chosen Ones I am the Light Spirit Eldin. Your efforts have revitalized my spring but the darkness still pushes forward. Your efforts have started to awaken the spirits residing within you both; however, the path before you is far more arduous than that of your predecessors. You must become the Light of your Kingdom but in order to do so you must remain pure at heart from the point you began your journey throughout your lives. No intelligent being may perish by your hands…" So stunned was Zelda that she unintentionally interrupted the Spirit. "Great Spirit your fellow Spirit Ordona told us we are to banish the darkness. How may we do so if we do not destroy its creators?" "Oh wise Princess, you have not yet awakened all of the power that rests within you. Light and darkness must exist in unison never overtaking the other. You are tasked with restoring the balance. I am unaware of how you will do so but you must find a way within yourselves before all is consumed. You may bathe in my spring then go and seek out the Spirit that resides near Lake Hylia."

With that the Spirit dissipated into fading orbs of light just as Ordana did. Zelda turned to speak to Link but whatever she had been about to say was lost at the sight of him. It seemed it was not only her clothes that had been changed. Link was now sporting what appeared to be the typical Hero's clothes chain mail and all. Zelda had seen pictures of the Heroes in the past but only now could she appreciate how heavy, hot, and cumbersome the outfit may have been for them. Link was looking at himself in awe trying very hard to figure out when and how his entire outfit had been changed without him knowing. Unsurprisingly the clothes suited him well and Zelda could not imagine him in anything else.

"Why," was the one word question Link asked still shocked by the discovery. "The Spirit said our the spirits of our ancestors were awakening and since you are the Hero your spirit gets the cumbersome, hot, and heavy Hero's clothes; with mine I get the elegant, stiff, not at all good for travel dress." "I thought mine had already awakened back when Impa and…and Reginald helped break the curse on me." The last part Link had said barely at a whisper.

"That was your Triforce of Courage Link not the Spirit of the Hero and while the two are often synonymous they are not one in the same. The Spirit of the Hero has been passed down to those worthy of it whenever there is need in our world but the Triforce is not necessary for that spirit to choose its bearer." Link acknowledged his understanding and for a moment both were quiet. "Why don't you bathe first, Yargh," gasping Link choked out, "Zelda". "I'll keep watch here so you may have some privacy." It was Zelda's turn to silently answer and as Link turned his back she began the long task of disrobing from the Princess attire, really did they have to put her in a corset too? After several minutes in which Zelda had seriously contemplated asking Link for help she managed to get it all undone and slipped carefully into the icy waters. She made it quick as possible because it truly felt as if she were bathing in the Zora Domain in the middle of winter. When she finished she put on enough clothing to cover before telling Link it was his turn. They kept their backs to one another as one dressed and the other undressed. Link's bath was quicker than Zelda's and soon he was again dressing in the heavy cloth that once belonged to Heroes past.

Now that they were both bathed and dressed and Zelda once again using the Sheik illusion, they wordlessly pulled out their instruments playing the Serenade of Water disappearing in dancing blue lights this time. They appeared on an island in the middle of the lake. Link's hand went to his head almost immediately once they reformed.

"Link, what is it? Are you not feeling well," asked Sheik. "Just more memories but these are different like confusion a lot of confusion with fear and I'm not sure why but I keep thinking of engagements and they make my stomach want to heave."

Smirking slightly Sheik teased the Hero, "Are you telling me you are unhappy with your fiancée or have you already promised to take another girl as your wife?" Looking appalled that Sheik would say that Link opened his mouth to speak only to end up dry heaving slightly, "Oh please don't use the 'f' or 'w' words here. Whichever Hero's memories are here; they really do not like those words."

Taking pity on the poor man Sheik looked around as his own feelings were dim here with only a slight happy nostalgia that was not his own to concentrate on. Retrieving the map he looked about until he was sure he knew where the Spirit's spring was, but there was a problem. The entrance was that of a cave high on the rocky cliff face and there was no way to get there via dry land. Sheik could see signs that maybe there had once been bridges that connected to it but they were no more.

"We are in for quite the climb it seems, Link." Having finally gotten ahold of himself Link walked next to him peering out over the water. "We will wait to try and climb it until we have better light. I know we could use The Sun's Song but you need to sleep Link since you have not rested and I know you were hurt in the desert. We are safe enough here at the moment we will eat something then you will get some rest."

Link looked about to argue but thought better of it and instead pulled out their provisions before dividing it among them. Sheik had to make sure he divided it equally since Link tried to take less than half of his share. After the meal Sheik made sure he laid down to rest bringing out his harp and giving Link a taste of his own medicine. The effect was not as powerful as Link's ocarina had been but it was enough. Once Sheik was fairly sure he was asleep he played a different song, he had a few words for a certain cantankerous elderly Sheikah. The conversation did not go quite as Sheik planned. Anjean merely brushed off his rant about the storm saying they had never been that powerful before and she had no way of knowing they would put so much energy into a song. She also freely laughed when Sheik told her about their new clothes. The final straw had been when he asked for advice about getting to the Spirit's spring. The only answer he received was that he had best stop dawdling and get to it; that cliff was not going to climb itself. After that Sheik decided the only time he would ever use that song again is if he was truly desperate and even then he would think twice on it.

Oddly the dawn brought little light, there seemed to be a grey mist that prevented it from shining through. Sheik wondered if this was a natural occurrence at the lake like fog. They carefully swam to the shore nearest the cliff, luckily the pouches they had been given seemed water proof. After inspecting the wall for several minutes they had plotted out a clear path that should lead them up safely to the cave where the spirit dwelt. Their only protection was a rope tied between them with Sheik leading the way. Link had wanted to but the thought had been that if Sheik fell Link, who was the stronger of the two, would be able to withstand the sudden jar from the rope better. If Link slipped Sheik would merely have to hold on until he regained his footing. It took a couple of hours but soon they both entered the cave.

Their talk with the Spirit whose name was Lanayru, which had taken the form of a giant serpent protecting its orb of light in its giant maw, gave them much the same speech as the previous Spirits. They did find out that the mist was not natural and a sign that the encroaching darkness was upon them. They took a break for a quick meal and a drink of the fresh water in the spring. Unlike the desert this water seemed to be the perfect temperature and both of them had enjoyed bathing in it. Standing outside of the cave overlooking the lake both felt at peace for a moment until they noticed it was only midday yet it was as dark as twilight. Urgency took over and both were playing the Minute of the Forest within seconds letting the green spiraling light take them away.

In hindsight Sheik really should have seen it coming after all the Hero of every era had always been tasked with running around the entire Kingdom, no one would know it better than he. However, for all the traveling any of the Heroes did they always had a special connection to the forest rather they grew up in its depths or not. Sheik suspected this was because Farore's preference for the forest was somehow embedded into their hearts. When they landed they luckily were directly in front of the spring unluckily Link collapsed as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

"Link," shouted Sheik kneeling down to try to help though he knew not how. As he fretted over Link a voice called out seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. "Fear not he isn't in any danger. The memories of his past lives have simply taken over and he is reliving his time in the forest. He'll be okay when he wakes."

Sheik frantically searched about twisting his head in every direction before calling out to the bodiless voice. "Who are you? How do you know what is wrong with him? Show yourself," the last one was issued as a command more than a request. "Please be calm I mean no harm. I am an old friend of the Hero." There before Sheik was a little girl dressed in green, even her hair was green, with a fairy flying about. Sheik stared at her and suddenly the story Mr. Lantos had told to Link and Zelda came back to him. "Your…your Saria aren't you?"

"I'm honored the Chosen Princess knows my name." Sheik started then stared at the little girl too stunned to speak for several minutes before stuttering out, "B-b-but I am S-Sh-Sheik a Sheikah warrior…"

"I'm afraid your illusion doesn't work on me," Saria cut him off. "This forest is filled with illusions, twists, and other things used to confuse those who are not welcome. It is constantly changing so the Kokiri have learned to look past such things. Anyway your friend will be fine but he has a lot of memories here so it maybe a while before he wakes up." Deciding to disregard the fact this forest, child?...sprite?...spirit?...whatever she was, knew who Sheik really was he tentatively asked, "Do you know why this has been happening? Do you know him? You said you were friends."

"The memories have only started coming back to him as his spirit is awakened. We were friends a long time ago and he may see some memories of me in that life. I've seen several Heroes they're always the same yet different, but no matter what they always have good hearts and I know our friendship transcends lifetimes since he has always been a friend to the forest. We promised to always be friends even when I had to go away and when he left the forest to become the Hero."

The small girl smiled sadly and the look in her eyes while innocent told of an ageless wisdom Sheik did not think he would ever possess. It was strange seeing that look on a child's face but as the Kokiri were ageless he should not have been surprised. "Did you come here to help us," asked Sheik.

"No I'm afraid not. I knew he'd be coming here soon and I just wanted to see what he looked like this time." The little girl knelt by Link's side placing a hand on his forehead. "I helped raise the one known as the Hero of Time he was always so sweet and kind. Your Link has his cherubic face only without the laugh lines. It's too bad he always looks so much better with laugh lines. My Link was always smiling and laughing but it doesn't look like yours has done much of that."

"No I doubt he has," said Sheik. "From what I know his life has been filled with very little that could bring happiness." "Yes the Heroes often have hard beginnings, some worse than others. I think the Goddesses do that to help prepare them still it's sad that such a good soul must always suffer so."

The girl rose up backing away slowly. "I need to go but please when he sets out to find what he needs here tell him to follow his instincts they will lead him to where he needs to be. And if he needs any help tell him to play my song and I will help him. Oh and when this is all over make sure he gets those laugh lines." With that the little green girl turned and ran disappearing into the forest leaving only a sprinkling of fairy dust to mark the way she had gone. Sighing and wishing they did not have to delay but knowing there was no choice Sheik dragged Link over closer to the spring then sat down to wait out the apparent flood of memories overtaking him at this point.

At last Link began to stir after several hours; Sheik who had been practicing throwing his needles and knives turned to the recovering Hero. "Link, are you well? I have been quite worried for some time now." Link looked about dazedly before replying in a thick voice full of confusion, "Sheik, wa…what happened?" "You collapsed as soon as we arrived. As I understand it the memories of your past took hold of you. It seems your awakening spirit has been causing it."

"Th-that's right I remember now there was so much here in the woods and somehow I know them personally. I could almost name each individual tree and animal. So many people I knew and loved once here and so many things have happened. I remember music and a little green haired girl, a blonde family that wasn't my own but treated me as one of theirs, a strange imp, a blue fairy, a red headed boy, a great tree, a golden wolf, and there's just so much I could go on for what feels like years. It feels like home here and yet there are other memories of dangers fought and blood spilt here too. There are memories of death and the need to run away, or important things missing, no, stolen from me. Then there are some feelings that are so old like seeing all of this for the first time and surprised at how green it was. There was a lake and a dragon, an old woman in red, an abomination, and…"

"Link please I understand, you do not have to tell me. The forest and the Hero have always had a special bond they shared. In truth I should have realized this would happen when we came here and I know it is over whelming, but we have not the time to dwell on the past unless it leads us forward to protect our future. Once this is all over though I want you to swear to me you will tell me and a scribe all you remember. It would be good to hear and we could have a lot of information on the Heroes of past; that is something that has always been lacking."

Link simply nodded as he let Sheik help him up and together they walked into the waters of the last spring. Their prayers were answered by the Spirit known as Faron who seemed to take on the shape of a squirrel though like Eldin the face seemed strange on the ethereal being. The first part of the message was much the same but the last part told them what they dreaded.

"You each have one more task ahead of you but Chosen Ones know that these tasks may only be accomplished by you and you alone. You must each go alone to where your heart finds solace. It is there you will find the weapons that will aid you in your banishment of the darkness. Once you have found what you seek you will join together and must face this dark threat. It is then that my brethren and I shall come to your aid. Be warned though should you lose your purity and willfully take a life we will not be able to pass our Light to you and the Kingdom shall be forever doomed."

With that the Spirit of Faron faded much like the others had. They stood silently for a moment before Zelda suggested they bathe then decide their next moves. Sitting on the bank of the spring with Zelda again taking on the illusion of Sheik the two young saviors discussed what they should do next. "We must separate according to the Spirits and I believe Anjean mentioned that as well. We need to each look for a weapon where our hearts find solace. I am sure for you Link that must mean the forest here. What do you think?"

"Yes I think you're right though how I am to search an entire forest I have no idea, especially this one, it was once known as the Lost Woods for a good reason. One of my previous lives knew how navigate them but things have changed since then."

"You could always ask Saria for help," said Sheik. Link looked at him curiously before Sheik remembered he had yet to tell Link of the small girl. He quickly related to Link the short conversation he had had with the small forest child while Link was unconscious. He also reminded him of what Mr. Lantos had said about the sprite. Link stared pensively at the water before speaking.

"In another time she was a dear friend and I lost her. I don't remember how but I know she couldn't be here anymore. I wonder if she is a spirit now or if maybe she somehow came back. "I could not say for certain but she seemed willing to help you in any way she could. However, according to what we have been told our instincts or hearts should lead us to where we need to be."

"Where do you think you will need to search Ya-Sheik?" "I think it will be either somewhere in the town or the castle as I have precious little experience elsewhere." "We should get going then as there is no telling how long it will take us," said Link. "Yes I wish we knew what we were looking for but Anjean refused to say and I feel as if there is a block in my mind preventing me from thinking on it. We will just have to settle for hoping we may find these unknown objects." Link silently agreed with his companion. "I think I should leave most of the food supplies with you. I can get more in town but you will have a more dif…"

Link shook his head before responding, "I am used to foraging and finding what I need from nature I will be fine with what I have. Besides if anything is wrong in town you might not be able to get any food. Sustenance is abundant and free in the forest not so much in the city; you should take the provisions." Sheik opened his mouth to argue but found he had no argument to give. Unwillingly he allowed Link to give him most of the food though he insisted Link keep a small portion for himself, just in case.

Sighing, the two stood silently staring at each other before Sheik carefully pulled out the harp. "I shall see you soon Hero, make sure you stay in one piece I do not wish for the Princess to have to seek out another fiancé especially after finding such a unique one as the one she now has." There was a small twitch to Link's mouth in what might have been called an attempted smile. "Stay safe my fair maiden," were Link's parting words as Sheik plucked the notes that whisked him away into brief bright yellow light show.

Once Sheik had left Link had started walking. He really didn't know where he was going he just let his feet carry him hoping they'd find the way for him as he had no other plans. He had been at this for several hours and admittedly his normally cool façade was starting to weaken slightly. At some point he had wandered into an area with four tunnels all made out of giant logs. There would be the path he came out of then three options to choose from. He didn't know which way to go and he was fairly sure he was walking in circles, several rocks and bushes looked very familiar. However, he wasn't at all confident if he was or wasn't going in the wrong direction because anytime he tried to mark his path with an 'X' in the dirt or a line carved into a log the mark would be gone even if he immediately doubled back the way he came. Frustrated he sat down on a rock to contemplate his next move.

He was lost and he didn't know what to do. Hyrule needed him and so did Zelda but here their supposed hero was sitting idly on a rock completely stumped by a few trees. He needed to calm his mind down and think of a different approach. He thought about taking out his ocarina and playing it some to calm himself. He loved the instrument and though he had been reluctant to take it, fearing he would degrade it somehow he found he had missed playing terribly. Whenever he looked at the blue oblong flute he felt a warm sensation fill him as it reminded him of all the people he had come to care for, and they him. As he thought about the people and the music he realized he didn't need any, there was already music radiating through the woods.

Curious, he hadn't noticed that before. Standing he walked around finding that in certain areas the music got louder. On a whim he began to follow the happy tune finding there was always one path where the music was far easier to hear than the others. After running around for what felt like another hour he came to an area he had yet to see before. More trees and what looked like odd passageways blocked with large pieces of wood. Walking about the small clearing he noticed the music had dimmed to only a faint sound in the background. After scouring about the edges he circled inward finding the mark of the Triforce embedded on the ground just as it was on his hand. He couldn't fathom the reason for the mark but unconsciously his hand reached into his pouch and before he was even aware of it he had the ocarina to his lips. Zelda's Lullaby poured forth from the instrument again without him thinking about it. The sensation was strange like he knew what to do because he had already done this once; it had to have been a past life he concluded.

As the final note faded into the moist air of the forest a small imp like creature that appeared to be made of…twigs and leaves?…landed in front of him. The little thing laughed before calling out in a sing song voice, "If you want to go forward you'll have to play with me. We'll have a game of hide, seek, and copy. Now come find me!" With that the thing disappeared momentarily only to reappear next to one of the blocked entrances only it wasn't blocked any longer. The creator ran down the path with Link having come out of his stupor following quickly.

The 'game' had been long and annoying anytime he caught up to the child, he called himself Skull Kid, he had demanded Link play back a song to him perfectly before taking off again. This cycle repeated itself several times before Link found he was standing at the base of a stairway. Turning to give his thanks to the little thing he found not only was he gone but the part of the forest he ran through was too. Behind his was now a maze of wild hedges with many passageways often leading to nowhere. Ignoring it for now he continued up the stairs only to find the musician who had been responsible for the music that guided him on the first part of his journey through the forest alone.

There sitting on a stump playing on small pink ocarina with an equally pink fairy flying about her head sat a young girl. Her clothes were in various shades of green and her short hair that barely came to her chin before curling outwards was green as well. She was playing the tune that had led Link here swaying slightly to the happy melody. As he approached she stopped playing and opened her eyes to look at him, he had expected that they too would be green but they were blue instead. She smiled at him as she spoke, "I thought you'd find your way here I hope my song helped."

Hesitantly Link nodded still not sure for the girl looked incredibly familiar but he was sure in this lifetime he had never seen her. He knew this was Saria but he hadn't been prepared for the emotions, that weren't his own, the sight of her would bring to the surface. A short giggle burst from her, "I see you're as quiet as ever. Would you do me a favor?" Link nodded even before she told him what it was. She could be trusted of this he was positive. "Would you play a song with me? A long time ago you and I used play together and those are times I've cherished for many years now. I would like to do that at least once more if I could." Nodding Link brought out his ocarina knowing what song she would want to play, Saria' Song.

After a few renditions of the simple jubilant tune they stopped. "Thank you Link. I know you don't really remember me but for a moment it was like having my friend back." Link wanted to comfort the little girl who seemed quite sad. "I can always come back after this is over." Saria's head snapped up eyes wide, "You would come back to play with me?" "Yes, I can come back. You're right the memories I have of you are not my own but I do know we were good friends once. We can be again. I know the song that can bring me to the woods and if you'll guide me I can come and play sometimes."

Clapping her hands together Saria smiled a wide smile indicative of her child like appearance for the first time since he'd been there. "I would like that very much, thank you. I'll know whenever you come to the forest again and I will guide you here. I'll also tell Skull Kid to let you pass without the game if you'd like." Shaking his head no Link replied, "I think he likes to play just as much as you do, I do not mind." Smiling widely Saria pointed behind her, "You'll find what you are looking for straight behind me. It has been friend to you far longer than even me. Use her well." With that the little girl started fading until there was nothing left but the stump she had sat upon. Knowing questions could wait for another day Link moved forward.

There were ruins here of some ancient building that had long since fallen. The forest had claimed it as its own growing up, around, and thru from what hands had once made. Continuing back he came to a clearing that seemed as if the forest stopped unable to encroach further. All around it were trees, wild vines, and other various forms of foliage yet here the grass remained short and the area clear. Not far a pedestal sat with a sword within it. The sword gleamed in the light as if it had just been polished yet the air here felt as if it had not been disturbed for decades. The handle of the blade was colored somewhere between blue and purple flaring out in a design reminiscent of wings. Taking a deep breath Link ascended the small platform taking hold of the blade. He closed his eyes as he began to pull upwards the blade came with no resistance to his surprise.

As it came free he raised it above his head feeling a sense of rightness and purity descend upon him. He had felt better with each bathing he had done in the springs but they had not the effect this blade had on him. He knew this, he knew this blade and it knew him. His mind was filled with knowledge far beyond what Impa or Anjean had ever taught him. He knew the best way to hold the blade and any number of techniques for so many enemies. He felt the power radiating from the blade and knew if he concentrated he could use it to send forth a burst of light. It was an overwhelming yet lite feeling and he loved it. It felt as if a part of him had been missing until now only he had never noticed. As he brought the sword down sheathing it, for the sheath had come from the light fitting perfectly to his back, Link did something he could never remember having done before in this life.

He laughed. He laughed in joy at the feeling oh he knew what was in store for him but he had never felt so good in his life and it was such a wonderful feeling the joy burst forth from his lips before he was aware of it. The laughter was short but it unburdened his shoulders and now standing straight and tall he looked out to the forest seeing it again through eyes unclouded.

Sheik appeared in the Castletown Temple that worshipped the Three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. People from anywhere in Hyrule could come to pay respects to either their patron Goddess or all three. The different Sages of the temple kept it up and held services during the week and on auspicious holidays that honored one or more of the Goddesses. These of course were not like the legendary Sages who helped many of the Heroes past and guarded their own individual Temples after crossing over to the Sacred Realm. These were simple people who had felt the calling to be closer to the Goddesses. Some with lofty ideas of furthering themselves in the ranks of the Temple's sect often claimed a relation to at least one of the ancient Sages. The other loyal clerics dedicated to their work often tried to root out those who only sought fortune and power helped by the Royal Family most notably Zelda's mother Queen Saraid.

The Queen had visited much of Hyrule during her younger years and had come across a number of different schism basilicas where the Head Sage had more or less taken over the town using the Goddesses' might to frighten people into giving them everything they owned. Since then laws had been passed preventing any branch offs without distinct approval from both the Temple heads and the Royal Family. Different groups that worshipped lesser gods and goddesses were allowed so long as each synagogue kept within the boundaries demarcated by the Castletown Temple and the Royal Family. The one thing Queen Saraid made sure of is that the laws were fair allowing the many different groups of Hyrule to worship their own patrons such as the Sheikah worshipping Skadi or the Gerudo who worshipped Amunet.

Sheik had expected to cause quite a stir when he appeared in the Temple out of thin air but as he looked about he saw no one. It was odd; there were almost always people about, especially at this hour. There should have at least been one lower level cleric around to watch over the proceedings and give advice. Layol the High Sage was adamant that someone always be around to help because the need for guidance knew no such thing as time.

There was an overall feeling of oppression in the air and as Sheik looked about he began to see other visions of temples similar to this yet different. The feelings that took him over were apprehension, worry, and a notion of waiting. He finally knew how Link could be so overcome whenever they had gone to a new area for this was incredibly distracting trying to discern his own thoughts and emotions from those of a past life.

Sheik walked slightly to the back of the sacred building looking for anyone. As he came to the back where only the Sages and other clergy members usually went he noticed a shadowed figure on the ground. Stepping cautiously forward he saw the pool of blood and the shallow breaths of the man lying in it giving the only indication of life.

It took everything Sheik had not to vomit or faint from the sight. He still had no stomach for blood or wounds. Instead he fought his instinct and rushed to the inert man's side Sheik could now see it was Layol and he was gravely wounded. As soon as his hands came into contact with the dying man the Sage turned toward the apparent Sheikah, "Whh-ho are you? Y-y-you sh-sha-ll not f-fi-nd th-the-m."

"Shh good sir," Sheik tried to calm the gasping man. "My name is Sheik I am a friend of the Princess Zelda and Lady Impa." It was easier to speak to the man while looking at his face instead of the gaping wound. "Let me try to heal you and then you can tell me what has happened." "N-noo, plea-se if yo-u a-a-are a f-f-rien-d of the P-P-Prin-cess sh-he must kn-know to h-h-ide. Lea-a-ve me."

Sheik knew he would taking a risk healing the man this close to the castle. If the rouge Sheikah were indeed nearby they would sense the magic but he would not see a good man die if he could help it. Then there was the problem that healing was very draining on any magic wielder and may make him too weak to defend himself or search. Casting aside his doubts Sheik began the spell; he just hoped the man was too out of it to notice it would be Light Magic and not Shadow Magic working over him. Concentrating on the man's wounds Sheik poured the magic into the man infusing his own life into the Sage's. After a moment he broke off sensing the man was safe enough for now; Sheik fell back very lite headed. This was why magic was only meant to heal in emergencies; for every action there was an equal and opposite reaction; in this case it drained some of Sheik's own life to give back to the Sage.

"No," said the man his voice now stronger, "you should not have wasted your energy on me." He now sat up wincing from the pain but at least able to move. "The Princess must know the castle was laid to siege just two days ago. No one knows what happened to the Royal Family but it was common knowledge the Princess was away. You must go and protect her. You must…"

Please loyal Sage it is the Princess who sent me her to find something for her. Now please tell me everything you know that has happened and I will report it to her. We were aware there were ill tidings but not to this extent." Taking a calming breath the man nodded understanding that the Princess would need as much information as possible and if this was a friend he could deliver it.

"First are you sure the Princess is safe?" "Yes sir, I can assure you, Her Highness is safe at the moment and well hidden." "Very well," began the Sage. "Two days ago around midday the sun was cast over in strange clouds covering the town in Shadows. No one were sure what was happening and though the clouds didn't look right none had panicked as of yet. The next day people stared acting out of character fighting amongst one another and arguing. The soldiers were kept busy trying to break up and end squabbles; I even sent several of our clerics out to help. However, it wasn't long before they were affected too. I noticed certain signs with any that seemed to be under this dark influence. There'd be a tint of red to their eyes and they'd be scowling at anything and nothing. I myself wasn't afflicted and when I searched I found a few others who had thus far staved off the malady but I didn't know for how long we could persist. I was going to send one of the men among our group up to the castle to ask for help but as he approached a dark energy burst forth shooting across the land driving the darkness even farther towards the very corners of the Kingdom. I did not open the doors after that for I felt the Goddesses were protecting us here as we remained unpossessed. However, I knew the Temple was not by any means secure so I took the few of us that were still in our right minds and hid them away in an area of the church that only the High Priest and the Royal Family know of. I stayed behind to guard the Temple as was my sworn duty when I took the position. I had been right that the Temple wasn't secure because not long ago several of the towns folk broke in demanding rupees and valuables as well as the whereabouts of those I hid. They were apparently looking for the Princess and believed I had stolen her away from the castle. I would not give in to their demands and in their frustration they injured me. I would have died had you not come along but you gave quite a bit of yourself to save me, perhaps you should rest."

Sheik shook his head, "I am afraid I do not have time to rest I am searching for something. Tell my good sir, is there anywhere in this Temple that has been especially important to the Royal Family, specifically the Princesses of the past?" It was a long shot but somehow Sheik felt whatever he had come for would be found here in this place; here where the legends both began and ended time and again. After some deliberation the Sage nodded, "There is one room but like the place where the others are hidden it has been kept a secret from everybody save the High Priest and the Royal Family. If you have proof of your connection to the Royal Family I can let you in there considering the extenuating circumstances."

Sheik nodded thinking over what he could show the man before settling on one. Carefully he brought the harp into view making the Sage gasp. "Very well, follow me." Together they shakily got to their feet and walked to the very back of the Temple to the High Priest's quarters. Layol had to use the wall for support. "If you pull that book a passage will open that will lead you to the place where legend has it the Master Sword was once housed. It is said the room was once the base of a giant statue but the statue has been lost to the ages now only that room remains."

"Thank you, good sir. Now I have one more request of you. I wish you to hide with the others and keep them safe. I do not know what will befall the Kingdom but I am sure a great battle is soon to pass. I assume you have supplies down there am I correct?" The sage nodded. "Very well, wait three days and if no one has come for you, you and the others leave through the other exit and escape the Kingdom. If things go well the Princess or I shall come and fetch you."

"But my sworn duty is to this Temple I cannot abandon it in the time of its greatest need…" Sheik cut him off before he could go further. "It is not abandonment if you are ordered to do so and I know not if there will still be a Temple to guard when this is over. Structures, even holy ones, may be rebuilt people cannot. Right now those people need you for guidance and leadership but I do hope you will assure them that both the Princess and the Hero will be fighting for the Kingdom."

"The Hero has been reborn?!" "Yes, he is on his own quest now hurry, I shall be fine." The priest gave a jerky movement that was somewhere between a nod and a pained bow before leaving Sheik. Once alone he pulled on the book that had been indicated to him. As the priest said a passageway opened to him. Cautiously he walked down it noting the path lead down an inclined gently sloping ramp. The first part was very dark but it was not long before he emerged into a large circular room. The room was made of brown aged stone that looked centuries old with square pillars all around. There were four torches that were oddly enough burning brightly but yet there was no soot on the walls. Two were near the center of the room where a slightly raised dais was with a rounded rectangular shape jutting out of the middle. Upon closer inspection Sheik noticed there was a hole in the middle that would fit a sword perfectly. Just as Sheik ran his hand along the aged stone, he started pulling it back as if he had been electrocuted. He was wearing fine glove and looking down he or rather she was no longer disguised as Sheik but now she looked like Zelda. When had that happened?! She had not taken off the illusion and the Sage had not said anything so it must be this room.

She tried to induce the magic again but something powerful was stopping her it felt like right now she had to be the Princess of Hyrule whose bloodline was an ancient one said to date back to the Goddess reincarnate herself. As she looked more about the room she felt the ancient mysticism about it and somehow it felt as if she had created this room for a very special purpose. Zelda shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that were not her own. Yet it all seemed so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time it was utterly frustrating. Beyond the platform where she stood was another slightly higher than the one she was near with an alcove behind it with what appeared to be a large bird carved into the wall. Just in front of the large alcove was a small pillar that was perhaps the most curious thing in the room.

Inside was what appeared to be a stone map with three gems of red, green, and yellow marking certain spots on it. The stone tablet appeared to have been broken into three pieces at one time. Gently Zelda touched it only to feel another memory. The tablet had shown him the way allowed him to follow her where no others had or could go. Above the pillar actually floating slightly was a faded purplish blue symbol that resembled the symbol of the Hyrulian Royal Family only lacking the Triforce that was usually nestled inside the curve. Only now that she looked at it she realized how much it resembled the wings of a bird. In truth much of the glyphs carved into the walls and structures around her had a bird theme. There were even two statues guarding the doorway she entered through that seemed to be some type of bird creature though they looked nothing like any bird Zelda had ever seen. Gazing at them another memory came of birds that looked very like these statues and people riding them.

Turning away to clear her thoughts Zelda's eyes again alighted to the partial symbol of her family. Before she was conscious of her actions her hand was raised fingers a hair's breath away from the surface. Stealing herself for what would happen, Zelda touched the object. Instantly a robotic voice that was also melodic filled her head while the symbol spun around.

"Welcome Your Grace my creator; it has been a long time since last we spoke. If my calculations are correct you will have no memory of me or this room." "Ahh…" Zelda said unable to formulate a sentence to the voice speaking to her in her mind. "It is quite alright Your Grace, it is natural you would display apprehension when you can hear and not see me. This coupled with what I perceive as dark times for the Kingdom you hold dear as well as its people, it is quite logical that you would be uncertain. Please let me provide you with the designation your past self the Goddess Hylia gave me. My name was Fi and I am the spirit that lies dormant within the fabled Master Sword. What you are hearing is a recorded memory long since stored here in case one of the Chosen Ones would need guidance. Her Grace left a part of me here to provide that. As I am unable to determine what dark tidings bring you forth; could you provide me with more information so I may assess the situation thus I may provide the best possible resolution?"

"Yes…um Fi…well," began Zelda hesitantly still not sure about talking to a bodiless voice. "The Kingdom, my Kingdom, of Hyrule is under siege, by two rouge Sheikah intent on spreading discontent and darkness. We, the Hero and I, were told to purify ourselves in the springs guarded by the Light Spirits. We have done so and we were then told to separate so we could find that which would aid us in banishing the darkness but we could not destroy it. We were told to seek them in places where our hearts would find solace. I am afraid that I do not know if I am in the right place or exactly what it is I am looking for."

"I see Your Grace, so you and my Master must join forces again to conquer the evil in the land. I believe you are in the right area Your Grace as long before your people have memory of when you were the Goddess reincarnate you and my Master, the Chosen Hero, would spend time here at what was once known as the Goddess statue, though I sense the statue has been gone for many years. There is an ancient song; I believe it is similar to the song known as Zelda's Lullaby, which will aid you in your search. This song if played on the harp you carry will provide enlightenment; please allow me to teach you this ancient melody?" Zelda nodded not at all sure if the voice of Fi knew she had while pulling out her harp. Fi must have known all this as she began to sing in a surprisingly pleasing manner. Zelda followed along and after two renditions could play it without aid. "This song will help you my Grace, may we meet again in another life." With that Fi's voice faded from within her mind leaving Zelda alone again in what now seemed to be a very empty room. Shaking off the loneliness she played the tune again only this time the harp itself glowed brightly before stretching and elongating into a long golden bow. Zelda felt her jaw hang open, all this time she had had this with her and all she needed was to play a song to do that?! As if the song had awakened the sleeping item Zelda also felt several memories ambush her but she pushed them back waiting until she had the proper time to examine them.

There were no arrows with the bow yet for some reason she felt that when the time was right she would have no need of traditional arrows. Idly she wondered if it would ever be her beloved harp again and as if reading her thoughts the bow shrunk back forming to the harp once again. Shaking her head in disbelief she decided to exam this closer once her Kingdom was no longer in danger. She turned to leave the room but just as she reached the beginning of the ramp she looked back.

"Thank you, Fi. Thank you for being forever loyal to me and my Hero. I do not remember everything but I do know you have never failed us and we owe you our lives." Turning back she ascended the ramp.


	25. Chapter 25

**Weaknesses can be overcome alone but it is far easier to do so with a friend**

Sheik found his way back to the room he had appeared in wondering what he should do now. He and Link had forgotten to discuss when and where they should meet after accomplishing their tasks. Just as he was debating on rather to head to the castle or the forest several small yellow lights appeared spiraling around as Link appeared in the Temple. Sheik was only slightly startled by his sudden appearance but got over it quickly as he noted the new addition of a sword strapped to the Hero's back. "Link I am glad to…" "Oh my Nayru bless me," Sheik was interrupted by Layol.

"You are the Hero of who this young man spoke of, am I correct?" Link only looked at the man so Sheik spoke for him. "He is, please forgive him, he does not speak much." "It is quite alright but this is fortunate. I had just finished securing the Temple's most precious artifacts and scrolls and was on my way to the others as you directed good sir," said Layol indicating Sheik. "However, I noticed something that would aid our Hero there please wait and I will bring it." With that the man left them alone still moving very gingerly.

"Did you find what you needed…Sheik?" Link asked quietly pausing over the name but at least not choking this time. "Yes I did. I will show you after we have departed from Layol. I see you managed to find the Legendary Master Sword."

"Yes with some guidance from a couple of old friends. It is very different from what I expected." Sheik was going to add something but before he could Layol returned carrying what appeared to be a large piece of metal. As he came closer they saw it was a shield.

"This is known as the Hylian Shield and is said to be virtually indestructible. It should be a great aid to you; legend has it some of the Heroes of the past carried this shield with them." Link took the shield proffered to him weighing it carefully before saying, "Thank you High Sage Layol. I will use it well and return it as soon as I am able." With that he carefully strapped it to his back.

"We should be going, things are only getting worse," said Sheik. Link nodded to this testament. "Thank you for your help Layol, now please go and keep the others and yourself safe, and be sure to rest." The Sage nodded before turning away but before he could get far he turned to the pair. "You will need to get to the castle and I imagine you would like to do so discreetly. There is a passage way in the sermon area behind the alter that shall lead you there, but know it leads to the throne room. There is also a bar here in town that has another passageway from what I am told but it leads to the dungeons. Please be safe and return to us after you have saved the Kingdom." Bowing stiffly the man finally took his leave.

"I believe we should take the passageway to the throne room from here. That is the most likely area they will be in." Link nodded and indicated Sheik should lead the way as he had never been here before. Pushing aside the heavy alter the two came face to face with an almost pitch black tunnel. Sheik idly wondered just how many secret rooms and alcoves the Temple had but shrugged it off for another day. Link led the way this time taking Sheik's hand as he had the ability to see in the dim lighting.

The trip had been anything but fun with rat infested corridors, fetid sewer water, but by far the worst was the smell. Sheik traded about a hundred different combinations in his head but nothing could truly describe the putrid suffocating stench. What made it inexorably worse was that Link had had to fight of any rabid half-starved rats that attacked at them without killing the vermin. At one point there were several that came at them one leaping onto Sheik's chest. He had screamed out flailing and falling backwards in his panic landing in the filthy water. Link had helped him, of course, but that did not change the fact that he was now soaking wet, smelly, and cold. Not to mention that he had the overwhelming urge to run to the castle taking a steeping bath with as many cleansing soaps and oils as he could find. Farore help him he did not even want to see how dreadful he looked. For once Sheik was grateful for Link's stoic nature, anyone else would have been laughing uncontrollably at his antics. Sheik was determined to be strong though and not let his revulsion govern his senses. The Kingdom needed him right now and it did not matter what he looked or smelled like. What was important was helping his people; still those words did not make it any easier to deal with.

To pass some of the time and take his mind off the filth that now covered him Sheik told Link what Layol had told him of the plague on the town. Link had not said anything to it but Sheik felt this muscles tighten where he was holding onto his shoulder. They came to the end of the corridor after traveling for Goddesses know how long. Link left Sheik to stand still while he inspected the wall. A hollow click echoed in the dank tunnels before a grating noise was heard. Sheik had to close his eyes at the sudden brightness but once they adjusted he realized just how dim it was beyond the secret path.

The opening to the throne room was behind a decorative mantle, which despite its disuse over the years swung open effortlessly. As the pair walked quietly into the great room Sheik felt something odd envelope him, looking down he or rather she noticed the illusion was once again gone and she now stood as the Princess Zelda once again. "Tut tut, Princess. No disguises here, no you shall be seen for just who and what you are," a high pitched feminine voice echoed throughout the seemly empty chambers. "Ah but dear sister our little creation is still hiding behind his. Do not forget about him," this voice was high as well though maybe an octive or so lower, it seemed it may have belonged to a man. "Alas dear brother I did not. The ungrateful little whelp has truly become the Hero, come here to smite us forthwith. How terribly rude of him considering all we have done for the little peon. Wouldn't you agree?" "Yes dear sister terribly ru…"

"Enough," shouted Zelda the two were giving her a headache and jumping on her already frayed nerves. "What have you done to this castle and the people not only here but in the town?" "Hmm it seems our little upstart is not the only ill-mannered one here. You should know dear Princess it is quite impolite to interrupt a conversation. Did you never learn that or perhaps you were too busy gushing over your new pretty dresses and new shiny rocks to listen." Zelda blushed wanting to rebuke the statement but unable to.

"As opposed to you two who blamed others for their own inadequacies seeking revenge instead of betterment. At least she never hurt anyone and she has worked hard to improve herself. That is far more than you two despicable traitors," shouted Link in her defense. "Oh dear, I didn't realize our little pet had such a sharp tongue. He could hurt someone with it perhaps it should be removed," said the still unseen voice of the woman, Tatl.

"He is no one's pet and you shall not harm him anymore," said Zelda vehemently determined to defend Link from his tormentors. "We shall banish you and the plague you have spread upon the land if you do not surrender now." Bone chilling laughter rang out of every corner in the room.

"Oh is that so Princess. You would destroy us without knowing where your parents are?" For a moment the words paralyzed Zelda before her mind returned her to the here and now. "What have you done with them you damnable shadows! If they have been hurt I swear by Nayru, Din, and Farore that…" "Such language in our future ruler," giggled the still bodiless Tael. "I am not at all sure I would want such a foul mouthed Monarch. What say you dear sister?" "Yes brother I agree, I think our choice is far more suitable for the position."

Before either could answer Zelda yelled loud enough her voice cracked. "**Quiet**! Come down here and face us you cowards!" More of that awful laughter ensued while Link laid a calming hand on her shoulder whispering, "Don't give into rage it won't help now and they will only feed off it." Zelda shook him off however, how dare he say that! These two could be torturing her parents as they stood here having idle chitchat with the enemy and Link had the audacity to tell her to be calm when he should be running his blade through them. She wished her bow had arrows to pierce the hearts of the fiends responsible for this.

"Well Your Highness," came Tael's voice. "We would love to face you and our little stray pet there but we cannot just yet. You see after you and your fool of a guardian helped to break our connection to him we needed some help. We so happened across two who were quite willing to aid us as long as they were allowed to fill their desire. Would you hear their only desire?" Zelda slowly shook her head tired of these petty games. "Their only desire was the destruction of you, your parents, and your lap dog Hero. Once they have disposed of you both we shall use your blood and spirits to bring forth the great one." More laughter rang in their ears but it slowly faded as a pair of footsteps became ever louder in the room. There before them stood Lord Lorcán Tierney and his son Donovan.

The two nobles had changed much in the time they had been missing. Their overall appearance was disheveled. Their normally tidy hair and clothes were now greasy and tattered. Their skin once slightly tanned was paler than the moon but perhaps the most startling of changes were the veins of black stretching across their skin. Anywhere not covered in material one could see the dark lines etched across the surface of their now ashen skin like cracks formed across dry ground during a drought. Their mouths were slightly open as they bared their teeth towards Link and Zelda, drool escaped down their chins yet they did not wipe it away. Both men carried broad swords; the onyx blades seemed to thirst for the blood of the Chosen Ones. Their eyes too had changed slightly they had an insane glint and though their color remained a red rim was seen around the pupils and veins had burst in the whites of their eyes giving them an eerie deranged look.

"What…what is wrong with them? Donovan, Lord Tierney what is the meaning of this," said Zelda greatly disturbed by their appearance. "They will not answer you," said Link. "What you know what is wrong with them," said Zelda. Before he could reply Link grabbed her pulling her away from the blades that nearly impaled the two. "It is a spell they tried it a few times with me but it didn't work. They seem to have had more success with the Tiereny's, however." Said Link while ducking away only this time the two were forced apart.

Donovan followed after the Princess while Lord Tierney stalked Link. "You would not know how to end this would you," shouted Zelda as Donovan took a swing at her. "Wretched Bitch," slurred out of his mouth. "They have been consumed by the hatred and darkness. The only thoughts they have now is to go after whatever their anger was directed at," said Link blocking a swing with the Master Sword while trying to circle back to the defenseless Princess.

"Vile turncoat dirty slave," it was Lord Tierney who shouted this time. "The problem is once they exact their revenge their bodies will die and their souls will belong to whomever they made the agreement with, in this case the Shadow twins." Each time he tried to circle around Link found himself blocked by the older man as blow after blow rained down on him.

Zelda had been ducking and weaving using magic to block but she was still weak from having healed Layol. As Link watched in horror Donovan backed her into a corner ready to stab her through the heart while saying the only things running through his mind, "Die filthy whore!" Zelda closed her eyes while putting her hands up in a futile attempt to stop the blade but instead of pain she heard a shriek that was not hers and felt a warm light fill her hands. Opening her eyes she found the harp was now in her hands and glowing faintly. Donovan was on the floor several feet from her now. "I am never letting this out of my sight again," Zelda mumbled to herself.

"How…Zelda what was that?!" Link shouted from across the room parrying another attack. "I am not entirely sure but this is a really good instrument," said Zelda in awe. "We have to think of something to break them out of this," said Link. "They're not in their right minds and we can't kill them for several reasons." Zelda knew he was right but she had no brilliant ideas. Maybe if she was the wise Princess her ancestors had been or had a smidgen of the knowledge the Goddess incarnate, whose blood supposedly ran in her veins, had she might be of some use. Instead she found she was appealing to Link for an idea.

"Please you know both Light and Shadow Magic; you have to have some idea." Link was slightly distracted by her show earlier and her pleading now. That distraction slowed him slightly as Lord Tierney's weapon grazed his thigh. The cut wasn't bad and he could ignore the pain but he needed to focus and think they couldn't keep this up forever.

Zelda winced as she saw Link take a hit from the blade but she too could not afford to pay attention to his battle; she had her own to worry about. Oddly though, Donovan had yet to approach her again. He held his blade at the ready but eyed the still faintly glowing harp with apprehension. She looked between the two a few times before a rather inane idea struck her. She was not at all sure if this would work yet Link did say they had been consumed by darkness. Maybe, just maybe, it would stop them if they…

Not sparing another moment's thought Zelda rushed at her antagonist. His surprise was great and it thus slowed his reflexes as Zelda used the harp to bat away the blade nicking her hand ever so slightly. She placed a hand over the young man's heart concentrating on flooding him with light once again. It was not easy his soul had been filled with greed and malignance before the traitorous Sheikah and the Shadow/Blood Magic had only intensified the blackness within. Yet Zelda held fast to the idea that Impa had long ago imparted on her. Every being is capable of great good and great evil. The most villainous of men may give food to the hungry while the beloved saint steals from the offering plate. Zelda searched his soul franticly trying to find even a glimmer before her energy was expelled, but she was fast losing ho… No there it was a slight bit of light but she would take whatever she could find. Concentrating on that spot she enlarged it spreading it until it pushed back on the darkness forcing it out of his heart and soul. She felt herself becoming weaker and had to break the connection though she was not sure she had been entirely successful.

Both she and Donovan Tierney collapsed to their knees, however, Donovan keeled over completely on his side. "Pr-gah…Zelda!" Link called out in worry. Zelda shook her head as she realized Anjean's spell was still in effect on him. "Link," she called in as loud a voice as she could muster. "You have to find the light still in his soul and force more light in. I-I think it will break…the spell." Her breathing had become ragged as she tried to stay conscious.

Link looked at the Princess, she was fading fast, had she given too much of herself? He didn't know but he wasn't about to let her die without a fight. He was furious at himself he should have done better ended this sooner than Zelda might not be on the brink of death. He knew he could help her if he could end this, so trusting her words he moved forward disarming his opponent when he finally left himself slightly open then quickly placed a hand on the man's heart. Like his son there was almost no light to be found in the man's heart but as soon as he pinpointed the pin sized drop of light Link forced more into it.

When he felt all the shadows that could be expunged had receded from the Lord he pulled back catching the man as he fell and lowering him to the ground. Making sure the man was still breathing Link ran to Zelda's side. She was still conscious but only just. Donovan Tierney was gasping on the floor. "Li-nk I-I do not kn-know if I flush-shed out a-all the darkness. Please…check." Zelda could barely get the words from her throat causing Link to panic slightly yet he did as she asked. Much of the darkness had indeed been removed but still some lingered. Link did his best but he felt some had attached irrevocably to the man's soul when it had come under attack, much like he had felt with the father.

After he had done what he could for the two vile men he scooped up the Princess before allowing the Shadows to take him. Within seconds he arrived in his room, thankful it had thus far been left untouched. Zelda hadn't seemed to enjoy the trip much and was now holding a hand over her mouth. He took her to his water closet where she promptly emptied her stomach of the last vestiges it had of food. When she had finished he took her back gently laying her on his bed before rummaging through his chest of drawers. Finding what he was looking for he rushed back to her side uncorking the bottle of blue liquid.

"Zelda I need you to drink this, it'll help. Can you sit up?" Weakly the young woman raised herself with Link supporting her by the shoulders she drank half of the liquid inside. It had a foul bitter taste but was also cloyingly sweet at the same time. She tried to refuse more and found that she now had the strength to do so. Whatever the liquid was it acted fast and had given her, her strength back. "What is that? It tastes awful but I feel better."

"It's called blue potion. Decades ago Hylians made it to both heal wounds and replenish magic. I learned how to make it from an old diary I read once and I had made a batch before we left." "You should have brought some with you on our trip. It could have helped at the ranch and during training," said Zelda. "No, it's difficult and time consuming to make plus the ingredients are hard to come by. I made this batch but saved it for emergencies like now. You need to finish the bottle, Zelda."

"You are calling me Zelda with more ease now what changed," queried Zelda while putting off having to drink the concoction. "I'm not sure," Link started slowly. "When I saw you on the floor near death I panicked realizing how much you mean to me. I have never had a friend like you before and the thought of losing you brought everything into focus. You're not just the Princess to me you're my dearest friend. One thing I don't understand though is why forcing Light into Donovan drained you so much; I have seen you use more magic than that without succumbing to fatigue."

Zelda grimaced, "Before you got to the Temple I found Layol dying and injured on the floor. It was hard but I managed to mostly heal him, though it took a lot out of me and I had not had the time to recoup before we faced the Tierney's." Link nodded his understanding when suddenly there was a sharp bang followed by a loud voice.

"Boy I knew you would be trouble." It was the jovial King but never before had Link seen his eyes hold such malice. Behind him was Queen Saraid whose face held equal fury as that of her husband's. "Mother Father what are you doing?" "Stupid insipid brat we are saving you and your reputation from this brigand. Now clear away while we dispose of this menace," said the King. "No, please what are you saying," begged Zelda.

"Zelda that dark cloud that is affecting the people you told me about. It is effecting them too; they aren't in their right minds," said Link. "So what do we do they want you hanged?!" Taking a deep breath Link sent a blue light towards the two monarchs instantly encasing them in a transparent blue gem. He staggered a bit after performing the spell but remained on his feet. "Nayru's Love," queried Zelda in a bit of shock. "But that will drain your magic until you deactivate it." "Yes but it will also keep them contained and safe so at least when this is all over they shall be unharmed," said Link gravely.

"Here drink this," Zelda forced what was left of the bottle of potion into Link's hand. There was a mere swallow but he shook his head pushing it back towards her. "No you need it you nearly…" "Stop that right this instant. You said we were friends earlier and as your friend I do not want to see you die either. You maybe the almighty Hero destined to save the land but I am the Princess who is helping you. You have used a lot of magic recently and I do not care how tough or good you think you are even you need a boost sometimes. So drink up and if you have another bottle of that stuff in here I would suggest you bring it with us."

Unwilling to argue with her Link swallowed the small amount left instantly feeling his own magic and body replenish slightly. Leaving the King and Queen, who were shouting out remarks that would have made a pirate blush they left Link's room after grabbing two bottles one with red liquid and one with blue. Link explained that the red would only heal injuries and not to their full extent either; still though it would keep them alive long enough to get to a healer. As they were passing through corridors they met more people; staff and nobles alike that had been possessed by the dark influence. "Zelda I know you are not fond of it but perhaps it would be safer for me to take us through the shadows again." Zelda had not liked the earlier mode of transportation but Link was right so grudgingly she allowed him to pick her up before whisking her into the darkness.

When the stepped out Zelda's stomach again cried mutiny for having been subjected to that twice in so short a time span but she held back the bile this time. "How can you do that without being sick," she inquired still holding her stomach. Link shrugged smirking ever so slightly, that was a first, since when did Link smirk? "Practice plus remember I exist in both shadow and light. You're pure light it goes against your grain to be in the shadows." "Remind me to thoroughly thrash you in chess when we're done, your ego is starting to show." Before any reply could be thought of a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ah isn't that just so sweet brother, the little lovesick couple has returned," Tatl's voice had a mockingly sweet undertone to it. "Stop hiding you cowards and come face us," said Zelda her anger reigniting at the woman's voice. "Oh but dear Princess why should we? We only stayed around to be sure you two would live after you used up so much magic on those two fool puppets of ours. You have already given us what we need to revive the Great King." "What are you talking about," Zelda queried. "You said you needed our blood and…" Zelda stopped as she realized they had indeed got what they wanted. "Yes you see Princess those blades our little pawns were using soaked in even the smallest traces of blood you left on them. Now all we need to do is use your blood to resurrect the Great One, the most Noble King to have ever ruled over Hyrule."

"You keep talking about this king of yours. Who is he and why is our blood essential to him," asked Link. More rancorous laughter sounded before Tael spoke. "I suppose we cannot blame you for being ignorant after all you are nothing but a slave who has acquired a fancy knife but I am still surprised you do not know. The King we speak of is the only one who deserves the full power you have both been erroneously blessed with. Once he returns he will take his third of that power and strip you two of yours. Neither of you are deserving of the power you have been bestowed with. The Princess has yet to even awaken hers that is proof enough. Lord Ganondorf will be brought back to full power and the absurd foolhardy Royal Family shall be no more. He shall rid the world of them and those wretchedly weak Sheikah who failed to see our true potential or the power our tribe once held.

With us by his side we will take this land back from the wretched weak-minded people who inhabit it and turn it into a land that is both strong and feared by all. Now lebewohl oh Chosen Ones, we will take our leave to where he last stood enjoy your scant few hours left to live." The twin's laughter once again faded into nothingness leaving both Link and Zelda shocked and alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** First off please note I made a small addition to the notes on Chapter 24 shortly after I put up the story. I had missed answering one review and since I'd just put up the story I quickly edited and reposted. Sorry I am blaming it completely on sleep deprivation during that day. Second most of my usual note is at the bottom because I discovered I ramble, a lot. Third enjoy the next two chapters.

Later

* * *

**Knowing one's duty is vastly different from realizing the same**

There were several heartbeats where neither said anything but a loud groan echoing through the throne room brought them out of their reverie. Looking about they saw the Tierney's were waking up. "We'll need to make sure they hide until this is all over," said Link in what Zelda could swear was a slightly exasperated tone. Sheathing the sword he had drawn Link walked over picked up Lord Tierney despite the man's sputtering's and talk of indignation. The older man seemed to find his tongue to form coherent words just as Link sat him down next to his son who was still not fully aware.

"What do you think you're doing to us, you little shit?! We'll have you hung for bringing us back here! We'll…" "Enough," said Link his voice hard and unwavering, so much so that even the mighty Lord Lorcán Tierney stopped mid rant. "You are here because you let your anger and need for revenge have your heads. It is by a miracle that Her Royal Highness the Crown Princess Zelda found a way to save you both. If not for her you two would either still be mindless puppets of the dark beings or you would be dead. The threat is not yet over so you must hide until then; when it is over I or the Princess will come and get you. Now I can only take one through the shadows at a time, who will go first?"

Donovan had sufficiently woken by this time but instead of a reply Link only received hard glares. Both men opened their mouths simultaneously obviously about to argue instead of cooperating. "Never mind we don't have time for your pettiness," said Link while lifting Lord Lorcán again Link melted away returning minutes later he took Donovan in the same manner. When he came back he told Zelda where he'd taken them, "I put them in the room Lord Lorcán occupied while here last and sealed the exits with a basic Light Magic sealing spell so none can get in or out. It should be sufficient to hold them until this is over and one of us can return to undo it."

Zelda walked up and smacked him in the back of the head, "Would you quit being such an idiot! You are wasting magic on protecting the Tierney's of all people and by taking them and me thru the shadows, they tried to kill you! I swear if you die because you wasted magic on them I will find you in the Sacred Realm and kill you again. Why would you do that for them, they of all people do not deserve your sympathy or kindness?"

Link merely shrugged before replying, "It is not my place to judge who to save and who not to. We're doing this for everyone in the Kingdom; those who are good, those who are bad, and the vast majority who are somewhere in-between. I may abhor the Tierney's with everything I have but they were used too and at the moment, despite all their bluster, they are just as vulnerable and scared as any out there. If I were to take my revenge on them or even just merely leave them to fate I would be no better than they are."

Zelda opened her mouth but found no words would come out. Link was right, as awful as they were the Tierney's deserved their protection as assuredly as anyone else did. "Are we so sure you did not get the Triforce of Wisdom instead," she quipped. She was about to say more when she was interrupted by a strange sound. It sound very much like the gates of Demise's Hell had been opened and thousands upon thousands of tortured souls were screaming out at once. The noise was spine chilling and both had to cover their ears at the cacophony. After a moment it died down some but never fully stopped. As it did so the darkness around them seemed to grow thicker and more suffocating. The two looked at each other before Zelda spoke in a worried tone, "We must hurry; we cannot let them bring Ganondorf back. The suffering of the people now is nothing compared to what that monster is capable of."

"But how," questioned Link. "We don't know where they went." "Wrong they said they were going to where he last stood. The Hero of Twilight was the last to face him and their final battle took place in Hyrule field. I just wish we had our horses." Link's eyes lit up with an idea before he grabbed her hand and began running out of the castle towards the stables only to find a horde of shouting guards blocking their path. Reversing direction quickly the pair headed into town

Despite the fact that he didn't use the shadows Link was still moving at an alarming rate; running past deranged citizens before they even knew the pair had been there. As they reached the South side of town Link stopped at the stables but deflated almost instantly. The horses usually kept there were gone for whatever reason. Every stall, no matter the type of animal it had once housed, was bare except for some straw upon their floors. Zelda was about to whine out with a 'now what' but before she could she was overcome be the need to take up her harp almost as if it were whispering to her. Link too felt a calling from his ocarina compelling him to take it from his pouch. Simultaneously they began the first notes of the songs they were each felt they must play. Link's song was one he already knew and as the last note fell from the enchanted flute a whinny could be heard in the distance. Zelda's song was vastly different yet it felt as if it made her lighter. Quite rapidly she felt herself encompassed in a warm soft whirlwind that lifted her up and sent her soaring above the land. Link called for her yet she could not go back, this was…felt…right somehow.

Link watched as Zelda was engulfed in a fluffy looking indigo whirlwind and quite literally began flying beyond his sight; she didn't even turn back when he called and all that was left was a large bluish-purple feather where she had stood. A gentle nudge brought him back to the moment at hand. There stood Epona; somehow she had made it to Castletown in a matter of seconds. Link couldn't fathom how she had made a three day trip in that small of a time span let alone heard the ocarina or found him in a place she had never been before, but as the saying goes 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'. Right now questions were best saved for when the Kingdom wasn't in danger and its Princess hadn't just magically flown away in a small strange cyclone; Link scooped up the feather then mounted Epona urging her into a gallop.

Laughter was shamelessly bubbling out of Zelda's mouth; this feeling was incredible! The freedom of it all, oh how she wished she could fly or at the very least find a large bird to ride about on. Silly as that seemed she loved this so much she was willing to entertain the simple frivolity of the idea. Her bird would be blue she decided or maybe purple they were both nice colors after all. Her childish whims were interrupted by a voice? ...voices? ... She was not sure if there was one or multiple of them but they sounded loudly in her head. The voice was enigmatic for it was neither young or old nor male or female and the timbre of the voice made it impossible to tell if it was one speaking as a group or a group speaking as one. Yet there was such force behind the voice she listened for more closely than she had ever done with anyone before; a feeling passed through her that these beings were not to be trifled with.

**"Young Princess, look around across the land."** Zelda did as she was told and for the first time she could see her entire Kingdom before her. The great mountains stood powerful and proud on the horizons; some were molten red while others were capped in snow. The lush green forest with the trees seeming to cause an endless blanket of leaves hiding what lay within its secret confines. The vast desert that stretched farther than a hawk could see, yet it did not have the foreboding nature she felt when there. Now it seemed strong as if it and its inhabitants would survive come what may. Then there was Lake Hylia glistening while the streams and rivers flowed, bringing life to other areas. If she looked hard enough she could even just make out the Domain of the Zoras. Impa's words floated back to her about how everything was connected and even the most rivaled areas needed the other to survive. It was a breathtaking sight yet it was heartbreaking for there were two things she could see that were destroying the picturesque landscape. The shadow that now covered the land seemed to be absorbing the radiance and luster from every nook and cranny of Hyrule. She could swear it looked as if the land, no Her Kingdom, was crying. More ominous than even that though was the dark column that had appeared in the middle of Hyrule field for it was the epicenter now, drawing in the light and further expanding the darkness.

**"Do you see it Princess? This land weeps for the evil that is forthcoming and already beginning to blanket it. This Kingdom was entrusted to you as was a very rare and special gift. While there are many who can claim to have been trusted with the protection of this land few can claim to have wielded the gift you possess. You have brought much shame on those who preceded you who also guarded both."**

Zelda hung her head, she wanted to defend herself say that she had never really had the chance yet this was not entirely true. She was now an adult and as such she could no longer lay the blame anywhere else. Yes her parents had spoiled her and kept he sheltered in her formative years but she never once resisted those confines. She never once sought to go and help her people; she was far too enamored by petty objects. She had learned some with Link around but still inside she was that selfish little girl who liked pretty things, dressing in fancy gowns, and doing whatever new whim found its way into her abysmally empty head. Even just now before the voice spoke she had forgotten the plight of her Kingdom for some trivial nonsense. How she could have ever been chosen as the wielder of Wisdom was beyond her. The voice seemed to read her thoughts for it spoke again,

**"It is not a crime to enjoy those things life has to offer or to revel in the simple pleasures of life. It is a crime though to heed the calling of temptation and forgo one's duty. You Princess are guilty of this."** Zelda winced at the judgment in the words; it felt as if she were on trial. Was that what this was, a trial? Was she to be sentenced for being nothing but a paltry excuse for a future ruler?

**"However," **Zelda felt a fluttering of hope at that one word. **"You have made an attempt to redeem yourself and have shown promise that you can be more than what you have allowed yourself to be. Your Kingdom is now weeps under a mantle of darkness and light within its people has been dimmed blocking out their hope and happiness leaving only fear and mistrust. You and your Hero must join together to become the Light of your people bringing back their hope and happiness and lifting the dark mantle. Even if you should succeed you will still have far to go in order to prove yourself worthy, for it is a task that is never complete. Always remember is freely given, it must be earned, this includes Wisdom." **

As the final words echoed in her head Zelda knew that it was time. She and Link must face this final trial proving that together they were worthy and could protect and serve the Kingdom, if they failed this well… she was not going to think about that. Looking down again she saw a flash of green and red running across the plains of Hyrule towards the black column, Link. Her thoughts seemed to direct her course of flight because she was now heading downwards to meet him and their fate at the very heart of the darkness.

The wind whipped past Link's face blowing his hair and that weird hat, really how did the thing always manage to stay on, straight back. He was trying to keep an eye on Zelda while watching where he was going. Luckily Epona was a smart horse and needed little guidance from him; she seemed to sense the urgency and kept her pace swift. As he came out of the area surrounded by hills in front of the town he had his breath stolen from him.

The sight before him was stunning and how he had ever missed it before he didn't know. Even covered as it was by shadows the land was still a sight to behold. He felt he must have been walking through life before now with a curtain over his eyes; all those years he spent being taken from land to land and not once had he ever seen it. Never had he reveled in the sheer simple wonders like the field before him now and for that he was ashamed. He had always taken pride in the fact he had been different than the other slaves. To him he did not wallow in his own misfortune and just accepted his fate, but now he could see how wrong he was. He too had sat in that black pit of despair never lifting his head up to take in what lay around him. In truth he had probably fallen deeper into that abyss than his fellow slaves because many of them had still been able to find small joys in their lives; he had not. He only served and took no delight in his life before; even when he played his ocarina it was simply a way to vent the feelings he could not express.

Unfortunately the magnificent sight was marred by a menacing black column that rose up to the spreading darkness. It was from this thing that the bone chilling screams were originating from and as he looked at the blight on the land he realized exactly who would be waiting there for them. He hadn't thought of it the other times they had gone to face the pair because…well because he had Zelda with him then. When she was beside him he could face anything but now…now he was alone and if he was honest with himself he wanted to turn the other direction and run. No amount of torture had ever come close to equaling what they had done to him, and the fear they had instilled in him from his youth was bone deep. No, he couldn't, wouldn't, face them again he had to turn away but before he could turn Epona about he saw the feather left behind by Zelda still held firm in his grip. That single thought unleashed a flood gate of memories of his time in the castle. All his new friends and family were there and they were in trouble now. They had always helped him yet he was going to turn his back on them and leave them to suffer just because he was scared. He wanted to bravely say that no he wasn't frightened like a good hero should be but he couldn't even lie to himself on that one. For someone who was supposed to have the Triforce of Courage and the Hero's spirit he sure didn't feel heroic or brave, she may have been joking but Link was beginning to wonder about just who got which piece. How could the Hero be scared like a small child?

**"Courage is not the absence of fear young Hero; rather it is admitting that you are scared while still refusing to let that fear obstruct of your duty." **Link looked about frantically but could not find the source of the strange voice. He actually did a double take as he looked around; there was a distinct change to his surroundings. He was still in the field only now there was a white mist that seemed to both enhance the beauty of the land but keep it slightly hazy as well. Slowly turning on the spot he realized he could see far more than he should be able to. The forest, castle, mountains, lake, and even the desert could be seen from this one spot. Yet the angle was all off, he should be looking up towards many of these things but they were directly in his line of sight. Swallowing hard he looked down but saw nothing but more of the ethereal mist beneath his feet. Wait! Epona! He had been riding her so where was she at and for that matter where was he?!

**"Calm yourself young one you are in no danger here; you shall be reunited with your fine mare shortly." **That still didn't explain much but Link felt he could trust this thing, whatever it was, to keep its word.

**"You have finally begun to feel the first stirrings of your true duty young Hero. The life of the Hero is never an easy one; it is forever fraught with upheaval and tragedy. The Goddesses intend it this as a way to strengthen their Chosen Hero and ready him for the trials at hand. It also allows them to better appreciate the peaceful times before and after their duty has called them. Despite the misfortunes that befall them the Hero is able to gaze to the future with vision unclouded but you have yet to look about and see the opportunities around you. Take heed young Hero that one cannot have darkness without light for they go hand in hand. You have focused on the darkness only now you must look towards your light."** Link hung his head in shame. He had thought much the same earlier but to hear this voice say it was something else entirely. It was almost as if the voice were disappointed in him. He had never had anyone be disappointed in him before because well no one had ever cared enough for him to feel that way. Did this voice care for him but why would it and just who or what was it? He had no more reflection time as the voice spoke again.

**"As the Hero you have always walked a bloody path as duty called you to take sword in hand to dispel evil in each life you have lived. That duty is to protect and serve the people of this land; to give your very life if necessary." **Link wilted at this, so that was all he was good for. He was always meant to be nothing more than a mere slave…

**"No, you are meant for far more than a mere slave. Slaves, servants; even average workers perform their duties because of fear. Fear of pain, fear of punishment, or fear of not having enough. The Hero may feel fear but it is not what drives them to move ever onward. The Hero is driven by need, the need to defend those who are defenseless, the need to bring hope back into the hearts of the hopeless; the need to protect the balance of the Kingdom. Look about again and tell me if given the choice would you turn your back to live another day or face the encroaching evil knowing you may meet your end."**

Link did as asked only now different scenes played before him as if the mist had opened up small windows to afford him a glance into each area. There were children playing with wooden sticks near a small stream in a village while their parents talked or went about doing chores. Gorons, he thought that was what they were, shouting and yelling as what appeared to be some kind of wrestling match took place in one area and an apparent rolling race in another. Zoras were gracefully swimming and chatting while others prepared for a hunt. Orange haired scantily dressed women in what appeared to be the desert guarded their territory sternly but there were still young children running about laughing showing there was more to them than what you might see at first. In Castletown people were running about hurrying in the usual large city bustle. They were trying to complete their errands quickly, but still managing to stop and chat with their neighbors. He thought he even saw the Stitches and Mr. Lantos in that one. He was surprised to see Lon Lon ranch in the next window as the family went about their daily chores talking and laughing. Groose was flexing his muscles while Malon rolled her eyes at him before putting a bucket on his head. Romani and Gully were chasing cuccos about. Animals were what Link saw in the next openings. Forest, field, desert, mountain, or lake he saw many different types in all areas of Hyrule. All of them were going about their days foraging for food and finding thing to improve their homes yet they too found time to play with other animals and socialize. It was odd to see that these creatures acted very much like the people he had just seen. He found himself smiling at the serene scenes before him.

Then it all changed in an instant. The dark cloud started seeping over each and every scene. Children were crying, people were arguing and fighting among one another. Some hid in fear while others took up weapons of any kind attacking each other brutally with little to no cause. People were suffering and dying; even the animals were no longer playing together. They too fought, with a wild savagery, against those who they once enjoyed spending time with. It was so wrong and sickening that the once peaceful creatures, people and animals alike, of the land were now reduced to this…this…basal form of barbarism. It hurt him to see this; to see all that was once good and joyful be taken away and replaced by their polar opposites. It wasn't right everyone deserved to be happy and have a chance to live their lives; who would want this atrocity, would find it appealing? Something had to be done to stop it; someone needed to help them for they were too far gone to help themselves.

**"Now you see Hero, what you have sought to protect and shed life-blood for again and again throughout countless lifetimes. It is a far nobler calling than to merely serve another, though this duty requires you to give everything you have and more to fulfill it. There is no more worthwhile duty than that of the one who would selflessly give of themselves just to give others a chance. Now Hero it is your choice of what path to follow but take heed. If you should choose to follow the path of the Hero always remember what it is you are fighting for."**

Link was suddenly back, atop Epona as she still galloped full speed in the field; in fact they were nearly there as he could clearly see the dark column just ahead that was surely where the shadow twins were. As he rode ever closer he thought of the final words that had been spoken to him and realized there really was no choice, his heart wouldn't allow the consideration of any other alternative. The voice had been right he needed to do this, needed to be the one to give of himself so others would be given a chance. Epona stopped rearing back as a wave of dark energy could be felt. He calmed her as Zelda landed beside him. One look at the other told them all they needed to know; they were ready and now it was time.

* * *

**A/N: **To those who are still reading this story thank you so much, I seem to have lost quite a few readers recently and it was a bit disheartening. I don't know rather it was the story my tendency to run at the mouth in these notes that caused it. With any luck the ending won't leave everyone sorry they stuck around and unless you're bored you can just ignore my comments here. I also want to apologize for how long it took me to get these chapters up I wanted to have this story done by Tuesday. I seriously considered deleting most of this chapter and combining only the necessary parts because it was just that bad. Between these two chapters I found a lot of inconsistencies that I had to fix thus the length of time it took to complete editing. I have edited to the best of my abilities and I now consider then at least passable. There is only one chapter left to go and with any luck it won't take me as long.

Now to answer the reviews I've had since my last post. First off I had to go back to my notes and see what I said because I couldn't remember everything and at the time I discovered something. I found out it is a really good thing I go back through my stories and edit them before posting. I have a lot of mistakes in those notes and I apparently rant too, sad part is I don't see this changing anytime soon. Now back to the subject at hand.

To the Guest, who mentioned about the Goddesses toying with Link's life. I know it's cruel but in every game I've played they do that to him, Ocarina of Time being a superb example of this.

To the Guest who only left "Wow" thank you, I think it was meant as a good wow.

To the Guest who said my story reminded them of Black Butler I'm afraid I don't know what that is. I am usually so far out of the loop for almost everything I can't even see the circle. I'm hoping that it is a compliment though.

To the Guest asking if this came after Four Swords Adventures the answer would be no. I've never played that game so I can't really write a story after it. I have read the manga but I have always felt you can't get a real feel for a game unless you've played that particular game. I hope I get to play it one day but that takes money and money takes time to acquire. With the sword story it could be interesting with the two swords but again I'd have to play the game first. The twins are trying to revive a dead Ganondorf in my story here. I am **loosely **(and by that I mean I only took a very miniscule part of an idea and ran with it) basing my revival theory of the theory from the Adventure of Link game. I have added quite a bit and distorted that theory to my own purposes just because this is an AU and I could. As for any sex scenes as I said before this story doesn't have any but I do have one with many in it, rather it'll be your cup of tea though I don't know just have to wait for me to finish that one. Now I'm not quite sure how we got to the whole Malon Ocarina of Time paired with Link bit here but truthfully pairings in the Legend of Zelda games are like religion. Everyone has preferences and has unverifiable 'proof' that their theory is right. It's also one of those things that should not be brought up in conversation because it will just leave everyone miffed in the end.

Lastly to the Reviewer who asked about the Triforce of Power and where it was. That is a very good question and I'm ashamed to say I really have no idea in my story. I thought about it after I read your review, to the point I couldn't work on editing because it was bugging me so much. I have a few hypothesizes for it but none fit perfectly or are really that good. Theories one &amp; two: since its wielder was vanquished and no one was worthy to claim it after Twilight Link so it is sitting waiting for one who is worthy or waiting for the other two chosen ones to be destroyed so it can be whole again. Third: The piece is inhabiting someone else who is either not aware or not a tyrant. I apologize for my less than thorough thoughts on this subject. I needed them to have the pieces but didn't think about the third piece and that was just plain stupid of me. I figured the Goddesses let them be chosen because they knew of the dark times to come. Also I think there was another reviewer who tried to broach this subject and I didn't get it. Sorry about that apparently I needed to have it spelled out for me. Unfortunately at this point in the story it's a bit late to add in anything without it sounding forced or I'd have to go back and rewrite everything so it will remain absent within this story but I have learned a lesson and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. Now with Ganondorf even without the Triforce of Power he has powerful magic behind him as is evident in Ocarina of Time when he took over Hyrule Castle by force before he had found the Golden Power. Once he has been revived he could simply retake the Triforce once the Chosen ones are out of the way.

Lastly I want to thank SgtSparkles for adding this story to their alerts list.

Well hopefully that answers everything enjoy these two chapters and the very last chapter will be up as soon as I can manage it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Light is to darkness as an apple is its tree, one may not exist without the other**

A dark circle lay on the field in front of where Link and Zelda stood; now they could clearly hear all the screaming voices of the condemned, it wasn't as piercing but still just as chilling. Strange blood read symbols foreign to both encircled the outer edge moving around the middle. The middle itself remained empty but for a deep fathomless void that seemed to draw in every ounce of color and light from the land. It truly appeared that the twins had opened a pit straight to hell of Demise's fire. Opposite of Link and Zelda stood Tael and Tatl, both their forms completely black minus their glowing red eyes.

The shadow twins were the first to speak in their ever present high mocking tones managing to ring out clearly over the screams. "Well it seems the Chosen Ones have accepted their fate and willingly brought to us the last things we needed to revive the Great King. It is quite kind of them don't you agree sister?" "Yes brother very kind. I believe we should show them some mercy for their kindness. Perhaps we can dispose of them quickly as we take their souls?"

"Enough of these games," shouted Zelda. "We will not let you taint our beloved Kingdom nor bring back that vile hate filled man…" Zelda was cut off by more of their screeching laughter. "You act as if you have a choice my petulant Princess. We will take what we want from the both of you…" As Tael said this he shot a beam of dark energy towards the Princess. Zelda put her hands up ready to ward off the magic with her own but she never had to. Link had moved in front of her faster than the Postman with a delivery. He swung out his sword in a carefully timed arch connecting with the magic before it could reach either of them. The bolt rebounded back towards its originator who merely lifted a hand absorbing the mass again while chuckling. "It seems our little pet has a noble streak in him Sister. He has apparently taken to protecting damsels in distress who snivel and cower behind others they would let die for them."

Before Tatl could reply Zelda let out a shriek stepping from behind Link to shoot her own bolt of magic at them. This time instead of absorbing the energy a small black portal opened. Neither was aware of what had been done until Link fell, face first in the dirt. "Link! What happened," cried Zelda. There were several small crackling pieces of Light Magic emanating off Link's shield he still had on his back and a small portal shrinking behind them similar in appearance to the one that Zelda's magic disappeared into.

"**Cowards**," shouted Zelda standing to face the two. "How dare you attack him from behind!" "We didn't attack your pet Hero Princess you did. We merely changed the direction of your attack much like your Hero did with his sword. Unfortunately, his newly acquired shield did prevent any damage," said Tatl. "It is a pity too you would have been doing us a great favor by destroying him."

"Why do you want to kill him in the first place," asked Zelda trying to stall while she attempted to think of a plan. "Would it not be a waste of all the years you worked on him?" More laughter followed this; Zelda was really beginning to hate their laughter, it only quelled long enough for Tatl to reply. "This from the bearer of Wisdom? I should think you would be able to figure it out but apparently you are as ignorant as your guardian." Zelda nearly shot another bolt at them for their slight against Impa.

"Originally our plan was to have the boy give us his soul much like those foolish nobles we took over. We would have had control over him and his power but his body would still be functioning. We could have then used him to invade the castle for us; this is why we demanded the physical training of his body. If his body was already used to the work and the pain it would last longer during battle. Once he had taken over the castle for us we would have killed him and taken both his and your soul Princess then sacrificed them along with your blood to bring back the Great King. However, it is no longer necessary for us to use him as a puppet and we already have taken your blood thus we'll simply have to kill you both and take your souls before they depart to the afterworld."

"Not at all a hard task," giggled out Tael. "We shall see about that," growled out Link having pulled himself up so he now stood with sword and shield at the ready. Without another word he charged at the two shadows quicker than light itself around the column. They didn't even try to move as Link raised his sword slicing through Tael from shoulder to opposing hip. The emotion behind the swing was clear. In that one move he was paying them back for every ounce of torture they had wreaked upon him over the years. His face was no longer a stoic mask but instead an open book easily read it was terrifying yet exhilarating to see such a display. The blow was most assuredly fatal or so they thought.

Instead the Sheikah male erupted into another fit of giggles before raising a hand and sending another shot of magic at Link. There was nothing to block this time as it hit Link full in the chest throwing him back several feet. Terrified Zelda ran towards the fallen Hero. Before she could kneel to check him, though, she heard the twins behind her. Realizing she had left her back exposed Zelda flipped around as fast as her training with Anjean had enabled her summoning both her harp and a bolt of her own energy and not a moment too soon. The shadow energy was already upon her as she raised the harp to deflect and shot the blast she had readied towards them.

Apparently they had not expected her to be able to react so quickly because her beam struck the woman in the leg. For a moment Zelda felt a surge of pride for having wounded their enemy; that was quickly replaced as she tripped on the hem of her dress both tearing it and sending her to the ground. Of course, the maniacal Sheikah laughed at this while Zelda cursed the fact she was not using her Sheik illusion. It would take too much energy though so she did the only thing she could think of. Using the rip she had already started she shortened the obnoxious gown to calf length. "Tell me Princess, are you starting a new fashion amongst your people? It is an interesting look. That of a submerged sewer rat dressed in rags that aren't even fit to mop the floor at the Great King's feet," asked Tatl between fits of laughter.

Ignoring them Zelda got to her feet pleased with her ingenuity to her shock she saw Link come up beside her. "Are you okay," she asked hurriedly but Link merely shrugged it off taking another step forward, advancing on the twins again albeit a bit stiffer than before. "Don't tell me you're actually foolish enough to try rushing us again with that hunk of metal, oh Hero. We gave ourselves over to the shadows long ago, physical weapons cannot hurt us and even the petty Light Magic you two wield only stings. You would exhaust yourselves long before we would even be on the ground," said Tatl in a bored voice.

"My dearest sister is correct. Why not stop this foolhardy endeavor and just give in by giving your spirits to us. "What do we do Link," whispered Zelda. "You sliced him through and he is fine and I shot her with enough energy it should have broken her leg at the very least but there is not even a trace of a limp."

"I don't know Zelda all we can do is keep trying for now until we think of something better," as he finished saying this he concentrated before shooting a beam of light from the sword grazing Tael's shoulder. The shadow man hissed but nothing more even the part of him that had been ripped open by the attack resealed itself.

"You'll pay for that boy," spit Tael viciously. "Our patience has worn thin and we shall no longer be content with merely killing you and taking your souls. No, you shall suffer until you're begging at our feet like the pathetic slave you've always been."

With that the sciamachy began as barrage of ceaseless attacks came at them for what seemed an eternity. The villainous Sheikah summoned their magic so quickly it was all the pair could do to ward them off let alone strike back. The few times they managed to hit the pair it did little harm to them and barely slowed the shadow pair. Despite their best efforts Link and Zelda had taken a few hits too but the more serious problem was their waning strength. Zelda had only her magic to defend her for even the harp drained some of her power to protect her. Link could physically defend from most attacks with either the sword or the shield but the power behind each blast from the Sheikah made his muscles quake in protest. He was trying to bear the brunt of their defense so Zelda could have energy to attack but this meant he had to keep moving quickly while keeping an eye on not only the Sheikah but Zelda too as she tried to find an opening for attack. Link wanted to end things quickly so any chance he did have to attack he put as much power and force into the magic as possible in the hope he could destroy them in one hit, yet this strategy backfired. No matter how powerful the energy blows from Link's sword or Zelda's magic they would only heal themselves, not to mention since Link and Zelda kept putting more energy into their attacks they were draining their magic all that much quicker. This wasn't working but they had no other alternatives, which meant they would die here and Hyrule would fall unless something changed soon.

For a moment there was a slight break in the attack as the Sheikah started laughing while advancing towards the two. The fight was done and they knew it; now all that was left was to end the pair in the slowest and painful way possible. Link and Zelda could do little to argue their reasoning as both were slumped over tiredly barely still standing. The hits each had each taken while not life threatening still drained them. Their magic was too low to save them and they had already split the one remaining blue potion between them. There was nothing they could do yet both refused to give up hope. Link stood protectively in front of the Princess determined to defend her to his last; even if it would only buy her a few precious moments extra it was something he could do for her at least.

Zelda kept scanning their surroundings trying to find some way out of this, willing her Wisdom to at last show itself and help her. All her eyes found, though was the scenery of Hyrule from the lush forests to the high mountains. She had never gotten to visit the mountains but she was able to think back on her brief time within the forest confines. She thought of the tranquility she had felt in the forest meeting Saria, watching over Link, the Spirit telling them… "Wait the Spirits Link! They said they would help us," Zelda nearly cried with joy, all was not lost yet.

With every fiber in her being she prayed to the Spirits the words forming before she could give them thought. "Spirits of Light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world. In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" Without warning the two were transported to an area that looked like all the Spirit's springs and yet none of them at the same time. The light there was mesmeric for the spring seemed to give off the same golden glow as that of the Spirits that inhabited the springs. The waster reached on endlessly while lite splashing sounds could be heard. The fours Spirits arrived in a blaze of their ethereal light each giving off a screeching call reminiscent of the animal they impersonated.

"Oh Chosen ones, you have done well to come this far and find the treasures left for you. We will grant you our Light but in doing so we will no longer exist in this world. Do not fear for it was the will of the Goddesses that we could not protect this land forever. However, this shall mean that you and all of your descendants will become the Light of the land. You must bear the mantle well and never seek to destroy only protect. Should you or those that follow you fail in this Hyrule will succumb to darkness. Before we depart this world we will give you the means to banish the darkness that cloaks the lands."

With that the Light Spirits converged on them their glowing golden warmth filling the two with the light and hope of the land. As they opened their eyes both took notice of several things. In Zelda's arms now lay four golden shining arrows. Then there was their whole appearance. Both had been thoroughly cleansed and healed but more so than that their skin now radiated with the same soft glow as the Spirits once had. To Link Zelda looked radiant, a true Goddess. No longer was she the spoilt Princess, but a grand ruler to be some day. Link appeared to Zelda as the epitome of the Chosen Hero and not the boy who had suffered years of cruelty and abuse. There wasn't time to reflect of appearances though, "Arrows," asked Link. "But how are we to use them, we have no bow."

Realizing she had yet to share the other amazing quality of the ancient harp she summoned it forth. She merely thought of the transformation this time and it instantly transformed the musical device into the stunning golden bow, her only guess was that the ballad had merely awakened its latent powers and it had now connected to her thoughts. "I am not sure how I know this but when I hold it I remember another lifetime and we cast a spell over the Goddess Harp combining it with the Goddess bow. I remember you wanted me to be able to defend myself so you taught me to shoot. I am not making any sense am I," asked Zelda blushing at the sudden memory.

"No it makes perfect sense," said Link. "When I drew the Master Sword from the pedestal my mind was flooded with memories too. Stances and attack patterns as well as all the capabilities of the sword. It was like having years of instruction taught to me in an instant and every single maneuver seemed so familiar; I knew I could do them without ever having performed them in this lifetime. Then there was the sword itself it felt like an old friend I hadn't realized I missed until I found it again."

"Well then," said Zelda, "I definitely wish to finish this quickly and have you challenge Impa again in sword play. I want to see if she can still best you in sword with your years of knowledge now, besides I like watching her lose every once in a while. Not to mention we now apparently have stories to swap over a game of chess." Shaking his head Link took the Princess' hand and together they returned to the field where it seemed almost no time had passed, at least the Sheikah failed to notice their absence anyway. The two were still advancing on them so Zelda quickly drew an arrow sending it straight into the nearest twin, Tatl.

Unprepared for the sudden change in tactics she did not dodge in time as the arrow lodged into her stomach before vanishing in an explosion of light a second later. "Sister," cried Tael rushing toward his fallen sibling. Attempting to take advantage of his distraction Zelda shot another arrow but Tael saw it coming and jumped aside before rushing the two of them. Zelda panicked while trying to aim for the advancing shadow but he was moving too quickly causing her third arrow to miss as well. To her horror she saw Tatl rise to her feet once more the arrow hole that had been burned through her was completely gone.

Link rushed to meet the shadow people to hold them off and keep them in place long enough for Zelda to get in another shot. The shot never came as Zelda looked down at the objects in her hands. Only one arrow left and they had two enemies. Yet even though she had shot Tatl it had had no lasting effect just like their magic or Link's sword. They had said they were shadows now and if Zelda was guessing right they could use the shadows to heal themselves. If that were the case how could they beat something as insubstantial as shadows? Looking about Zelda saw the black ring that had formed still spinning ceaselessly. The twins had said it was merely there to revive Ganondorf, but thought Zelda it seemed to be creating and spreading the darkness. An idea came to her then it was crazy and if it did not work they along with the entirety of Hyrule and quite possibly the world would meet their end. Yet they had no choice but to take this chance as everything else had failed thus far.

"We need to move quickly to that dark circle," Zelda all but shouted at Link while grabbing his arm while running as fast as her legs could carry her. "I do not think that thing is only here to bring back Ganondorf. It is spreading the shadows adding to their power and making them invincible. Every time we hit them they merely heal themselves using the surrounding shadows but if they cannot use the shadows to heal anymore they become vulnerable." They were next to the dark column now both could feel the energy radiating off of it, the feeling was sickening. Zelda was not sure what to do but a look behind them told her they did not have time to guess either. Tatl and Tael were nearly upon them having only fallen behind due to the slight shock of that their sacrifices were running from them. They were advancing quickly now though so it was now or never. As Zelda drew her last arrow back a faded memory like a dream came back to her. Wait the dream that was it! This was what she needed to do. In an instant she had loosed the arrow sending it skyward towards the center of the darkness. Just as the Sheikah were preparing to attack them with them the arrow's power broke over the dark void. A ringing keening was heard along with a bright shining light. The two shadows dropped to their knees howling in misery. The piercing screams that had been present since before they even made it to the field silenced instantly as the abyss appeared once more as solid ground.

As the Light arrow made contact Link stepped forward knowing his own power was needed to finish what Zelda had started. Raising his sword to the heavens he felt it fill with the holy light from Zelda's arrow. Turning the Holy Blade about Link drove it so deeply into the ground beneath him he was forced to go down on one knee. The Master Sword glowed and the land shook as if the pure Light angered and agitated it. It became all Link could do to hold on to the sword keeping it buried in the land and a beam of light shot from the handle upwards while a ring of light glowed around the edges of where the hole had been not a moment ago. The light beam set forth a war among the elements both fighting for supremacy. Link felt a chant in his head of both Light and Dark each telling him to let it rule alone. "No," he whispered at first eyes clenched shut. "No," louder this time, "balance; find the balance you once had," he demanded as he fought the two great forces. The effort involved sapped him of his energy but he held on grimly. This was taking both his strength and his magic from him and had he not had his eyes tightly shut he would have noticed the glowing mark upon his hand burning brightly as it too gave all it had. He was concentrating so hard he nearly lost his grip on the sword when a scream rent the air in two.

Opening his eyes he saw the shadowed figures of Tael and Tatl attacking the Princess as she did her utmost to keep them from him. Zelda was holding her stomach but he could still see red blossoming from a wound. No, he had to help her but just before he let go the memory of Anjean's first test came back to him. At the time he'd caused more harm than good by trying to be everywhere. Looking back he could still see Zelda, she was holding her own against the two apparently weakened shadowed beings. He had to trust her and her abilities while he stuck to his task; if he didn't the balance would never be restored. Closing his eyes again Link concentrated pouring as much himself into the sword and its energy as he could. At last he felt it was over a shimmering quake showing that both forces of nature had acquiesced and taken their rightful places. It wasn't a moment too soon as his energy was now almost completely spent. The light beam dissipated into nothing as Link drew the sword from the ground. Turning back towards where Zelda stood he could just barely make out her form through hazy vision. Taking one struggling step towards her Link's body gave out sending him to the now bright green grass unconscious before he even landed.

Zelda had been trying her best to defend Link as he and his sword finished what her Light arrow had started. It was slightly easier as it seemed the twins lost a great deal of power after her arrow had struck. There was also the fact she seemed stronger than before there was a strange burning hum of power coursing through her since she had made the decision to no longer fight the shadow beings, and instead attack the column. She had yet to have the time to examine this new untapped source but that did not mean she was not grateful for it.

Even weakened the two were still a force to be reckoned with though she noticed there were times their attacks instead of dealing her damage passed straight through her, as if they were becoming more shadow than substance now. The Sheikah had long since given up their banter focusing instead on the battle at hand. During a short lull in their attacks Zelda chanced a glance towards Link; he was still down on one knee holding the sword in a death grip as light emanated from the holy blade. The skies themselves seemed to reflect the battle going on beneath them as both the pure light and enigmatic darkness fought against each other with flashes of both black and white lightening shooting from the wall where the two collided.

Her lapse in attention cost her though as she felt a burning slash across her abdomen causing her to cry out in pain. Looking up she realized it was Tatl who had sent the blow towards her. Regaining her focus she saw Link move from the corner of her eye and all she could do was pray he would not come to her rescue this time as she had not the breath to tell him to stay put. By some divine miracle he did not move but now Zelda had a gaping wound in her stomach from which her blood was flowing quickly. She would not last much longer even with the unknown power in her she felt she was fading quickly, rather from blood loss or exertion she knew not.

Just as she was sure she could no longer fight something changed in the air right before a pulsing light wave rippled out from where Link still kneeled as it passed by her Zelda felt the relief, it was over the balance had been returned of that much she was certain. The Sheikah did not seem to feel the same as both started screaming bloody murder loud enough that Zelda thought her eardrums would burst. The last things she saw before the last dregs of her strength evaporated were Tatl and Tael on their knees in agony and Link having risen only to collapse. She wanted to go to him but found she could not and instead followed him into the depths of oblivion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Endings and Beginnings are often one in the same**

Pain, was the first thing that registered in Zelda's mind as she began to come to. A throbbing pain in her head, a burning pain in her stomach, and much more acute than those was the fact her whole body ached even her hair seemed to hurt. What was wrong, had she been in some sort of accident? Her muddled brain just would not bring back the memories of what had happened to put her in such a state. As she was trying to remember yet not think hard enough to make her headache worse Zelda felt as a cool cloth being applied to her forehead then a gentle but still echoing voice spoke. "Zelda dear, are you awake? Can you open your eyes?" She instantly recognized the voice as that of her longtime caretaker Impa. Cracking her eyes open slightly Zelda was relieved to find the light in the room was dim, she was sure that anything too bright would have felt like hot needles sticking into her brain. Her vision was fuzzy at first but a few blinks brought Impa's concerned face into view above her. She tried to speak but her mouth was parched and her throat felt scratchy.

"Don't try to speak just yet Your Highness. You have been unconscious for a few days now; let me get you some water." Reaching over to the bedside table Impa poured a class of the blessed clear liquid before helping Zelda to sit up enough to sip at the refreshing liquid. It felt so good on her throat that if she had had a choice in the matter she would have drunk the whole glass in one go. Of course Impa would not allow this and only gave her small sips at a time. As she sipped she noted her headache eased to some degree allowing her to think more clearly. With her head clearing her memories slowly trickled back but they were gaining momentum with every second. The journey, her search, the Tierney's, the battle, the Light Spirits, and…Link! Link had been hurt she needed to help him!

Instantly she tried to jump from her bed but Impa easily restrained her weak attempts. "Please Impa," she begged in a raspy voice. "Link is in trouble I need to help him." "Calm yourself My Grace; you have missed more than a few things while you were sleeping. Link is fine. He too is resting and recuperating in his own room. Estelle is tending to him and when you are well enough you can see him."

Did that mean that they were successful, that they had defeated the shadow twins? She was about to ask but Impa beat her to it. "I realize you have many questions as do several of us. When everyone is well again we shall hash out the details of what has occurred. Until then rest easy knowing that everything is as it should be." Impa poured another glass of water for her before leaving her to sleep. Initially the peaceful realm of unconsciousness eluded her as her mind ran over and over the events that had transpired. She tried on several occasions to rise out of bed but found the pain to be unbearable, by the Goddesses how had Link always seemed to move about unencumbered even after a severe injury. Giving up on that idea she sank back the pain having worn her down to the point that sleep could now take her.

Several days passed before Zelda was well enough to walk again and Impa said that Link had finally gained enough strength that he too could walk. According to Impa, Zelda was recovering mostly from her physical wound and having her magic drained dangerously low. Link had no physical wounds, since the Light Spirits had healed them, but he had used every ounce of strength and magic he had. They were both quite lucky to be alive at all but Impa would not tell her how the feat had been accomplished insisting on waiting until everyone could tell their tale. It was for that reason that Impa was carefully guiding her to one of the large sitting rooms. They were set to meet with Zelda's parents, the King and Queen, as well as Estelle, Anjean, Impa, Clovis, and surprisingly Hahn to hear everyone's stories after they left about what had happened.

Upon entering Zelda discovered she was almost the last to arrive; only waiting on Link, Estelle, the King, and Queen. Link and Estelle arrived just seconds after Zelda and Impa. He was very pale and needed some support to walk but otherwise looked none the worse for wear. When he saw Zelda he gave a small smile before coming to sit next to her. Zelda was about to ask him how he was but was interrupted by the arrival of her parents. Once everyone was settled comfortably, which mostly involved Estelle and Impa fussing over Link and Zelda, they were able to satiate their curiosity of the happenings of the last few days.

The King, Queen, and Clovis started out by explaining that things had been normal in the Kingdom up until just a few days ago when the darkness took over. At that time the Tierney's had burst into the throne room babbling nonsense. The Knights and guards had tried to subdue them but the darkness had taken them far too quickly. In almost a heartbeat those trusted with protecting the lives of the Royal Family turned on them.

Clovis had managed to get the couple away from those who might do them harm only to find the darkness had taken them too. Clovis had found he had had some immunity to the plague and though he recognized it as some form of Shadow Magic he was unfamiliar with it as he had only ever achieved the rank of guardian. Luckily the love the King and Queen had for the other was enough that it kept them from attempting to harm each other though they continually berated others. At last all Clovis could do was to seal them in the Royal Family's Wing and hope to keep them safe. After that he did his utmost to protect those in the castle from not only the others but themselves too, for the madness blinded them from even seeing that their actions might cause themselves harm.

Estelle confirmed much of this and while she had not been taken over she had witnessed many who had. She too had tried to help and protect as many of her fellow workers as possible. Her deeds had resulted in a few injuries though mostly minor one looked as if it would inhibit her ability to carry anything too heavy with one of her arms. According to Seres and Bandam she would likely have little movement from now on, to the afflicted appendage, which meant it was very likely she would have to retire as head caretaker.

Zelda and Link told their part of the story next with Zelda doing most of the talking in the beginning but Link contributing with more frequency then he had ever done before. Then both told of their individual searches in the forest and in the temple. All were pleased that Link had managed to make some new, if not odd, friends though perhaps it should have been considered reuniting with old friends instead. When Zelda told of Layol she suddenly remembered her promise to come for the poor man; immediately she attempted to leave and make good on her word. Impa advised that she could not travel even the short distance but she would send a messenger hawk to Kakariko Village where the passage would let out and just in case go to the temple herself after they had shared their stories. After a few moments of debate Zelda conceded to Impa and continued with her story. Zelda then explained about Fi and the harp transforming itself. "I have never seen anything like this harp before," said Zelda, "but from now on I am keeping it close by."

"Now that's good to hear so next time you visit I'll know you have it on you and should be ready to defend yourself properly in an instant. I'd bet you went and got yourself distracted and that's how you ended up being sliced open. How many times did I have to tell you to focus on the task at hand?!" Anjean would have likely biffed her in the head as she was apt to do had they not been across the room from each other.

"Anjean, you're being a bit harsh. Considering how far she has come in such a short time the Princess did remarkably well defending Link while he pushed away the darkness. In truth they both did well since Link didn't attempt to do two tasks at once. It is thanks to them we are all able to sit here chatting about it now," said Impa in mock sternness towards her mentor. Anjean did lift her cane this time striking Impa squarely on the noggin.

"Mind your tongue girly when you're talking to your elders," said Anjean with an impish grin. "Besides just because they reached their levels and are the saviors of the Kingdom doesn't mean they still can't learn a thing or two."

Shaking her head at the aged Sheikah woman Impa told them of their part in the story after Link and Zelda had left. "It wasn't long after you two departed that one of the scouts reported the dark cloud beginning to take form over the castle. We quickly gathered the entire village so we could decide on how to proceed since we knew basically what was happening and that it would take you both a bit of time to accomplish your tasks. Several people were sent to Castletown via the warp songs in order to help there while others remained here. We had used an ancient forecasting spell that called upon our great deity Skadi and with her help were able to see where the epicenter of this dark storm would be. We prepared then headed towards Hyrule field though we had a few days' travel ahead as none of the warp songs would take us near enough to walk and we would need the horses."

"We traveled as fast as we were able all the while watching the terrifying sight of the darkness growing ever stronger to the point even we were having trouble warding off its ill effects when the dark column appeared. Shortly before we arrived we could see the bright pure Light that made it seem as if the very forces of Light and Shadow were warring against each other in the sky. We know now that that was exactly the case. We spurred our mounts to a dangerously swift pace forgoing all caution."

"We arrived just as the battle was done though and watched as first Link then the Princess collapsed. The two Shadow Sheikah were screaming on the ground and that was when we understood what they had done. You see the Sheikah can actually turn themselves into the very shadows we flit in and out of. It is a process one must think carefully on for once it is done there is no going back. The transformation increases your power in the shadows far beyond what a normal Sheikah is capable of even at mage level but it restricts you as well. The Sheikah may be a people of Shadow we can still exist in the world of light, but once this ritual is complete you can no longer exist in the light only able to live through the darkness and shadows. Likewise your powers are at their strongest during the dark of night for you draw strength from them but in the light of day you would be weak. If they had succeeded with their plans their power would have been second only to Ganondorf's."

"When one does this ritual they put their physical essence as well as their magic into shadow amulets that you must protect for they are the key to your existence. They allow the shadow to keep its form, for without them they would have melted into the other shadows around them unable to move about. They may also be used in place of many magical objects but here again one must be careful. They used their amulets to open the path to Demise's Hell and if I'm not mistaken that is also how they were able to choose which realm they took Link to. Because your past lives had destroyed him your blood would have allowed Ganondorf to be resurrected, and by feeding him your souls they would have returned his power to him. If it would have succeeded it would have been the perfect plan for you two are the only ones with the power to stop that man. If you were to be killed in his resurrection then there would be no one to stop him from spreading his tyranny throughout Hyrule. They were taking quite the chance though since there was every possibility Ganondorf might have taken their amulets from them. He could have then used them for whatever design he planned without fear of them turning on him."

"As we arrived we found their two amulets near the heart of where the dark column had stood and both had cracks spreading about them. The amulets house much power but are extremely fragile. The smallest amount of light causes pain to the shadow attached to it. Prolonged exposure or a large dose of light can utterly destroy the amulets. There was nothing we could do for them; both of the amulets shattered and the two evaporated into shadows neither truly alive nor dead. Tatl and Tael will forever be conscious of their existence but they will never be able to rise again; it is a cursed fate but in some ways it is fitting for their crimes."

"After that we attended to the two of you by healing the Princess as well as we could between Anjean and I then taking both of you back to the castle. Link was lucky to be alive at all and were he not blessed by the Goddesses he would be dead. He had expended so much of his magic and energy into the battle between those opposing forces of nature he nearly depleted his own life. We had no way to help him and could only hope that he would recover, but as usual Link surprised us," said Impa smiling at the boy who to the surprise of many in the room smiled back.

"Bandam and Seres worked on you both I just wish we had some way to replenish your strength and magic Link for even though you are up and about it may take months before you can even consider using magic again; even Zelda will need some time to recover in that area." At this Zelda's head shot up, "Link tell them how to make those potions once you do we can get some made and we will be better in a matter of seconds."

All mouths in the room, minus Link's and Zelda's, fell agape and their eyes turned from the young Hero to the Princess and back again. "Well speak up dear boy," said the King. "If you have the means to a miracle potion we will have it made up in no time." Link winced before replying.

"I'm afraid blue potion takes around a month to make and the ingredients for it are hard to come by. But there is an older couple I taught to make it on the East side of town who may have some ready…" "The East Side," interrupted both the Princess and Queen Saraid. They looked at each other a moment before the Queen continued. "Why would you teach someone on that side of town such a wondrous thing as this blue potion? Nearly everyone in that sector is a criminal of some sort and if they are not now they will soon be."

Link looked down at his hands mumbling until Anjean spoke up again, "Boy, if you don't start speaking up and go back to not talking I'll put a spell on you that makes you voice every inner thought that runs through that thick head of yours."

Link looked up in horror at this prospect before speaking, "I'm sorry Matron Anjean. Your Majesties this was actually something I have wanted to bring up to you for some time now," said Link rather hesitantly. "Well go on my dear boy you are as good as a member of the family now so share your ideas with us, we quite welcome a different viewpoint."

Smiling a bit Link continued, "I'm sure you remember when Clovis mentioned I was making frequent visits to the East side of town. You see Lady Impa mentioned to me that it was the poor side of town and that both of Your Majesties," said Link while nodding to the King and Queen, "had been attempting to find some way to clean the area up. I wanted to see what was going on there and if there was some way I could make it better. I did what I could and met with many of the people there finding out about them as much as I was able. The vast majority are good people who'd made some bad choices in life and now found themselves stuck there with no way out. It is hard to come by decent jobs when that is the area you live in. Most only resorted to things like prostitution and theft because there really was no other way for them to get by. If they could they would take another line of work in a heartbeat. That isn't to say everyone there is like that, some truly enjoy the criminal lifestyle and would readily continue it."

"I had an idea that if maybe there was a way to get more of those that want decent jobs a steady income then it would help decrease the number of problems. Then if there was a way to provide more food to them at little to no cost it would also help ease their burden and not drive them to find other income opportunities. I thought that if a couple jobs were created and a few business owners who were fair were talked into hiring some of the people from that sector it might start making a difference."

"On one of my trips I talked with the Stitches and they said they would not be opposed to hiring someone to deliver their clothes as it was getting harder on them and that the person could help move the heavy bolts of fabric and carry any supplies for them when they had to go to fittings like here at the castle. Mr. Lantos said he was looking for an apprentice in his shop and Telma said she could use a couple more hands. It wasn't much but it was a start. Then I thought about food and finding a way to get them a few more regular meals."

"Huh," laughed Estelle. "Yer one ta talk about gettin' regular meals. I swear I'd have an easier time getting' a Zora to enter a sumo match against a Goron than gettin' you to eat more than once a day." At this comment everyone at the table laughed while Link blushed slightly before valiantly continuing.

"I did some research and found out that a lot of food goes to waste here at the castle so after talking to Qasim in the kitchen he said that he wouldn't mind if the leftovers were taken down to that side of town because at least someone would get to enjoy it. After thinking it over we decided that most of the food could be stored and then every few days it would be divvied up into packets and handed out to the residents on that side of town. I also thought community gardens might be a benefit in every sector of town where people live. If a person worked so much time in the garden then they would get to take home a certain amount of the spoils from it. It would bring each community together as a whole while elevating some of the burden. It would also create a few extra jobs since people would have to log hours worked and portions taken. Even the noble sector could have a garden and if they didn't want their share of the crops they could be donated instead and maybe that noble could receive some kind of recognition though I don't know what. In these gardens we could also grow the different plants needed for the potions making them more readily available thus keeping down the cost of making them."

"On a trip when I was looking for a suitable area for a garden I noticed a couple working with some herbs and plants. After some investigation I found out they more or less were the apothecaries for the area. They provided different medicines for the people who could not afford a traditional healer. They're a bit odd with the husband having a fascination with fried frog eye balls and eggs and his wife smelling of odd mushrooms but they make good medicines. I taught them how to make both the blue and red potions with the deal that I would help them find ingredients if they continued to provide affordable help for those in the area. I promised I would discuss all of this with all three of Your Majesties but before I could we left for the Sheikah Village."

Everyone stared at the young boy for several reasons, one of which was that none had heard him speak for such a long length of time. The King was the first to break the silence that followed, "Well now, of all the things I have ever heard I never thought I would hear a plan that every single aspect of it was aimed to help others and gain little to nothing in return. I would very much like to implement many of those ideas straightaway such as the leftovers from the kitchen. I do have few requests though of you my dear boy. One is that when we manage to implement these gardens you take time to show those who will be watching over them how to properly tend to them as I have heard you are a bit of a green thumb. Second I would like you to join in on the council sessions from here on out. I believe your insight would be invaluable to them. Third I never want you to hesitate to bring something like this up again. You are one of the future rulers of this Kingdom and as such you must learn to speak up; otherwise I will ask Anjean to stay around awhile longer to help teach you to use your voice. That also reminds me we should make haste to get out the invitations to your Engagement Ball. It will be rather short notice but you both must be married by the age of nineteen and an engagement must last at least a year. Zelda is very near to turning eighteen and you Link will soon follow. Tis a shame we had to send back all those gifts for now those who come will have to find something else to bring."

Link looked quizzically at the King before asking a question that had plagued his mind, "I'm sorry Your Majesty but why must they bring gifts? We already have so much; why not advise them to give the rupees they would have spent to someone in need?" The Queen was the one to answer this time, "I am afraid that while the notion is both noble and good it is not feasible. To ask our invited guest to do so would be tantamount to a slap in the face as well as saying that their gift is not good enough for us. We need to keep relations with them so we must accept what they bring rather we need it or not."

Link nodded his understanding to the Queen's words; not everything could always turn out perfectly the way you wanted. "Link do you think you could make three copies of the directions to make those potions," asked Impa breaking the silence. "I would like one here at the castle then I shall send one to Renado in Kakariko as I believe he will have a great use for them, and then one for the village as I'm sure Anjean could find a use for them."

"Quite right klein eins, we'll have to use them to patch up our next couple of Lone Guardians," she chuckled out clapping Hahn on the shoulder. Zelda looked shocked, "You chose to be a Lone Guardian Hahn that is quite an undertaking."

Hahn looked a bit nervous before he replied, "Yeah, Tru and I, we kinda already decided that's what we want to do, like Impa, and the others they all want to be Guardians like Clovis. I think having you two around really helped inspire us."

"It's a good thing too," said Anjean in a cheeky manner. "There haven't been nearly enough of our people willing to become that which we are meant to be. It's a lack of proper fealty if you ask me." All three other Sheikah rolled their eyes at the older woman earning them each a blow from the cane.

Estelle got up while the three Sheikah argued to retrieve quill and parchment for Link and Impa, since she also had to write a quick missive to Renado. While the two were writing there was light talk about the exploits of the past few days amongst the others before Hahn suddenly changed the subject. "Link, what happened to that scar on your head from when the building collapsed or any of the other scars on your face?" Link seemed quite shocked by this and began feeling around for the slightly raised bumps indicating where a wound had once been, also getting ink on his face from the quill he still held.

Impa laughed lightly before responding, "I'm afraid the only scars you will find young Hero are your newly acquired ones. Even the Princess' one scar from the time she fell down the stairs has vanished though she will have one on her abdomen now to replace it. I believe when the Light Spirits infused their power into you it purified and healed you both, inside and out. You now have a chance to start anew, the both of you," said Impa smiling.

Link seemed completely awestruck and it was only after Zelda's gentle reminder that he needed to finish the copies after she took a cloth to his face that he managed to focus again. "By the way," said Zelda. "Where are the Tierney's have you already sent them on their way again?" The room grew dead silent for a moment all faces stricken in the realization that the two abhorrent men had not been found or dealt with.

The King quickly called for a search since when Link had fallen unconscious after having drained his power all the spells he had enacted at the castle dissipated. An hour later both Lord Lorcán and Donovan Tierney were found in the same room they had held Link captive. When they were brought to the room where the gathering was present the guards informed the party that they had found the men had once again stolen from the King's lauder as well as the kitchens. It seemed they had also managed to find their way into the King and Queen's rooms and taken some of the King's clothing and jewelry. Though, the stolen finery did not conceal the marks still upon them from their time spent as puppets of the dark twins. Dark veins could still be seen stretching across several areas of their skin including their faces.

Both men appeared before the gathering red faced and intoxicated but still as haughty as they had ever been. "I thought I made it very clear to the both of you what would happen should you set foot in my Kingdom again," said the King solemnly.

Lord Tierney sneered at the man while saying, "We had no choice in the matter _Your Majesty_," the last two words were said with such sarcasm that it was shocking that it was not dripping from the man's mouth. "We were brought back to these foul lands against our will and held prisoner by your little King to be. If you wish to blame anyone blame him. We will happy to leave if you should provide us the necessary provisions to do so."

The King was about to reply when the Princess laid a hand on her father's arm indicating she wished to speak. He motioned her to continue. "Tell me Lord Tierney just what do you believe are the necessities for a journey." The man gave the girl a scathing look before replying, "Well my dotty little damsel of a Princess the basic necessities are proper clothes, footwear, food, water, horses, and a means of protection from both the feral creatures and the elements." The Princess raised an eyebrow at this before turning to Link. "Tell me Sir Esquire Link Celadon, when you journeyed to Hyrule from the land of Ceylon was any of what Lord Tierney mentioned provided for you during the journey?" As this question left the young Princess' lips both the noble's faces went pale.

"Well Your Royal Highness Princess Zelda, I had clothing but it had been provided to me about two years previous to the Tierney's possessing me; they never once gave me an article of clothing to wear and this includes footwear. I was told I was only to eat any scraps that were left in the pot after meals, but there never were any. For water I was allowed to drink from streams when we stopped but it was never provided during the excursion and I always had to go in search of it for not only myself, but the horses, their men, and themselves too. I was not allowed a horse of my own and walked the whole way and had no tent or sword for protection."

Zelda smiled at Link's response, "Well my presumptuous Lord Tierney, as I see it you truly do not believe any of those things you listed are a necessity as you did not provide them for one of your servants. Therefore, I must ask you strip off the garments you have stolen from my father and leave this castle immediately. You may keep the under pants though as my people should not have suffer that ill of a sight."

The Tierney's looked ready to explode and Donovan actually did, "You wench, how dare you try and degrade us in such a manner!" The once light atmosphere turned hard in moment as those words left the young noble's mouth.

Before anyone could stay anything Link stood, and though he was still weak strode purposely with a straight back; head held high towards Donovan Tierney. Standing directly in front of one of his former masters and tormentors staring him in the eye expression as stoic as ever Link swiftly pulled back punching the man squarely in the face and sending him into the wall. Lord Lorcán Tierney gave a cry at seeing his son downed then rushed at the boy. Link met his clumsy attack with a quick punch to the stomach before flipping him over his shoulder so he landed harshly on the stone floor knocking all the air and fight from him.

"I will not tolerate to hear you speak of the Princess, my friend, and future wife in such a vile disgusting manner. Should you ever do so again, I will ensure you never speak again. Now I would suggest you do as she ordered you to do and leave. For unlike you I do not believe in further degrading an already cursed man but if you insist on staying here I will not hold back."

Donovan turned to the boy talking thru a bloody nose and lip, "What do you mean cursed, you filth!" Link smiled an empty smile with no humor in his eyes, "The Princess and I were able to force Light back into you but it did not fully return your souls to you some darkness still clings to you. There is no magic that can ever remove the darkness or make your souls completely your own again; you made a deal with the darkness itself and it has forever tainted you. That is why you bear those marks and you always will as a sign of your foolishness. If Tatl and Tael were still around they could force you to do their bidding, as they own you still. It is only by a miracle of the Goddesses that they cannot comeback, but the magic that they used to bind you to them is an ancient one and from the moment you made that deal your lives were forever bound to be cursed. How that curse may choose to enact itself on your lives I do not know but it will forever haunt you and you shall never have all that you once did, that is certain."

Donovan having used the wall to stand again then lunged for Link again while screaming out, "Damnable Pig!" Again he was sent to the floor by Link this time with a swift kick, "Leave this land it does not need the likes of you who are forever cursed and driven solely by greed, power, and the need for revenge, even in its dungeons don't deserve the likes of you two." With that he turned to go sit back beside the Princess managing the entire time to not show the weakness he felt in his body.

"Guards," said the King, "like my wise daughter said make sure they are stripped of all that they have stolen then parade them through town making sure many see how far they have fallen due to their wickedness. Once out of town they are to directly leave the Kingdom but will be given just as much as they would give to others, which amounts to nothing." Looking directly at the two flabbergasted men still sitting upon the floor he spoke his next words with every ounce of menace he possessed, not a hint of his usual joviality was to be seen.

"I am taking the advice of my future son and banishing you for I agree our Kingdom does not need the likes of you infecting even its most deplorable of places. However, if I should ever hear of you two setting foot in my Kingdom again you will be imprisoned for the rest of your days within the dungeon and be forced to work in our prison labor groups. Also should either of you insult my family again while you are within my Kingdom, and I include my future son in this, I shall put you in the stockades in front of the town and let the people have at you." With those parting ominous words to them from the King they were dismissed; dragged from the room by several of the guards.

The weeks that followed this event were a flurry throughout Hyrule as it worked to recover. Luckily few had lost their lives in the dark plague and a memorial had been erected in their honor that also gave tribute to both Link and Zelda for their heroism and thanks to those who helped protect the ones who had been taken over by the darkness brought forth by the Shadow Twins. The Master Sword had been returned to its pedestal to await the next Hero and both Link and Zelda had found time to go and play with both Saria and Skull Kid several times.

Estelle had stepped down from her position since she could no longer do the job. She still lived in the castle but it was obvious to many she was depressed from not having things to do or people to care for, though she still doted on Link quite a bit ensuring he ate enough since his thinness never seemed to fully disappear.

Much of what Link had suggested be done to help the East side of the town had been put into effect with great response. Though it was still too soon to tell how it would play out, crime reports seemed to have dropped and the overall feeling of the area was hopeful. The blue and red potions were quite the success and after they had seen how quickly it had allowed both Link and Zelda to recover; the King and Queen had ordered to have a stock made up of the brews that would ensure enough to help heal any injured if there should be a skirmish. It was now also a requirement that any guard or Knight going into battle or traveling on duty should carry a red potion with them in case of emergencies.

The potion couple, as Link had said, was quite adept at making the brews and now found themselves no longer living in poverty. They did keep true to their word by providing help to the poorer families with minimal cost.

The Tierney's, despite their protests to the contrary had made it back to Ceylon but what awaited them there was not what they expected. Lady Voirrey had believed the two dead and as such took another husband who now managed the Tierney's estate. The woman had claimed that the she did not recognize either man when they showed up and both were promptly cast away. No more was heard of Lorcán Tierney though various rumors were bantered about that he had either become a beggar or had been captured as a slave. Donovan, in an attempt to regain his lost wealth and power, had turned to a life of crime. He proved inept at this and during a failed kidnapping of a nobleman's child had been imprisoned. None had been sorry to hear the news and in fact for once Impa did not mind the rumors that bandied about as the staff prepared for the Princess' and Link's Engagement Ball.

Link and Zelda were given little information for the plans of the Ball and in truth everyone who had information on it had been sworn to secrecy as the King and Queen had a surprise for the two. The day of the Ball found the two each sequestered into their rooms with one of the Stitches happily working away at them, Mr. Stitch was far happier working on Link than he had been with Donovan. The two were dressed in complimenting outfits and the Princess had managed to talk the cobbler into making a more decent and comfortable pair of dress shoes. Unbeknownst to the couple the King and Queen had forgone much of the usual decorum on the Ball and invited not only the Stitches and Mr. Lantos, along with his new apprentice Fado. But the entirety of the Lon Lon family as well as the Gorman Triplets were also invited. Malon had asked if they could bring dates and when she had been told yes she had promptly asked the blacksmith's apprentice Gabora. Groose had even managed to work up the courage and despite his bumbling mannerisms asked Ilia to the ball, to which she gave a prompt and firm answer of yes. Anjean as well as her students had also been asked to join the special night.

As both Link and Zelda looked out among the crowd gathered before them, they had just been announced into the ball room, they saw the many familiar faces nearby to their astonishment. "My dear friends," boomed out the King beaming at the gathering. "Several months ago many of us had gathered here in a celebration of the coming nuptials between my daughter and another man. Like many I was ill at ease about this for the reputation of the man and his family was not a good one. Luckily the Three Golden Goddesses have always favored our Kingdom and the very people who I believed would bring about an age of depression and misery for our beautiful land of Hyrule actually brought with them the means by which it was saved. They returned to us one of our own who had been lost to us for many of years. This young man quickly proved himself to be of an infallible character long before we realized just who he was. He has seen, done, and gone through much for someone who has not even reached his eighteenth year, but like a sword is heated and bent until it reaches perfection this young man too was tempered. All that he has been put through has had the end result of perfection in many ways. For despite all he developed a kind heart and immeasurable courage. It is due to this Courage of his, my daughter's Wisdom, and both of their selfless heroic acts that we are able to stand here in celebration this very night."

"Not long ago I stood here having to expand upon a happiness that I did not feel for the marriage of my only child to an unworthy man. During that time decorum demanded I praise that union with words that would have been better used on the young man here today. I will not insult him, however, by using these same words. However, this time I can truly say I am proud of the young man here and happy he will be the future monarch of this Kingdom for I know he and my daughter shall look after it well."

"Now as many of you know and as I have touched upon already our Kingdom was recently saved by both my daughter the Princess Zelda Sophia Nayru Nohansen and her fiancé Link Celadon Esquire. I have thought of many ways to honor them for their deeds and in truth nothing that is in my power to give is equal to that of what they have accomplished. I decided the best way I could give my thanks was to make sure that no matter where they should go their titles would tell all of their valiant deeds. Thus I would like you both to take a knee if you would."

Though, shocked both complied with the request, albeit Link was quicker on the uptake than Zelda. Taking out the ceremonial sword he had at his hip the King performed the Knighting Ceremony to each in turn giving them their respective titles as he did so. "You shall be known from this day forth as Lady Zelda Sophia Nayru Nohansen Bearer of the Light of Wisdom and you shall hence forth be known as Sir Link Celadon Bearer of the Light of Courage together you shall both be known and as the Eternal Lights of our Kingdom, now rise." The young couple did to a tumultuous applause which the King let go on for several long moments before it simmered down.

"Now I know many of you are tired of hearing this ole fuddy-duddy speak but you must bear with me a little while longer yet for I have one more presentation to make. You see our young Sir Link here was a hero to our Kingdom many months before he was known and _The Hero_, for he had saved my daughter's life. At that point La vie de mon Artérielle came into effect, at the time I postponed my decision for eleven months from that date so I would have time to contemplate the appropriate reward. I no longer believe it is necessary after having observed and heard from Sir Link for some time now. I now have full confidence in the gift I shall bestow upon him. Sir Link if you would again please take a knee?"

Link obeyed and though he was surprised managed to conceal it. "Sir Link Celadon Bearer of the Light of Courage to the Kingdom of Hyrule several months ago you saved my only daughter, my blood, from the most terrible of men. As such I am bound to give you something that would be of great value to you. I postponed my decision so I might award to you something you would hold dear. During the months I have come to know you I have discovered you are a man who seeks only to help others and there would be no gift of monetary value that I could give that you would find worth with. As such I have decided to return your family's estate and land to you bearing the cost of rebuilding. However, I also know you have no need of the land or house as you will be living here at the castle with my family. Therefore I have deemed that the estate and land shall be made into a safe haven for former and runaway slaves so that they may learn to reenter normal society and find peace and care with no worry of being forced back into a life of cruelty and servitude. It will also be a place where those who have never had the fortune of learning a trade can go to find either work or people who will teach them. It will work with all of the towns and villages within Hyrule to find those who seek help there, places to live and flourish. The Estate shall forever bear your name and your Family's Coat of Arms. This is my gift to you a way to forever be of service and help those who cannot help themselves. You may rise."

Link did so but at the slowest pace he had ever obeyed a command he was far too stunned to react any quicker. After a moment he gained enough of his bearings to realize everyone was waiting on him to say something. Though still not comfortable speaking in front of many people, he knew he must. "Your Majesty, I am deeply humbled and grateful for your insightful gift. Words cannot adequately express my gratitude in knowing that others will be able to find solace, it is truly the best gift I could have ever received and I thank you. If I may make one request though," asked Link. The King nodded for Link to continue. "A place such as that will surely need someone of a motherly nature to look after the people there and show them kindness and love. Many people helped me to get to where I am now, but I can only think of one who would do well there and be able to help those that come to the home for aid. She would also be able to teach others how to aid the needy that come to the home. I would request that when it is ready you make Estelle the overseer and caretaker of the house and its inhabitants. As well as perhaps let Shyla and Justine go to work there if they wish as they too would be of great help."

The King pondered Link's words before breaking into a smile and nodding happily. "Yes if they agree to it then I believe you are right they would be ideal for the task." The King's enthusiasm seemed to break the solemn reverie of the guests and an even louder applause was heard throughout great room. After the din died down the King smirked; looking coyly at the young couple, before finishing up his rather long drawn out speech. "Now such an auspicious evening deserves to be started off with something rare and beautiful thus I have decided that both my daughter and her fiancé shall start off this evening with a duet."

Clapping while turning to the two he urged them to the stage to perform for their guests. Both Link and Zelda called forth their instruments while looking at the other. They had only ever played warp songs together and those were not exactly appropriate for the evening. Link knew none of the traditional songs and Zelda had never learned to play by ear. However, as they looked at each other a silent understanding passed between them. They may not know how they would accomplish this or any future endeavors but one thing was for certain. Come what may they would continue to face things with the other by their side.

* * *

**A/N:** Well folks that was the final chapter of this story. I hope you liked it and were satisfied with the ending. Since the story is over I won't be able to reply or thank you in the notes any longer so I'll do what I can now. Thank you to all who have read this story, reviewed, and put it on their watch list. It truly means the world to me that anyone would even like my stories let alone set it up to watch for them to be updated.

winterrose782000 thank you for your review on yesterday's update and I hope you had fun while traveling.

I also need to apologize for some of my notes yesterday. I was in a rather foul mood from three days of nonstop issues at work and I brought those frustrations home with me thus they came out in my writing. This is the reason why I should only update on weekends or non-work days. So to put it bluntly I'm sorry, you're here to read a story not to hear me gripe.

Now as some of you may know I won't post a story until I have it completely written out which means you likely won't be hearing from me for a while until I get the next one done. I don't know which of the three I am working on will be done first, though I have a slight inkling at the moment. I am hoping in at least a month to have one done but I'm not going to hold my breath on it either. I have two new games and about a dozen books I got recently that I have been itching to play and read. Regardless of how long it takes me though I hope some of you may join me for that story. I will tell you now though that no matter which of the three gets done it will be very different from this one. In fact the only commonalities of my stories are that they are Legend of Zelda based and I tend to give Link a very rough time of it.

If anyone has any questions on this story feel free to PM me and I'll answer as soon as I can. Again thank you so much for reading this story and if you get a chance, go check out the song fic on my page as well. Don't let the fact it's based off a country song scare you. That is a really good song and while I may not have done it justice you should try and listen to it via your preferred method.

Until next time, Later


End file.
